


重启永恒无限

by Christywalks



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Bang Challenge, Crossover, Drama, Epic, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk在Generations里活了下来并且和Spock重聚。他发现在将近八十年后重新适应生活已经足够困难了，但是因为一颗将要爆发的超新星威胁着罗慕伦，Kirk和Spock必须要应对Nero船长和他们共同坠入的新宇宙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Start Infinity Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280389) by [Rynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynne/pseuds/Rynne). 



> 其实很久以前就被这篇文美到了，念念不忘很久很久……因为不仅文太美设定太美而且真·心很长……不过最后还是鼓起勇气去要了授权回来，经过大约一年的努力终于翻译完成了。

  
  
_你必须知道我既爱你又不爱你  
因为凡事都有它的双面  
言语是沉默的单翼  
火焰也有冰冷的一半  
  
我爱你是为了再次爱你  
重新开启无限永恒  
并永不停止爱你  
这就是为何我还没有爱上你  
  
我爱你，正如我不爱你  
就像我手中的钥匙  
开启未来的欢乐  
或是痛苦而困惑的命运  
  
为了爱你我的爱情成为双生  
这就是为何我既爱你又不爱你  
也是为何我爱你的同时依然爱着你  
——聂鲁达《一百首爱的十四行诗四十四》  
_  
  
  
 **2258重启宇宙**  
  
  
船体的震动将Jim拽回对真实世界的感知——还有他依然能够感知这一事实。  
  
他们还活着。除却所有可能性和各种期待，他们还活着。  
  
但是有什么不对。完全不同。不对劲。  
  
“Jim？你没有受伤吧？”Spock问道，将他的手缓慢地从Jim的脸庞上移开。他们以为自己将要死去时进行了心灵融合。虽然Jim很高兴他们活了下来，他仍然为失去Spock的思维里那让他沉浸其中的绝对亲密而哀痛不已。每次结束心灵融合时他都有这样的感受。  
  
但是链接在他们之间轰鸣着，承载着Spock与他心灵的和谐共鸣。  
  
“我很好。”他回答道，虽然Spock肯定早就通过他们的链接知道了，但如果他需要口头的确认，他一定受到了不小的冲击。Jim伸出手扶着操作台的其中一个站起身来，并且也帮Spock站了起来。  
  
“你心绪不定。”Spock说着，仔细的观察着Jim。他走过去查看数据和船体现在的状况。Jim下意识的看着飞船的中央区域，但是红物质仍然在空中悬浮着，盛载它的容器完好无损。  
  
“这里有什么……”  
  
他仅有几次有过这种感觉。Guinan告诉过他这是时汇留下的后遗症，并解释说她也对时间与空间的异常现象相对敏感。Jim知道他们现在就身处其中之一，但这次的异常现象又有怎样的特点……  
  
啊。他感觉认知像是与他严丝合缝的拼接在一起。  
  
“我们穿越时空回到了过去。”他果断宣布道。他并不知道究竟有多长，仅仅知道是相当长的一段时间。“Nero也是一样，而且他改变了时间线。”他抱起双臂倚在操作台上。  
  
Spock走到他的身边。他的面庞和心绪都很平静，但是Jim能在他背起手时看到他身体的紧张。“你能确定这一改变的规模吗？”  
  
Jim摇摇头。他的感觉从没有很具体过。有些事情他就是知道，却不清楚他是怎么知道的。“我只知道他改变了我们的生活。在这个宇宙里我和你的生活。这意味着至少我们回去的足够远，能够在我的寿命范围里——我正常的寿命范围。”  
  
那些如果没有时汇的干扰，或者在Picard舰长为他指明离开时汇之路时他没有接受就能接着活下去的寿命。  
  
但是在Spock能说出任何话语之前船体又震动了一次。Spock再次转过身朝向战略操作台，他的双眼在扫视着数据后看向Jim。“我们被牵引光束捕捉住了。”他宣布道。  
  
Jim转过身看向舷窗外，在看到他们旁边隐约可见的阴森巨船时诅咒着。  
  
“他们一定在一直等着我们。”他盯着纳拉达号喃喃自语。  
  
“这个推测是符合逻辑的。”Spock表示同意。“鉴于事情的发展过程已经被不可逆转的变更。他们首先通过了奇点。”  
  
“你能分辨出我们究竟穿越了多少年，或者Nero改变了什么吗？”  
  
“无法得知。”Spock回答道。他的视线向下瞥了一眼操作台又转回来。“这艘飞船的设备不足以提供这种信息。但是我相信不久我们就会知道了。”  
  
Jim看着舷窗外的纳拉达号点点头。他坐在舵手席上，同时Spock检查着船体的其余部分。“我来看看我们是不是能摆脱牵引……”  
  
Jim试着向后航行来逃离巨船的掌控。水母号甚至没能向后挪动一米。他们的小小飞船仍然向着纳拉达号的无底洞缓慢移动着。  
  
他们靠得越近移动的就越快。水母号滑过那幽暗繁杂的触手，Jim又一次尝试将飞船带出牵引光束。他突然而猛烈的控制着，试图操作飞船穿过触手间越来越狭小的缝隙之一。  
  
然而飞船又一次没有反应。  
  
穿梭机库的门已经开启，但Jim只能看到更深远的黑暗。水母号迅速的驶过。只有在库门在他们身后合拢后屋内才亮起一束有气无力的绿光。  
  
Jim纠结了一会要不要抗拒。他可以待在船上拒绝离开。很显然在外面不会有什么好事发生在他们身上。  
  
但是他们最不需要的是Nero和他的船员们用武力逼迫他们登舰。随便一道飞来的射击都能打破红物质外的容器。  
  
Jim又一次试图起飞。当这个没用的时候他试着将飞船调头。他也办不到。即使在穿梭机库里牵引光束依然紧紧的锁定着他们。  
  
“好吧，Spock，我们是不是该去和我们的东道主打声招呼了？”一会之后他侧着脑袋建议道。  
  
“目前没有其他的行为出现而可供选择。”他看了一眼红物质后回答道。他的想法似乎和Jim的不谋而合。“但不幸的是，我不认为他会为来宾们提供特别的仁慈。”  
  
“你也许是对的。”Jim同意道。只往舷窗外扫了一眼他就看到十多个罗慕伦人站在水母号外全副武装的等待着。Jim的胃抽搐了一下。  
  
他的一部分催促着他拿出相位枪扫射，绝不让Nero轻易的逮住他们。但他在甚至成为舰长之前就驯服了这种冲动——很久以前他就学会了集中注意力在有机会切实可行的计划上。  
  
他们甚至不能使用飞船的相位武器库。罗慕伦人站在射击范围外，而且Jim根本无法调转水母号。  
  
他们寡不敌众，而且更令他不想承认的是，力量悬殊。Jim已经七十六岁了，而Spock是他的两倍多。近十五年来他们没参与过多少军事冒险。他们别无选择，只能投降。  
  
Jim能看到Spock眼中这痛苦的认知。但在Spock走出飞船之前Jim走上前去握住他的手。  
  
“我们会找出办法离开这里。”Jim说着，挤了挤Spock的手。“目前情况也许不容乐观，但是我们曾经经历过太多这样的情况。”  
  
“的确如此。”Spock含糊的表示同意。但是虽然他的声音冷静淡漠，他的双眼却证实了他的忧虑。  
  
Jim同样可以感受到Spock头脑里麻烦与忧虑的碰撞。他将手放在Spock的头两侧将他拖下来，直到他们可以将前额抵在一起。他让自己感受着两人之间链接的震动脉冲，以及随之而来的爱与理解。  
  
“好吧。”他轻声说道，睁开双眼缓缓的离开。“我觉得我们该走了。”  
  
Nero在坡道的底端等着他们，其余的船员紧紧地围绕在他们身边。“Spock大使，Kirk博士。感谢你们能加入我们。”他说道。令人不安的镇定似乎从他的身上辐射出来。在上次双方相遇时他还没有这么镇定。  
  
“Nero舰长。”Spock回答道。“我们感谢您的款待，但是我们还有别的安排。”  
  
“我觉得你们应该取消他们。我自己做了几个安排，而你们是我的荣誉嘉宾。”  
  
“Nero。”Jim说着走向前去。“你在这里多长时间了？你做了什么？”  
  
“做了什么？”Nero交叉双臂。“没我将要做的那么多，但是对你来说已经足够了，James Kirk。你们两个跟我来，我会告诉你们的。”  
  
他和Spock交换了一下眼色，但是Nero的陈述并不是邀请。  
  
而且Jim的不安增强了。Nero很镇定——太过镇定。而且Jim不喜欢他眼中的那点闪烁。  
  
Nero将他们带到舰桥上，他的大副Ayel在他们身后坚实的存在警告着他们不要轻举妄动。在他们抵达时Nero坐在舰长椅上，一手握拳撑在另一只手的下面。Ayel继续停在他们身后。  
  
星辰在船侧流动而过。纳拉达号早已进入曲速。  
  
“二十五年。”Nero轻声说道，面向群星而不是他的囚犯。“自从我们从那个黑洞里钻出来已经二十五年了。我们注定要穿越回过去而不是死掉。回到一百十五多年之前。”他突然回过身面向他们，目光锁住Jim的视线，依然闪烁着那令人不安的光芒。“那是2233年的第一个月，James Kirk，而我们第一个遇到的东西就是一艘联邦星舰。你肯定听说过——U.S.S.凯尔文号。”  
  
Jim不由自主的瞪大了双眼。那是他父母曾经服役的星舰，而且他的母亲还怀着他。在他出生前一个月凯尔文号才返回地球。这样千钧一发的经历是他母亲离开星联的原因之一。  
  
“你记得。”Nero说道。他的笑容像是在呲露牙齿。“我摧毁了它。”  
  
“那么，在这个现实里我死了？”他坚定地问道。他能通过链接感受到Spock对这一念头的悲伤，但是他没有让这个影响到他。  
  
Nero挥了挥手。“事实上，你没有。”他回答道。“在几个月前我才发现在我杀了那个舰长之后你的父亲接过了指挥权。你的父亲命令撤离的同时你的母亲生下了你。但是你的父亲无法离开。他留在舰上和我对抗。而且他失败了，Kirk博士。他牺牲了自己，但是我仍然在这里。”  
  
按照Nero的说法，他的父亲，死了。就在他出生的时候。  
  
他无法想象。他的父亲是他加入星联的动力。当Jim接受企业号上他的职位时他是那样的骄傲，他的小儿子，星联历史上最年轻的舰长。他在Jim担任星级联邦行动部部长期间去世了，Jim参加了他的葬礼。  
  
“那凯尔文号上的其他乘客呢？”在他能够想到除了他父亲之外的人时Jim这样问道。“他们活下来了，对吗？他们活下来讲述他们的故事。你是这样知道所有的细节的。我的父亲牺牲了自己，但并不是徒劳无用。”  
  
Nero的表情没有变化，但是他的目光移到了两个人身后的Ayel身上。在Jim甚至能眨眼前Ayel转过来反手击打在Jim的脸上。这毫无防备的攻击让Jim绊了一下，如果不是Spock抓住并稳定了他，他一定会摔在地上。这充满罗慕伦人力量的一击让他的牙齿割破了他的脸颊和嘴唇，他将鲜血从脸上抹开。  
  
“别太洋洋得意，Kirk。”Nero说。“如果他们没活下来，那反而对小Spock更好些。”现在他转过来朝向Spock，面孔因讥讽而扭曲。  
  
“你的意思是？”Spock的问询礼貌而简短。他的目光在Jim流血的嘴和Nero的嘲讽中来回不定。  
  
“那群凯尔文号的幸存者们。”Nero说道，“回到联邦星域之后就报告被一艘罗慕伦飞舰攻击。而且他们看到了我的影像传输，Spock。他们看到了我的大副，在我们的宇宙里联邦第一次看到罗慕伦人几十年之前。你能猜到他们看到什么了吗？”  
  
Jim知道了Nero的意思。在他指挥下的企业号是第一艘与罗慕伦人进行视觉接触的星舰，他们与瓦肯人的相似特征很难被忽视。甚至他手下的军官之一都因此很不职业的对待Spock。  
  
“是的。”在看到他们脸上的理解时Nero确认道。“联邦开始质疑罗慕伦人和瓦肯人的关系。地球和瓦肯之间的关系变得很不友好。我不知道小Spock该怎样接受他两边世界的剑拔弩张呢？”  
  
“推测不能为任何逻辑的目的所服务。”Spock用他最一板一眼的态度反驳道。Jim遏制住自己想要微笑的冲动。  
  
Nero眯起眼睛快速的摆了一下头。Ayel再次上前给了Jim一击，这次是在腹部。Jim在痛苦中弯下腰喘息着，用手撑住地面来阻止自己摔倒。Spock的胳膊刚刚在他身后收紧就听到Nero喊叫着：“退回去，Spock！别碰他，要不我就只能再伤害他一次。”  
  
“你们为什么要对一位老人施加这样的暴力？”Spock大声喊出。他的脸庞毫无表情，但是他没办法控制眼中的愤怒和担忧。“如果我的回答激怒了你，那我应该是你们攻击的焦点。”  
  
“动作是有结果的，Spock。”Nero说话的同时Jim挣扎着呼吸。他的身体仍然因为疼痛而抽动，但他试着让自己又一次站了起来。“你的毫无作为导致了我妻子的死亡。我坐在这里，在这艘飞舰的舰桥上的时候，她死了。我无能为力。现在你知道我究竟感受到了什么。”  
  
他的声音随着话语不断拔高，在他这番话的最后他几乎是将文字吐在他们的脸上。  
  
Jim想指出这两个情景完全不一样。但是他什么都没说，因为他知道那样只会为他赚来另一拳。  
  
“和我一起来推测吧，Spock。”Nero说道，“我不在乎推测是不是逻辑的。和我一起来推测这些怎样改变了你那年轻复本的生活吧。如果凯尔文号船员的幸存导致了人类与瓦肯间的紧张局势，那么按照逻辑……？”  
  
片刻之后Spock说道：“我猜你想让我得出这样的结论，凯尔文号船员的死亡意味着我年轻复本更轻松地生活。”  
  
“没错。”Nero表示同意，他的声音满是野蛮的欢愉。“幸存者中也包括这里你丈夫的复本。James Kirk在他出生那天的死亡其实会让小Spock活的更好，这难道不是符合逻辑的吗？  
  
这个提议在两人的链接间注入极度的愤怒。Jim忍不住向Spock投去担忧的一瞥，但发现那双眼睛里只有专注的想要杀人的眼神显示出他的愤怒。Jim在心灵上依偎着Spock，试着用他的存在来支撑对方。Spock看起来深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。  
  
“你的逻辑是错误的。”Jim飞快的说。“因为它基于错误的前提。你在我复本的幸存和Spock的生活质量间建立毫无根据的联系，但事实上造成这一状况的根源——”  
  
Nero的手在空中劈了一下，打断了他这段对Spock的模仿。这次当Ayel的拳头再一次击中他的下巴将他狠狠击倒在地时Jim甚至不感到惊奇。鲜血又一次灌满了他的口腔，他将血吐在Nero的脚下。  
  
但他承认这不是个好主意，因为Ayel开始猛踹他。他十成的罗慕伦力量能够踢碎Jim的肋骨，而现在即使加以控制这些攻击仍然炸裂了一般的痛。他蜷缩成一个球，听到背景声中Ayel在骂骂咧咧。  
  
然后Ayel的脚消失了。Jim上气不接下气的抬起头来，看到Ayel反手给了Spock一击也将他击倒在地。刚才是Spock跳过来想要保护Jim。  
  
Jim觉得Ayel的胸膛在上下伏动，不是因为愤怒而是因为他在用力控制自己。他看起来想要继续殴打他们，但他很明显在努力控制自己。最终他后退着看向Nero。  
  
“我们可以很轻松的就这样杀掉你们。”Nero安静的说。他懒洋洋地坐在他的椅子上，就像刚才的五分钟对他来说司空见惯。“你们两个年龄都大了，而Kirk就像所有的人类一样脆弱。我甚至身上不带一点淤青就能杀掉你们。”  
  
这……真不是个让人安心的演讲。Jim一边一英寸一英寸向着Spock延展着身体一边暗自想着。Spock正坐在地上，没有试图站起身来。  
  
“但是我不准备这么做。”Nero说。“或者至少还没准备这么做。我给你们安排了别的。我不会因为你们让人讨厌而干扰我的复仇计划。”他看着Ayel命令道：“带他们去囚室。直到抵达瓦肯我都不想再见到他们。”  
  
粗暴的手抓着Jim把他拉起来，他因为疼痛而咝声吸气。至少有一根肋骨断了，也许不止一根。他用余光看到Spock也同样被粗暴的拽了起来。  
  
Jim一半跌跌撞撞的走一半被守卫们拖在身后。Spock还能行走，但是他不断地看着Jim好像他想要抱着他走。当目光落在Jim身上时他的眼神温柔，但在行进的途中他的双手一直在身侧紧握。他一直来回看着他们的看守和Jim。  
  
罗慕伦人将他们推搡进一间空屋子，那是间起居室但没有任何能用的东西。房间很小，差不多和Jim最初在企业号上自己的宿舍一般大小，只有一张床，一台桌子，一把椅子，全都固定在地面上。桌子上有个位置曾经是电脑终端，但是很显然已经被移除了。  
  
比起其他所有的事情这张一尘不染的桌子让Jim觉得Nero真的计划好了这一切。他甚至有间作为囚室的屋子来代替货真价实的囚室，因为无论在罗慕伦毁灭后他们做了怎样的武器升级，一艘采矿船上都不会设有囚室。  
  
“你不应该激怒Nero。”Spock柔声批评着，引导他坐在床上。“我没有医用扫描仪，但是我能够通过心灵融合确定你受伤的程度。”  
  
“来吧。”Jim说道，尝试仅仅微弱地呼吸。他曾经折断过自己的肋骨，但那时很多年前的事情了，那时他还年轻。他忘了这有多痛。  
  
Spock将手指移到Jim的脸上，他的思想轻而易举的进入Jim的脑海，这是个倍受欢迎的举动，将Jim的注意力从疼痛上分散开。比起人类瓦肯人能更好的认识自己身体的运作，而在心灵融合时Spock通过他们的链接将这一认识扩展到Jim的体内。  
  
“你右边的第七根肋骨骨折了，但是内脏没有受损。”几分钟后Spock告知他。“我没有止痛药，罗慕伦人也没有给我们提供任何药品。”  
  
“也许他们认为我们活不了太久所以不需要。”Jim回答道。  
  
Spock平静的看着他，但是Jim能在他双眼的深处看到忧虑。“你一直都是我们中更积极乐观的那个。”他说，“不要相信宿命论，Jim。”  
  
“我没有。”Jim边说边耸肩，然后立即后悔这一举动。他一边疼的皱起眉头一边继续说道：“罗慕伦人是这么想的，我不是。虽然前景不容乐观，Spock。”  
  
“我们的情况并不令人愉快。”Spock承认。“再加上Nero声明他的目的地是瓦肯。”  
  
“他……的确说过他要向瓦肯人复仇，因为他们不想救罗慕伦。”Jim勉强的提醒他。  
  
“的确。”Spock说，“而且他拥有红物质。”  
  
Jim叹了口气。“我们永远都不应该离开飞船。”他说，“也许我们能够自卫。”  
  
“但也许对抗会波及到红物质。”Spock反驳道，“对未发生之事的推测是毫无目的的。我们必须面对眼下的问题。”  
  
“真幸运啊。”Jim略带讽刺地说。“你想到什么计划了吗？”  
  
“我承认，没有。”Spock将他的手覆在Jim的手上。“你呢？”  
  
“首先我们需要夺回水母号。”Jim大声说出他的想法。“而且就算你知道怎么回去，我真的不知道。假设飞船有看守，而且我们不能假设没有，我们必须赤手空拳的击败他们。我们必须离开这艘船，还不能被发现，否则他们一定会用同一道牵引光束把我们抓回来。就算能做到所有的，我们依然要解决纳拉达号，这艘装备了二十四世纪最尖端武器的飞船，用我们这唯一的小飞船和在过去能找到的全部资源。”  
  
“这的确是个让人气馁的计划。”Spock说道，而Jim微笑。  
  
“令人气馁，但并不是无法完成，只要我们按部就班。”Jim说，“他们基本不可能不锁门，但是你为什么不去检查一下呢？我觉得我真的不想再移动了。”他一边皱眉一边承认。他还能呼吸，虽然很费力。但是他的确强迫自己深吸入一口气，提醒自己至少每过一个小时就要这样做一次。  
  
阴沉的表情在Spock的脸上一闪而过，但是他站起身去确认那扇门——的确锁上了。“你为什么要激怒Nero？”在退回床边时他这样问道，“沉默更符合逻辑。”  
  
“我只是……无法忍受。”在Jim回答时他提醒自己不要耸肩。他不能说因为他不想让Spock相信Nero的话，因为Spock当然不会相信。他和Jim都明白那其中的逻辑何在。“我知道那很蠢，但是我不会让他像那样质疑我们之间的链接。”  
  
“我们的链接并没有受到质疑。他所指的完全是我们复本的。”  
  
Jim摇了摇头。“他说了这些让你相信。他也许在强调那是我们的复本，但是他在用我们的关系质疑你。我根本没多考虑，Spock。我只是不能让他觉得我们会放过这种质疑。”  
  
Spock的眼神变得温柔。“T'hy'la。”他轻声低语，用这个词传达他的理解。  
  
在瓦肯的远古时期能够拥有t'hy'la链接的武士会同任何质疑战斗至死以保护链接，而像Nero的这种暗指通常会导致决斗。t'hy'la的含义随着岁月不断演化，现在已经包括更广泛的意义例如朋友，甚至可以仅意味着朋友。但Spock和Jim在称呼对方t'hy'la时并不仅意味着这个。  
  
Spock遵循Surak的准则，但他同时也承认远古瓦肯的精神在许多方面符合他的思想。按远古瓦肯的标准他和Jim不是武士，但是他们用各自的方法成为武士。况且Jim也许不是瓦肯人，但他却是t'hy'la，并且准确地知道那代表了什么。  
  
Spock也是如此。这就是为什么他不再追究此事，尽管他痛恨Jim遭受痛苦。  
  
“那么，回到逃脱上来。”片刻后Jim继续说道，“这扇门内部没有开启面板，所以我们不能从这里切断电线。”  
  
“我不认为我们的力量足以冲破这扇门。”Spock向着牢门投去思考的目光。“甚至星舰上都不常使用强化门。Nero抓捕和监禁我们的计划非常全面。”  
  
“所以我们要在转移的时候行动。”Jim沉思的同时小心的躺在他受伤一侧以更好的呼吸。他将头放在Spock的大腿上，闭上双眼。Spock的手轻柔的抚摸着他的头发。“假设和刚才一样有两名看守——你觉得我们有可能吗？”  
  
“我预计我们逃脱的几率大约是一比二十。”Spock回答道，“再加上我们逃脱的几率因为你的受伤而进一步下降。Jim，你在的盛年和最健康的时候都很难胜过一名年轻强健的罗慕伦人。”  
  
Jim做了个鬼脸。他虽然不愿承认，但是Spock说的没错。罗慕伦人和瓦肯人就是比地球人强壮，这没什么可改变的。他仍然时不时和Spock对打试图稍微保持点身材，但是在训练时Spock很少尽全力。就算Jim年轻时他也几乎无法战胜尽全力的Spock。  
  
“那你呢？”  
  
“我的力量可以匹敌，但是我太老了。我的敏捷度和灵活度都下降了。我不认为我们能战胜我们的看守，Jim。”  
Jim叹口气，皱起眉头。他又忘了那些断掉的肋骨了。“好吧，我们不能被这个阻止。我们必须有个计划，无论多难成功。试着用尽全力解决掉我们的看守。你觉得你能找到回穿梭机库的路吗？”  
  
Spock歪着头摆出沉思的姿势。“我可以很轻松的重绘行进的路线，但是那会在我们去穿梭机库的半路经过舰桥。”  
  
“是吗，我们也许应该避开舰桥。”  
  
Spock点点头。“我并不是非常熟悉这艘飞船，但是根据我们上船后的第一段路程，我也许能找出一条路。再者，如果我们能制服看守的话，我可以尝试短暂的心灵融合，从他们的思维里找出信息。”  
  
“那就这样做吧。”Jim说。情况已经糟糕到需要这种精神层面的破坏。“这个不能靠运气——一旦失败，我们也许不会再有别的机会了。”  
  
令他们惊奇的是，这个粗略计划的第一部分很顺利的完成了。在被锁进这间屋子的几个小时后，两名罗慕伦人把他们带了出去——Jim认为应该是和之前相同的两人。  
  
在罗慕伦人进门时Jim站在椅子旁边，Spock站在桌子的另一侧。如果想要抓住他们，罗慕伦人必须往屋里走。  
“快点。”其中一个命令道，挥着他的干扰器。“Nero舰长想见你俩。”  
  
“如果我们不想见Nero舰长呢？”Jim冷冷的问。他没有看干扰器，而是盯着罗慕伦人的胸口，那能明确的反映出他接下来的任何动作。  
  
反正他不觉得他们会使用干扰器。Nero似乎想要他们活着，至少现在如此。而这两个罗慕伦人也更想要能够移动的囚犯，而不是击晕了他们之后扛着走。  
  
“你们没有选择。”另一个罗慕伦人说。“现在，快点走。”他举起干扰器，但是Jim确信那不过是在虚张声势。  
“谢了，不用。”Jim回答道。随着一声咒骂罗慕伦看守走进了屋子。这时Jim和Spock开始行动了。  
  
第二个罗慕伦人靠近的时候Spock也冲过去想要实施瓦肯神经掐。罗慕伦人躲了过去，调转他的干扰器对准Spock，但他早就举起胳膊挡开了罗慕伦人的手。在对方身体失去平衡的同时Spock快速有效的将他掐晕了。  
  
Jim只大概知道发生了什么，因为他也有自己的罗慕伦问题急需处理。他假装自己受到的痛苦严重得多，弯下腰用一条胳膊护住肋骨。当罗慕伦人将干扰器对准Jim的身体时他冲上前去猛的一击，无视胸腔内部的疼痛。他将干扰器从罗慕伦人的手中踢飞，虽然在他试着抓住时它滑了出去。罗慕伦人扑向干扰器，但半路被Jim抓住头狠狠的撞向了椅子上坚硬的金属，毫无意识的瘫倒在地上。  
  
Jim抓起干扰器。他朝他的链接伴侣飞快地扫了一眼，看到Spock的手仍然在罗慕伦人的脸上，所以他又捡起了身边的另一只干扰器。片刻之后Spock睁开了眼睛点点头。  
  
Jim将另一只干扰器递给Spock，他们一起朝着门外跑去。在行进期间他一直用胳膊护住肋骨，尽可能试着支撑住他的胸腔。Spock快速的锁上身后的门，然后用手臂抱住Jim的背部帮助他行走。  
  
在他们偷偷溜过大部分船体时只看见了几个船员，用干扰器解决了更少的几个想要拉响警报的罗慕伦人。Jim想要他的干扰器调至击晕档，但是紧急关头他不能在背后留下潜在敌人。他根本不知道Nero在策划什么，但他不用知道全部的计划也明白那不会是什么好事。所有他用致命档杀死了他看到的几个罗慕伦人，每杀掉一个就让Nero少了一个同伙。  
  
在他们马上就要到达穿梭机库时罗慕伦人追上了他们。Jim不知道什么警告了他们的逃亡——也许因为看守一去不返，或者有人看到了一具尸体。那已经无关紧要了。Jim和Spock很显然正在赶往他们的飞船，所以在他们转过穿梭机库前的最后一个拐弯时，所有剩余的船员全都站在水母号前，阻挡着他们进入。每个人手中都拿着干扰器，Nero站在他们中间。  
  
“在离开时不通知主人是不礼貌的。”Nero抱起双臂。他的干扰器还在皮套里，但是其余的船员已经做好了射击准备。  
  
“将客人强行留下也是不礼貌的。”Jim回答道。  
  
“也许吧，但是我跟你们还没完呢。”  
  
Jim举起干扰器，在他身边Spock也是如此。  
  
“你们不需要这么做。”Nero告诉他们。“或者你们真的觉得，就你们两个人能在被击晕前干掉我们所有的人？”  
  
Jim痛苦的皱起眉头，但是稳住了他的手。“我们不会让你完成你的计划，无论你想干什么。”他语气平淡的说。  
  
他瞄准Nero，但是有个船员在他能够射击前击晕了他。之后他醒来时肋骨灼痛，眼冒金星。他们又回到了舰桥上。  
  
“我们已经抵达瓦肯。”Nero说道。他的双眼固定在Spock身上。“我发誓我会复仇，Spock，我会的。向你，向你的母星，你们放任我的母星灭亡。现在红物质在我手上。”  
  
“你要做什么？”Jim安静的问道。他的手脚上没有束缚，但干扰器被拿走了，而舰桥上也有足够的罗慕伦人来阻止他的任何行动。  
  
“我要毁灭瓦肯。”Nero这样回答道，“而且我要让你们看着。”  
  
 _毁灭瓦肯？_ 这个主意简直不可理喻……但是令人毛骨悚然。Jim相信Nero已经决定这样去做。  
  
而有了红物质的帮助，他做得到。  
  
“Nero。”Spock开口了，语速飞快。“我们现在在一个平行的时间线上。这个瓦肯是无辜的。罗慕伦也依然存在。不要这样做。”  
  
“别给我说瓦肯是无辜的！ _我亲眼目睹了罗慕伦的毁灭！_ ”Nero喊叫着。他转过鞋跟走到离Spock的脸只有几英寸的地方。“他们一个劲的拖啊拖，直到一切都太迟了。直到罗慕伦灭亡了联邦也遭受危险，他们才开始关心那颗超新星。瓦肯需要偿还这一切，Spock。”  
  
“不是这个瓦肯，Nero！”  
  
“无所谓！”Nero大喊一声。“我要复仇，而你们无法阻止我，你们谁都不能！你们会变得彻彻底底的无能为力，就像我曾经彻彻底底的无能为力。而且你们会被分开。”  
  
Jim的心脏几乎停止跳动。“什么？”他的询问几乎像是低语。  
  
但是Nero仍然盯着Spock。“我会把你扔在你能看的见的随便什么地方，Spock。”他用着完全合情合理的声调评论着。“只是看着，但是在你的母星和你的此生挚爱被夺走时什么都做不了。Delta Vega对你来说足够近，是个不错的前排坐席。”  
  
“我不会杀你，Spock。你必须在接下来的一切发生过后接着活下去，并且记着你究竟做了什么导致这一切。”  
  
“你要对Jim做什么？”Spock坚决问道，对其他的话语没有回应。  
  
“哦，他会留在这里，至少一直到地球也分享同样的命运。你们会被分开，然后你会感受到他死去，但是你甚至不能最后再见他一次。”  
  
“你疯了吗？”Jim嘶声叫道。听到捉住他的人计划着他的死亡并不是新鲜事，但是这次……上帝啊。这比Khan那次还要糟糕。至少Khan没有为了报复Jim而故意将Spock作为目标。“我们试着帮忙了，Nero！我们失败了，但这不意味着我们没有尝试！”  
  
但是Nero无视了他。“和你的Jim告别吧，Spock。”他说，“这会是你最后一次见到他。”  
  
Jim不相信他的话——他知道他们无论如何能够摆脱这一切，他们必须摆脱——但是他抓住机会向前猛冲过去紧紧抱住Spock，毫不在意他的肋骨，感受到Spock的回应。他们吻着对方，那亲吻太过简短只够尝到彼此的气息，然后Spock向后退了足以让他把手放在Jim脸上的微小距离，带他进入心灵融合。  
  
但在融合中他们只来得及感受彼此的恐惧与爱恋。在仅仅几秒钟后几双手就把Spock拖开，更多的手在Jim试图跟上去时抓住他。他们紧锁彼此的视线直到Spock被带走。片刻间Jim孤身一人站在舰桥上，身边只有罗慕伦船员，而他们唯一想做的事情就是看着他的丈夫备受折磨和他自己孤独地死去。


	2. Chapter 2

2371·时汇  
  
  
“你不需要登上一艘星舰的舰桥。”Picard恳求他。“跟我来。帮我阻止Soran。”他停顿了一下。“再次成就不同。”  
  
Jim并不完全认为这像是从梦境中醒来。爱达荷的天空仍在他头顶高悬，双脚之下是坚实的土地。但一股不真实感继续存在着。就算给他证据他也很难相信，这里不是他的宇宙。  
  
但直觉告诉他Picard说的没错。  
  
“我怎么能和企业号的舰长争论不休呢？”他几乎啼笑皆非的回答。上帝啊，企业号……自从他上次想起过企业号已经过去多长时间了？“那个星球的名字是什么来着——Veridian III？”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“你是说我们的胜算不大，而且形势严峻？”  
  
“你可以这样说。”  
  
“当然，如果Spock在这儿的话——”上帝啊，Spock。 _Spock_ 。“——他一定会说我想要执行这样的任务是毫无理性且不合逻辑的人类行为。”Jim咧嘴笑着。他完全知道Spock的语调会是怎样的。“听起来很有趣。”  
  
他转过身，刚开始和Picard一起走了几步就停了下来。也许是对Spock简短的提及让他停住步子——上帝啊，他怎么可以在谁知道有多长时间里从没想起过Spock——或者也许在他经历如此漫长的蛰伏后又一次从心底迸发而出舰长的直觉。  
  
他曾经算是他那一代中最伟大的战术头脑之一。对事件毫不知情就贸然闯入是纯粹的愚蠢。  
  
“Kirk舰长？”Picard转过身来面对他。“你不一起来吗？”  
  
“我没有改变主意。”Jim向他保证。“但我觉得在我们进入之前你应该再多告诉我一些情况。除非这是时间易感的？”  
  
“我不这么认为。”Picard双手抱在胸前。“Guinan告诉过我时汇独立存在于时间之外。我们可以选择在任意时间地点进入我们的现实世界。”  
  
Jim眨了眨眼睛，然后开口说道：“选择任何时间任何地点——我可以回到企业号-B上！”  
  
Picard说过历史认为他死了。他的朋友们认为他死了。  
  
Spock认为他死了。  
  
这么多年Spock的身边都没有他……如果他能重新拥有这一切……但是Picard摇了摇头。  
  
“我不知道这一选择带来的后果。”Picard的声音里带着可以分辨的惋惜。“在我前来的时间里你在企业号-B上消失了。我不知道如果那改变了会发生什么，而且我依然需要处理我的麻烦。”  
  
“也许我回去的话你的麻烦就不存在了！”Jim兴奋地指出这一点。如果他能重新拥有那些岁月……“你说那是八十年——我丢掉了整整八十年！如果我们能阻止Soran那会是好事一桩，但是在我身上又会发生什么呢？”  
  
Picard闭上了眼睛。“我不知道。”他回答道。“我只知道在此时此刻，Soran博士是整个恒星系的威胁，我不能让他得逞。我需要你和我一起回去。联邦已经改变了，但并不是完全不能辨认。”  
  
但随着一股不断提升的焦虑感Jim知道，他会认不出的。他的朋友们……在企业号-A退役的时候就已经开始老去了。再加上八十年……  
  
瓦肯人比人类活得更长久……但是他几乎害怕问起Spock。Spock不是已经去世了就是和已经别人链接了。Jim不知道在一个所有他曾爱过的人都已死去，而他灵魂的另一半和其他人紧密相连的宇宙里他是否能生存下去。  
  
有那么一瞬Jim想留在时汇。他感觉到对 _家_ 那痛苦的渴望。脚下的土地变幻成星舰钢塑的地板，在他周身流动的空气变为他最真实的家里的墙壁与操作台。企业号的舰桥。  
  
“Kirk舰长。”Picard在他身后开口，但是Jim无视他。他走到科学站，将手放在椅背上，就像他曾经无数次做过的那样。  
  
而就像几乎每次也都会发生的一样，座椅里面的人转过身看着他。企业号-A上的Spock，随着他不断变老脸上的皱褶和腰围也逐渐增加。Jim从来不喜欢随着他的年龄增加的体重，但是他从来没对Spock的体重表示反对，Spock也没反对过他的。  
  
“你需要什么吗，舰长？”Spock问道。他的声调带着轻微的戏弄，提醒着Jim他曾无数次带着完全站不住脚的借口立在他的工作台旁边只是为了和他调情。  
  
那声调是对的，但是那双眼睛不是。他们仍然是带着爱意的暖棕色，但是有些……空洞。并不是毫无生气，却完全不是Spock，缺少他链接伴侣最真实的本质。  
  
环顾舰桥后Jim发现这里并不像一开始那样完美。科学工作站和战术控制台的仪器都是原先的企业号上的，而不是改建过后的。通讯站看起来没有问题，但是舵手席和导航席上的仪器却混杂在一起。  
  
在他脚下颤鸣的引擎速度在曲速三和四之间，但窗外流动过的群星却显示曲速一。  
  
也许时汇创造出来的幻觉会随着你的信念完美。因为Jim知道这不是真的，所以它反映出他的预期。  
  
他不能留在这里。  
  
但是和需要他的Picard一起离开？如果他离开这里，这八十年就真的离他而去了。  
  
如果他试着回到企业号-B，他也许能重获生命，但那会对Picard知道的历史造成什么影响？他只是一个普通的人类，在浩渺无边的宇宙中宛如一粒尘埃，但他知道一个人能够带来多大的改变。他只是不知道一个人 _将会_ 带来多大的改变。  
  
而且就算Spock已经和别人链接，至少他是货真价实的Spock。  
  
“好吧。”Jim最终说道，“我和你一起去。但是你确定在他引爆恒星之前阻止他是最好的时机吗？如果我们可以回到任何时间地点，为什么不再回去一些，别赶在整个星系的毁灭近在眼前呢？”  
  
Picard看上去很吃惊。“我从来没想过这一点。”  
  
Jim想眯起眼睛，但是他仍然足够得体能够克制住自己的冲动。而且他知道将全部注意力集中在灾难的直接导火索上的人会忘掉之前发生的事。“你知道阻止他的更好时机吗？”  
  
“知道。”Picard缓缓同意道。“他曾有次登上我星舰，就在我们发现他计划的不久之前。我们可以回到那个时候，在他引爆Amargosa星之前阻止他。”  
  
“我们走。”  
  
  
  
  
最先击中Jim的是痛苦。令他恐惧和几乎衰弱的痛苦。  
  
尽管上次感受到这种痛苦已是八年前，但他仍然知道这是什么。这是链接破碎的痛苦。  
  
他立即想到Spock。的确瓦肯人比地球人长寿，但是Spock仍然可能在这些年间去世。  
  
仅仅这个念头就足以让他躺倒在地并希望回到时汇，或者乞求思维里的空洞将他的剩余部分吞噬干净。他差点就想这样做。  
  
但是，不。Spock还活着——他坚信这一点。将他们连接成为瓦肯链接伴侣的精神链接已被打破。那种痛苦抽打着他的思维，但是Spock是他生命与灵魂的一半。瓦肯的精神链接可以被打破，但没有什么可以打破他们灵魂之间的纽带，甚至死亡也不可能。而且不知为什么他的灵魂知道，Spock还活着。  
  
痛苦没有停止，但是Jim可以忍受。他曾经也遭受过痛苦。  
  
使命将他带至这里。他至少还有这个。在解决掉Soran后他有足够的时间面对痛苦。  
  
Jim眨着眼睛终于意识到了他周围的环境。这难道……这难道是在企业号上的 _酒吧_ 吗？  
  
他的企业号从来没有酒吧。  
  
“你还好吗，舰长？”Picard靠近他。在他们周围混杂着企业号的船员，有些正看向他们。  
  
有些甚至开始盯着他们看，大多数在盯着Jim而不是Picard。是时候停下自己的胡思乱想了。  
  
“我还在调整。而且叫我Jim。很显然我作为舰长已经是八十年前的事情了。”  
  
“但这仍然是礼貌的称呼。”Picard故意省略了Jim的名字。Jim在脑海中叹息一声。尊重很棒，但是他很难和不愿意直接叫他名字的人交朋友。“Soran现在就坐在窗户旁边。在我小心的去通知安保人员的时候你能帮我看着他吗？”  
  
“当然。”Jim说道。他走近屋内的阴影处，远离船员们饶有兴趣的目光，但仍然把Soran放在视线范围内。至少Soran很显眼，他是除了Jim和酒吧招待外唯一没穿星联制服的。制服又换了一套，但依然很明显是制服而不是日常衣着。  
  
Soran看起来很不耐烦，一个劲的用手指敲击桌面。  
  
“很好。” Picard回到Jim身边。“你退后待命。”他对身后的某个人下命令。“我和Kirk舰长先去会会他，然后你对他实行抓捕。”  
  
“Kirk舰长？长官——”一个低沉的声音抗议着。Jim转过身去看到——  
  
——一个克林昂人。  
  
穿着 _星联制服_ 。  
  
“什么？”Jim茫然的脱口而出。他目瞪口呆的看着眼前的人并发现自己很难停下。  
  
 _克林昂人_ 在 _星联_ 服役？和平条约是一回事，但他从来没期待过这种级别的融入。  
  
而那个克林昂人也同样吃惊地看着他。事实上他看起来很眼熟。很像那个在Qo'noS的审判中为Jim和McCoy辩护的克林昂人，那似乎不过是几个月前发生的事情。“你绝不可能是Kirk舰长！Kirk舰长八十年前就死了！”他抗议道。  
  
他的声音不是很大但依然传播开来。屋内响起窃窃私语，而Soran博士抬起头直直看向Jim。  
  
“该死的。”Picard轻声咒骂。“退后直到我呼唤你，Worf先生。来吧，舰长。”  
  
就算他跟着Picard走向Soran靠窗的桌子，他仍然忍不住回头瞥了一眼石化的克林贡昂人。  
  
在星联服役的克林昂人……好吧，未来绝对不会无聊。  
  
“Soran博士？”Picard来到桌前。Jim退后一步跟随Picard的带领。  
  
“是的，是的，舰长，多谢你能过来。”Soran回答道。“刚才好像发生了奇怪的事情，舰长。关于Kirk舰长是怎么一回事？”  
  
“我就在这里。”Jim走上前。在Picard的示意下他也坐在桌边的坐席上。  
  
Soran看向他。“Kirk舰长死了。”他说。Jim已经开始厌烦这个说法了。“不过你看起来和他非常相像。”  
  
“事实上呢，Soran博士。”Jim在回答时竖起指尖并在一起。“我其实没死。”  
  
Soran摇了摇头。“这不好笑，Picard舰长。”他尖锐的说。“我来到这里是要求能够回到我的工作中，而不是和什么扮演早就死掉的星联官员的演员一起不明缘由的列队展览。”  
  
“啊，是的，你的工作。”Picard身体前倾。“我完全了解你的工作。这就是为什么Kirk舰长出现在这里是非常重要的。”  
  
“哦？请告诉我为什么。”  
  
“你难道不想知道我为什么没死吗？”Jim问他。他扫了一眼Soran然后看向远处的星辰。他怀念这个景象。“就像发生的那样，我在过去的八十年间并不身处这个宇宙。在企业号-B的船体破裂后我被吸进了另一个次元。”他将注意力转回Soran身上，紧密的注视着他。“一个被称为时汇的宇宙。”  
  
“顺便你也许会感兴趣。”Picard接过话头。“会想知道Kirk舰长是怎么回到这个宇宙的，还有为什么我们两个现在在和你聊天。”  
  
Soran陷入沉默。片刻后Picard继续说下去。“Soran博士，这并不是我第一次坐在这张桌子上和和你对话。但在第一次我并不知道你对Amargosa星的计划——或者对Veridian星系的计划。”  
  
“那你现在知道了。”Soran回答道。Jim觉得他听到了话语之下的怒火，但就算那真的存在，Soran掩盖的很好。“而且你知道我想要什么。”  
  
Jim向他靠过去。“这不值得。”他轻声告诉Soran。他又一次注视着群星，然后看向周围的船员。他们没有偷听到舰长的交谈，但是他们知道有事情正在发生，并保持警惕以随时行动。  
  
甚至连酒吧招待都从吧台后走出来看着坐在桌前的三个人。  
  
“你一无所知。”Soran狠狠吐出这句话，赤红的双眼盯着Jim。  
  
“我也被困在那里过。”Jim提醒他。“Picard舰长告诉我那是整整八十年。那玩意让我失去了生命里的八十年。”  
  
“失去！”Soran阴沉的笑起来。“我开始觉得你根本没去过那里。”  
  
“我在那里很幸福。”Jim轻柔的告诉他，目光依然在群星上。“我当然很幸福。我的生活平静，还有一个爱我的漂亮女人。但那不是我的人生，Soran。现在我出来了并想起Antonia时我才回忆来，在现实世界里她不过是在我拜访叔叔时遇到过一次的女人。我觉得她美丽而善良，但就这么多了。时汇创造出其他的一切。”  
  
“但你很幸福！那不是真的又有什么关系！你本可以 _永远_ 幸福！”  
  
Jim的手指扭曲缠绕着彼此。“在生命里我需要的不只是幸福。”他解释道，“尤其当它并不来源于我。时汇甚至不能复制出对我最重要的人。”  
  
“哦，那对你来说再好不过了。”Soran嘶声说道。“伟大的James Kirk。你一共多少次拯救过你的星球？我的已经 _消失_ 了，Kirk舰长。我的家人都死了。博格人把他们全都杀掉了。”  
  
博格人？Jim扫了一眼Picard看到他轻微摇摇头。好吧，过会他再要求解释。“但是你的人生还没有结束，Soran。”他接着说下去，“你并不是唯一失去了什么的人。重建那些的确很困难，但并不是不可能。”  
  
Soran抱起双臂。“这些我之前都听过，Kirk。”他听起来有些疲惫，但仍然意志坚决。“已经有太多的受困者告诉过我这些老调重弹了。不过这不重要。”  
  
“这很重要。”Jim坚持道。“你不用这样做。”  
  
“我之前说的没错，你的确一无所知。”话音刚落他从Jim身边扑过，在地上翻滚后跳起来开始逃跑。  
  
“Worf！”Picard发出命令，Worf走过来站在Soran身前。Soran动作很快，但是Worf的角度正好。他也有足够的力量让Soran动弹不能。  
  
“把他带去囚室，然后去观察室报到。这将会是……非常有趣的任务报告。Guinan，你也来一下好吗？”  
  
他转过身看向酒吧招待，那人点点头，但她的眼睛一直都在Jim身上。Jim感到一阵奇异的刺痛顺着他的脊柱向下，然后突然意识到，他知道她曾经身处时汇中，并且也登上过企业号-B。  
  
  
  
  
“所以这位真的是James Kirk舰长？”在Picard结束了他的讲述后，舰上的大副，被介绍为William Riker中校的人问道。  
  
“是的。”Picard证实。Jim没有回答。  
  
和Soran的对峙已经结束了。Jim知道他应该在这里回答一些问题，鉴于他是唯一一个活下来证明Picard的故事的人，但他依然很难将注意力集中在对话上面。  
  
他的头部抽痛，断开的链接像条烧焦的电线末尾正往他的脑子里钻。而链接留下的空虚更糟糕。而且他感觉疲惫到几乎毫无力气。  
  
“他身处痛苦之中。”其中一位女士说。Jim将注意力转向她。她被介绍为Deanna Troi，舰上的顾问。她的眼睛是全黑的，Jim意识到她是贝塔索人。她当然能够感受到他破裂的链接。  
  
“因为什么？”另外一位女士，Beverly Crusher医生问道。  
  
Jim终于开口了。“你没法帮我。”他告诉她。“是精神上的。”  
  
“是离开时汇的反应吗？”Picard问道。他听起来很担忧，Jim被触动了。就算帮了他，他也真的给Picard带来了一堆麻烦。“我并没有遭受痛苦，但是也差不多了。”  
  
Crusher医生走近并在他的周身挥动那熟悉的医用扫描仪，但他推开了。“我知道那是什么。”他说。“还有现在这不重要。你们还需要我做什么吗？”  
  
房间里安静了片刻。“你想让我们带你去什么特别的地方吗？”Picard终于问他。“我们没办法联系特别多的人，但可以试着联系到在罗慕伦的Spock大使——”  
  
“Spock还活着？”Jim打断他的话，他的声音因为如释重负和其他压抑着的感情而粗糙刺耳。Spock——现在是Spock大使了——还活着。他依然能感觉到Spock的灵魂，但他也因为亲耳听到证实后的宽慰在心底叹息，甚至当这个问题引出了他现在有时间一一列出的其他疑惑。   
  
是什么打破了链接？那只是被两个宇宙扯断了吗？Jim承认那也许足够打破链接了。  
  
他呼出一口气，感觉到一部分紧绷感离开了他的肩膀。Spock还活着。或者，并且……在罗慕伦。  
  
“罗慕伦？”他在所有人能证实他的第一个问题前问道。“联邦现在也和他们相安无事了吗？”  
  
“不。”那个克林昂人，Worf简短的回答。“罗慕伦人——”  
  
“多谢你，Worf上尉。”Picard打断他。“Spock大使在过去的三年来一直试图联合瓦肯人和罗慕伦人，基于他们共同拥有的祖先。他们终于同意他公开生活在那里，但是我们对他是否取得别的进展不得而知。”  
  
罗慕伦。在什么地方都可以但偏偏……  
  
就算对于一个八十年来都被排除在外的人来说这些信息也够他消化一段时间了。而他断裂的链接在提到Spock时变强的抽痛更不会帮他。  
  
“Montgomery Scott上校也还活着。”轮机长Geordi LaForge补充道。“在你失踪几年后他就不得不让自己进入停滞期。我们两年前找到了他。”  
  
一个细微的笑容掠过Jim的脸庞。至少Scotty还在，而且能够理解Jim的感受。  
  
但他仍然需要知道Spock的信息。  
  
“你能联系到他吗？”Jim问道。“我是说Spock。”  
  
“我不能保证罗慕伦会接受来自企业号的通讯。”Picard说道。“但是舰长，我会尽我所能用尽一切办法为你联系Spock大使。”  
  
“甚至当你必须亲自送我过去？”  
  
Picard对上他的目光。“但愿不用这样，但是没错。甚至当我必须亲自送你过去。”  
  
Jim点点头。他已经开始了解Picard的决心，而且如果他不是言而有信的话，他不会成为有着忠诚属下的旗舰舰长。  
  
“那Soran呢？”Jim问道。“你曾见证过的罪行发生在从未存在的未来。我们能拿他怎么办？”  
  
“他依然从罗慕伦偷了三锂晶体，并和Duras姐妹们一起合谋摧毁了好几个恒星系。”Worf的低吼声中带着被控制住的怒火。“他不会被无罪释放的。”  
  
“但那也不能解决他的问题。”Guinan第一次开口。“他想回到时汇。如果之前他没被阻止的话，判刑也不能阻止他尝试。而且他是El-Aurian。他还剩下好几个世纪 _不断_ 试着回去。”  
  
“Soran的命运不会由我们来决定。”Picard用这句话结束了这场争辩。“我们会将他交给法庭。这是我们唯一能做的。”  
  
Jim一点都不介意将他从船体裂开的大洞中直接送他回时汇，但他知道他没有权利。这不是他的船。现在Picard才是企业号的舰长。  
  
Picard不久就解散了众人。在离开时Guinan将手放在他的肩膀上。“走之前来趟十前酒吧。”她告诉他。“如果你愿意分享的话，我想听听你的经历。不过我觉得现在有人能给你更好的帮助。”  
  
她摆头指了指在其他人都离开后也同样折回来的Deanna Troi。“我也许能够帮你减轻痛苦，舰长。”她说。“这来自破裂的心灵链接，是吗？”  
  
Jim从他的座位里倾过身体。“你怎么知道？”  
  
“我只是半贝塔索人。”她说。“而且我的移情感应力要比我的心灵感应力强很多。但是我知道链接的感觉。因为这不是一个贝塔索的链接所以我不能完全治愈你，但是我可以在你能找到瓦肯治疗师前帮你阻隔痛感。”  
  
他一边的唇角抽了一下。“是你的移情感应告诉你的，还是你早就知道了？”  
  
“我感受到你在提及Spock大使时强烈的情感。历史记录也显示你们两位非常亲密。他在职业生涯中一直追随着你，而在他退休时你也退休了。我猜应该是这样。”  
  
“猜的好。”  
  
她用平静的黑色双眼看着他，而他抗拒着自己调转目光的冲动。他之前也从来不喜欢会见自己船上的顾问，就算老骨头坚持也是如此。他不喜欢将自己的痛苦暴露出来让别人看见。  
  
但Troi是移情感应者，而Spock教他建立的那些屏障也因为链接破裂的混乱而支离破碎。他根本瞒不过她。  
  
“好吧，尽你所能。在我能抵达瓦肯前我不想身处痛苦之中。”  
  
“我认为这不需要花费太多时间。”她走近时说道。她将手置于他的脸上，几乎就在瓦肯人使用的精神融合点上，但她的精神碰触完全不能和瓦肯的精神融合相比。那只是个碰触，感觉像是清爽的微风，而不是灵魂的相融。  
  
微风拂过链接的感觉像是天气炎热时的风——如此清爽以至于在一瞬间他能够忘记炎热。但清风只逗留了一瞬间，然后Jim意识到它在链接烧焦的尾端和他思维的其余部分中间建立起一道屏障。在Troi移开双手后屏障仍然存在。  
  
“谢谢你。”在她结束时他说道，然后她向他微笑。  
  
“我带你去客房。”她说。“并帮你连接上历史资料库。”  
  
“那应该会很有用。”他表示同意。  
  
当她向他展示他的房间时，Jim对着房间的大小摇摇头。在他的第一艘企业号改造前舰长的房间差不多可以装进这里的起居室。他甚至在来这里的路上在大厅里看到了孩童。  
  
这艘企业号不可否认的舒适而精致，但他感到对他的自己的银女士一阵剧痛般的思念。  
  
“你还想接着和我谈谈吗？”Troi注视着他打量房间的时候问道。“我也许不能像帮助你的链接一样做点什么实实在在的事，但这些经历对你来说一定是不小的震惊。”  
  
在能够停止自己前他喷出一声笑。“这是一种可以形容的方式。”他说。他差点把他一个人待着就行了说出口，但他及时停住了。  
  
是的，她是顾问，这是她的职责，而不是作为朋友的举动。但他现在没有朋友，甚至在思维里没有Spock。  
  
他现在被困在了这个世纪。他至少还能试着去交朋友。  
  
他在椅子上坐下来并示意她也一起坐下。她照做的同时依然注视着他。  
  
“Spock又结婚了，对吗？“这不是个疑问。Spock一定和另一个人在一起了，否则他早就因为pon farr而死。  
  
“是的。”Troi回答。“他和Saavik上将结婚了，但是双方的职责并不允许他们经常在一起。我不知道这是否是他们的选择。”  
  
Jim闭上双眼。Saavik。所以她现在是上将了？不错啊。  
  
他感觉自己被苦涩的嫉妒和巨大的宽慰扯成两半。当然他很感激Spock还活着，更重要的是在这几十年间并没有孤身一人。Jim一直都知道Spock会比他活得长久，而他也从来没有想要Spock郁郁寡欢的渡过余生。  
  
但Saavik在创世星上帮他缓解pon farr的痛苦是一回事，那时他甚至没有自己的灵魂，而过于剧烈的生长导致汹涌而出的荷尔蒙也几乎将他的身体撕碎。可是知道Saavik和他结婚，而且比Jim和他在一起的时间还要久却是另一回事。  
  
而且他根本不知道Saavik的感情。他只知道他们不怎么在一起。就算他爱Jim胜过爱Saavik，他也不见得愿意……愿意和Saavik离婚并和Jim重新链接。  
  
“和我说说，舰长。”Troi轻柔的开口。“我能感受到你混杂的情感，但是除非你告诉我，我无能为力。”  
  
“叫我Jim。”他说。“我早就不是舰长了。八十年前我就从星联退休了，还记得吗？”  
  
“但你依然是上校，对吗？”她说。“而且这是对退休军官的礼节性称呼，但对你来说不仅仅这样。你和你的舰长一职紧密相连。”  
  
“在舰长的位置上我成就了不同。”他低下头盯着自己的手回答道。“我没有像他们提升我之后那样整日坐在办公桌后面。我能够真正的 _做_ 些什么。”  
  
“那么对你来说能够目睹结果是非常重要的咯？你一定知道作为上将你也能有所成就，只是不能直接看到而已。”  
  
Jim摇着头，但并不代表否认。“作为舰长我更有用。我不会说别人能在行动部部长的位子上完成我的工作，但我一直觉得无论对于星联还是对我个人来说，我坐在舰长椅上会更好些。”  
  
“但是现在你已经退休了，就算你没有退休，你已经落后了八十年。”她指出这一点，就像他不知道似的。“而且这是一个全新的星系了，Jim。你还觉得你在舰长椅上时最有用吗？”  
  
他用一只手揉着额头。“我不知道。”他说。“也许吧。也许不。但你说的没错。我不认为我会再次加入星联。”  
  
“你对退休生活有什么计划吗？”  
  
他又笑了一声，这次轻了些。“我曾计划和Spock度过点不会被红色警报打断的时光。我曾计划将他置于我余生的第一位——或者至少将他放在第一位而不感到愧疚。除此之外没有别的了，我真的没做过任何打算。”  
  
“也许你想从这里开始。”Troi建议道。“我们可以为你提供更多关于二十四世纪的信息。你需要做的则是决定你想怎样生活在这里，还有你的生活能和Spock有多少联系。”  
  
Jim点点头，因为他知道她说的没错。他必须重建生活，而着手做计划是个好的开始，可以让他忙碌起来。  
  
但他知道他现在需要，也将会一直需要Spock，胜过其他的一切。


	3. Chapter 3

2258•重启宇宙  
  
  
在Spock被带走后Nero除了命令将Jim绑起来就似乎无视了他。他甚至没命令将他带离舰桥。  
  
一个罗慕伦人用无铰链的手铐将Jim的手腕从他身后捆绑起来。他也许能挣脱开标准手铐，借用舰桥上各种各样不同的凸起开锁。但他甚至不能在这副手铐里弯曲手腕。他被卡在了手铐里面。  
  
相反他在Nero下令准备好下放钻头的时候注视着窗外的瓦肯。他并不知道Nero确切的计划，但他可以猜测。  
  
钻入星球的核心，然后发射红物质。红物质在与星球内核的物质接触时爆炸并制造出一个奇点吞噬整个星球。  
  
Nero疯了。他绝对疯了。Spock曾告诉过他，疯狂没有逻辑，但却有理由。Nero的举动没有任何逻辑，而就像Jim见到的，也没有理性。  
  
他们只能找到办法阻止他。  
  
Jim知道不需要多久钻头就会到达星球的核心，但是他现在坐在舰桥的一角不断地想出一个计划再丢掉它。上帝啊，如果他的手被捆绑在身前他也许还能做点什么。而他现在也不够灵活，没办法在把手从背后转到前面来的同时不让肩膀脱臼。  
  
他无能为力。  
  
他在那里坐了几个小时，希望能发生点什么让他觉得有机会。但有事情真的发生时Jim立刻希望它们从没出现过。  
  
七艘联邦星舰曲速运动着进入视野。Jim觉得它们是宪法级，虽然它们比他知道的最好的宪法级星舰规模还要大。Jim从他的位置看不见Nero的脸，但他依然听到在他下命令时声音里至上的愉悦。“发射干扰光束和鱼雷。不要放过任何一艘。”  
  
Jim在绝对的恐惧中眼睁睁的看着接下来发生的一切。他什么都做不了——在纳拉达号的先进武器仅用几秒钟就将一艘星舰撕成碎片后他又试了一次。当他靠近一个操作站时站在旁边的一个罗慕伦人毫不温柔的将他推了回去。他对另一个站台的第二次尝试得到了同样的结果，虽然他偷偷按了几个按钮。最终他的肋骨又一次因为推搡而抽痛，他沉入他的角落，注视着，决心在他无能为力时忍受住见证这一切。  
  
在不到二十分钟内Nero已经击沉了全部七艘星舰。他们同样有升起防护盾并开始还击，但是纳拉达号的防护盾要强得多，所以没有攻击能够射穿。  
  
在不到二十分钟内，七艘宪法级星舰被化减为悬浮在瓦肯周围的残骸。  
  
星舰的全毁还没过一分钟就有另一艘星舰曲速来到了这里。纳拉达号开始进攻这一艘，但它的防护盾已经升起，而且不知为何比她的僚舰应对的更好。  
  
然后Nero咆哮起来。“等一下！”罗慕伦人停下进攻的手指，Nero下达命令。“在船体上——放大！”  
  
在屏幕对焦的时候Jim的心脏漏跳了一拍。在碟状船身上醒目的绘制着一行字：NCC-1701 U.S.S. ENTERPRISE。  
  
这是企业号。 _他的企业号_ 。并不是后来继承了名字和番号的其他星舰，而是原初的那一艘。  
  
“呼叫他们。”Nero命令道。不出几秒钟企业号的舰桥就出现在屏幕上。  
  
Jim最开始的反应是瞬间的失落。这不是他的企业号。这也许是艘第一个持有NCC-1701这一番号的宪法级星舰，但舰桥闪耀着过于刺白炫目的光，也比他的那艘有更多的空间。舰桥中心有许多平板显示屏和更多的工作站。舰长椅的形状和颜色也都不同。  
  
几秒钟后他忘掉了自己的失落。他没指望能看到自己坐在舰长椅上——Nero之前说过，他从2233年到这个宇宙后过去了二十五年，意味着现在是星历2258年，距他接过指挥权还有七年。  
  
他没指望见到他自己，但他见到了。他就站在舰长椅前，很奇怪的没穿制服，但毫无疑问就是二十五岁的自己。  
  
他为什么在企业号上？他现在应该在法拉古号上。还有——上帝啊那是Sulu和Chekov坐在舵手和导航席上吗？直到他当了舰长他们两个才加入企业号！Chekov甚至应该还没到在星舰上服役的年龄！而且他觉得他能看到Spock和Uhura坐在科学和通讯站前，而老骨头徘徊在年轻的自己身边——  
  
这个宇宙究竟改变了多少？这些人应该还需要几年才相聚。  
  
“你好。”Nero说道。他声音里滑稽而反常的平淡让Jim觉得有点恶心。  
  
对方的舰长，直到现在Jim才认出那是Chris Pike，严肃的回答道：“我是Christopher Pike舰长。请问我在同谁说话？”  
“嗨，Christopher，我是Nero。”Nero的回话仍然平静而礼貌，就像他刚才并没有攻击他们一样。  
  
“你刚刚向联邦宣布了战争。”Pike用他的威严庄重的指挥口吻说道。“后退。我同意在中立区安排和罗慕伦首领的会谈。”  
  
“我不代表帝国。”Nero语气中的礼貌一扫而空。“我们彼此两立。你们的瓦肯船员也是如此，对吗，Spock？”  
  
 _Spock_ 。他这样 _年轻_ 。他从科学站的座椅上站起身走过来站在显示屏旁边。“抱歉。”他说道。“我不认为我们彼此熟识。”他的声音比Jim的Spock要高。Jim意识到其实按照瓦肯标准他还没有完全发育成熟。他的脸甚至更圆，还未成长为后来的弧度。   
  
目睹Spock生命的这一阶段真的是非常奇怪。  
  
“不，我们不熟。”Nero回答道。“现在还不熟。”他停顿了一会。“那个是James Kirk吗？你现在还不应该出现在企业号上。”  
  
在企业号舰桥上的其他人转过身看向他时，年轻的Kirk也走过来站在显示屏旁边。“抱歉？”他说道。Jim在听到自己年轻的声音时瞪起眼睛。“你怎么知道我的？”  
  
Nero转过身看着仍然坐在纳拉达号角落里的Jim。这真是太超现实了。  
  
但是Nero没告诉他自己的船上有Jim Kirk更年长的版本。“我调查过你。”他告诉年轻的版本。“在此时Spock和Pike舰长在企业号上服役，但你直到2265年才登舰。”  
  
“你来自未来？”  
  
Nero无视了他，将注意力转回Spock身上。“Spock，我想让你看点东西。”他转向Pike。“Pike舰长。你们的传输装置已经被破坏了。顺便参考一下你们舰队其他的星舰就能知道，你别无选择。你一会驾驶一艘穿梭机到纳拉达号来谈判。就这样。”  
  
然后他在企业号上的任何人能做出回答前切断了通讯。  
  
“你在干什么？”Jim质问着，从他的角落里移动出来。“Nero？”  
  
但是Nero无视他，只是吩咐Ayel：“带他去刑讯室。我想看看他能给Pike舰长带来什么影响。我一会亲自去穿梭机库迎接Pike。”  
  
“遵命，长官。”Ayel回答并抓住Jim的胳膊。Jim考虑着扭开自己，但知道那不会给他带来什么好结果。  
  
刑讯。Jim打了个寒颤，但他知道他不是那个被用刑的人。幸运的是他没有需要被提取的价值了。  
  
但是Pike……作为星舰的舰长，他掌握着星联防御系统的一部分关键。这绝对是Nero想知道的。瓦肯足够自信所以没有星际防御系统，这就是为什么Nero在联邦注意之前就已经开始钻孔。  
  
但是地球，作为星联的总部和联邦总统的居住地，的确有星际防御。联邦法庭也位于地球。地球几十年来都没有遭受任何严重的威胁直到V'Ger 事件发生,但是依然保留了防御。  
  
而且Nero也宣布了他想要在毁灭瓦肯后毁灭地球的意图。他会幸灾乐祸的将Jim扔下去，让他被将他的星球整个吞咽下去的奇点一同吞噬。  
  
Ayel将Jim拖进一间大房间，这里也有着许多和这该死的船上其余部分一样不明所以的凸起。Jim对采矿不怎么了解，但他非常清楚通常在采矿船上不会设有刑讯室。又一个证明Nero仔细安排了这一切的证据。但和Pike舰长的对话却几乎是巧合。Nero在他意识到那是企业号之前很愿意摧毁最后一艘星舰。那他接下来准备怎样通过地球的防御系统呢？或者他就一路这么轰过去？鉴于他已经在瓦肯的上空群灭了整个舰队，在毁灭地球的时候应该也不会遇到别的麻烦。这真是让人不安的想法。  
  
并不是每个人都真正意义上对未来科技做好了准备。  
  
Ayel将Jim的手铐勾在屋中央的一根柱子上，但是Jim看不见他是怎么固定的。他听见了轻微的咔哒声，但是他没有在Ayel手上看到任何钥匙。Ayel拽了拽Jim的胳膊，但是他被手铐锁住了——他没办法离开柱子。而且他必须保持天知道有多长时间的站立姿势。他已经有很久没被这样囚禁过了，但他并不是特别怀念。  
  
在Ayel将Jim锁好后他就站在那里，很显然在等待Nero。Jim回瞪着他。“你怎么看Nero的计划？”他片刻后问道。Ayel扫了他一眼但什么都没说。“罗慕伦仍然存在。”Jim又试了一次。“你们不需要把瓦肯怎么样。你们只需要在一百年左右后在Hobus变成超新星前解决掉它，然后罗慕伦就会没事了。”  
  
但是Ayel仍然没有回答。难道Nero的船员都和他们的舰长一样疯狂吗，还是他们只是忠心耿耿？Jim明白忠诚是怎么一回事，但是在它需要被打破时总有一个突破点。试图种族灭绝的确是其中一个。  
  
Jim想要再试一次。但在他刚刚开口时他的世界变成了无底的深渊。他被卷进痛苦的漩涡。Jim身体的每一处感觉都像是在尖叫着 _这个宇宙是错误的_ 。他和Spock因为距离而安静下来的链接传来如同碎玻璃碴扫过一样的精神痛苦。  
  
当Jim一段时间后恢复意识时他发现自己被手腕吊着，他的腿在他毫无意识时瘫软下来。他缓缓地站起来，试着在几秒钟后再去想那让人恐惧的认识。然后他必须直面恐惧。  
  
Nero毁灭了瓦肯。他真的完成了他的计划。在那发生时时间线对着Jim尖叫，而Spock对失去他大部分——当然不是全部——种族的痛苦通过链接给他重重一击，强烈到无视他们之间的距离。Spock曾经仅仅因为感受一艘舰上全部瓦肯人的死亡而被严重的动摇……而现在感受到他整个星球的毁灭……  
  
Jim甚至找不到词语来形容。  
  
“这些瓦肯人没有对你们做过任何事情。”他对Ayel嘶声说着，声音嘶哑好像他一直在尖叫。他刚刚在尖叫吗？他不知道。“那是整整一个星球 _无辜的人_ ！”  
  
“我的也是。”Ayel简略的回答，而Jim真的因为愤怒而浑身颤抖。  
  
“我们没有谋杀他们！我们只是没有及时拯救他们！”  
  
“随你怎么说。”Ayel说道，然后他转过身去，对话很明显被终止了。  
  
上帝啊，Spock。现在想要和他在一起的需求随着他的血液在他的血管内奔走。这也许正是Jim漫长而完满的一生中最巨大的残酷，他被阻止和Spock在一起。Spock现在需要他，而他却不能在他身边。  
  
在这之前Jim并不恨Nero。一开始他对Nero表示同情，之后在他被囚禁的前几个小时里同情转化为愤怒和痛苦的混合，同时也混合着不可置信，不相信这一切真的可能发生。  
  
现在他恨Nero。诚实的讲，Jim并不能说他恨的人有很多。但是因为他对瓦肯和对Spock犯下的罪行，对Nero呼之欲出的仇恨在Jim的骨髓里生根发芽。  
  
几分钟后Nero走进来，身后跟着两名把Chris Pike夹在中间的船员。他有多久没见到Christopher Pike健康完整的样子了？至少四十五年了。而他现在站在他面前，差不多就是四十五岁。  
  
“那是谁？”Pike在和Jim的目光短暂相交时问道。“那是另一个人类吗？你们是怎么捉住另一个人类的？”  
  
“不必担心他。”Nero说道。“你是我从你们的联邦里唯一挑选出来的人。”然后他转向他的船员。“把他放在桌子上从头到脚捆起来。Ayel，你去监督钻头那边。”Ayel点头后离开。  
  
“你说过谈判，Nero！这不是谈判——”  
  
“这是。”Nero打断他的话。“只不过你没有任何权利。我会告诉你所有我想要的东西，然后你会把他们给我。”  
  
“直到你告诉我你从哪里抓来那个人之前我不会说一个字。”  
  
除了在Talosian人的回忆里Jim从来没有机会亲眼见到Pike舰长出任务。他指挥时的态度令人印象深刻，即使当他身处敌区并被绑在桌子上。  
  
“你想知道他是谁？好吧。他就是那个允许我的家园被毁灭的人。”  
  
“我不理解。怎么——”  
  
但是Nero摇了摇头。“事情不能这么来。你肯定有很多问题想问我。我只有一个问题要问你。我需要星际舰队边境防护屏障的子空间频段。尤其是包围着地球的。”Pike没有回答，稍微将他的头转向一侧。“Christopher，回答我的问题。”  
  
“你首先回答为什么刚才要对一个和平的星球进行种族灭绝。”Pike凶狠的回答道。  
  
“不，我阻止了种族灭绝！”Nero洋洋得意地否定着。“在我的时空里，这只是一艘采矿船。我选择了辛勤诚恳的劳作来养活我自己、我的妻子和未出生的孩子。”他绕着桌子走到一侧按下按钮，一段面带笑容的罗慕伦女人的全息影像投射出来。Jim认出那是Nero的妻子。“当我为了工作离开了星球时你们的联邦袖手旁观，让我的人民们在我的星球爆炸时化为灰烬。还有Spock，他没有帮我们，他背叛了我们。他和Kirk——”  
  
“我们试过了，Nero！”Jim叫喊着。Nero和Pike转过头看向他。“我们只是没有及时到达。这不意味着我们背叛了你们！”  
  
“Spock承诺过。”Nero将回答狠狠向着他吐过来。“他承诺过他会帮我们，然后他撒了谎。多亏了他，多亏了你们两个，我的星球被毁灭了！”  
  
“不，你错了，你得到的信息是错的。”Pike在仇恨与明显的恐惧中磕磕巴巴的回答。“罗慕伦没有被毁灭，它现在好端端的就在那里。而你为了某件没有发生过的事谴责联邦——”  
  
“ _它发生了！_ ”Nero叫喊起来，突然间犹如火山爆发。“我眼睁睁的看着那发生！我看到了，别给我说那没发生过！”他停了一会重新控制住自己。“而当我失去她的时候，我向自己承诺我会报复。二十五年来我计划着向联邦的复仇，忘掉了什么是正常的生活。但是我没有忘记痛苦。那就是现在每一个幸存的瓦肯人与我共享的痛苦。但我的目的，Christopher，不仅仅是让我爱的家园免于毁灭，而是创造一个自由于联邦牵制的罗慕伦。只有到那时她才能得到真正的救赎。这就是为什么我将会摧毁所有剩余的联邦星球，从你们的开始。”  
  
“那我们就没什么可谈的了。”Pike转过头去，又一次对上了Jim的眼睛。  
  
Nero走到桌子的一侧，桌子上放着一个容器和一把钳子。他抓起钳子，从容器里夹出一只蠕动的虫子。“你会给我解除地球防御系统的频段。”他将扭动着身体的虫子举起来让Pike看清楚。“这是人马座蠕虫。它们会附着在你的脑干上并释放一种毒素强迫你回答。”他走近并站在Pike身边，将蠕虫举起在他的嘴上方。“频段，请说吧先生。”  
  
“Christopher Pike，舰长，服役于联邦星舰企业号。”Pike开始报他的名字、军衔和入伍序列号，这是每个被捕的星联军官在面对刑讯时按规定给出的信息。  
  
但当Pike张开嘴陈述时Nero将蠕虫扔了进去。  
  
“抓住他。”Nero吩咐两个在他和Pike讨论时站在一旁的船员，就好像在Pike没在尖叫并在桌子上猛烈的抽动身体。  
  
“不要！”Jim大喊着。“这是酷刑！Pike什么都没做过！”  
  
Nero回答的时候根本没从Pike因痛苦而扭动的身体上移开双眼。“几千年来酷刑一直都是一种用来获取信息的方式，Kirk。你知道的。而对于他有没有做过什么——他是联邦的一员。这就够了。”  
  
“Nero——”  
  
“安静。”Nero突然看向他。“不然我会让你闭嘴。而且我不认为你会喜欢我让你安静的方式。”  
  
Jim闭上了嘴。  
  
在Pike的尖叫逐渐减弱为高声喘息时Jim的胃抽搐着，然后在蠕虫注射毒素的时候Pike只剩下了呼吸的声音。他的胃在他看到Pike面无表情声音平板的告诉Nero他想知道的一切信息时更难受了。  
  
在完事后他们没有取出蠕虫。“几分钟后毒素的作用就会消失了。”在离开时Nero随意丢下一句话。“但我并不觉得试着将蠕虫取出来有什么价值。我觉得当我们抵达地球时你们两个都应该是最后一次回家了。”  
  
“那个蠕虫会对他做什么？Nero！”  
  
但是Nero没有回答就离开了。Jim和仍然在痛苦中扭动的Pike独自待在一起。  
  
五分钟后Jim才开口，希望这时毒素已经退去了。“Chris？”他问道。“你还好吗？我能帮你做什么吗？”  
  
“我好多了。”那边传来一声呻吟。“虽然我不知道你能帮我做什么，除非你能帮我离开这艘船。”  
  
“我会帮你，如果我也能找到让自己离开的办法。”Jim苦笑着回答。“但是事实上我们身处同样的困境中。”  
  
“好吧，我不介意知道你是怎么陷入这个困境的。”Pike询问道。他在桌子上换了个姿势然后平静下来。Jim猜他想让自己分散注意力。“虽然之前经历过很多次，但是我想不出多少比这个还糟糕的。”  
  
“没错。”Jim表示同意。“我也经历过不少危险的情况，但没有几个有这次这么严峻，或者被涉及到有人居住的星球被整个毁灭。也许见到过几个，但是不会太多。”  
  
Pike轻笑一声旋即抽了口气。“所以说，你是谁？”他问道。“Nero来自未来，对吗？那你呢？”  
  
Jim叹了口气。“我也是。”他证实道。“长话短说，一颗超行星威胁着罗慕伦。我和Spock主动请缨带着红物质去中和它，但是去的太晚没能挽救罗慕伦。Nero怪我们，但是我们依然将红物质注射进超新星的内部来阻止它进一步移动并摧毁更多的星球。红物质制造出一个黑洞，将Nero和我们一起吸了进去，然后我们发现自己来到了这里。”  
  
“如果我不是亲身经历的话，你的故事会很让人难以置信。”片刻后Pike说道。他尖锐的吸了口气。“时间旅行。好吧。他比你们先来到这里？”  
  
Jim点点头。“他先进入了黑洞。我们只不过比他晚了几秒钟进入黑洞，但很显然在这个时间线上这几秒种变成了二十五年。这一段时间里他改变得太多了。“他将头侧过来靠在柱子上，闭上眼睛。  
  
凯尔文号。在人类和瓦肯人之间的紧张局势。还有现在瓦肯星本身。  
  
Pike咳嗽了一声。“你没说你自己是谁。Nero提到过Kirk，但是……”  
  
“但是？”Jim反问道。“我是James Kirk。比你认识的那个年龄老了五十多岁，但仍然是James Kirk。”他摇着头用力挤出一个笑容。“你绝对不知道看到二十五岁的自己是多么尴尬。我见过不少奇怪的事情，但这个绝对名列前茅。”  
  
“看到一个前途光明的年轻学员五十年之后的样子也挺尴尬的。你还在星联服役吗？”  
  
“不，我很多年前就退休了。”Jim眨了眨眼。“你说学员？我——他——现在是学员？”  
  
“是的——不过马上就要毕业了。他声称自己能在三年内完成学业，而且如果他没完成就见鬼了。他比自己喜欢装出来的样子聪明多了。”  
  
Jim希望他能换个更舒服的姿势，但他的手铐紧紧地锁住他。“那么我们的宇宙之间就有更多的不同了。我在十七岁时进入星舰学院。在二十五岁时我已经是上尉了，并是法拉古号上的战略官。”  
  
“我不认为我认识的那个Kirk那么早就认识到自己想成为星联的一份子。”Pike小心翼翼的说。“我得到的印象是，长久以来他都痛恨服役这件事，因为那夺走了他的父母。”  
  
Jim猛吸入一口气。“妈？妈也出了什么事吗？”他飞快地问着。“Nero告诉过我爸和凯尔文号的事情，但他说过妈活了下来——”  
  
“Winona没事。”Pike向他确认。“她只是在Jim还小的时候经常离开地球。我觉得他恨这个。你的意思是说你在你父亲身边长大？”  
  
Jim摇摇头让自己清醒过来。那慌乱很短暂但仍然让他心烦意乱。这个宇宙有着太多微小的变化——甚至他在镜像宇宙的那段时间都没让他觉得那么奇怪。镜像宇宙因为太过不同以至于他无法感觉到彼此间的联系。但是这个宇宙和他的很接近——只是貌合神离。  
  
“是的。”Jim回答道。“他在我四十多岁的时候去世了。我妈在那之后只坚持了几年。她非常爱他。”  
  
“是的。”Pike表示同意。“她为了小Jim和他哥哥试着去压抑她的感情，但是那对她来说很难。”  
  
可怜的妈妈。但是她在这里仍然还活着。他可以见到她。他不知道他会说什么——“嗨，我是你从另一个时间线来的小儿子，我能抱抱你吗？“——但她还活着这点让Jim感到安心。  
  
“好吧。”Jim决定将对话转回他年轻的复本身上。和Pike聊天好过总想着其他的一切事情。“所以说，我年轻的自己。他现在被派到企业号上了？他的职位是什么？”  
  
Pike做了个鬼脸。“事实上，他没有。”他回答道。“我们面临紧急情况，所以就把所有的将要毕业的学员都分配到了新舰上前往瓦肯。Kirk正处于留校察看，所以他甚至不应该出现在任何一艘船上。McCoy把他偷渡了上来。”  
  
“留校察看？为了什么？”  
  
Jim的学院记录堪称模板。这就是为什么在去法拉古号报到前他在学院教了两年书，这也是他较早提升为舰长的原因之一。  
  
“他被指控在小林丸号测试中作弊。”  
  
“安装了一个子程序，没错吧？”  
  
Pike转过头将视线更清楚的集中在他身上？“你也是？”  
  
Jim点头。“但是我得到了对我原创性思维的嘉奖，而不是作弊的指控。”  
  
尽管不太可能但是Pike轻笑了起来，虽然声音粗糙刺耳。“我打赌他会爱死听到这个。”他说。“那么Spock不是你测试时的主考官？”  
  
Jim眨了眨眼睛。“不是。”他回答道。“他那时已经和你一起在企业号上了。你是说 _Spock_ 指控年轻的我作弊？”  
  
“是的。这很让你吃惊吗？Spock遵守规章制度并按照逻辑行动。他在你的宇宙里不一样吗？”  
  
“没有特别不一样。”Jim仍然感到震惊。Spock不站在他这一边的念头简直是让他难以置信。就算他不同意Jim的决定或方法，他从来没做过任何可能危害Jim职业的事情。“他遵循逻辑，没错，但是我觉得他一直都认为我解决小林丸号的方法有点有趣。他从来没有真正的赞同过，但是他理解我作出回应的方式。”  
  
“好吧，我认识的Spock在全班面前指控他作弊。”Pike告诉他这个消息。“而且他还提起了George，将他作为例子，说明这个测试意味着教会学员们什么是无法取胜的情景。”  
  
这些话又一次让Jim感到震惊。这真是……几乎比镜像宇宙还要糟糕。至少在那里他预料到人们会冷酷无情。现在Jim明白了，在Nero提到Spock父母双方种族之间的紧张局势可能会怎样改变他时他意味着什么。他的心在听到任何一个Spock为人处事时缺少Jim链接伴侣那极富性格特色的同情心时都会疼痛不已。  
  
“我不认为我的复本应对的很好。”Jim在吞咽时喉咙干燥。  
  
“不怎么好，不。”Pike回答道。“我不认为他们此时此刻相处的很好，但是非常奇怪的是，我仍然觉得他们能一起顺利共事。在我将指挥权交给Spock时我任命了Kirk作为Spock的大副。”  
  
这一信息让Jim因为吃惊而笑了出来。“我真想看看。”他说。“我是Spock的大副——那真是太棒了。我好奇那怎么能行得通。”  
  
Pike一脸好奇的看着他。“在你的宇宙里你们是怎么相处的呢？”他问道。“我感觉你和你认识的Spock相处融洽。”  
  
“你低估了我们的关系。”Jim哭笑不得，但是他觉得现在不是告诉Pike他和Spock已经结婚了的好时机。“事实上， _多年以来_ 他一直是我的大副，也是我拥有过的最亲密的朋友。他曾经告诉过我，作为一艘星舰的舰长是我最首要也是最好的命运。”  
  
“在我任命Kirk做他的大副时他以为我在开玩笑。”  
  
“他们正踏入了一段绝佳的开端，他怎么能质疑你的决定呢？”Jim摇着他的头。“但是他们会找到自己的步调的。Spock和我一直都能组成让人惊叹的指挥团队。”  
  
“你觉得这一点不会因为宇宙不同而改变？”  
  
“这不是我来到的第一个平行宇宙。”他片刻后回答道。“一次传输错误将我和几位船员送到了另一个宇宙，在那里联邦是人类帝国，他们的任务是征服整个星系。我的复本是个施虐狂暴君，Spock则完全冷酷无情而老谋深算。但是他们仍然是舰长和大副，在某种程度上仍然是搭档。如果Kirk和Spock在一个友谊被认为是肮脏的字眼与懦弱的宇宙仍然被彼此吸引，我觉得我不太会担忧他们最终在这里会怎样走下去。”  
  
“好吧，他们现在必须共同协作了。”痛苦从Pike的脸上一闪而过。“事实上他们没有选择。”  
  
Jim仔细的打量着他。“你还好吗？”  
  
“我不知道那个蠕虫在做什么。”Pike不舒服的变换着姿势。“我一直在试图控制痛苦，但是现在真的很疼。而且我觉得我的双腿从上到下都有刺痛的麻木感。”  
  
Jim皱起眉头。“那么我们必须尽快对这些束缚做点什么。”他说。“你需要回到企业号上去，并且还需要一名医生。”  
  
“你有什么办法吗？”  
  
“暂时还没有。”Jim回答道。“但是给我点时间。我会想出些东西的。”  
  
他希望如此。


	4. Chapter 4

2371•原初宇宙

  
  
在Jim花了几个小时沉浸于历史数据库后有人敲响了他房间的门。  
  
“请进。”他说话时甚至没从星联为Leonard McCoy上将所作的传记上转开眼，而他已经至少盯着那些资料看了一个多小时了。仅仅四年前McCoy在140岁的高龄去世，是历史上最长寿的人类之一。这的确表明了健康生活的重要性，但是……四年。Jim和他最好的朋友只错过了四年。  
  
门滑开后Riker走了进来。他双眼明亮，唇角挂着笑容。  
  
“我打扰到您了吗，舰长？”Riker在几英尺外停下步子。  
  
Jim摇摇头。“我只是在让自己跟上速度。我能为你做什么吗，中校？”  
  
“Picard舰长想在他的待命室见您。如果没问题的话我可以给您带路。”  
  
Jim歪了下头。Riker彬彬有礼，但是Jim知道舰长在他的船上的请求等同于命令，就算对于客人来说也是如此，就算对于同等或是更高军衔的客人也是一样。他可以拒绝，但是除非他有好的理由。  
  
“当然没问题，中校。”Jim回答道。在跟随Riker出门进入走廊时他问道：“你和Picard舰长一起服役多久了？”  
  
“七年。”Riker回答时脸上露出大大的笑容。“我有几次都有机会得到属于我自己的船，但我一直都决定留在企业号上。不会有任何一艘船像她一样。”  
  
Jim微笑着。“是的，没有。“他表示同意。  
  
这不是他的企业号。船体的线条和颜色都不一样，制服也是。这艘船的规模要大的多，也拥有更多的便利设备和设施。他的第一艘企业号甚至没有为他专设的待命室，虽然那的确会非常有用。  
  
他非常愿意浏览这艘船的设计图。也许在他跟上这个时代的节奏之后吧。  
  
在他们乘高速电梯去舰桥的一路上Riker一直都在向他投来热切的眼光。Jim非常清楚，他的兴奋来自于对自己飞船的自豪感和对英雄崇拜的混合；而让他尴尬的是这种对英雄的崇拜来自一位饱经沧桑的指挥官。倒不是说他自己也没崇拜过谁，但作为这种崇拜感的接受者总是让他觉得更奇怪些。而且他还没忘掉在十前酒吧里人们在听到他的名字后注视着他的方式，他真的也应该查查自己的名声了。  
  
最终高速电梯停了下来，电梯门打开后舰桥出现在眼前。Riker笑着示意他先走。  
  
而舰桥就像这艘船其余的部分一样也比他自己的要大得多，在舰长椅与显示窗之间的一大块空间里只有舵手和导航台填补着空白。其余的控制似乎都在舰长椅的后上方。  
  
在Jim的一生里他曾踏上过很多舰的舰桥。每次他都会感受到心底的一阵剧痛，但是这次的剧痛在心里沉得更深。这里是企业号，但却不是他认识的那艘。  
  
Riker将他带到舰桥底部在另一部高速电梯旁的门口并按响了门铃。然后在Picard的声音传出“请进！”时Jim走了进去。当门在他的身后关闭时他注意到Riker正走向舰长椅。  
  
“啊，舰长。”Picard站起身从他的桌后走出来。“多谢你能过来。我能给你来点什么吗？”  
  
“我很好，谢了。而且拜托，叫我Jim。”Jim回答道。“你想见我？”  
  
Picard微笑起来。“是的，我刚才为你联系到了罗慕伦，虽然我必须先经过星联，而他们想要在某些时候亲自问询你。但Spock大使现在正在出使完全得到许可的联邦外交任务，而且罗慕伦也认识到联邦总会在有些时候需要联系他。”  
  
Jim能感到他的心脏在胸腔里跳动的越来越快。“你联系到了Spock？”  
  
Picard点点头，仍然在微笑。“我还没有告诉他任何事，只是说我这里有一位客人想和他联络。”他说。“他现在就在线上。”他指了指他桌子上屏幕面朝Jim和来客椅的电脑。“我留你们两个好好谈。”  
  
在Picard离开屋子后Jim缓缓的沉进面前的座椅里。他没期待过这么快就能有答复。  
  
他的手像是自动驾驶一般伸出去打开显示器。Spock的面容立刻填满了屏幕，比八十年前的分辨率清晰了许多。Jim可以看到他头发里的每一缕灰色和脸庞上的每一根线条。  
  
Spock变老了，现在看起来比Jim要老……而Jim错过了这一切的发生。  
  
“Spock。”他的声音轻的宛若耳语，然后他清了清嗓子然后又试了一次。“ _Spock_ 。”几乎不可控制的他伸出手抚摸着屏幕，追随着那崭新又熟悉的脸庞上的线条和弧度。  
  
Spock的脸上一开始带着一丝表情，将好奇藏在他嘴唇的线条和眼眸深处的温暖中。但在他听到Jim的声音后所有的表情全都不复存在。Jim只能看到在绝对震惊下的一片空白。  
  
“ _Jim？_ ”就算Spock面无表情，他的声音里带着情感的痕迹。Jim听到惊讶，怀疑，希望与恐惧混合在一起。  
  
“哦，Spock。”Jim试着控制住他的感情。  
  
他的呼吸变得清晰可闻而且越来越急促。他控制着自己不要因为呼吸急促而通气过度，但他不能停止眼泪在双眼里积聚。他眨着眼睛赶走泪水。  
  
“这不可能。”Spock的凝视一瞬不瞬的固定在Jim的脸上。  
  
Jim带着泪意轻笑着。“质疑你双眼前的证据符合逻辑吗？”他轻柔的调笑着。“我承认这虽然基本不可能发生，很显然并不是不可能。”  
  
“你是怎样做到的？”  
  
“你听说过时汇吗？”Jim的手指在屏幕上扭曲着，想要真的碰触Spock的脸庞。  
  
在漫长的直视后Spock闭上双眼。“我在和拉库尔号的幸存者谈过后调查过时汇。”他轻柔的说。“但只是因为好奇。你是说你被困在时汇内部？”  
  
Jim点点头。“在企业号-B船体外壳上裂隙将我送到了那里。我甚至记不清楚了。一分钟我还在船上另一分钟我已经过上了完全不同的生活，好像我从来没有过另外一种。”  
  
Spock的眉毛扬起质疑的弧度。“当然这是一个非同寻常的故事。”他回答道。  
  
Jim并不因为Spock没有立即相信他而吃惊，但他也几乎无法抑制住因为Spock的怀疑而一闪而过的痛苦。他甚至在期待这个，但是他将自己的反应驯服至逻辑的层面。“但是你肯定不会觉得，如果Picard舰长不认为我是真正的Jim Kirk的话，他会大费周折的联系你吧？”  
  
“Picard舰长可能会被误导。”  
  
“他有可能。”Jim表示同意。“但是在我看来他很敏锐。我不觉得他会在确认我的身份之前联系你。”  
  
Spock的眼神变得轻松了一些，但是他仍然控制着自己的表情。Jim用自己的优势进一步逼问着。“我的朋友，我理解你的小心谨慎。你曾有多少次控制住了我自己的冲动啊。当然也就像我曾有多少次请求你信任你自己。你的心正在告诉你什么？”  
  
最终Spock看起来相信了他。他的面容放松下来，而Jim的脊柱也同样如此。  
  
“你的故事符合我所知的事实。”Spock回答道。“我也同意Picard舰长如果有任何对你身份的疑惑是不会安排我们通讯的。还有……我相信不久前我又一次感受到了你的存在。那当然并不是我们链接的恢复，但是却是对你的存在重新的感知。我将那感觉置之一旁，但是现在我知道自己错了。”  
  
Jim微笑着。“我也会做同样的事情。”他说道。他们分享了一个温暖的对视。  
  
“再多告诉我一些，你是怎么到这里来的？”Spock要求着。  
  
于是Jim告诉了他整件事情的经过。他把Antonia随便搪塞了过去，Spock也没有揪住不放，但他没有抑制对自己的厌恶之情。  
  
“我甚至没有意识到，Spock。”他承认道，一只手从头发里捋过。“我甚至没有想过。我在那里存在了 _八十年_ ，但是我却感觉在那里甚至没待有超过一天，或者那也感觉像是我能在那里待到永远。但直到Picard到了那里我才意识到时汇不是真的现实。”  
  
“不要对自己过于严厉，Jim。”Spock向他建议道。“那也许只是时汇的特性所在。那些和我交谈过的拉库尔号的幸存者们也同样无法确认他们在时汇度过的确切年数。”  
  
“没错。”Jim表示同意。他看着Spock，用目光追随着那些轮廓的转折起伏，再一次用双眼记忆它们的样子。“哦，Spock。这真的已经过去八十年了吗？”  
  
“是七十八年。”Spock更正他。“但是的确已经过去了许久。”  
  
“我却感觉不到已经过去了那么久。我觉得我上周刚见过你，就在你前往在Qo'noS星举办的会议之前。”他吞咽着喉咙。“我错过了 _这么多_ 。”  
  
Spock双眼深处的某些东西似乎在扭曲着。“我没有去查看。”他僵硬的说道。“我感觉到了链接被打破，但我唯一做出的反应却是和企业号-B以及拉库尔号上的幸存者交谈。你仍然活着，我却什么都没做。”  
  
“Spock，别这样。你不可能知道的。有目击者告诉你我被吸进了宇宙真空里，而且你知道链接被打破了。你没有理由相信我还活着。”  
  
“但当你面对我的死亡时却没有这么想当然。”  
  
“我找到了继续下去的动力。”Jim提醒他。“我去创世星寻找你的身体，因为Sarek告诉我你的katra需要和你的身体重新融合否则将会失控。如果没有Sarek我永远都不会想到去做任何事情。我不会想到我能做任何事情。别责怪自己，我的爱人，如果你需要谅解，那我原谅你。”  
  
Spock因为这番话里的爱慕之情而变得温暖的双眼似乎又一次将Jim关在了外面。“我不知道你是否已被告知。”他的声音又一次变得僵硬。“但是我再婚了。”  
  
好吧，现在是时候讨论这个了。Jim有点希望他们能忽略这个问题，但他知道他们没办法忽略。“我知道了，是的。”他回答道。“你和Saavik。”  
  
“是的。”Spock用他那饱含深情的棕色眼睛打量着他，于是就算Jim曾经生过他的气，他现在也会立即当场原谅他。这双眼睛持有的力量对他的来说太过强大。“如果不是我的时间又一次来临的话。”他接着说，“我不会再婚的，Jim。我向你承诺这一点。在你之后我从未想要自己的生命里有另一个伴侣。”  
  
Jim摇摇头。“我很高兴你这样做了，Spock。”他真诚的告诉他，“如果我从时汇里出来却听到你已经在多年前去世了，那对我来说会有多糟糕？而且是因为你在我离开后不愿意一个人继续下去？你还活着，Spock。这对我来说才是重要的。”  
  
“你的生命对我来说同样重要。”Spock低声咕哝着。Jim知道——或者希望，这是Spock让他高兴的轻描淡写。他知道七十八年前他对Spock有多重要，但是现在呢？  
  
他对于自己仍然还活着感到高兴是一回事，但是在放下一切继续生活了几十年后愿意让他重回怀抱又是另一回事。  
  
但是Jim再也不能忍住不说了。他必须问出口。“Spock。”他强迫着自己移去声音里的任何一丝犹豫。“我知道这已经过去很久了，而且你也继续新的生活了。但你是否还……”  
  
就算这样，他仍然不能说完这句话。 _爱我_ ，他本想这样结束，但他却不知道，若是将这两个字说出口，那会是这个问题的继续还是他在声明自己的需求。  
  
Spock的眼神变得更加柔软而热情。  
  
“Jim。”他声音里低沉犹如烟雾的磁性将热流送至Jim的全身各处。“如果我能活的足够久，久到足以注视着宇宙在熵反应中归于虚无，我依然会爱你。让我停止爱你是我一生中最大的不可能。”  
  
Jim无法抑制的呼出一口颤抖的宽慰。“我也爱你。”他回答道。他知道他的言语根本不够，但这是他现在唯一拥有的。“一直爱你。我不能停止爱你，而且一直提醒着自己。我希望你知道这一点。”  
  
“我知道。”Spock回答的时候声音依然带着醉人的磁性。“但是能再次听到仍然让人愉悦。”  
  
他们之间的距离太过漫长。Spock在罗慕伦，而Jim甚至不知道企业号目前的位置。但是此时此刻对于他们来说，身处同一室内却不彼此碰触都会是太过遥远；站在彼此身边仅隔一寸之遥都不能算作太近。  
  
彼此分开却永不分离，无时碰触却永远相依——瓦肯人对于婚姻的誓言在他的脑海中奔走，虽然那带着苦涩的低吟而不是他曾经时时想起的心满意足。他的链接是破裂的。他们分隔两地而无法碰触。  
  
“那Saavik怎么办？”他在能阻止自己前问出了声。  
  
Spock的双眼生出一层阴影。“我在咨询她之前不能做出回答。”  
  
“但是……你还想和我再次链接？如果你能够自由选择的话？”  
  
“当然。如果没有任何阻碍我甚至现在就会从罗慕伦动身来与你会面。但是，Jim，这次我的回答却没有这么简单。”  
  
是的，Jim明白，在Saavik不在场的情况下讨论这个对她不公平。但是，该死的，Spock最开始是他的丈夫！他难道没有优先声明权吗？  
  
他甚至愿意为了Spock向Saavik提出挑战。他才不在意挑战不仅稀有而且不是特别登大雅之堂，而且一般来说是为了女性而战。他几十年前就知道，他生命里唯一正确的道路就是站在Spock身旁，睡在他的床上，畅游他的思维殿堂。  
  
“我们什么时候能和Saavik讨论这个？”Jim试着不要听起来像是在恳求。不过他会去恳求只要Spock愿意和他在一起。他之前从来没为了自己的需要恳求过Spock，而且他知道Spock容易被这个打动。也许这是下流的手段，不过他不在乎。  
  
“我会安排自己立即从罗慕伦动身。”Spock安静的回答，用知晓一切的眼神看着Jim，好像即使没有链接他也能感受到Jim不断上涨的绝望。“然后我会要求Saavik在地球上和我们会面，如果你可以接受的话。”  
  
地球。在将近八十年里地球又变了多少呢？  
  
但是Spock对会面地点的选择并没有让Jim安心。他可以把Jim留在地球上，留在他的母星上，因为他知道Jim仍然可以在什么地方扎根。如果他选择了一个Jim无依无靠的地方他不大可能会将Jim一个人留下。  
  
Jim也许只是在疑神疑鬼。Spock已经证明了他依然爱他，他依然想要选择他。  
  
但是Jim需要知道为什么Spock犹豫了。  
  
不过那不重要。他曾经至少两次哄骗Spock来理解自己的感情。无论Spock的理由是什么，Jim知道他总能找到理由劝他回心转意。  
  
“是啊。”他也同样安静的回答。“地球很不错。我一定会对地球的变化很感兴趣。”  
  
“Jim……”Spock看着他，表情忧虑，意味着他知道Jim只不过在强颜欢笑，而且不想和Spock说并让他分担自己的重负。  
  
“Spock，我理解你的，好吗？你现在不能给我任何承诺。我不怪你这个。星系又不会只因为我离开了几十年就停止不动了。”  
  
Jim突然想起一首几个世纪前的诗。停下所有的钟，他简略的回忆着。但是它们没有停下。它们无法停下。哦，Spock。你是我的东西南北。如果我无法碰触你，我将怎样在这个星系里活下去？（注1）  
  
“是的，它们不会。”Spock停顿了片刻。“但是Jim，别太过沉重的想这件事情。你没有意识到，宇宙中又一次有了你的存在对我来说意味着什么。这对我来说太久了，t'hy'la。别认为我是那样的无知，无视你的存在对我来说是怎样的一份礼物。”  
  
T'hy'la。Jim沉浸于这个单词。如果Spock还依然愿意这么称呼他，那么也许他的恐惧真的只是愚蠢和幼稚。  
  
但他不能忘记Spock仍然不愿意从任何方面透露事情会怎样发生。这里涉及到的不仅仅是他们彼此深爱——虽然这无论如何从来不是他们关系里的问题。  
  
他们一直都深知彼此是多么相爱，而他们之间的问题则一直都是如何对待这份爱。现在的感觉就像是在V'Ger事件之前和他们链接时的那段日子。  
  
“我明白。”他说，“这只是……很困难，像我这个样子待在这里。但是我很快就能见到你？”  
  
“我会乘能安排到的第一艘船离开。”Spock向他保证。“我同样也期待见到你，T'hy'la。”  
  
不久之后Jim就让Spock结束了通讯——他越早安排离开，他们就能越早的真正见面。但在看着屏幕逐渐暗下去时他的心仍然因疼痛而紧缩，因为他不知道什么时候他们才能再见面。  
  
他拒绝了Picard、Riker和Troi提出共进晚餐的邀请，回到了他的房间。眼下他不想和任何人交际，更别说和刚刚认识的人在一起。而且他仍然很疲惫。除了Spock之外他最想要的就是早点上床休息。  
  
他自己一个人吃了晚饭，这让他想起去企业号-B的仪式前的最后一晚。他无法抑制的在临睡前沉湎于往事。那时他也是独自一人，Spock在Qo'noS参加会议而老骨头和Joanna以及她的孩子们待在一起。  
  
Spock对于从星联退休后的生活远比Jim要适应的好。他因为外交事业的起步而忙碌。他曾邀请Jim和他一起去Qo'noS星，但是虽然他那对克林贡人仇恨的毒脓因为在Khitomer会谈时发生的事件而被切除，伤口依然疼痛不已。他还没准备好踏上克林贡人的领地。  
  
所以他留在了地球上，只剩等着参加企业号-B上的仪式——在仪式上他们最终会给企业号正式安排另一个舰长。他急切的想念Spock，虽然他只离开了一个星期，而且他们之前曾经分开过更长的时间。  
  
他脆弱而孤独，所以时汇向他下手了。它甚至没有好心肠给他Spock——虽然他也远远不可能复制出真正的Spock。也许这就是时汇从没试过的原因。他迟早会看出Spock的出现不是真实的。  
  
但是他不愿意去想时汇，所以他决定放下这个念头想点别的。  
  
Deanna Troi之前告诉过他，他需要为他的人生做计划，而这些计划不能依赖Spock。他知道她的意思——将他的人生全部围绕着另一个人展开是不健康的。一旦移去这个人那他的人生将会支离破碎。  
  
但是除了Scotty（Jim明天会看看他是不是能找到他），Spock是他唯一剩下的了。虽然他也很关心Scotty，但是当年的轮机长不是他的丈夫。不是他灵魂的一半。  
  
他沉入梦乡时仍然在焦虑。  
  
  
  
第二天他和Picard还有Riker共进早餐，他们两个人来到他的房间，提供了一顿饭并请他参观这艘船。Jim很快就接受了，他不想再一个人面对他的思绪。  
  
在用餐和参观途中，星联的军官们不是在指出船上有趣的地方，就是在比较Jim所知道的宪法级星舰和这艘的不同之处，还给他讲了他们的所见所闻。他甚至自己也讲了几个故事。  
  
虽然Jim想念他自己的企业号，他必须承认银河级的这艘看起来非常惊人。星联允许他之前见到的那些孩童上船是因为碟状部分可以分离，这样就可以让高级军官们在备战舰桥上应对危险。  
  
他尤其对全息甲板这一概念着迷——他也很想在他自己的船上有这么个设备。但是他拒绝了Riker提出让他随时使用的提议。“我已经过了足够长的一段虚假的生活。”他说，“先让我习惯现实吧。然后也许我会试试全息甲板。”  
  
在他们来到医疗湾之后他没办法在那里停留太久。他对Dr. Crusher没有任何意见，而且知道如果能在企业号上服役，那么她一定是最高级别的首席医疗官。但是这对他来说太困难，在他走进医疗湾时听不见McCoy那坏脾气的语调向着他抱怨，看不见他习惯性的皱起眉头。  
  
昨天和Spock的谈话甚至让他更加想念老骨头。他们三个一直都是一个家庭，彼此亲如兄弟。虽然在他知道Spock还活着并且仍然爱他时很高兴，他却因为McCoy的离世而感到更加失衡。  
  
最终参观之旅在舰桥结束，在落座时他们邀请他留在这里，想待多久就待多久。  
  
在他待在舰桥上时，这一班简直就像在他自己船上正常的班次时一样平静而无聊。他们甚至没在绘制星图，只是在已知宇宙中航行。谈话在他身边回荡盘旋，但是经常集中于他无法参加的话题上。他不认识的人，他没去过的星球，他没参与过的任务。  
  
舰桥上的船员努力地拉他参与进来，但是谈话经常不可避免的转回到那些本不是故意排除他但是无论如何就这样了的话题上去。Jim在离开前甚至没待满一个班次，他借口需要跟进错过的历史。  
  
但相反他来到主轮机处找Geordi LaForge。  
  
“LaForge中校？”他靠近一个操作台，LaForge正站在旁边。  
  
“Kirk舰长！”LaForge转过身来。“我能为你效劳吗？”  
  
“你说过Scotty——Scott上校——还在世？”Jim说，“你不会正好知道我怎样能给他发条讯息吧？”  
  
LaForge露齿一笑。“我可以做得更多，舰长。”他回答道。“我和他一直保持联系。他正在地球上学习现代轮机。你可以在我们到达之后见他，而同时我可以给你他的地址。”  
Jim闭上眼睛。“谢谢你。这……对我很重要。”  
  
“这也会对他很重要。”LaForge同意的点点头。“你知道，他很看重你。”  
  
Jim微笑着。“是的，我同样也很看重他。我甚至没法告诉你他为我创造了多少奇迹。”  
  
在离开轮机处后Jim回到他的房间，但是他只能给Scotty发了条信息。甚至在这么久之后的未来，和这条信息的目的地这样远的距离间的实时通讯仍然为了最重要的官方讯息所保留。  
  
所以他回到了十前酒吧寻找Guinan。她之前也去过时汇，并且想和他谈谈。  
  
他到了酒吧之后找了个位子坐下——该死的，他还是迈不过这个坎儿。企业号上的酒吧。这不是有史以来最好的主意就是最糟的主意。  
  
“Kirk舰长。”Guinan从吧台后向他致意。她戴的帽子有趣极了。“我能给你来杯什么吗？”  
  
“蜥蜴白兰地？”他对她露齿一笑。“还有叫我Jim。好像这艘船上没人知道我的名字。”  
  
“好吧，Jim。”她笑了。“还有我这边没有货真价实的蜥蜴白兰地了。现在我只有合成酒精款。”  
  
Jim做了个鬼脸。合成酒精从来都没真家伙尝起来好，这就是为什么老骨头一直往船上偷运，呃哼，医疗用品。  
  
不过那也差不多了。他想要点可以抑制他继续保持这种情绪的饮料。  
  
“那就咖啡吧，加牛奶不加糖。”他简略地说。“很显然我上次喝咖啡已经是八十年前了。我很惊讶我还没戒掉它。”  
  
Guinan对他微笑着，但是直到为他从吧台后端来咖啡并坐在靠窗的桌边后都一言未发。他跟着她来到桌边并坐下，在她做了个手势后接过咖啡。他先闻了闻，品尝着咖啡的味道，然后才喝了第一口。  
  
完美。  
  
“你是心电感应者吗，Guinan？”他又喝了一口。“只是Guinan对吗？你给我调的咖啡刚刚好。”  
  
“只是Guinan。”她同意道。“而且我有不少练习。”  
  
他们静默无言的坐了一会，Jim将咖啡捧在双手之间，享受着从中传来的温暖。他知道她想和他谈谈时汇，但是他不知道该如何开这个头。一部分的他想要将他的经历一股脑的倾泻而出，一直和她讨论下去直到再也没有什么能留住他的心神。但他的另一部分却因为各种原因永远不愿意再想到那些事。  
  
当她开始这番谈话时他既觉得糟糕透了，但又同时觉得自己被她拯救了。“你说你在时汇中失去了生命里的八十年。”她交叉起手指身体前倾。“你是否就意味着这个——失去了？”  
  
Jim先看向他的咖啡又转回眼神看向她。“在我爱的所有人中只有两个还活着。”他回答道。“其中一个只是因为又一个时间拖延的把戏。另一个是我的丈夫，他现在和别人再婚了。如果不是时汇，所有的这些都不会发生。”  
  
“你非常幸运。”她说道。这几个字不太适合他刚才的话，所以他盯着她看了一会。她发现后笑了。“我的意思是你已经可以将你的注意力集中在你的生活上，在这个现实的世界。我达到这一点花了很长的时间，而且就像你看到的，Soran从来没能做到。”  
  
“你也在时汇里待过？”他觉得是这样，但是他甚至不知道为什么。他只是……从她身上感觉到了什么。  
  
她点点头，目光飘向远方。“我当时就在拉库尔号上。”她告诉他。“这么多年来星系认定你为了我和我的生命献出了你的生命。我很高兴你还活着，Jim。”  
  
“对你来说时汇是怎样的？”他没办法不问这个。Jim注意到Picard因为在那里待的时间太短以至于几乎感受不到任何影响。  
  
“我不喜欢经常想起那些时光。”她缓慢而温柔的说，“而且我真的不喜欢回忆生活在那里的细节。但是我真的还记得活在纯真的欢乐中，Jim我们从来都不想离开。最终我放下了一切继续生活，但是我理解为什么Soran做不到。”  
  
“你和Soran，你们是同一种族的人？你也失去了自己的世界？”  
  
她点点头。“我们是El-Aurian，倾听者的种族。博格人——他们是一种差不多由生命器官和电控装置组成的集合体，永恒的目的是同化他们遇到的所有人并摧毁那些抵抗者——他们来到了我的世界。他们摧毁了它。我们现在所有人都是在外的避难者。”  
  
“我很抱歉。”他回答道。Guinan很好的排解了她的忧愁，但是Jim敢说她仍然能感受的到。  
  
她点点头。“在时汇里我仍然能感受到我的家庭，还有我们对彼此的爱。被迫离开时汇就像是我又一次失去了他们。”  
  
Jim摇着他的头。“我所有得到的。”他说，“是一个我几乎不认识的女人，时汇试着让我确信我爱她。而且它做到了。当我在那里的时候我坚信我爱她。我相信我在这个世界上最想做的事情就是离开星联，和她结婚，然后待在一个田园牧歌般的小木屋里。当我在那里的时候我只是个时汇捏造出来的人。我也许永远都不能原谅时汇这一点。”  
  
“你不想要这些东西？一段平静的生活，你可以爱的人？”  
  
“我曾有过爱人。”他尖锐的回答。“我几乎爱了三十年的人！时汇只向我展示了他一次，那就在我离开前，还是我主动叫他出来。否则我几乎不记得他还存在。”  
  
她不说话了，而他又一次盯着自己的咖啡。“我不反对平静的生活。”他更柔和的说，几乎在为刚才的咄咄逼人而道歉。“但是我永远不能长久的生活在平静中。那会逼疯我的。我的生命永远的是那么充实，只是有的时候需要休息一下。但是我因为这份充实而不断前进，所以试图将我丢进一个平静无用也毫无意义的存在里就会一直像是硬将方木栓敲入圆孔中，就是格格不入。”  
  
“我从没想过时汇给我们的东西对我们有什么影响。”Guinan评价道。“对我，还有对Soran来说，它看起来正中红心。对你，时汇似乎失去了准头。”  
  
Jim耸耸肩。“也许它给你们的是你们已经失去并想要重新得到的。”他建议道。“这种东西会诱惑你留下来。但对我来说它让我忘记了我因为在那里而失去的东西，这样我才想留下。你和Soran和我不一样，你们渴望永远不可能找回来的东西。我觉得时汇用Antonia分散我想要找回Spock的注意力。”  
  
“你觉得试图将我们留下对它很重要？  
  
他用一只手揉着前额。“我不知道。“他说，”直到Picard试着劝我离开前我从来没听说过时汇。你也许比我知道的更多。“  
  
Guinan换了个姿势用一只手托住下巴。“没有太多可以探寻的。”她回答道，“我知道它对我和拉库尔号上的其他人做了什么。我知道在离开后我们的感受。我知道时汇的大门是在时空里不断旅行并很少出现在这一片星系的一条能量束。这就是我知道的全部。”  
  
Jim又喝了一口咖啡。“在你离开后的感受是什么意思？你感觉到了什么？“  
  
“失落。”她很简单的回答。“无精打采，内心空洞。我想一整天躺在床上做关于时汇的梦，而且这样的不止我一个。”  
  
“我很疲惫。”他缓慢地说，“在我离开时汇后。我不能说我自己很失落——至少不是因为我离开了。但是我非常的疲惫。”  
  
“这个很重要吗？”  
  
他又耸了耸肩。“我不知道。”他说，“但是我开始疑惑，能量束从哪里得到的能量来花时间在星系里兜圈？如果说它从我们身上，这些困在里面的人身上吸收能量呢？它可以将我们困在一个欢乐的幻想中而且我们不会发觉。”  
  
Guinan看起来很沮丧。“这解释了很多。”她说，“但是必须承认我真的不喜欢这个想法。”  
  
他一边的唇角垂下来做了半个鬼脸。“我也不喜欢。”他说，“这只是个理论。但是我觉得这比我最宝贵的梦想和最大的幸福是娶个我几乎不认识的女人要合理得多，虽然我在遇见她时已经和别人结婚了，还有我每天最激动人心的时刻就是在一个土里土气的山间小屋前无休无止的劈木头。”  
  
“你也许是对的。”Guinan承认道，虽然她看上去仍然很沮丧。“你……也许是对的。”


	5. Chapter 5

2258•重启宇宙  
  
  
在Pike陷入疼痛后虽然Jim一直试图重新挑起话题，但两人间的对话逐渐平息下来。最终Pike只能发出几个音节来回答他。  
  
这基本上让Jim一个人陷入沉思。对话很彻底的将他的心思分散开来，足以使他微笑甚至笑出声。但在交谈结束后他所有的自信幽默和社交能力都被从他身上排挤一空。  
  
Nero摧毁了瓦肯。这一事件如此的意义重大和情节恶劣以至于Jim仍然想不明白。瓦肯，消失了。瓦肯，和它的远古文明，它的历史传统，还有这颗星球的存在本身——被抹去的一干二净好像它们从来没存在过一样，只剩下少有的幸存者。  
  
有多少人活下来了？Nero的计划被如此迅速果决的施以行动。有多少人赶在星球崩溃之前逃了出来？  
  
Jim可以感觉到自己陷入沮丧之中，而且没法掌控自己的精力来逃脱他抑郁的情绪。  
  
在Nero船上的这段时间他一直都持有一个信念，那就是他无论如何能摆脱这一切。他一直都能幸存下来，有时甚至是以天文学的几率逃生。现在他发现自己很难保持自信，因为他面对着和Spock的分离，瓦肯的毁灭，还有Nero的计划行云流水的继续下去。怎么可能有人能够阻止他？  
  
但是，不。他不能向绝望屈服。Nero还没杀了他，所以他还可以 _做点什么_ 。他也许在面对瓦肯的毁灭和Pike的刑讯时束手无策，但他不会让自己一直这样保持下去。而他的首要任务就是他的手铐。  
  
他尝试着在身后扭曲着手腕，用指腹在柱子上轻轻滑动着。现在他几乎庆幸他的手被绑在身后——这样他的身体就可以挡住所有的动作，不让那个监视着他和Pike的守卫发现。那个人没有干涉他们的对话，但是也没有放松警惕。  
  
这并不是他第一次完全用触觉为自己导航。他必须承认一般他都用这个来探索Spock的身体，寻找敏感带，而不是打开机械的枷锁——  
  
集中注意力！现在不是想念Spock的时候，无论他有多喜欢回忆，而不是面对现实。他的手指抵住柱子又试了一次，试着在光滑的材料表面寻找每一处凹陷和弯曲。  
  
他现在的手指远比年轻时要敏感，因为他的皮肤随着他衰老也在变薄。他开始变得更容易形成淤青，而且现在他的皮肤也早就因为Nero的怒火遍满深紫色的瘀伤。但是他可以运用这种敏感度来找到开锁机制。他不记得Ayel有用过锁。  
  
Jim觉得临时替代品还是有毛病的。当他的手指找到手铐中间部位稍微靠上一点的一处卡钩时他微微一笑。当你真的没有专业级别的手铐时的确只能模仿到这个程度，而同时如果一个人像Jim一样曾经这么多次被铐起来，他通常也会有专业级的逃脱水准。  
  
他的手指刚摸上他刚刚找到的卡钩就因为响遍全船的警报声滑开了。罗慕伦的守卫猛地抬起头来，而虽然Jim很希望他能离开这里去看看发生了什么，那人依然待在自己的位置。他的目光扫向Jim和Pike，但是Jim的身体挡住了他手指疯狂的动作，所以他只是平静的回看他。  
  
他的手指又一次降落在卡钩上并在它四周移动，感觉着它工作的原理。很快他就明白那是怎么一回事了，于是随着轻轻的“咔”的一声他的手铐就离开了柱子。在警报声的掩盖下只有他能听到这轻柔的一声，因为他离得很近而且就在等着听这个声音。  
  
现在他该怎么对付这个守卫？他可以看到Jim的任何动作，而且可以在Jim能做任何事情之前就制服他。  
  
“ _Kirk！_ ”Nero的怒火在室内回荡，几秒钟后他就出现了。Jim猛地抬起头来，守卫起身立正。  
  
“你做了什么，Kirk？”Nero嘶声叫道，大步走过来直到他只和Jim相隔几英寸，近到Jim足以闻到他汗津津而怒气冲天的罗慕伦味道，那是一股轻微的铜的味道。Nero捏紧的双拳落在柱子上就在Jim的脑袋旁边。  
  
“你是什么意思？我做了什么？我什么都没做！我一直就在这里。发生什么了？”  
  
“哦，别，你别给我装无辜。”Nero将他燃着怒火的双眼聚焦在Jim身上。“我听说过你，那个‘哦真聪明’的Kirk舰长。Spock和Kirk是怎么登上这艘船的？”  
  
Jim的心脏猛然跳了一拍。他和Spock年轻的副本，在这里？那企业号呢？  
  
“我不知道，Nero。”Jim回答道。但是他控制不住自己扭曲的笑容在脸上逐渐绽开。“也许你只是走神了。你知道视野狭隘会是个挺严重的不足——”  
  
Nero的拳头砸在柱子上，就在他耳朵旁边的几英寸。Jim用尽他全部的意志力忍住了向后缩。  
  
“这是你干的！我不知道你是怎么做到的，但这是你干的！”  
  
“他没有。”Pike的声音比Jim希望听到的要虚弱很多，但是他仍然能够讲话并且抬起头。  
  
Nero转过身去。“那么这是你的计划？”他要求道。  
  
“我……告诉过他们来找我。”Pike转过脸来看向Nero。“他们只是在听从命令。”  
  
“更别说你还试图摧毁另一颗星球。”Jim指出这一点。“你真的期待他们坐视不管吗？”  
  
“他们不可能做任何事。”Nero稍微镇静了下来。“纳拉达号太过强大，而他们只是两个人。”  
  
Jim对着他的脸嘲笑道：“你一定没读过太多关于我的事迹，如果你这么以为的话。”他说，“不过别让我阻止你。我相信你知道怎样做才是最好的。”  
  
Nero指向他。“你再说一个字。”他的声音在警报声中几乎不可听闻。“你就再说一个字，Kirk，我就忘掉让你和你的星球一起死掉的计划。我现在就杀了你。你的Spock会喜欢这个吗？在我徒手把你的头扯下来的时候他能通过你们的 _链接_ 感受到吗？”  
  
Jim对着他扬起一根眉毛，希望用Spock惯用的这一举动给自己点安慰。他什么都没说，但是他试着传达出自己一声不响是因为Nero没有说任何值得回答的话，而不是因为他害怕他的威胁。虽然他的确有些害怕。  
  
Nero的面容因愤怒而扭曲，他的双手捏成拳头，大步向前走来。  
  
然后年轻的Kirk出现在了屋子里。一时间所有人似乎都一律停下动作看着他。  
  
Kirk先击倒了离他最近并已经扑向他的守卫。Nero发出一声因狂怒而毫无意义的呐喊。在Kirk能击倒这个冲向他的罗慕伦人前他已经到了Kirk面前。  
  
“你。”Nero嘶声说道，现在将视线完全集中在年轻的Kirk身上。“James Kirk。你带来的麻烦远大于你的价值，而我现在非常乐意在你的传奇还没开始前就结束它。”  
  
他开始揍Kirk，包括将他放倒的重重一击。Kirk很快站了起来，但他只来得及回击了一拳，Nero就又一次将他踢到在地并在他身前弯下腰。  
  
他掐住Kirk的脖子将他拎了起来，Kirk的双手在Nero强有力的手噎住他的时候胡乱挥动着。Kirk的相位枪在Nero冲向他的时候被踢了出去，现在他只能用脚踢Nero，但是却毫无作用。  
Jim跑了过去，虽然他的手仍然绑在身后。他在这段短小的距离里集聚了所有的冲劲，弯曲膝盖猛的跳起，用他最喜欢的动作之一踢了出去。他击中了Nero的后背。Nero因为吃惊而向后踉跄了一步，松开了年轻的Kirk。  
  
但是Nero很快就恢复了。他狠狠捶在Jim的胸口，这一击足以让他飞到几英尺开外。他身体的一侧沉重的摔在地上，一条胳膊被压在身底。  
  
Jim想站起身来继续战斗，但是他做不到。他只能靠在一侧软绵绵的蜷起身体，挣扎着抽气。Nero又一次击在了他的肋骨上，他现在除了随着痛苦颤抖之外什么都做不了。  
  
他睁开刚才紧闭的双眼，看到Nero又一次拎起了他年轻的复本。“看看那个男人。”Nero说话时转过身这样Kirk就能看到仍然躺在地上的Jim。“他已经七十岁了，还在和我斗争。但是他失败了，Kirk。看起来你也要失败了。”他摇了摇Kirk。“在我的宇宙里James Kirk作为一位伟大的人而家喻户晓。”他嘶声说着，他的脸和Kirk的只相隔了几英寸。“他成为联邦星舰企业号的舰长，是星联历史上最伟大的舰长之一。而我将要剥夺你成为这样一个人的权利，就像我夺走你父亲的生命和他可能留下的遗产。”   
  
Jim试着聚集自己想要营救Kirk的冲动和能量，但是有个人的声音响了起来：“Nero船长，那艘瓦肯船只被人夺走了。钻头被摧毁了。”  
  
Nero丢下Kirk，他只喊了一个字“Spock！”就跑了出去。Jim能看到Kirk一边大口喘气一边手脚并用的站了起来。在他身后Jim能看到Ayel，他一定是在Nero离开时来到这里，于是他提起声音发出警告：“Kirk——你身后！”  
  
Kirk一下子弹起来但随即脚步不稳的后退了几步。“看看你们。”Ayel甚至没试着掩饰他声音里的笑意。“你们三个。这么弱。人类是怎么在这么虚弱的同时成为星系里最强大的力量的？”  
  
“我们共同协作。”Jim回答的同时又一次将肩膀倚在柱子上， 这样他就能用它来帮助自己站起来。他的肋骨在向他尖叫，而他的左半边身体像是整整一个巨大的瘀伤，但是他忽视了疼痛。  
  
他对上Kirk的眼神，然后将他的视线快速移动到仍然躺在地上的相位枪上。Ayel似乎没有注意到。Kirk对他几乎难以察觉的点点头，而Jim藏起一个微笑。在你和你自己工作的时候每次交流都像是份额外嘉奖。  
  
Jim开始向前移动，将Ayel的注意力集中在他的身上。Ayel不停地变换着姿势面朝他。“我们人类知道我们很柔弱。”他回答道。“但是正是因为我们明白自己的弱项，所以我们能够共同协作。并且人类在团结时永远都要比独自一人更强大。”  
  
Jim吸引了Ayel足够的目光时Kirk俯身扑向相位枪，正好在Ayel转过脸来面向他时伸出了手。Ayel抓向他的干扰器，但是Kirk用一个敏捷干净的动作抬起相位枪将他击倒。  
  
Kirk立即开始解开将Pike绑在桌子上的禁锢。他刚解开绑在Pike胸口处的那根就看到Pike抓过他的相位枪击中了他身后的某个人。Kirk和Jim同时回过头去看，发现另一个罗慕伦人倒在了地上。  
  
Jim咧嘴笑了，就算他现在感到疼痛不已。他绝对喜欢Chris Pike。  
  
在解开所有捆绑后Kirk帮助Pike从桌子上下来。Pike不能独自站立所以Jim走上前来将自己撑在Pike的一边胳膊下面，虽然因为他仍然绑在身后的手让他有点重心不稳。Kirk对他飞快的一笑，然后眨着眼睛凑过来看着他。  
  
“你——”他刚开口Jim就打断了他。  
  
“等我们安全了再说吧，小鬼。”他在对自己说话的时候感觉到非常的奇怪。他对平行宇宙已经很熟悉了，但是就算在镜像宇宙里他仍然在另一个自己的身体里。他从来没真正的和自己面对面的交谈过。  
  
但是Kirk点点头，虽然他眼里闪烁的质疑的光芒因为某些像是恍然大悟的东西而拥挤不堪。他用空闲的一只手甩开通讯器。  
  
“Kirk呼叫企业号。三个人等待传送，再加上Spock。”  
  
“三个？我以为只是你和Pike舰长——”  
  
Scotty的声音，而且在旧日所有的人中Jim最近听到最多的就是这个声音，但是在这里听到Scotty的声音仍然让他感到惊奇。是不是他所有的老朋友们都比他们应该来的年份提前几年出现在了企业号上？  
  
“我们又找到了另一个人类囚犯。快点，Scotty，我们时间紧促——把我们传送上去然后在一切结束的时候再解释。让医疗小组准备好。”  
  
“是的，长官！”  
  
Jim感觉到传送时熟悉的顺序，片刻后他们三个人，还有年轻版本的Spock都站在传送垫上。有一瞬间他和年轻的Spock目光交汇。Jim的心脏在看到那熟悉的棕色双眼时加速跳动起来，但是Spock眨了眨眼移开了视线。  
  
“时机正好，Scotty。”Kirk说话的时候脸上带着大大的笑容，从传送垫上走下来。Spock也加速走下去，几乎没再看Jim一眼。  
  
“我从来没把四个人从两个不同的坐标传回同一块传送垫上过。”Scotty发出一声狂喜的笑声，但紧接着McCoy和其他的医疗人员就冲进了房间。Jim还没来得及感叹自己看到他最老的朋友又一次活过来，McCoy就抢过Kirk的位置架起Pike，而Kirk和Spock跑着冲出门。“那感觉真不错。”在传送室的门从他俩身后关上时Scotty冲着他们说道。  
  
他们也许正赶往舰桥。Jim想跟着他们一起去，尤其因为他几乎不知道情况是什么样子的，但是突然McCoy大声的问他：“你他妈的是谁？”于是他得应对老骨头。  
  
“一会再说。”他咕哝了一声。“Pike需要帮忙。Nero给他喂了一只人马座蠕虫逼他开口，而且没费神取出来。他之前有困难感觉自己的双腿，但是他的上半身似乎没问题。”  
  
“别这么说好像我不在这里。”Pike呻吟了一声。“我不能走路，但是我还能说话。”  
  
“抱歉。”但是Jim在道歉的时候笑了。Pike真是恢复极快百折不挠。  
  
他们就在传送室的门外碰到了担架，然后McCoy把Pike扔了进去，嘴里嘟噜这一串“没事，我知道怎么回事了，没问题”，最终似乎注意到了Jim。  
  
“你受伤了！”他立即取出自己的扫描仪并开始用那玩意在Jim全身上下移动着。“断裂的肋骨，瘀伤，挫伤——你是跟罗慕伦人打了一架还是怎么回事？我们需要先把那副手铐从你身上取下来。”  
  
哦，老骨头。“这正是我干的事情。”他回答道。“打了好几架，事实上。Nero并不是非常喜欢我。”  
  
McCoy示意一位金发的护士带着一副担架过来，Jim在片刻后才认出那是Christine Chaple。上帝啊，所有人真的都在这里。  
  
“护士，陪他去医疗湾。”McCoy命令道。“他的肋骨断了，所以他必须得等会。我先去给Pike做手术。呼叫安保人员，让他们在那里和我们会和，这样我们就能解决那副手铐。”  
  
他抓住担架并开始疾步向前冲了出去，而Jim很乐意慢慢来。Chaple从墙上的通讯系统上转过身来，用担忧的双眼看着他。一旦他相对安全的回来了，他的身体似乎将每一处酸痛都攒在一起朝他算账。他发现事实上自己必须时不时的停下来靠着墙休息。  
  
“那位医生应该再给我们一副担架。”Chaple边抱怨边用她的扫描仪在他身前挥动着。他不知道她为什么要这样做鉴于McCoy已经做过一次诊断了。也许强制性的扫描正是医疗人员职业性的条件反射。他相当肯定老骨头甚至抱着他的扫描仪一起睡。  
  
“我会活下来啦。”他说道。“几个小时前我除了肋骨断了之外还没有内伤。自从Nero上次殴打我之后的这段时间以来伤势可能会有变化，但是我觉得我还能自己走下去。”  
  
在他的印象里反正医疗湾也离传送室不远。在这个时间点上他们还不能直接将人传送进医疗湾，所以医疗湾需要靠近传送室以便及时接收受伤的人。  
  
“断掉的肋骨会变得很危险。”Chapel批评他道。“如果你真的有内伤的话，断掉的肋骨会进一步造成损伤。”  
  
“我之前也折断过肋骨。”他边回答边又一次开始慢慢地走。“它们不是很有趣，但是只要我小心他们就并不是很难对付。”  
  
理所当然，简直就像是对他这句话的直接回答一样，船体猛烈的摇晃了一下，足以让Jim磕磕绊绊的摔在墙上，而Chaple也绊了一下摔在他身上。她立即移到一侧，这样就不会挤压到他的肋骨，但是他正忙着因为又一波突然袭来的疼痛而抽气，没能立即注意到她去了哪里。  
  
“快点！”他这样说道，虽然船体仍然在晃动。他开始更快的朝着记忆中的医疗湾的位置走去，而她一直跟在他的身边。  
  
在他能听到老骨头的咒骂声时他就知道自己几乎已经抵达正确的位置了。他的首席医疗官从来没在船体在他身边摇晃的时候高兴过，在他有病人需要做手术的时候尤甚，而且他永远都责怪Jim。不管那是不是Jim的错，他永远都怪Jim。  
  
事实上Jim在一段时间后开始变得喜欢这些指控。他喜欢走进医疗湾并且听到老骨头嘟囔着“那个该死的白痴，甚至不能在我照料病人的时候让这艘船平稳的待着”，这一切真的是非常的令人怀念。  
  
当他看到Nero之前对船的袭击导致大部分的病床都满了的时候，他自从看到老骨头后就不断攀升的好心情瞬间掉了下来。Jim刚刚走到一张空床旁边，另一波不知是什么的力量又晃了一次船体，这一次持续的时间比Jim预想的要长。Jim倚向最近的一张床来支撑住自己。  
  
最终晃动终于停止了，而且再也没出现过。因为双手还被绑在后面，所以他尽自己的可能跳上床并朝一侧躺下来，试着找到一个最舒服的姿势来呼吸，并且等待着Chaple回来。  
  
他必须知道纳拉达号发生了什么。他因为自己的伤势才跟着McCoy走，但是一大部分也是因为他不觉得自己会被允许在没人认识他的情况下登上舰桥。但是他完全不知道他和Spock年轻的复本以及Nero之间发生了什么。无知是危险的，尤其当Nero已经展示了为了自己的目标他会走多远——而且他有多恨Jim。他也许也不会很Jim年轻的复本友好相处。  
  
Chaple重新出现在他身边并问他：“你对任何药品过敏吗？”  
  
“锐停纳五号（Retinax five，STII里面出现过的治疗视力的药）。”他回答道。“但是据我所知没有止痛药。”  
  
她点点头并灌满一支皮下注射器。他让她将注射剂打入自己的胳膊，然后只记在他的世界开始变得模糊时记得他没要求过镇定剂。  
  
  
  
Jim在之后醒来的时候完全的混乱了。他听到了McCoy的声音，于是柔声唤道：“老骨头……？”  
  
等等，不对。老骨头已经死了。他在Jim从时汇出来之前就去世了。  
  
当他睁开眼睛的时候，这间屋子也不像是他和Spock在罗慕伦同居的那间，或者像Spock在瓦肯的祖宅。这里看起来像是企业号-A。  
  
记忆飞快的涌回来，然后他坐起身，发现因为他的疼痛已经被巨幅的缓解了，所以他的胸腔里只剩下了一阵刺痛。Chaple朝他走来，但是McCoy仍然在和别人谈论Pike。  
  
Chaple走过来朝他微笑着。“你感觉好点了吗？”她问道。“你的肋骨仍然是断裂的，所以你需要小心，但是止痛药暂时还没有失效。我们的矫骨激光在之前的袭击中被损坏了，所以我们还没办法修补它们。不过安保人员在你睡着的时候过来帮你解开了手铐。”  
  
“没事。”Jim揉着他的手腕。“我并没有很痛苦。你知道Nero和纳拉达号怎么样了吗？”他同时也在放松着自己的手腕。能够摆脱手铐让宽慰从他的头顶一直冲刷到脚下。  
  
“我知道他死了，而且他的船也被摧毁了。”她回答的时候双眼闪烁着满意。“代理舰长Kirk自己几个小时之前宣布了这条消息。除此之外我不知道别的。”  
  
Jim沉进自己的枕头里。死了。Nero死了，纳拉达号也被摧毁了。  
  
Jim几乎想不明白这一点。过去的几天里他生命的很大一部分都被花在Nero和对付Nero上，现在他终于可以放手了。但是他们只在瓦肯和星联派来营救的无敌舰队被屠杀后才结束了这一切。  
  
Jim曾与众多敌人一决高下，但是Nero是造成如此大规模损毁的第一人。其余曾经造成这种毁坏的都是台机器或者差不多的东西。  
  
“代理舰长Kirk？”在他想起她之前的一句话时问道。“我以为Pike告诉过我，他将Spock提到了代理舰长。”  
  
“在那艘船对我们袭击的不久之后——你叫它什么来着，纳拉达号？Spock中校就辞去了他的职位并提升Kirk为舰长。”她解释道。这个宇宙的奇异感又一次击中了他，在听到有人称呼另一个人为Kirk舰长的时候也同样让他不安。  
  
他将腿在床沿处摇晃着。“你知道他现在是否有空——他或者Spock？”他仍然需要知道究竟 _发生了什么_ ，而Kirk和Spock也许是唯一两个能够在此时告诉他的人。他已经经历了太久，不想再等了。  
  
“哦你别想。”McCoy突然说道，简直像用了魔法一样出现在他的床边。Jim曾经因为这个花招责怪过他好几次，而McCoy一直都对此洋洋得意。“你仍然还是我的病人，我还没宣布你能离开。”  
  
“我必须知道发生了什么。”Jim争辩道。“我昏迷了多久？”  
  
“只有几个小时。”Chaple回答道。“在你需要另一剂止痛药的时候告诉我。”  
  
“好的，好的。”Jim不耐烦地回答。“现在我不在乎。我需要知道发生了什么。”  
  
“现在你不行。”McCoy坚持道。“你现在需要的是休息。你说过你一直都是罗慕伦人的沙包，所以你需要恢复。”  
  
“只不过是几块淤伤和几根断了的肋骨。”Jim回答道，挥了挥手仿佛要它们离开自己。“没什么严重的。而且我向你保证，如果你不告诉我我想知道的事情，那么我会变得越来越焦虑。”  
  
“为什么你这么急切的想知道？”McCoy要求道。“我还没有被完全告知事情的经过，而且我现在是他妈的首席医疗官！”  
  
“医生，之前你一直都很忙。”Chaple插话道。“当舰长来叫你开会的时候你骂了他一顿。你坚持说你不能离开你的病人。”  
  
Jim咧嘴笑了，因为这听起来太像老骨头了。在Jim自己的宇宙里的旅途中他也做过好几次同样的事情。  
  
“因为我就是离不开。这也是我现在试着去做的事情——照顾我的病人！不管你是谁，你都经历了一段艰难的时光，现在你需要休息。在你的年龄段里断掉的肋骨愈合的更缓慢，所以你需要自己照顾好自己。在你好点之后你有足够的时间来更新自己的信息。”  
  
Jim摇了摇头。他无视对自己年龄的评价——他年龄有多大根本没关系。他仍然能感受到肾上腺激素在他的系统中疾驰。他从来没能平静下来，直到他知道他的船平安无虞。甚至虽然现在企业号似乎没什么问题，至少不再摇晃了，他的身体仍然不能确信危险已经过去。  
  
“老骨头。”Jim刚开口就意识到了自己的错误。他让熟悉感将自己哄骗进了自我满足，而现在老骨头正难以置信的盯着他。  
  
“严肃点，你他妈的究竟是谁？”他问道。“只有一个人这么叫过我，而你肯定不是James Kirk。”  
  
Jim咳了一声。在老骨头所有能说的话中……“别这么肯定。”他柔声说道。无论如何他也许也没办法保守住自己的秘密——Pike知道，而且年轻的Kirk也许现在也明白了。再加上，老骨头是他的医生。“你现在应该知道，Nero是来自未来的，对吧？”  
  
“那个妖怪（hobgoblin）这么说过，不过我就算现在也不相信他疯狂的理论。”老骨头粗声回答。“你是真的在告诉我，你是未来的Jim Kirk吗？”  
  
Jim耸了耸肩。“一个简单的DNA测试就能证明。”他说道。“不过没错。我来自未来。斯——有个人和我跟在Nero后面被拖进了黑洞，然后我们就来到了这里。”  
  
“哦，另一个人，棒极了。”McCoy埋怨着，甚至在他又一次用扫描仪扫过Jim并轻柔的推着他，让他再次平着俯卧下来。现在肾上腺激素的确似乎已经退去了。他感觉到的其他的一切都开始猛击他。“另一个来自未来的人不久之后会露面吗？”  
  
Jim笑了。“我当然希望如此。”他喃喃自语着。他知道Spock还活着。自从瓦肯的毁灭后，他思维深处的轰鸣声还没有改变过，所以他甚至应该说还不错。Jim需要知道什么时候他能再见到他，但是在不知道Spock确切的位置以便他能给他发信息之前，他无法得到这个问题的答案。他们的链接在这样的距离面前起不了作用。  
  
他觉得一会他会去冥想。冥想不仅也许能够帮助他处理最近发生的事情，还能帮他进一步联系到Spock。作为一名瓦肯人，Spock是心电感应者，他也许现在也能够感受到Jim的思维，但是虽然现在Jim已经不能被认为是绝对的无心电感应力（psi-null)，至少在时汇后不是这样，他仍然不是心电感应者。他必须极深的进入自己的思维，才能在这样的距离分辨出Spock除了在瓦肯毁灭后感受到的压倒一切的情绪之外的任何思想和情感。  
  
但是如果没有别的情况，他会和Spock在地球会面。正如Spock所知道的，企业号接下来会驶向那里。他会和Jim在那里会面。他们虽然被分开还未满一天，但是他急切的想要再次见到Spock。  
  
在Jim心中的某些东西终于放松了下来，同时他终于接受了Nero的死讯和这严酷考验的终结。他不断地告诉自己这会是结果，并且拒绝相信其他的可能性。但是一觉醒来并发现梦想成真的确是无法言说的宽慰。  
  
现在他的精疲力竭击中了他，虽然他因为镇静剂已经睡了几个小时。在他闭上双眼后他几乎听不到McCoy更进一步的抱怨声，而且当他的大脑徘徊在睡眠边缘时几乎将那当做是催眠曲。


	6. Chapter 6

2371-原初宇宙

 

三藩市在这八十年间有了翻天覆地的变化。一些建筑被拆除的同时新的建筑又拔地而起。那些不问世事的人生活的区域原本在唐人街旧址的周围，现在已经向四周又扩展了好几个街区。但这里有足够多一成不变的事情，所以Jim必须一直提醒自己，现在是二十四世纪末，这样他就不会直接走进星联的总部在自己的办公室里继续工作，或者在一天结束的时候回到自己的公寓。他的办公室和公寓现在都属于别人了。

Spock曾提出供他使用他和Saavik在这座城市里的公寓。Jim没办法让自己待在那里。就算Spock和Saavik现在都还在路上，还需要好几天才能抵达所以整个公寓都只有他一个人，他还是不能想象自己待在一所满是Spock和其他人印记的公寓里。所以他住在Scotty那里，对方在给Jim回信的时候也邀请他过去一起住。在Jim到了那里之后，Scotty见到他时简直是欣喜若狂。Scotty又老了几岁，他的头发和胡子全都白了，但是他仍然是那个Jim认识了三十年的Scotty。

“我自己在调整的时候也有点困难。”在第一个晚上，当Jim向他形容待在别人的企业号上的奇怪感时Scotty这样告诉他。“年轻的LaForge先生，就像他指出的，而且他说的很对，我那点知识想帮忙实在是有点太过时了。但是你知道我的，长官。我的生命就是我的轮机。我知道我仍然还能提供一点东西，只要我再赶上这个时代一点。你也会这么做的。”

Jim发出了一声意义不明的闷哼，但是私下里他更觉得没底了。至少轮机无论在何时何处都有市场。Jim是一艘星舰的舰长，而且他成年后一直都在星联服役。在现在的时间里他能做什么呢？

“所以你会在这里和Spock先生会面？”几分钟后Scotty继续说道。“我对此真的很高兴。自从我醒来后只见过他几面，但是没有你他看起来一直不对劲。有点往一边出溜（注1），如果你知道我是什么意思的话。”

“不是很明白。”Jim哭笑不得的回答道。他希望Scotty能换个话题。他现在对和Spock即将到来的会面已经够紧张的了。

“好吧。”Scotty继续说道。“我并不是说他自己过得不好，因为他的确过得不错。他想要在几千年后重新把瓦肯和罗慕伦这两拨分开多年的人带回到一起真的是很雄心壮志。但他看以来一直像是少了什么。我很高兴你为了他回来，就算不是为了别的原因。”

“啊，当然不是。”Jim说。“毕竟怎么可能有别的原因呢？我相信你肯定不会想念我对你那杰出的工作的温柔要求，Scott先生。”

Scotty笑了起来。“暴君！”他兴致勃勃的指控着。“我当然没有想念过你对我的轮机那些无理的索取，舰长。”

Jim放过了这声“舰长”，就像他放过之前的那声“长官”。这就是Scotty。他在是Jim朋友的同时仍然把Jim当做舰长。

 

几天后他在是和Spock在太空港见面还是等着直到两人能私下见面中犹豫不决。他的优柔寡断让他心烦意乱，但是他知道，正如他在和Spock这段关系刚开始时太多次的知道，他能更轻松地保持自己通常的决断力，如果他不是在感情上觉得那么脆弱不堪。最终他决定在太空港和他碰面，而且就这么做了。他没想象过两个人的重逢包括如果在私下会面时扒掉对方的衣服，而且他太久没见过Spock了。

但是在他等待着客船进港的时候仍然很紧张。他和Spock在第一次通讯过后互发过信息，但是他们没再交谈过。

而这次他能够碰触Spock。他感觉到他们上一次彼此间的碰触既是在几个星期前，又经历了这七十八年的分分秒秒。真的是太长的一段时间。

最终那个熟悉的身影映入眼帘。他的身材仍然高大，步伐像往昔般大而坚定。Jim唯一能看到的他年龄的证据是他头发里的灰色，他脸上的线条，和他双眼中深邃的阅历。

他们并没有说好特定的碰面地点，但是Spock分毫不差的转过脸来看向他，正如他知道去哪里找Spock。他们的链接也许在此时仍然是断裂的，但是他们对彼此的感知仍在。

当Spock最终站在他的面前时，Jim完全不知道该怎么办。丢下一句诙谐幽默的问候，像是他们上次见到对方只是几个周以前？将他的手指和Spock的放在一起作出瓦肯人表示爱意的姿势？用人类的方式吻在他的唇上？

Spock首先开始了动作。他将Jim拖入自己的双臂里紧紧地抱住他。他甚至什么都没说；他只是抱住他，弯下他的头直到自己的前额抵在Jim颈部裸露的皮肤上。

他们站在太空港的中央，其他人在他们身边走来走去，但是很显然Spock不在乎，而Jim也不在乎。他的胳膊也同样绕上Spock，将他的脸埋在Spock自己的脖子里。他曾经将这一切看做习以为常——Spock在他的怀中，温暖而呼吸着并且就在这里。

他希望自己再也不要轻视这一切。他一直都能认出Spock给予他的奇迹，即使当时间钝化了他再次见到Spock之前与他相依为命的痛苦。

他们仍然一言未发，但Jim不确定他们需要说任何话。不是现在。再等一会儿他们之间会有谈话，鉴于Spock最开始回到地球的原因之一就是想真的和Jim谈谈。但是此时此刻所有Jim需要的，并且他知道Spock也需要的，就在他的双臂之间。他永远都不想放手，就算他知道他必须这样做。

再也没有什么比这个更完美。

 

Spock在三藩市的公寓内有间客房，而他又一次向Jim提供住宿。Jim又一次拒绝了。他不觉得自己能忍受和Spock睡在同一间屋子里却在不同的房间不同的床上。

他饶有兴趣的发现这间公寓其实有三间卧室。Spock和Saavik其实并不同居一室。Saavik住在主卧室，因为她更经常待在地球上，Spock解释道。但是Spock将另一间卧室归为己用。

Jim知道睡在不同的卧室是瓦肯的习俗。Amanda和Sarek也有分开的房间，但是Sarek通常和Amanda睡在一起。同时在技术层面上来讲他和Spock在企业号上也有不同的房间，但他们从没在地球上或者瓦肯分开睡过。甚至在船上Spock也将他的那间作为冥想室和自己的私人空间，而和Jim一起住在Jim的房间。

他不明白Spock在犹豫什么。当然在做决定前先和Saavik谈谈是礼貌的，但是甚至拒绝说出自己的意图？还有如果他还不曾作出任何决定，这又是为了什么？从Jim看来Spock想要他胜于想要Saavik，而且他不认为这是他的嫉妒心在说话。

最终他直接问了出来。

“Spock，发生什么了？你决定接下来怎么做了吗？”

Spock没有试图装聋作哑。“在没有同Saavik谈论之前——”他刚开口Jim就打断了他。

“难道Saavik会说什么能带来多大的改变吗？”他问道。

“困难并不主要在于Saavik是否愿意放我走。”Spock说道。“当然我不能完全自信的这样说，但是我不认为在我希望链接中断后她会为了维持我们的链接而战斗到底。”

“那么困难又在哪里？”在Spock停顿了太长时间后Jim问他。

Spock闭目凝神了很长一段时间。“瓦肯人的婚姻链接。”他开口道。“并不是被设计的那么简单就能被中断。在瓦肯文化中离婚并不是不存在，但是却是一种极端的手段，只被人作为最后的解决手段。这一举动蕴含的逻辑一定会是非常的强烈，这样瓦肯的治疗师才会考虑实施断绝链接。”

“然后呢？”Jim接着问道。上帝啊，有时候从Spock那里得到关于瓦肯链接和文化的信息简直就像是在拔牙，就算过了这么多年仍然如此。

“中断连接被认为是一种极端的手段。”Spock接着说了下去，突然对上了Jim的眼睛。“因为就算由治疗师操作，故意移除连接仍然会经常性的损伤之前被连接双方的思维。但其中一方的死亡却不会带来这样的危险，因为思维会对自然而无可避免的中断作出补偿，就像我的死亡和你进入时汇。思维应对人工主动的移除链接要差一些。甚至由一位经验丰富的治疗师为我和Saavik移除链接，都有可能导致无法逆转的脑损伤。在某些情况下双方甚至会陷入昏迷并且再也不会苏醒。”

Jim皱起眉头。“但是你第一次pon farr的时候——”他抗议着。“T'Pring在那时中断了你们的链接，但是你们两个都没事。”

“那只是一个订婚的链接。在pon farr将其固定为链接之前，一个订婚的链接可以几乎毫无风险的被双方中断。随着链接越牢固风险越大。大约百分之二十五的成熟的链接在中断后带来了损害。”

一阵颤栗滑过Jim的整个身体。他在这么多年和Spock在一起时从来没有问过，如果他们的链接中断会发生什么。他从来不都不想知道。

“别这么做。”这句话突然跳出他的嘴唇。Spock挑起一根眉毛，而Jim摇了摇头。“我想要我们的链接回来。”他澄清道。“但如果移除你和Saavik的链接会伤害你的话还是算了。”

“并不一定会出现脑损伤。”Spock告诉他。但是他的眼神从他听到Jim突然蹦出的发言后的震惊温和了下来。

“没关系。”Jim回答道。“百分之二十五听起来没多，直到那意味着你永远都不会再是你自己。”

“我愿意承担这个风险。”Spock告诉他。他伸出手拂过Jim的脸颊带着蝶翼一般的温柔。

Jim咬着他的嘴唇阻止着呼之欲出的抗议。他很多年前就已经学会了面对Spock承担风险的权利，但是他就是痛恨自己要眼睁睁的看着他这样做，甚至更讨厌他是为了自己这么做。

“那Saavik呢？”他立刻抓住她会拒绝的可能性。

“Saavik也许不愿意冒这样的险。”Spock承认。“我不能为她做这样的决定。”

Jim点点头。他现在站在一个奇怪的立场上，不知道自己想让她做出什么决定。

不久之后他就告辞并回到了Scotty那里。他想将Scotty私藏的苏格兰威士忌洗劫一空，但是他最终决定不这么做。Saavik的穿梭机明天就到了，所以他需要保持头脑清醒。

但他仍然发现自己的情绪糟糕透了，而且外面的天气也没帮多少忙。现在三藩市正是夏天，所以这里寒冷而多雾。当夜幕降临时他甚至看不到星星。

他第二天醒来时易怒而疲惫，最终在吃早饭的时候开始呵斥Scotty。Scotty只是看着他并拍了拍他的肩膀。“一切都会被解决的。”他说。“你会看到的，Jim。我觉得你甚至能在这里就是没有什么能把你们两个分开的最好证明。”

“谢了。”Jim喃喃自语着，拖出一个微笑。“很抱歉我刚才对你说话态度不好。我现在只是有点紧张。”

“是，我看得出来。”Scotty侧过脸来看着他。“但是我不觉得你需要太担心。我没法想象Spock先生会离开你，尤其是现在他把你找回来了。”

不知为何这句话真的打动了他。他没向Scotty更正他们真正的问题，但是他的话提醒了他，他不敢相信自己一直都是这样的一个混蛋而且一直都对此视而不见。“Scotty……”他等到Scotty看向他才继续说下去。“关于Nyota我很抱歉。”

Scotty低下头看着自己的餐盘。“谢谢你，长官。”他粗声回答道。“她——她这辈子过得很好，而且我对此很高兴。但是我的确想念她，而且我对那些我们从来没能在一起的时间感到遗憾。你告诉Spock先生，就说是我说的，如果他浪费这次机会，那他就是比我以为的还要大的白痴。”

Jim微微一笑。“我会告诉他的。”他表示同意，在站起身收拾餐盘之前捏了捏Scotty的肩膀。

 

在Spock最终宣布Saavik的到来和她已准备好讨论这个问题的时候Jim根本控制不住自己的紧张。

在他抵达时她用瓦肯分手礼向他致意，他也向她回礼。她现在的头发褐色中带有大片的灰色，而她的面容也生出自己的纹路。但她看上去依然是那个他曾经认识的Saavik。

“见到你我很高兴，Saavik。”他相当真诚的说。虽然他对她嫁给了Spock感到很矛盾——他不能说不希望他们两个结婚，因为这样Spock就会死去——但同时见到另外一个认识的人让他感觉到和这个新的时间更有联系。

“我也是，舰长。”她回答道。“Spock非常想念你。请进来。我能给你提供什么饮品吗？”

“谢谢，但是不用。我在来的路上已经接受了足够多的水分了。今天的雾非常重。还有叫我Jim就好。”

“的确如此。”她表示同意。“我承认下雾并不是我喜欢的天气之一。”

他们三人在一个和咖啡桌相似的瓦肯式桌子旁落坐。

“随便的谈天应该差不多了吧？”在他们落座后他问道。他舒适的沉进自己的椅子里，但是并不十分享受坐在这里。肾上腺激素戳着他的神经系统，仿佛他正身处一场艰难的刑讯中。

“足够了。”Saavik同意道。“我认为我可以让这次讨论更简单。Spock，我的意图是放你离开。”

Jim长长的舒出一口气，在肾上腺激素从他体内退去的同时放松的靠回他的椅子里。但是他仍然有点紧张。那么在打破链接后可能出现的后果该怎么办？

但是这仍然让他安心，当他知道Saavik像Spock一样，都认为脑损伤的可能性小到足以让他们冒险。

Spock不动声色的端详着她。“我承认我希望这会是你的回答。”他说道。“但是我可以知道你的理由吗？打破已经建立的链接会是一个危险的过程。”

她侧了侧头。“我知道有风险。”她回答道。“但是，Spock。超过七十年的时间里我分享你的思维。我知道你对James Kirk的感情。你难道认为我真的如此残酷的否认你这一点，当他排除一切可能性找到了自己的路回到了你的身边，就算给我自己施加风险？”

“我不认为你有这么残酷，不。”Spock表示同意。“但我也不希望对你的回答想当然。”

“逻辑的。”Saavik说，“但是不必要。Spock，Jim……你们两个是t'hy'la，同时也是k'hat'n'dlawa。我无法站在你们之间。”

K'hat'n'dlawa——彼此一半的心与灵魂。这个词语在现代瓦肯已经很少使用了——太过公开的富有情感——但它的不被喜爱并不让它不合适。很久以来Jim都知道Spock是他的一半。在现代用语中T'hy'la可以简单地意味着亲密的朋友，虽然Jim和Spock并不这样使用这个单词，但是k'hat'n'dlawa除了灵魂伴侣之外再没有别的意思。

在这样的慷慨大方之后他再也不能保持对Saavik半心半意的憎恨。但是即使他不知道是出于什么受虐狂的冲动还是对她的关心，他仍然这样问她：“这是你想要的吗，Saavik？别会错意，我很感激，只是……”他耸了耸肩。他不能说如果Saavik真的想要Spock自己会放弃他，因为他不会。他知道这个。但是他不喜欢想到她为了他的幸福而牺牲了自己的幸福，或者只是为了他而承担巨大的风险。

她挑起一根眉毛。“还是这么人性。”她对Spock这样说道，然后将视线转回Jim。“Jim，我们之间的婚姻是瓦肯婚姻。虽然不缺少关怀和感情，但是和你不同的是，我并不是为了爱情而嫁给他。我只是想要给他最好的，而且如果他将我看做亲密的家人我就知足了。”

“这符合逻辑吗？”他控制不了自己问出口。

她嘴唇的一角翘了起来。“我认为你们的哲学家之一曾经说过，心灵的理由让理由本身一无所知。也许对于大多数瓦肯人的标准来说这不是最符合逻辑的决定，但是Spock不是大多数瓦肯人。我也不是。我希望他能遵循他自己内心的逻辑。”

“这也是我的意图。”Spock靠近Saavik并抓起她的手轻柔的捏了捏。“谢谢你，Saavik。”

“是的，Saavik。”Jim补充道。“谢谢你。你不知道这对我来说意味着什么。”

“我也许不知道这对你来说意味着什么，但是我知道这对Spock意味着什么。你们完全不用客气，你们两个都是。”

“那我们的链接呢？”Spock问道。“我们找到一位治疗师来中断它，然后我才能再次完整我和Jim的链接。”

她点点头。“目前有两位瓦肯治疗师在星联医学院就职。”她说，“我们可以去找其中的一位。但是，如果你允许的话，我偏向于与你维持一条家族链接。在这种情况下永久损伤的危险将会低于百分之二。”

“你偏向于这个？”Spock的重复显示出他的惊讶。“我不愿擅自推测……”

她挑起一根眉毛。“家族可能对你在罗慕伦的举动表示不悦，但是我并不持有这种不赞成。”她告诉他的语气仿佛是在对一个反应有点迟钝的小孩子在说话。Jim藏起自己的笑意。

这句话之后讨论就结束了。Jim感觉到几乎烦躁不安，因为他一直让自己置身于一场漫长而几乎让人神经崩溃的辩论里，讨论着中断链接的益处和坏处。他没料到她甚至不需要斗争就作出退让。Spock之前做出的决定比后来的结果让他气馁太多——虽然Saavik让她的决定简单了许多。

但是他当然不介意最终的结果。他看向Spock，发现Spock也看向他，眼神里闪烁着熟悉的光亮。

他感觉到一个幻影在他的链接处悸动着，虽然仍然被Troi顾问设下的屏障包裹其中。那感觉就像是链接知道自己即将再次完整。他闭上双眼放任自己感受着潮水的安心与快慰——然后他睁开双眼再次对上Spock的目光，也同样感受着那熟悉的期盼。

不久之后他就会再次拥Spock入怀并分享他的思维。这次他绝对不会放手。

在去星联医学院的路上Jim控制不住的想知道，如果Saavik早就知道自己想要把婚姻链接变成家族链接的话，她的确是等到见面才告诉他们。如果Jim知道他最终会要回Spock的话，他过去几周的人生会轻松许多。但是这样问她也许是不对的。她刚刚给予了他一份无法测量的礼物，而他却在毫无道理的对她何时决定给予而吹毛求疵。也许她直到最近都没决定下来。

他对如何改变Spock和Saavik的链接非常感兴趣，虽然并不只是因为这样Jim就能夺回他在Spock思维里正当的位置。他对瓦肯链接的这个方面了解的不是很多，虽然他生命里将近一半的时间都是瓦肯链接的一部分。

他和Spock的链接是在他们第一个五年任务的过程中自然形成的。在他们任务途中的心灵融合时，他们的思维被彼此吸引，最终自发的形成了一条初级的链接。Spock曾经解释过这有点像最基本的化学反应——两种相容的元素在靠近时形成共价键。他和Spock的思维正好有足够相似的波长——或者是相似的电负性，如果接着运用比喻手法——这样他们就可以用这种方式链接。而在他们在心灵亲密度上更显著的变化则意味着这种反应比相容元素更稀有，却并不是不为人所知。

一个瓦肯的链接甚至更像是分享电子，虽然Jim一直认为那更像是心灵上的维恩图解（注一）。他的一部分思想很清晰的仍然是Jim，而Spock的思想也很清楚的是Spock，但是这里有一部分交叠，他们的思维有一部分很清楚的是他们双方。这一部分的体积可以根据思维接触的深度扩大或者缩小，但是交叠一直都会存在。

而且那仅仅是个初级的链接。Spock一般都将它们屏蔽掉。有时非常强烈的情感或者思想能够穿透屏障，而且这在一些危险情况下很有用，让他们变得更步调一致。这一用处也是他们没有消除连接的原因之一，虽然在那一阶段消除链接会更容易一些。

Jim喜欢他和Spock的联系，而且怀疑Spock也偷偷的喜欢它。他很高兴他们绝大部分的时间都能屏蔽它，因为在那些年里他花了太多的时间担心他会用自己情感的强度把Spock吓跑。但是甚至能有像那样的东西——他的好运一直让他惊奇。他的幸福在他们最终正式链接并强化为永久链接的时候更加深沉。他爱Spock的思维。

他不喜欢独自待在自己的思维里。

 

在星联医学院的时候Spock和Saavik允许他留下来和他们一起见那位名叫T'Mar的瓦肯治疗师。那是一位年老的黑人瓦肯妇女，虽然T'Mar在看到他的时候扬起了一根眉毛。她的眉毛在听到Spock平静的告诉他Jim的身份和他们的意图时扬得更高了。

但是她只是问道：“你需要我协助你重塑和James Kirk的链接吗，Spock大使？”

“不用。”Spock回答道。“我们的初级链接是自然形成的，而婚姻链接之前也曾断裂过，并在思维碰触时自我修复。但是我相信您最好在我们重塑链接的时候留在这里，确保我们不需要您的协助。”

T'Mar点点头，然后将手放在Spock和Saavik的脸上。他们三人同时闭上眼睛。

Jim知道在他自己和Spock思维的连接被修复之前他不可能看到任何事情，但是他没办法控制自己去想现在在发生什么。

他对瓦肯家庭链接所知甚少。他知道瓦肯人是比他们愿意向外人解释的更具有心灵感应力的种族，尤其是对彼此之间。他知道一个能够支持家族链接的网络帮助他们保持理智，这样他们就能抑制自己的情感，并提供对情感能量正常的释放，否则他们会将其诠释为情感爆发。他对Spock和Saavik保持这种链接毫无意见，但是他对那和婚姻链接有着怎样的不同，以及怎样才能将婚姻链接转换为家族链接都非常好奇。

这一过程持续了大约半个小时，这段时间内Jim看着Spock的面容随着每分钟而变化。有时他的双眼快速移动仿佛他正处于深度睡眠，其他时候他的嘴角会划出微笑或悲伤的弧度。有一次他甚至挑起了眉毛。

最终他们结束了转换。治疗师将手从Spock和Saavik的脸上移开。Saavik在离开前对着治疗师和Jim将手指分开摆出瓦肯分手礼。Spock闭着眼睛又过了一段时间，但当他睁开双眼时他的脸庞已经朝向Jim。Jim甚至没有意识到自己做出了决定就已经走向他。

在他们将手指连上对方的融合点时甚至未出一言。他们不需要交谈。他们用了一瞬间对上对方的眼睛，然后Spock喃喃出那些融合时的话语，突然间着Jim就——

——回家了。

Jim。Jim。那甚至不是完整的思想，更像是在感觉到Jim时一连串的图像，带着全宇宙最热情的音调与存在。那存在是如此的欣喜若狂，以至于Jim可以感觉到Spock在现实世界中对着他微笑，一如他曾经在看到Jim活着并且仍在他身边时的笑容。

Spockspockspockspock,Jim喋喋不休的爆发出自己带着感情的一串图像。

Spock向着Jim仍被Troi的屏障包裹着的链接伸出手。当他移开屏障时Jim仅在片刻间感受到抽痛，然后Spock就到了那里，用思维中的双手抱住它。他甚至可以感觉到在Spock的碰触下链接开始自我愈合，与Spock自己那一端的链接回复交织，交叠的部分重新焊接在一起，同时Jim和Spock将他们的力量注入其中，确保他们的链接不会如此简单的断裂。最终链接再次合为一体。

Jim很少观察他们链接中自己的精神存在，但每次他看到的时候都会屏住呼吸。他的思维就像是一条厚实编织的索带，带有金属的质感和彩虹的光芒，随着他们对彼此的情感、回忆与思维闪烁着上千种不同的色彩。他们的精神呈现是闭合的形态，所以他们仍然可以保持自己独立的本体，但是那感觉起来仍然温暖而鲜活。Jim甚至找不到之前的断裂在哪里。

Spock温柔的将他们退出融合，在Jim的思维抗议时传来一阵平静。但当Jim睁开眼睛时他仍然能感受到Spock，而且并不是因为Spock的手指仍然在他的脸上。这些手指抬起时扫过他的脸颊，传来一阵与Spock肌肤的温服毫无关系的温暖。

哦，Spock，Spock。他将这句话顺着他们的链接传送过去，因为自己能够再次这样做而感觉到几乎耀眼夺目。

我的Jim，Spock这样回答他，话语像是心灵上的爱抚。

Jim只能站在Spock身边，因为持续压倒性的情感而轻微颤抖着，他感觉到安心敬畏与爱全部纠缠在一起。作为一个瓦肯人Spock自己的情感甚至更为强烈。他将那股情感上的能量调整为他和Jim思维中温暖的灼热，在长久的分离后更进一步的加固着链接。

“谢谢你，T'Mar治疗师。”在Jim重新控制好自己的情感时Spock说道。“我们对您的协助十分感激。来吧，Jim。我们回家。”

他向治疗师点头致以自己的感谢，对方点点头表示回应。然后他跟着Spock离开屋子，因为他新生的链接的轰鸣而欣喜若狂。他只用一半的注意力来看着Spock和他在往哪里走，将其他的思绪全部用来感受他和Spock在彼此的思维里。

彼此分开却永不分离，无时碰触却永远相依……

没错。

 

他们安静的走回Spock的公寓。虽然这份沉默并不特别的让他感到舒服，因为Jim可以感觉到链接在变换时的轰鸣声，以及在他和Spock胃中盘旋的期待。他甚至不知道这份期待从何而来，但是他不在意。

他们回来的时候公寓空无一人，虽然他很快发现了Saavik留下的字条，告诉他们她今晚住在一位朋友那边，明天再和他们见面并在私下告别后返回星际基地1138。Jim只能说他并不为Saavik的缺席感到遗憾，因为在Spock扫了一眼字条后便开始吻他。

Jim立即回吻过去，在感觉到Spock的嘴唇与他的共同运动时感到一阵颤栗滑过他的皮肤。他伸出手去碰触Spock的手，用他的指尖抚摸着Spock的关节，然后Spock颤抖起来，他在他们链接中的存在增强了。

Spock往后撤了一点，举起一只手托住Jim的脸，然后低下头靠近他，这样他们便可以彼此间额头相触。他们面部的触感在Jim的脑海中火花般迸放。

“Jim。”Spoon轻柔的呢喃。“哦，t'hy'la，我是多么的思念汝。能够再次和我灵魂的一半成为一体就是生活在欢愉之中。”

Jim的心脏跳动的越来越快，而且他感觉到Spock双眼中的专注足以让他站在原地而被燃烧殆尽，“你这诗人。”他用呼吸喷吐出回答，“我永远也不会停止为你看待我的方式而感到高兴。”

“好像你刚才没有用你自己的方式清晰地表达出对我的感觉。”Spock空余的那只手紧紧握住Jim的手，然后他用另一只抬起Jim的脸庞并亲吻着他的前额，他的脸颊，他的眼睑，他的鼻尖，他的嘴角。Jim一直紧闭双眼，接受着他的吻，颤抖着。

很久以来这一举动都没有注入过如此的柔情。在企业号-B事件之前，虽然他们当然还享受做爱，那开始变得更像是例行公事。他们仍然能取悦对方，并且知道彼此相爱，但是每一次碰触并不再承载着自己的感情。

“逮住我了。”Jim低声耳语。“我难道这么浅显易懂吗？”

Spock的唇角精密的弯曲向上。“很遗憾我必须证明你就是如此。”

“该死的。我猜我必须对自己的扑克脸多做努力。要知道你使用了不公平的战略。”

“如果不是这样我又该怎样击败你呢？”

“我可以投降。”他睁开双眼，再次看入Spock。“我会投降。”

Spock又一次吻着他，仿佛他不能忍受不这么做。他的手离开了Jim的脸庞，捉住了他的手腕并把玩着那里的骨头，然后一路向上在Jim的骨节和手指间嬉闹。Jim的手并不像Spock的那样敏感，但是他可以感觉到Spock自己的愉悦，尤其是当他们的前面两根手指交叠出属于瓦肯链接伴侣的ozh'esta。

Jim爱极了Spock让他的手感受到他们完全的敏感度。瓦肯人对自己的身体有着太多的控制，他们可以让自己的双手和人类的敏感度别无二致，虽然瓦肯人的手和他们的大脑直接相连。但当他们像这般在一起的时候，Spock会放弃这种控制，而Jim总是对此欣喜若狂。

Spock可以更长久的保持这种缓慢的节奏——而且在过去也这样做过——但是Jim在此时没有耐心。他需要更多。他的双手移到Spock长袍的带扣上，但是Spock阻止了他，将他拽回亲吻中。

“不要在这里。”他说，“跟我来。”

然后他牵起Jim的手带他进入他的卧室。Jim心甘情愿的跟在后面，贯穿心脏的急切颤抖着哼鸣。

当他们站在Spock的床边时，Spock允许Jim将他的袍子从肩膀上褪下去，让它们如潭水般堆积在他的脚边。在他努力解开Jim背心的时候Jim已经将他的束腰上衣从头顶扯了下来，而在Spock终于脱下JIm的衬衣时Jim已经开始对Spock裤子上的束带努力了。

Spock的双手捉住Jim的手臂，然后上下移动成温暖的爱抚。“你不需要急于求成。”他呢喃进Jim的耳朵。“我在这里。”

Jim摇摇头。“我只是——我需要碰触你。”他喃喃自语着。他打开了Spock的裤子，将他的手探入Spock的臀部和布料之间来松开它们。“我们之后有时间慢慢来。现在我真的需要你，Spock。”

Spock吻了吻他左边的眉毛。“是的。”他的声音低沉醉人。Jim颤抖了一下。“拥有我，k'diwa（爱人）。我是你的。”

“一直如此。”Jim向他保证，而Spock也在脑海中一同回响。他将他的手在Spock身体的两侧再次上上下下的游走，又将它们移回来触摸Spock臀部的曲线。

Spock——Spock对他来说很熟悉，但又几乎是全新的。他必须来探索这个年长的版本，来看看哪些改变了而哪些没有。

Spock胸膛上浓密的毛发现在愈发灰白了，但当Jim将鼻尖埋进去时他发现那仍然很柔软。他也变得瘦削了。在中年时他有更多的肌肉，但是现在全都流失了。他的关节仍像Jim初次遇到他时那样尖锐的突出着，但是远比不上他在尝试过Kolinahr并与Jim初次链接之后那样明显。

他的肌肤同样在关节之上松垂着并变薄。但是当Spock因为Jim亲吻着他的左手手腕的脉搏点并顺着血管一直追溯到他的肘部而嘶声吸气时，Jim知道那并不是因为痛苦。

他尝到了同样的味道——少许的铜的和盐味的缺失轻微的改变着他皮肤的味道。但是Jim仍然决定热吻着另一条手臂和他的锁骨来证实自己的发现。他反复润湿着Spock颈动脉脉搏点之上的一点，然后简短的吮吻着。他现在需要比原来更少的时间来在那完美的皮肤上留下吻痕。

Spock的手掠过他的头发，划过他的脖子，顺着他的背部向下。他光裸的臀部抬起来遇上Jim仍然被衣物包裹的臀部，同时Jim又一次吻在他的唇上，然后在每次Spock的舌头试图与他的纠缠时抬起头蹭着Spock脸上其余的部位。

最终Spock捉住他的脸将他固定在原处。“你在折磨我。”他低声咆哮着，而Jim快乐的颤抖。他爱极了自己能让Spock低吼。

“当然。”Jim这样回答他，但是紧接着给了他一个长吻，邀请Spock的舌头进入他的口腔，在这里Spock一心一意的探索着他。在Spock的思维里他只能感受到他想要将Jim化减为伏在自己身上的纯粹感觉的专注。

一会之后他中断了这个吻，抵着Spock的脖子喘着气，而Spock的双手又回来继续爱抚着他的后背，直到它们一直向下来到他腰间的衣物上。他在碰到衣料的时候哼了一声，然后他的手绕过来扯开了搭扣。

Jim开始自己脱裤子，但是Spock敲开了他的手接过这项任务。他快速的剥下它们，足够让Jim挣扎着摆脱出来并将它们踢下床。Spock透过他的内裤抚摸着Jim的阴茎，Jim因为布料与敏感肌肤相抵的触感而嘶声吸气。最终Spock亲自脱下Jim的内裤并丢了出去。Jim觉得那非常性感，他向上挪动着趴在Spock上面，从头到脚的将他们并排在一起，直到Jim可以用鼻子挨着Spock的下颌。他们赤裸的阴茎相互碰触着，两人同时因为这醉人而温暖的触感呻吟起来。

Jim用他所知的每一个花招让Spock用最快的速度硬了起来。在别的时候他会将他们的爱抚延续下去，但是现在他需要感受到和Spock全部可能的连接。他吸吮着Spock的手指，用舌头在那周围缠绕着直到Spock在他身下抽气。他在Spock的乳头旁画着圈又捏着它们，直到Spock对自己那紧绷的凸起受到的每一个碰触都嘶声吸气。他揉捏着Spock背后敏感的后腰，不断的在坚实的碰触和轻柔的爱抚间转换。

而Spock回应着每一次碰触，带着Jim驶向疯狂，同时也用一只手扯着Jim自己的乳头，另一只伸到下面哄骗让着自己的阴茎更加坚硬。Spock摩擦着他们整个身体，直到Jim那与Spock彼此相互碰触的身体正面毫不仁慈的刺痛着。他们的链接创造着对方的反映的回路，将欢愉成倍的层层叠加起来。

但是这还不够。Jim稍微擎起上身足够他能看进Spock的眼中，他能看到那一圈细小的棕色圆环围绕着深黑的瞳孔。Spock也回看向他的眼睛，他知道自己的瞳孔一定也扩张了，然后点点头。很显然他的思维仍然足够有条理到能让Spock得到一幅他需求的清晰图片。

Spock将一条胳膊滑在他的身下，紧紧地把他抱在身边，然后换了个姿势侧过身，将手伸向他床头柜里的一个抽屉。他只翻找了片刻就拿出一管润滑剂，放在眼前用毫无聚焦的眼神看着上面的保质期。但是那一定没问题，因为他把它推进Jim的手里。

Jim忍不住喷出一声笑。“我以为你已经有好几年没在地球上生活了。”他调笑着。“你还在这里留着管润滑剂？”

Spock给了他一个眼神，那意味着如果他们不是在紧要关头的话他一定会说眯起眼睛的。“这是水基的，所以保质期更长。”他语调平平的回答。“而且瓦肯男性，就像人类男性一样，随着年龄增长释放更少的体液。你是准备继续评论我的自慰习惯呢，还是准备进入我呢？”

Jim的双眼几乎对了起来，然后他呻吟着笑了出来，因为这Spock版本的下流话。上帝啊，这种如此临床的话不应该这么性感。“我不能同时进行吗？”他抽着气，一只手在管身上收紧，然后他从Spock身上翻滚下来，给予他空间来张开腿，接着才移动到他双腿之间。

“不行。你只能选一个，而不是同时——！”Spock的下颌一下子合上了，几乎切断了他的最后一个字，因为Jim顺着他入口的外部肌肤滑入了一根润滑过的手指。Spock可以命令自己的身体自己放松下来，但是他们两人都很享受扩张他的过程。

“那太糟糕了。”Jim说道，将他的手指滑向更深处并继续四处移动着。“因为你知道你自慰的念头对我有什么作用吗？”

Spock的肌肉环在Jim手指的服务下放松了下来，在他放入第二根手指的时候进一步放松。“告诉我。”他问道。

“我觉得你只想要其中之一。”Jim调笑着，闭上双眼感觉到Spock在他周围收紧，他通道的四壁温暖而光滑。

Jim将他的头栖息在Spock的膝盖上，然后在他双指开合式扩张时转过脸在上面印下一个吻。“你永远都如此自持。”他的声音粗糙。“只是想到你需要释放，而没办法或者不愿意用冥想将它驱散，需要碰触你自己——上帝啊。这让我兴奋，Spock。”

Spock的头向后仰起。“更多。”他需求道。“那——那是不合逻辑的，忽略身体的需求。我们既是身体的产物又是心灵的产物。”

“在做爱时谈哲学。只有你，Spock。”Jim为了奖赏他这样特征鲜明的是他自己，一气呵成的俯下身含住他的阴茎并用力吮吸着，然后才继续动作起来。Spock因为震惊的喜悦而喊叫出声。

但是Spock是正确的，绝对正确。忽视身体的需求是不合逻辑的，而且他们是灵与肉的生灵。Jim的心灵和身体都需要Spock。

Spock一定捕捉住了他的这一想法，因为他开始呻吟。“是的。是的，Jim，talukh-veh（我的珍宝），现在。”

Spock在Jim的手指周围仍然很紧致，但是他享受能够感觉到Jim。Jim抽出他的手指，飞快的将润滑剂涂抹在自己的阴茎上，然后滑了进去，头部迅速的滑入Spock身体松弛的入口。在Jim向前挺入时Spock发出一声尖锐的呻吟，然后Jim闭上眼睛，斗争着直到获得足够的控制而不是此时此刻就丢盔弃甲。

一阵在他心灵上的拖曳让他睁开眼看入Spock，然后他浑身僵硬，仍然埋在他的体内。他能……现在在Spock的眼中看到太多太多。那里有太多的爱与欢乐，有多年来的痛苦，哀恸与绝望，还有对一项他毫不在意的职责的承诺。所有的情感就在那里浮于言表，不仅在Spock的思维中也在他的双眼里。Jim不禁想知道Spock在他的眼神里读出了什么。

但那无所谓了。Jim开始动了起来，用长而缓的撞击滑进滑出。不仅一次他的思维皱褶而消散但是他又重获控制。

这些岁月一去不返，消散死去。他们两个在这里，就在这里，在一起，合为一体。永为一体。

Jim需要这个。他开始加速，将一只手围绕在Spock的阴茎上随着他臀部的韵律一起抽挤。他需要这么多，需要感觉到Spock在他周围，成为他的一部分。而他自己也因为各种各样的方式被Spock所吸引。

他可以忘掉在这里的自己，而且他的确忘掉了。他不是James Kirk，联邦星舰企业号的前任舰长，冲进八十年之后的未来而茫然无措。他甚至不是Jim，一个对自己的独立人格有着深度认知的人。

他仅存在于现在，只有我们/JimSpock/在一起/一体。

他不知道自己在Spock体内待了多长时间。对他来说唯一重要的事情就是在那里。而每一处和Jim相连的Spock的思维也断然同意。

Spock的高潮先到来，他的身体在Jim之下僵硬起来。Jim保持着自己继续动作，但是在最后Spock思维中的狂喜也将Jim一同引入高潮，而且他心甘情愿的跃下巅峰与Spock同赴丝绒般的黑暗之中。

Spock比Jim先恢复知觉。Jim醒来时感觉到瘦长的手指正梳理着自己的头发。他的阴茎在他急剧的高潮后疲软无力，仍然留在Spock体内，但是Jim不想现在就起身离开。他不想离开Spock。

他再也不想离开Spock。就像这样一切都有了意义，就在Spock的双臂之间和他的体内。

他留在Spock体内因为他离不开那里，于是Spock没有让他离开，虽然不久他就会变得很不舒服。Jim开始沉入正常的睡眠中，他的头枕在Spock的胸膛上，Spock的手指缠绕在他的头发里，他的一只手落在Spock的腹部感受着他如同幼鸟一般鸣跳的心脏，而Spock的思维与他同在，悄声细语着无言的歌谣，关于舒适，爱与安宁。

Jim在几天前第一次遇到Spock并拥他入怀的时候并不是完全正确。

这——这才是真正的完美无缺。


	7. Chapter 7

2258-重启宇宙  
  
  
当Jim再一次睁开双眼时他看见他年轻的自己站在床边盯着他看。Jim对上他的视线后眨了眨眼。  
  
年轻的Kirk眼睛是蓝色的。这真的很奇怪。而且他看起来个头更高。  
  
“你好。”他为当前如此荒谬的情形笑了起来。  
  
“你好。”Kirk回答道，声音听起来小心翼翼。Jim没法责怪他。  
  
“半个小时，Jim。”McCoy从医疗湾的另外一头朝他喊道。“我的病人正在愈合他断掉的肋骨而且他仍然需要休息！”  
  
Kirk眯起眼睛，但是他喊了回去。“没问题，老骨头！”然后他转回目光继续看着Jim。  
  
“照我的理解你知道我是谁了？”  
  
Kirk点点头，仍然在盯着他看，似乎他的大脑知道Jim究竟是谁但却很难理解这一信息。  
  
“Spock对我说谎了。”片刻后Kirk说道。  
  
这一声明让Jim彻头彻尾的困惑了。Spock？说谎？说谎既不道德也不符合逻辑。他没办法想象Spock这么年轻就对任何人撒谎，除非是为了非常重要的事情。  
  
“我的意思是说你的Spock。”Kirk解释着。“他说如果他和年轻的他相见的话 _这个宇宙就会毁灭_ 。我现在猜那不是真的。”  
  
好吧，这怎么回事？“从头说。”Jim要求道。“我完全不知道你在说什么。从故事的开始讲起。”  
  
Kirk深呼吸点点头。“开始。”他同意道。“好的。”  
  
他所讲述的故事非同寻常，就算考虑上Jim经历过的所有事情也是如此。在小林丸号的违纪听证会上与Spock相遇并且听到了瓦肯的求救信号。因为留校察看被禁止参与任务但是McCoy把他偷运上船。在听到太空中发生的雷电现象后他将其与Uhura提到过的巨型罗慕伦船只摧毁四十七艘克林贡战鸟和他自己对凯尔文号事件的历史联系在了一起。说服了Pike和Spock他们正曲速进入一个陷阱。顺便他对Nero认出了他自己和Spock时的困惑现在也合理多了。  
  
但是接下来发生的事情让Jim觉得很难听下去。Kirk描述了他怎样试图阻止钻头但是失败了。Spock被传送到星球的表面去找瓦肯的长者们但是最终失去了他的母亲。Kirk和Spock争论必要的行动直到他被Spock用神经掐掐晕然后被流放到Delta Vega。他必须从当地的野生生物那里夺逃命，然后遇到了一个奇怪的年长的Spock，对方声称是他的朋友并且告诉了他Nero、罗慕伦和红物质的事情。他们两个遇到了Scotty，Kirk和他一起被传送回船上。Kirk掩饰了他的意图，让Spock在情感上失控这样他才能成为舰长。然后船员们共同计划出找回Pike和红物质，Kirk和Spock一起登上纳拉达号。Spock偷了水母号并撞向纳拉达号直到巨船被黑洞吞噬，而企业号需要引爆自己的曲速核才能从中逃脱。  
  
Jim经历过不少事情，也指挥着他的船经历过很多，但是这个故事仍然让他感到震撼。  
  
还有这个Kirk遇到了Spock， _他的_ Spock。偌大的 _星球_ ，他们两个仍然最终设法的相遇。Jim在听到这部分故事时控制不住自己的笑容——他和Spock总能找到回到对方身边的路。但是这个笑容在听到精神融合和年轻的Kirk形容Spock对这一切的感受时消失了。  
  
“那么。”Kirk在他的故事结束后沉默了片刻才接着说道，“你和Spock真的是朋友，对吧？他是这么说过，我也在精神融合中得到了这样的印象，但是……就算现在我仍然很难相信这个，你知道吗？”  
  
Jim点点头。“他是与我最亲密的那个人……在任何宇宙中都是如此。”他温柔的告诉他。“当Nero把他扔在Delta Vega上时我简直吓坏了。能听到他平安无事对我来说是莫大的宽慰。”  
  
但他的宽慰并不包括他的星球的毁灭。虽然Spock并没有在这个瓦肯上长大成人，那仍然是瓦肯。  
  
“那么Nero为什么要把你留在纳拉达号上？Spock甚至没提到你在那里。虽然我觉得他没办法告诉我，因为他试图让我相信他和他年轻的自己不能相遇。”Kirk在想到这一点的时候简直怒目而视。  
  
“他想伤害Spock。”Jim简短的回答道。“我对Spock很重要，就像他对我一样重要。通过分开我们Nero近一步伤害了他。还有，Jim……别责备Spock告诉你的那些话。他一定有一个很好的理由。”  
  
“比如说呢？”Kirk要求道，他的声音轻柔但是充满力度。他眯起了眼睛。“那个Spock差点把我掐死。我还必须指责他不爱他死掉的母亲！他必须保守秘密就这么重要吗？”  
  
Jim叹了口气。“我在和他谈过之前没法确切的知道。”他回答道。“但是我的猜想是，他想强迫你们两个共同合作，而不是让他作为调解人。”  
  
Jim觉得他是正确的。Jim和他的Spock之间的关系对他们来说都非常重要。就像Jim一样Spock不可能喜欢听到他们年轻的复本之间的敌意。  
  
Edith Keeler曾经告诉过Spock，他的归属是在Jim的身边。她对这件事就像对其他所有事情一样见识深刻。Jim和Spock都清楚地知道这一点。  
  
但是这个年轻的Kirk还是难以置信的盯着他。“让我把事情弄清楚。”他说，“他把我送回来深深地伤害了Spock，搞得我自己几乎被杀死，在我们几乎所有人都只是学员的时候让我们去和一个在任何方面都远远力量悬殊的船对抗——只是因为他想让我和Spock蹦蹦跳跳的手牵手穿过开满雏菊的田野？”  
  
Jim对着这个场景时哼了一声。“他不会想到Spock会杀了你。”他指出这一点。“我其实也曾经让他在情感上失控。我对他说了一些相当难听的话，但是他在杀了我之前成功控制住了自己。还有你们也不是在各个方面都力量悬殊。你有更优秀的船员，而我的Spock知道这一点。”  
  
Kirk移开目光。“好吧，你们两个曾经是朋友。当然他不会杀了你。他恨我。”但是他接着转过头来对着Jim笑了。“但是没错，我的船员们棒极了。”  
  
Jim也对着他微笑。他已经将船员视作己有了，甚至只和他们经历过一次任务。他真的在本质上就是个舰长。自己认识到这一点是一件事，而真的从表面上看到这一点又是另一件事。  
  
“而且Spock也很赞。”Kirk片刻后补充上这句话。“在我们同步之后，其实最后合作的不错。我对他在我冲他说了那些话之后还能和我一同作战印象非常深刻。”  
  
“怀恨在心是不合逻辑的。”Jim笑着回答他。“你知道瓦肯人并不仅仅只是拖出逻辑来惹恼人类。那就是他们真正考虑事情的方法。”  
  
Kirk若有所思的点点头。有几分钟他就安静的站在那里。然后他说：“你的Spock……很看重你。”  
  
“什么？”Jim不明白这和这件事的关系。  
  
“他力保我成为舰长，甚至以他年轻的自己为代价。”  
  
啊。“Spock从未特别想要指挥权。”Jim缓缓说道。“他在科学馆这一位置上总是更高兴些，而且他对担任我大副这一职感到满意。”  
  
“他……如此的信任你以至于他自动信任了我，甚至当我还是个学员而且从来没指挥过任何东西。”  
  
“我也这样信任他。”他告诉Kirk。“我们只是各有所长。他知道我的长处在哪里。我与指挥的密切联系——那是与生俱来的。我一直都知道，但是你证明了这点。课程与经验是很棒的老师，而且你需要他们来成为你应该成为的那种舰长，但是真正成就一个伟大的舰长的东西来自于内心。”  
  
Kirk又一次点点头，他的脸庞更加欢快和轻松自如，双眼周围的紧张也减少了些。“我该回舰桥了。”他说道，“而且老骨头希望我停止骚扰病人。”  
  
Jim笑了起来。“这就是你的老骨头。”他表示同意。“你必须在他让我离开之后再来找我一次。我们应该在这艘船上走一走。”  
  
Kirk只是尴尬的冲他笑了。他没有问为什么，但是自己也许早就知道了。  
  
老骨头走过来给他扎了一针，但是在推进注射器的时候一个字都没说。在那之后他立即转过身去。而Jim惊讶于他完全不合性格的沉默，在他起身离去时叫道“老骨头？”  
  
老骨头没法隐藏他的瑟缩，但是他又一次转过身。“怎么了？”  
  
Jim张开嘴准备问他发生了什么，但是又闭上了嘴。最终他说：“你刚才给我注射了什么？”  
  
“止痛药。”老骨头简单的回答。他这次转过身的时候Jim放他走了。  
  
但他没多想老骨头的反常举动。他走了之后Jim才第一次有机会好好看一眼医疗湾，并且看到究竟有多少病人在这里。几乎每一张床都是满的。  
  
Nero在意识到这是企业号之前就袭击了她，所以伤亡是理所应当的。这些躺在医疗湾的人只是活下来的人。医疗人员一定已经将死者分离了出去并放在了停尸房。  
  
他更认真地看了一圈但是没看到Pike。他一定在单人病房里。医疗湾没有多少单人病房，而且McCoy一般在病人较少的时候不喜欢用它们，而是偏向将所有人都放在眼皮子下面。但是现在病房已经人满为患——  
  
他看到Chapel走了过来，于是呼唤她：“Chapel护士！”当她走过来问他需要什么的时候，他说：“Pike舰长现在怎么样了？”  
  
她坦率而表情丰富的脸庞沉了下来。“他会没事的。”她坚定地说道。“你提到的那个蠕虫的确造成了一些损伤，但是他现在仍然活着而且相当舒适。”  
  
“一些损伤？那是什么意思？”Jim要求道。  
  
“医患保密协定。”她提醒着他，而他在呼吸下喃喃诅咒着。他很理解这种保密，但是他从来都不喜欢对他的人发生了什么一无所知。而且在他们一起经受痛苦折磨的时候Pike成为了他的人中的一个。  
  
但是现在他什么都做不了，而谈话至少是打发时间的不错方式。  
  
“好吧。”他决定放过她。他确信自己以后会有机会探望Pike的。“那么我该怎么知道自己什么时候能离开这里？断掉的肋骨应该不至于把我捆在医疗湾。”  
  
现在她笑了起来。“我会问问医生，但是我找不出你不能离开的理由。”她回答道。“你有什么地方可以去吗——”她在思考怎样称呼他时顿了一会。  
  
他咧嘴笑了。“叫我Jim就好。”他告诉她。“或者你可以称呼我为Dr.Kirk，如果你情愿这么叫我的话。”最好别让她称呼他为舰长，虽然他仍然保留有这个礼节性的头衔。  
  
“Doctor？肯定不是医生吧。”她有点吃惊地回答道。他有点被逗乐了，而且开始疑惑她和自己的复本有多少交集。  
  
“不，是在轮机方面获得的博士头衔。”他回答道。“只是在我从星联退休之后干的一点事罢了。还有，你觉得我当不了医生吗？”  
  
她似乎意识到他在取笑她，因为她眯起了眼睛。“McCoy医生似乎认为你一直都身处自杀的边缘。”她回答道。“你确定我可以信任你能安全无恙的离开医疗湾吗？”  
  
他笑了起来。“喂，去责备年轻的我啦。”他说道。“我可是理智多了。”  
  
她看了他一眼，眼神中写着“她不相信他”。他想起了那个眼神，他甚至怀念那个眼神。  
  
他和Chapel的关系一直都很微妙。她最终从她对Spock的感情中走了出去，但那是非常深的感情，而且持续的时间相当长。甚至在第一次任务的时候，对她来说和那个持有Spock心的人互动很显然有时是非常尴尬的。但她一直都很专业而且友善，而且最终那种尴尬也消失了。  
  
说实话他的确很仰慕她。他自己从来没能好好应对过跟他竞争Spock感情的情敌们——至少和那些Spock注意过的从来都有过。  
  
McCoy又走了过来，在宣布他能够离开前给他做了最后一次扫描。但是就和之前那次一样这次他的态度还是非常生硬，所以Jim因为这个又叫住了他。“老骨头？”他又一次注意到McCoy在他的昵称被提到时瑟缩了一下。“有什么事不对吗？”  
  
“随你挑吧。”McCoy粗暴地回答。“列出有什么事是 _对的_ 要容易多了。”  
  
Jim皱起眉头。“我是说你。”他向他解释自己的问题。“你从来不会真的对病人们又搂又抱，但是你通常也不会这么简单粗暴。”  
  
McCoy沉下了脸，而且并不是像Jim认识的那个McCoy那样经常做的那样，意味友好的皱起眉。“听着。”他说道。“无论你是不是从另外一个宇宙来的另一个版本的Jim Kirk，你不是我的Jim Kirk，我也不是你的Leonard McCoy。你其实根本不认识我。”他向天举起双手。“平行宇宙！就算我相信你，你也别把我变成什么我根本不是的人！”  
  
他在Jim能说任何一个字之前跺着脚离去。  
  
虽然他也真的不知道该说什么。McCoy说的没错——他也许是 _老骨头_ ，但是他不是 _Jim的_ 老骨头。他不能替代Jim曾经失去的那个人，而Jim甚至不应该尝试。  
  
他突然感到非常孤独，而且对Spock渴望将他彻底击溃。  
  
Chapel又一次走过来，对着McCoy皱起眉头。“好吧，你可以离开了。”她欢快的说道。“有人给你分配房间了吗？”看到Jim摇摇头她接着说，“那么我会呼叫Spock先生来解决这个。”  
  
Chapel对着他微笑，但是她在Jim能找到自己的声音之前就转身离开了。Spock。他该怎么应对这个Spock，这么年轻与愤怒而且完全不属于他？  
  
但他只有几分钟来想出一个计划，因为Spock只需要这么短的时间就能来到医疗湾。当他到了之后，他就站在Jim的窗前，双手背在身后，面无表情的审视着Jim。  
  
就算知道这不是他的Spock，那双充满防备的眼睛仍然让他感到受伤。他的Spock已经有太长时间没有在他身边并表现的如此戒备过了。  
  
“如果你准备好了的话，我将带你去你的房间。”片刻后Spock说道。  
  
Jim点点头站起身来。但出乎意料的是，虽然他从Spock那双富有表现力的眼睛里读不出任何东西，他仍然能够感觉到他。  
  
好吧，当然了。这个Spock和Jim的链接伴侣有着同样的katra。Jim和他的Spock的katra非常紧密的结合在一起，所以虽然这位年轻的Spock并没有复制他们的链接，他的链接仍然认出了 _Spock_ ，于是提供了某种共鸣。  
  
Jim很好奇Spock是不是也感受到了链接，但是还是决定不问他。如果Spock自己没有感觉到的话，他不想让他发现任何可能存在的精神联系。  
  
在去Jim被分配到的房间的一路上他们路过的走廊有着让他头晕目眩的熟悉感。他们的形状结构更像是他认识的原初的那艘企业号，但是有些地方也让他想起了他当了将军之后那艘被改装过的企业号。但是这艘船仍然……比他习惯了的那艘白了很多。  
  
“船员配额一共是多少人？”他对现在的沉默愈发的疲惫。有时沉默可以变得舒适，但是在这里那感觉更像是尴尬。Jim感觉到Spock有很多事情都在忍着不说。  
  
“八百五十人。”Spock停顿了片刻回答道。“这艘船现在并不是满载，在她的处女航上只有学员们作为基本船员。”  
  
“啊。”绝对大了不少——他自己的那艘只能载大约四百五十人。而且这越来越让他想起他们应对Khan那时的情形。就像Nero对Spock的深仇大恨，Khan的复仇也是针对他个人的。而且那时的企业号，就像现在一样，也基本上只有学员和少有的几名有经验的高级军官作为船员。他也从Spock手中接过指挥权，虽然并没出现似乎发生在他们年轻的复本身上的那种暴力事件。  
  
在抵达后Spock跟随他进入了他的新房间并且随意的指出了内部设施。就像企业号其他的部分一样这间屋子也比他曾经船上的贵宾室要大，但是肯定仍然比银河级的要小。他大致扫了一眼然后转过身看向一直盯着他看的Spock。  
  
“是的，Spock先生？”他最终开口了，有一瞬间觉得很有趣。他自己的Spock在想讨论些什么事情却不知道如何开口时就会这么看着他。而眼前的这一个也不像最初见到的时候那么难以理解。事实上Jim可以看出他正在下决心准备开口。  
  
“你是从Nero的时间线来的James Kirk，对吗？”Spock脱口而出。  
  
他想到否认这一点，尤其是在老骨头的反应之后，但是Spock如果不是早就非常确信的话是不会问他的。“我就是。”相反他同意了这一说法。“你是怎么发现的？”  
  
“Nero在我们初次会面时就认出了我和Kirk，而装载有红物质的飞船也同时识别出了我们两人，虽然它的建造日期是2387年。你是船上唯一一个人类，所以Nero在你来到这一时间线时将你扣押为囚犯是符合逻辑的。”  
“非常符合逻辑，Spock先生。”Jim藏起一个笑容。  
  
现在Spock开始犹豫了。“能允许我问你几个问题吗？我发现我对许多事情都……很好奇。”  
  
Jim耸耸肩。“这要看是什么问题。”他回答道。“但是问吧，我看看我能回答哪几个。”  
  
他早已下定决心绝不回答任何有关他和Spock真正关系的问题。他发现自己并不想做任何事情干扰他们年轻复本之间的关系进展——他坚实的相信一段关系自然的演化。他和Spock之间的链接如此牢固的原因之一便在于那完全来自于自然发展。  
  
Jim在桌子后面的椅子上坐下来，并在示意Spock在桌前的椅子上落座时感受到一瞬间的似曾相识。Spock落座后双手交叠放在大腿上。  
  
“我无法控制自己不去好奇为什么你仍然还活着。”他开口说道。“你难道不是在2387年离开自己的时间线吗？那已经逾越了人类自然寿命几十年了。”  
  
Jim做了个鬼脸。Spock从来不会问容易回答的问题。“简单地说，我在一个时间其实不存在的口袋宇宙里待了几乎八十年。当我找到路出来的时候我认识的所有人几乎都死了。当然除了我的Spock，因为瓦肯人的寿命更长。”他的嘴唇扭曲起来宛若一个微笑。“这其实不是我第一次必须重建自己的整个生活了。现在我身处的时间里我的朋友们都还活着，但是并不真的是我的朋友们。”  
  
Spock看起来若有所思。“那么我的复本——我推测他也在这个宇宙？”  
  
“Nero把他送去了Delta Vega。”Jim对Nero感到又一瞬白热的怒火。“让他看着一切。”  
  
现在Spock看着他的目光在单薄的一层平静下来掩盖着内心的动荡。“他在那里遇到了你的复本。”这不是个疑问。“这就是Kirk怎样发现他不应该知道的信息的。这就是为什么在我们曲速航行的时候他仍然能够被传送回船上。这也就是为什么他激起了我的愤怒并让他自己做了舰长。”  
  
Jim叹了口气。Spock很显然仍然处于对他愤怒的边缘，但是Jim不清楚那究竟是一天前瓦肯毁灭留下的遗物还是Spock一直都这么易怒。但他不觉得自己应该帮助Spock摆脱这种愤怒。Jim年轻的自己需要学习怎样帮助Spock应对他的情绪——而且Spock应该学会去信任年轻的Kirk。  
  
“我觉得你应该和我的复本讨论这件事。”他安静地说。“我已经和他谈论过了他和我的Spock间的对话。他比我更清楚这些事情。”  
  
Spock点点头表示同意，虽然Jim不知道他对这个提议究竟感觉如何。“那么你和我的复本非常熟悉了？”他问道。“你有两次在提及他时使用了所有格。”  
  
Jim又耸了耸肩，稍微带上点微笑。“多年以来他都是我最亲密的朋友。”他回想起那些往事。“事实上几乎四十四年。”而且其中的三十五年都处在婚姻关系中，但是他没提到这一点。  
  
“于是你和他一起来到这个宇宙出于……友情？”  
  
“有一部分原因肯定是的。”Jim表示同意。“他没能及时拯救罗慕伦，而且决定独自一人阻止超新星。我不能让他一个人做那件事情。他和我……我们一起经历了太多太多。”  
  
Spock缓缓地点头。“我从来没有过这样的友谊。”他的声音压得很低。“但从逻辑上讲，那对充满价值并令人满意的一生并不是必要的。”  
  
Spock看向他的眼神几乎在恳求理解。Jim又一次因为Spock是多么年轻而感到震惊——他还有好几年才会成为瓦肯标准上的真正的成年人，以pon farr的开始作为成年的最终印记。  
  
Jim的记忆闪回Spock被Psi2000病毒控制的时候，他几乎流着泪解释着他是怎样感受到对Jim的友谊，又是怎样为此而感到羞愧。但是那个半瓦肯人年龄更大，有更长的时间让他建造起逻辑的外壳并把自己层层包裹起来。这一位还很年轻，他的外壳会不会更薄一些，更容易被攻破？他已经显现的更情绪化了，虽然Jim不知道这和他的星球有多大关系。  
  
“那对生命的意义比有价值的工作更重要。”他温柔地回答。“友谊并不总是符合逻辑的，而任何存在于两个复杂的人之间的关系也注定会复杂多变，而且总可能造成伤害。但除去这些，我一直觉得那很值得并且因此受益颇多——我的Spock也这样认为。”  
  
“我会在冥想时思考你说过的话。”Spock低声说着，看上去他已经开始考虑这个问题了。  
  
Jim犹豫了一下。Spock会对他的下一个建议做出怎样的反应呢？但这是Jim自己需要的东西，而且说不定也能帮助Spock。  
  
“Spock。”他小心翼翼的试图表达自己的意思。“最近我身上发生了很多事情，所以我觉得冥想也会对我有益处。但是你也经历了很多事情。你愿意和我一同冥想吗？”  
  
Spock挑起一根眉毛。“我很难相信‘冥想’这个词会出现在James Kirk的字典里。”他干巴巴的回答。“这是否是我的复本影响你的一个方面呢？”  
  
Jim咧嘴笑了。“是的。”他可怜巴巴的回答，但又带着笑意。“当然星联教给过我们怎样冥想，但是我一直无视它。直到我和Spock一同冥想的时候我才发现那的确很有益处。他一直……都在坚定的影响着我。”  
  
Spock更加审慎的打量着他。“是吗。”他几乎低声自言自语着。然后他又将深色的双眼转回Jim身上。“你难道不是无心电感应者吗(psi-null)？星联的记录显示你的复本没有任何心电敏感度。”  
  
“他不应该有。”Jim表示同意。“我直到从那个口袋宇宙中回来后才有的——待在那里让我对时空波动十分敏感，并且唤醒了些许潜在的移情力。那并不是什么重要的能力，但是我可以和贝塔索人以及El-Aurian人一起冥想，当然还有我的Spock。”  
  
Spock又注视了他一会，然后只是简单的说：“那么我同意。但是我现在仍然当值。现在我允许自己花时间提问我们的神秘来宾，但是我却不能将其用作自我的事务。你愿意等我结束轮值后再一同冥想吗？”  
  
“没问题。”Jim表示同意。“我也许现在已经从星联退休了，但是还记得值班是怎么回事。你在阿尔法班次结束后是再回到我这里呢，还是你愿意让我去你的房间？”  
  
Spock侧了侧头。“我的熏香和冥想设施都在我的房间里。”他回答道。“虽然我并不需要它们就能冥想……”他停了片刻才接着说下去，“但是我的确有几个跪垫。通常情况下我并不使用它们，但是也许你会想用？”  
  
Jim对着他灿烂的微笑着。在所有的怒火之下他仍然有同情心！“我的膝盖会感谢你的。”  
  
“感谢并不必要。”虽然Spock这样告诉他但是他看起来很愉悦。“而且你的膝盖不具备嘴和声带，所以在没有可能在生理上感谢我。”  
  
Jim笑了起来。“那你为什么不带我去你的房间，然后我在这一班结束后就去那里找你呢？”  
  
Spock同意了，于是再次护送他穿过走廊直到他们停在一扇熟悉的门前，虽然那看起来和走廊两侧其他的门都一模一样。这正是Spock在Jim的第一次五年任务时房间的位置。  
  
那之后Spock返回舰桥，而Jim花了点时间纠结接下来该干什么。他最想干的事就是回到医疗湾和老骨头在一起待一会。他们有太久没能坐在一起谈天说地了。  
  
但他不是这个McCoy的Jim。这个McCoy已经有了最好的哥们，而且他之前已经对Jim表明了。  
  
他只好转身走向轮机处。他向Scotty提供自己的服务。这位轮机手刚刚把企业号的曲速核弹射了出去来帮助船只摆脱吞噬了纳拉达号的奇点，但是这也让他们失去了曲速能力。Spock驾驶水母号并作为Nero的诱饵曲速离开时并没有把他们带到离地球多远的太阳系深处，但是那也足够让他们在只用脉冲功率的情况下花上几个星期的时间回到地球。  
  
Jim觉得也许他不应该泄露太多来自未来的高科技，尤其在他还没有和他的Spock讨论过这些举动可能带来的后果之前。但是仅仅的提高企业号脉冲功率并不会伤害太多。尤其当他的Spock自己已经给了Scotty一个更为重要的方程式。  
  
Scotty在他提出申请时简直欣喜若狂。“我一直很担心这些引擎。”他一边承认一边将Jim带到一个比他之前熟悉的那个大多了的轮机处。“并不是说舰长不应该作出唯一可能的那个决定，只是现在没有足够的人员或者零件让企业号保持她应该有的良好形态。只要我们能回到太空港我就非常高兴了，所以我们对你在这里能够提供的任何帮助都绝对感激。”  
  
“当然，Scott先生。”Jim在回答的同时也在内心里偷偷的感叹着Scotty的不受约束。他和Spock年轻的自己都如此不同，但是Scotty和老骨头就像他认识的一样。  
  
“所以，原谅我的提问。”Scotty在他们两个开始对脉冲引擎动工时说道，“但是你也来自未来的吗？我们只从那艘罗慕伦的船上接了你回来，而且除了和那个我在Delta Vega上遇到的老瓦肯人一起之外，我想不到你是怎么到这里来的。”  
  
Jim哭笑不得。他的朋友们过半以上都太过聪明——但是老骨头的反应告诉他，他不应该把他的身份就这么告诉所有人。他可以指望Spock的谨言慎行，但是Scotty爱死了八卦那些不是机密的事情。Jim不需要和那些他曾经认识的人相处时再添加点尴尬了。  
  
“是的，我来自未来。”他证实了这一点，因为Scotty也许不会相信他的否认。如果其他的船员听到他是从另一个未来的时间线上来的也没什么关系。  
  
“喔，真的？那么你从未来学过点这些引擎的窍门吗？”  
  
Jim笑了起来。哦，Scotty。“学过一点。”他向Scotty保证。“但是别认为我会和你分享一切。你总得自己学会一些东西。”  
  
星舰的轮机虽然很有趣，却不是他的热情所在。但是Jim仍然发现自己很急切地想要和Scotty肩并肩一起探索这些引擎。  
  
好吧，这里是企业号。这并不准确的是他认识的那艘船，但是她仍然有着同样的感觉。而且他一直都很满足与能和他的女士亲密接触，无论是深入指挥她，还是走过她的走廊，或者探索她的引擎。  
  
所以他一直在轮机处工作来打发时间，直到阿尔法班次结束后Spock已经准备好了冥想。他离开Scotty时那个人声称“就再干一小会”，并且知道一会说不定得有人把他从引擎旁边撬开才能让他吃饭睡觉。  
  
他先回到自己的房间快速的冲了个澡，洗去了在炎热的引擎室体力劳动时积攒在身上的汗水与油污，然后他立刻赶往Spock的房间。期盼在他的胃里翻腾着，虽然他完全不知道是为了什么。有机会在冥想出神时感受到他自己的Spock？有机会向年轻的Spock展示Jim Kirk不总是像他看起来那样并不合逻辑而且混乱不堪？是二者皆有，还是另有原因？  
  
Spock立即应门并邀请他进来。他的房间虽然要大很多，但是装饰的仿佛他们就在他自己的企业号上一样。在他睡眠区的周围环绕着同样的红色帷帘，架子上摆放着同样的ka'aythra（竖琴）和棋盘，墙上悬挂着同样的武器——他用这些武器提醒着自己，他的民族有怎样的历史习俗，以及他们从在无情的沙漠中披荆斩棘的宗族武士发展到现在究竟成就了多少。  
  
Spock已经铺好了他的冥想垫，屋内充满了焚香那辛辣的瓦肯木材的味道。在第一个垫子的旁边紧靠着另一个垫子，上面摆放着一个跪枕。当Spock在他自己的垫子上跪倒时Jim也用和Spock相同的姿势在另一个垫子上沉下身。他伸出双手做出接受的动作，然后闭上双眼开始将自己的呼吸和Spock调整一致。  
  
瓦肯人时常和家族成员一起进行冥想，这让他们保持精神上的平衡甚至能够抑制情感。Spock在他小的时候曾和他的父亲一起这样做过，但是在他选择了星联而不是瓦肯科学院之后Sarek拒绝再这样做。他甚至在Spock离开瓦肯前就将自己的拒绝作为一种不赞同的信号。在那之后Spock再也没有和另外一个人一同冥想过，直到他在他们的链接不久后教会了Jim。而他和Sarek在fal-tor-pan仪式（瓦肯灵魂重熔仪式）和他自己的记忆重回之后才开始继续共同冥想。  
  
共同冥想，至少在心电敏感者之间，更多的来说是精神的同步与共享，而不是简单的一群人在同一个房间里一起冥想。在他从时汇回来之前，他只能靠他与Spock之间的链接和他这样做。那之后他也可以同Deanna Troi和Guinan一起冥想，他们两人都是心电敏感者，虽然他基本上没什么能力。  
  
Jim能感觉到Spock的内心一片混乱。他不知道Spock是否在瓦肯毁灭之后成功进入冥想状态过，但如果他没能做到的话，他也不感到吃惊。他的精神力量几乎全都随着愤怒，痛苦与哀恸颤抖，而且他似乎很难释放这些情绪。一旦一个瓦肯人被情绪所控制，他很难再回到逻辑——这当然就是为什么瓦肯人远离他们的情感。  
  
Spock将会慢慢和自己的情绪达成妥协——或者最好能在年轻的Kirk的帮助下。但是Jim可以帮助他在短时间内达到更多的平衡，在某种程度上希望那能为他带来更长久的安宁。如果他足够好奇并开始踏足Jim的Spock曾选择的同样的道路的话，那将带领他们两人学会在彼此间寻找平衡。  
  
Jim也有自己需要探寻的一些问题，但是他可以先将那些放在一边。作为一名星舰的舰长他有足够的经验隔绝自己的情绪。这次的冥想是为了Spock。  
  
所以他忽视了自己的痛苦，自己的愤怒，自己的哀恸，自己的无力感，自己的不确定。他将思维集中在内心平静上，那种平静甚至连Nero也无法触及，虽然他绝对在试图摧毁Jim的链接伴侣时尝试过了。  
  
Jim将他的呼吸和Spock保持在同一个节奏并将思维集中在那片平静上。他并没有回忆任何具体的事情，只是与之相连的感情。轻柔的笑意与喜爱。感激。舒适。他将这些联系浅显的带出来，想要更多的表现出友谊而不是他对Spock的深爱，生怕那也许会吓到年轻的这位。但是在所有的感情中他回忆最多的是平静——那平静像是与惬意的同伴共度夜晚，有个人甚至比他自己还要更理解他，有个人能够完全的接受他。  
  
他忆起那种平静并让自己沉浸其中，感受着它，并将它传递过去。  
  
他注意到Spock停止了精神上的颤抖，随着一声深深的叹息他开始平静下来。最终Spock自己也开始感觉到一阵平静，并与Jim共享。那种感觉是如此的熟悉与亲切，以至于Jim自己的平静感也增强了。  
  
如果他试图联系他的Spock，这正是最佳的精神状态。人类很少能做到一心多用，所以Jim会很难集中同这个Spock分享他的感情，但是最困难的部分已经完成了——他们已经建立了情感上的协调统一。如果他试图同时联系两个Spock，那感觉起来会像是拍着自己的头的同时还揉着肚子，但是只要他不是太努力的考虑那种感觉就可以做到。  
  
所以他又一次进入内心深处，这次是他的链接——那是他平静的一部分，虽然不全部都是。但是他的链接在某种程度上让他们维持共同冥想更容易一些。  
  
但是他在寻求Spock的本质，那个熟悉的Spock，他的Spock，那个和他是一对的Spock——那个感受到他并且也回应着他的Spock。他的Spock只比他年轻的复本略微平静了一点。虽然Jim在感受到他链接伴侣的哀恸时感到心痛，他除了自己现在做的事情之外帮不上任何忙。他必须等到他们真正会面之后才能帮到他的链接伴侣。  
  
这次他们没有什么真的需要交流的话语，除了确认他们二人都在赶往地球并在那里会面，在星舰学院会面，他们用图像而不是话语达成一致。在剩下的时间里他们碰触着彼此的思维与灵魂——那在许多方面就和任何一次拥抱和亲吻一样亲密而充实，甚至还要更多。他们精神的交流在此时此刻让Jim感到满足，但他当然期盼着能够尽快再次真正的触碰到Spock。  
  
但他的身体逐渐开始抗议，因为他保持一个姿势时间太久。所以很不情愿的Jim开始脱离出神状态。年轻的Spock又保持了一段时间，他的双眼在Jim不久之后也缓缓睁开。Spock干净利落的站了起来，动作几乎是行云流水，然后向Jim伸出一只手。  
  
Jim没料到他会这么做，但是他微笑着握紧那只手，让它轻松地带着自己站起身来。他在站起来之后必须扑住Spock房间的墙壁，因为他的双腿满是麻木的刺痛，而且他不确信自己能一个人站着而不摔倒在地。Spock没有扶他，但是他靠的很近，表明如果Jim需要他会帮助他。  
  
“Jim。”Spock在Jim的双腿恢复知觉时再次开口。“我感谢你。”  
  
Jim可以看到在他的双眼中游走徘徊的平静，虽然他知道那不能持续太久。Spock刚刚经历过的这种炼狱并不会因为一次冥想就被忘在脑后。但这可以暂缓痛苦，而且Spock真的很需要。  
  
“我也感谢你。”虽然双腿刺痛，Jim仍然努力微笑着。“这对我也有帮助。”  
  
“的确。”Spock停顿了一下，“如果你允许另一个问题……？”  
  
“那是什么，Spock？”  
  
“我……相信我发觉到我们之间存在着连接。鉴于我们不可能自己创造出连接，这会是你和我的复本所享有的链接，而我感受到的只是回响吗？”  
  
Jim小心翼翼的控制着自己的表情。他曾希望过Spock不会发现这个，但是他很了解他那富有观察力的瓦肯人，所以这个希望也许要求太多了。但至少他早就准备好了回答。“Spock和我有好几次必须在任务中进行心灵融合。”他这样告诉自己丈夫年轻的复本。“链接很自然的在我们之间形成。我们都觉得这很有用处，所以决定不去打破它。”  
  
这其实是实话。  
  
但是Jim没有必要深入他链接的历史。Spock应该没有能力只通过回响区别家族链接和婚姻链接。在他向Jim道晚安时他甚至看起来心满意足。  
  
这次冥想持续了将近四个小时，但是Jim发现自己并不是很饿。他的确去了趟餐厅，带了一个三明治和一瓶水回他的房间，但他最后拖拖拉拉的一个人吃完了这顿简单的晚餐。  
  
向他们的复本隐瞒他和Spock之间的真相说不定比他想象的还要困难，但是Jim觉得隐瞒真相是值得的。  
  
也许他想要他们的复本间形成一段关系是错的。这是个完全不同的宇宙了，而大家有权利和他认识的那些人作出完全不同的选择。甚至他自己的和Spock的复本也有这个权利，除了——也许更是因为这个原因——他和Spock做出的榜样。Jim一直都是那个为自己做决定的人，Spock也是如此。  
  
但是即使知道这一点Jim仍然想要看到他和Spock的复本找到他和Spock拥有的那种幸福，他想要他们一起找到。他只知道自己必须尽量不管闲事，因为他并不想为自己和Spock寻求一段被人操纵的关系——他不想让任何一个版本的自己和Spock被人操纵。  
  
是的。如果一段关系最终得以建立，那就让它自然发展下去吧。毕竟他和他的Spock之间的关系就是这样发展的，让友谊，信任，忠诚，情感与爱慕带着自己的节奏逐一到来。破坏一段感情最简单的方式是强迫匆促，而Jim最不想要这个发生在他们年轻的自己之间。


	8. Chapter 8

2371-2372 原初宇宙  
  
  
两个周。  
  
在Spock回到罗慕伦之前他们在地球上就一起待了这么短的时间。  
  
这两个周像是第二次蜜月，这两个周他们在三藩市漫步，在Yosemite露营，做爱，并在对方怀中醒来。  
  
但这根本不够。  
  
“我不能抛弃我在罗慕伦做出的努力。”就在离开前Spock提醒他。“他们不仅接受我出现在那里，还允许我来到地球并再次返回，这是个非常好的征兆。”  
  
“没有别人可以完成你的工作吗？”  
  
“也许吧。”Spock纵容道。“但是没有人曾经迈出过这一步，尤其是没有人像我一样和罗慕伦帝国渊源长久。他们刚刚开始信任我，Jim。一次太过持久的缺席会损害这份信任。”  
  
Jim叹了口气。“我明白。我不喜欢这个，但是我明白。”  
  
“我会和罗慕伦执政官谈这件事的。”Spock向他保证。“我会请求向执政官让你同我一样自由的进出罗慕伦。我不会在你和我的工作之中做出选择，Jim。我向你保证。”  
  
Jim点点头，虽然他在内心里半信半疑。在他那个年代他和罗慕伦很少打过交道，而且也没有像他和克林贡人之间那样糟糕的历史，但他也不是很想住在罗慕伦。  
  
不过他会住在那里的。该死的如果Spock需要待在Qo'noS那他愿意和克林贡人一起住在那里。  
  
“我会尽可能的给你发讯息。”Spock握住他的手。“考虑到罗慕伦与地球间的距离以及双方都不愿意让民众轻易得到在联邦和帝国之间的通讯方式，实时通讯几乎是不可能的，但是我会给你发讯息。”  
  
Jim又点了点头，握紧Spock的手。“我期待着你的通讯。”他回答时尽量显露出笑容。  
  
上帝啊。当他还是个孩子的时候，看着他的父母之间一次又一次的道别让他下定决心永远都不做被留下的那个人。他的母亲一直都很爱他和他的哥哥，但是在他的父亲离开后他能看出她有一部分也被带走了。  
  
现在他就站在她的位置上。他甚至在地球上没有孩子或者工作来让自己忙碌起来。在Spock走后他该做点什么呢？  
  
Spock似乎捕捉到了他的念头。“你为自己计划过在我缺席时要做的事情了吗？”他问道。  
  
“我会想出点什么的。”Jim回答道。他之前拖出来的笑容现在感觉起来更像是苦笑。  
  
Spock满脸怀疑的审视着他，但是他什么都没说。Jim在Spock拎起行李去太空港的路上没再抗议下去。在罗慕伦的工作对Spock很重要，所以Jim不想毁了它。  
  
当他和Spock在太空港吻别并注视着他远去的时候Jim试图将他所有的不愉快都藏在心里，但是说实话，他不知道自己该做点什么。  
  
他只是……从来没考虑过在星联之后的人生。他不可能懒懒散散的渡过余生而不发疯，而且他不能以Spock为中心而活着。现在Spock的缺席让这点变得那样明显。  
  
他揉着自己的额头。好吧，这挺有帮助的，他这样想着。我已经决定了我必须决定做点什么。干得不错啊。  
  
但是他不用现在就决定。这个时代的星联要求他过去作报告，而且他因为Spock在这里所以推迟了作报告的日期，但是现在似乎是时候完成这个了。谁知道呢，说不定他们甚至还空着一个顾问之类的职位。  
  
或者他可以任教。他已经有几十年没教过书了，但是在他年轻的时候教过几节战略和指挥课，感觉还不错。战略和指挥在这几十年间肯定不会变的太多。  
  
所以他和星联军部约好了日期后又回到Scotty那里住了几天。当Spock和他住在一起时住在他家里是一回事，但是他没法独自待在那里。尤其当他知道那个地方原本是Spock和Saavik一起拥有的。  
  
他还必须找一个自己住的地方。Spock还保留着他所有的老家具，但是把它们全都放进了储藏室。他必须把它们全都搬出来再从头布置他的公寓。  
  
与此同时他和Scotty住在一起。当Jim又一次问Scotty自己能不能和他一起住时他笑容满面的答应了，而且当他身处自己与旧日生活最后一根连接的身边，他感觉到自己内心的某种东西放松了下来。  
  
  
  
军部不知道该拿他怎样是好。  
  
负责他的报告的是副总将Rossa和Blackwell以及Coburn少将。不过这些名字对他来说没有一点意义，他根本不知道这几个人是谁。曾几何时他和每一个将军都有私交；而现在他只能说自己唯一认识的将军只有Saavik，而且她还离开了地球去视察自己的片区了。  
  
在访谈的前几分钟他们就这么盯着他看，而他也无动于衷的盯着他们。最终有一个人——他觉得是Rossa——终于开口了。“请原谅我们，舰长。并不是每一天都有历史在我们面前死而复生。多谢你能来。”  
  
“没问题。”他回答道。“而且我向你保证，这对我来说就向对你们来说一样奇怪。”  
  
“我明白。”Rossa表示同意，满含同情的微笑着。“自从你来到这个世纪后肯定听过这句话很多次了，但是我还是想说，请问你能告诉我们你的故事吗？”  
  
Jim抑制住了一声叹息，因为他真的听过太多次这个请求了。但是他还是开始讲述故事，丝毫没暗示自己对这个问题的疲惫。至少他讲这个故事的时候已经很熟练了，而且基本上再也不需要思考他的用词。  
  
“非同寻常。”在他结束时Blackwell说道。她用手指敲击着桌面。“我们从来没猜想过你会被时汇从企业号B上吸进去。”  
  
现在他也听过这句话很多次了，而且他开始疑惑为什么没有一个人猜到这种可能性。没错，他们以为他被吸进了真空，但是他们离地球的太阳系并不是很远，而且真空并不会摧毁尸体。甚至没有一个人试图找他吗？任何一艘星舰的系统都能在宇宙内找到有机物。  
  
这一想法让他十分沮丧，而且他试图不要太过深入的一直想着这一事实背后的含义。  
  
“你现在的计划是什么？”Coburn问道。  
  
每个人都想知道他的计划是什么——包括Jim自己在内。“我还没制定任何计划。”他彬彬有礼的回答道。“毕竟我还没在这里待太长时间。我只是大略的想过任教。我之前教过战略和指挥，虽然那是很久之前了。”  
  
Rossa和Blackwell交换了个眼神。“舰长。”Blackwell说道，“也许你在任教这件事情上可以缓一缓。这些年在你……离开的时候星系改变了不少。”  
  
Rossa点点头。“目前来看，在你的那个年代被认可的战略现在……不那么能被接受了。我们现在更多的是外交官的时代，而不是开拓者的时代。”  
  
或者换个方式说，不了谢谢。“那么，我很高兴我活在并且在开拓者的时代服役。”他说道。“外交从来都不是我的特长。”  
  
Rossa对他微笑着。“我没听说过你有那么糟糕。”她回答道。“ 别完全放弃任教，舰长。只不过在你尝试之前你最好对这个时代更为熟悉。”  
  
“没错，那样最好不过。”Jim表示同意。他一直试图让自己跟上时代，但是八十年间发生了太多事情了。他没有考虑过这个时代的主旋律，不过现在这又是另一件需要考虑的事情了。  
  
发生了这么多事情。他错过了这么多。他究竟能不能赶上这个时代呢？  
  
“那么在我看来过时就意味着星联也许不能提供给我任何东西了？也许顾问之类的工作？”  
  
但Rossa在他说完整句话之前就摇了摇她的头。”我们愿意给你提供这样的工作，舰长。但是不幸的是，同样的借口也在此适用。我们需要紧跟时代的人，而不是落后了八十年的。“  
  
Jim一点都不感到吃惊，但是他却很失望。他一直都希望星联能给他提供点什么。他贡献了自己生命中四十多年为星联服役，而现在他们什么都不能回报吗？  
  
好吧，他们的确做了一件事。在谈话结束之前Coburn以星联的名义向他提供了一套公寓，鉴于他是为了星联的公事失踪的，所以他们至少可以为他提供一所住处。  
  
他们真是非常慷慨大方，Jim在离开的时候这样想着。天啊，你永远都想不到，他们是联邦中最有权力的机构之一，而他们为了一个老英雄唯一能做的事就是给他找一间公寓。  
  
至少他会听从他们的安排。不过除了住处之外他没有别的想法了。  
  
他将自己的生命献给了星联，所以他甚至找不到任何一个可以从事的职业来让他适应平民生活。哦他可以搞到一条商船，然后进行自由贸易。这会让他一直待在天上，让他见识新的地方。  
  
或者不如说，已经建立好了的地方。商人不进行探索——他们必须去有人居住的地方。商人没有几百号船员；一般那些进行大宗贸易的最幸运的商人也许只有几十个船员。商人的生命可能会遭受危害，因为海盗频发，而且他们的武器不够先进无法保护自己。商人被人保护，而不是保护别人。  
  
Jim不觉得自己有成为商人的天分。  
  
而且他在决定任何事之前还有另外一个考虑——Spock。Spock大部分时间都待在罗慕伦，但是他作为联邦大使可能需要时不时的旅行。  
  
无论他选择什么职业那都必须让他能够待在Spock周围。当他年轻的时候在大部分时间他就不愿意让彼此分离，所以他现在更绝对不能容忍，尤其当他的生命中除了Spock之外几乎再无其他。所以他能找到的任何一项工作都必须能让他在无论什么地方都能进行。待在Spock身边比待在天上要重要多了。  
  
星联拒绝了他想要任教的计划也好。反正他不想被绑在地球上。  
  
但是问题仍然存在——他到底能干什么？他这辈子都在星联服役——他甚至适合干别的工作吗？  
  
  
  
  
Scotty帮他搬进了他的新公寓，但是他还没拆开包裹。他找人将自己的旧家具运了过来，但是那些桌子椅子和箱子们仍然在公寓里散落一地。至少这间公寓面积更大些。  
  
Spock不在时这个地方显得更空荡了，尤其当他早上醒来，就躺在他们结婚的那些年间他与Spock在三藩市逗留时共享的那张床上，不自觉的向身边的空无一人伸出手。然后当他的手臂毫无预期的空空荡荡时他会猛地惊醒过来。这可不是一天美好的开始。  
  
Scotty在这天剩下的时间里必须上课和工作，所以Jim就把自己的时间花在摆放那些他一个人挪得动的家具上。他决定把自己搬不动的家具就扔在那里。反正他觉得自己不想不询问Spock的意见就完全安排好一切，因为他希望Spock至少能在这里和Jim待一段时间。  
  
下午的某些时候他查看了自己崭新的收信箱。他希望能找到来自Spock的讯息，但是却出乎意料的找到一条来自Deanna Troi 的。他在观看讯息时微笑着——她只是在讲企业号上的生活，他们最近进行的一些稀奇古怪的任务，但是她的确向他伸出了友谊之手。他没怎么期待过她或者任何人会这样做。  
  
但脑海中那由Troi的讯息产生的愉悦的轰鸣声在他爬上床并孤零零的滑进冰冷的床单时消失了。他很快就睡着了，然后他梦见了时汇。当他醒来举起手揉眼睛的时候，他发现自己的脸颊是湿润的。  
  
那个早上他怒气冲冲的给自己煮咖啡，把杯子在自己的早餐旁边重重摔下时咖啡几乎洒了出来。  
  
为什么他还在想着时汇？还在 _梦见_ 它？他已经离开时汇了，可喜可贺。无论他的生活在那里是什么样子的，他都必须活在现实的世界里。他必须考虑自己想 _怎样_ 活在真实的世界里。他没时间做关于时汇的梦。  
  
接下来的几周他的确收到了Spock的讯息，他讲述着在罗慕伦让他们接受自己的努力，并同时也努力让他们接受Jim。他又收到了来自Troi的讯息，还有来自Picard，Riker和Guinan的。  
  
他将自己沉浸在企业号的旅行故事中，虽然他的确重复看了Spock的讯息好几次，只是为了看看他的面孔和听听他的声音。他并不特别喜欢那些讯息的内容——Spock似乎很疲惫，而且他在与罗慕伦元老院纠结斡旋，但是他们仍然完全不愿意与联邦合作。  
  
而且就像他预料到的那样，议员们被他为了找回Jim而和Saavik离婚的这一举动冒犯了。虽然他们甚至不把Saavik当做公民看待，而且如果遇到她也会像对待任何来自联邦的人一样不留情面——她仍然是半罗慕伦人，而Jim却是彻彻底底的地球人。  
  
这一情形落实了Jim对政治的厌恶。他只能希望他们不久就能转过脑子来。Spock需要有人在他身边，在他的身后保护他。他不应该独自一人在那里工作。  
  
他继续试图赶上这个时代——他觉得自己现在已经看完了主要的科技进步，还有最成功的医疗进步，包括对头痛的根除。他看了地球和瓦肯的历史，和克林贡帝国签订条约的历史，以及在克林贡发生的重大事件。  
  
而且他当然更新了自己对罗慕伦的知识。在他的时代里他们非常的与世隔绝——他只遇到过他们几次。而现在他们在星系里的参与度更加活跃了，但是他看得出他们仍然傲慢而狭隘。他当然希望Spock在和他们打交道的时候能有好运——他会需要好运气的。  
  
但是他还有那么多的历史需要阅读，那几乎是灭顶的数量。Jim只能靠每次只挑出一个话题并且不去想自己还要学习多少内容来让自己继续阅读下去。  
  
他给Spock和企业号上的大家都回了信，这些人至少开始成为他的朋友们。他没什么可说的所以回信都很短，但是他们似乎不介意。Spock恪守诺言向他发来讯息，而Jim每收到一封都会在心底闪过一道温暖的光，甚至在他打开讯息之前就会这样。企业号的船员们一直向他发来他们冒险的故事，而他狼吞虎咽的吸收着，永远都想知道更多。  
  
他开始查阅他们之前的任务，因为有些时候他们会提到一些他完全不知道的东西——阅读关于Q的报告是非常有趣的体验；这位Q让他想起Trelane和他遇到过的其他的万能的存在。此时Picard已经指挥企业号长达七年了，而这艘船也保持着邂逅星系中最诡谲的存在的赫赫声名。任务档案读起来非常有趣。  
  
上帝啊，他想念他的企业号。他想念和那些坐在他身后和站在他身边的朋友们一同探索星系。阅读来自企业号船员们的讯息让他在心里升腾起一阵痛苦与怀念的奇异混合，但怀念胜过痛苦，所以他能兴致勃勃的继续阅读。或者不如说他的自虐行为又抬头了。  
  
但是他一直都在阅读企业号的历险。让他非常沮丧的是，这是他一天中最精彩的时刻。  
  
  
  
  
“——元老会仍然十分固执，但是我确信他们会看到我提议中的逻辑之处。你对他们只是一位值得尊敬的对手，而且那也是一个世纪之前的事情了。现在有些在世的罗慕伦人仍然还记得我们与他们的遭遇，而他们也找到不到任何话来贬低你，除了说你是人类并且是联邦的一员。我认为现在只有传统习俗在阻止他们放手。  
但是Jim，你现在很少谈论你的生活。我知道那并不像曾经的那样精彩，但是你被授予将军头衔的那段时间在地球上生活得很好。你需要让自己充实起来。你需要找到生活的目标。你是否考虑过——”  
  
Jim又一次关掉了这条讯息。他虽然很高兴能收到Spock的讯息，但他能不能除了唠叨Jim的计划之外说点别的啊？  
  
还有前一个晚上他又一次梦到了时汇。他梦见了Antonia，梦见自己睡在她的怀抱里，她的身体带着女人柔软的曲线以及人类的温暖。醒来时抱着自己的枕头缩成一团，枕头还湿着的。  
  
有时他会在三藩市散步来让自己头脑清醒。秋季明亮的橘红色开始替代夏天郁郁葱葱的翠绿。雾气更经常消散开来，但是空气仍然寒冷，甚至当天空阳光明媚。他会穿越金门公园，看着那个地标，那永恒不变的大桥，于是有那么几个瞬间他能够相信自己回到了他的旧日时光，只要回家就能见到Spock或者拜访老骨头。  
  
他甚至试图让自己想起老骨头的次数比想起时汇还要少。McCoy的离去是一种伤痛，他不相信那终有一天可  
以被治愈。上帝啊，他想念他的兄弟。  
  
  
  
  
  
战争正威胁着联邦，而Jim被困在了地球上。  
  
他甚至不能获取些许相关的信息。他知道一股被称为自治同盟(Dominion)的力量与他们敌对，而大部分的争端发生在伽玛象限，离地球非常遥远。但是新闻报道都令人沮丧的仅有皮毛，而且他没有权利阅读星联的细节报告，那些报告仍然是机密文件。  
  
联邦正在准备一场星际规模的战争。Jim经历过的最接近于一场真实战争的事情就是联邦曾经与克林贡人的对抗，但当他们真的准备进入全面战争时，Organian人画上了休止符。  
  
Jim曾经询问过Picard，问他能否多告诉他一些现在事态的发展，但是Picard唯一的回答就是企业号的状态是不参与。他的顾虑一定是货真价实的。企业号的任务报告仍然对民众开放，所以他知道他们肯定不在深空九号和伽玛象限附近。他不禁疑惑，这是不是这也是一次入侵袭击，Picard是不是接收到了更多的信息但却拒绝共享，但Jim知道自己必须放下这个念头。在任务中不公开这种信息是舰长的特权。  
  
但是Jim仍然被困在地球上，而且他讨厌这一点。他并不是想投身于战争中，但是他讨厌被推在一旁的同时战争就在他身边爆发——他没法控制自己不去憎恨这个。他想做些什么，却不被允许。  
  
而和他谈话的所有人都只是喋喋不休的让他找份工作。在星系里发生着那么多比Jim在干什么要重要多了的事情，但Spock和Troi似乎不会谈论别的事情，甚至Picard，Riker和Guinan也不止一次的提到过。  
  
他还是一直在阅读那些勘探船只的任务报告，试图花掉一些自己的精力。和自治同盟的冲突已经不是新鲜事了，但是他仍然想知道，虽然Jim一直都更算是探险家而不是军人。如果除了自己探索之外他最能做的事情就是阅读和新生物以及新星球的相遇，那么他会尽可能的吸取一切。  
  
  
  
  
“别太担心我，Spock。我保证我没有听起来那么糟糕。没错我还没选择新工作，但是在之前的生活里我有过多少停工期呢？其实我觉得此时此刻不用承担责任是挺放松的事情。  
  
“我仍然在试图赶上这个时代，而且企业号的船员们给了我极大的帮助。Picard舰长和Riker中校很清楚星联正在发生什么，而且他们一直在给我讲他们遇到的事物。不过我再没有其他的宇宙大事可以告诉你啦。作为大使，你有什么想要告诉我的事情吗？我猜我不习惯这么脱节。  
  
“我——我想念你。你知道还需要多久才能说服罗慕伦人让我和你一起去那里吗？或者你觉得你可以再拜访地球一次吗？  
  
“就这样吧。我爱你，Spock。拜托尽快回信。”  
  
  
  
  
那晚他又一次醒来时眼泪顺着他的面颊滑下，他感觉到脑海中那爱达荷凉爽的微风。  
  
时汇。  
  
他已经 _厌倦_ 了该死的时汇。他厌倦了梦到它。他厌倦了想到它。他厌倦了想念它。  
  
他的生活……在那里时那样的简单，而在这里却艰辛太多。他甚至没有Spock。他思维中的链接并没有断裂，但是却因为他们之间的距离而暗淡无光，所以Jim仅能略微感受到Spock还活着，再无其他。  
  
他把脸埋在枕头里，试着让自己的身体继续入眠。  
  
但是睡眠并没有来到，最后他不停的想着时汇。  
  
他并不是特别想念在那里生活的细节。他随时都可以回到爱达荷，虽然他叔叔的小屋现在可能已经属于别人了。但是如果他怀念那种生活，他也可以在附近任何一处美洲山脉的脚下租一间小屋，还可以继续劈木头，给自己做早餐，骑马。  
  
但是他的确怀念Antonia。或者不如说并不是她那个人，而是她在自己身边。她一直都在。无论何时当他需要的时候，他就能看到她，触摸她，爱她并被她所爱。  
  
他并不是真的想要Antonia，他知道。当他们第一次相遇是他甚至对她一点兴趣都没有，因为他已经有了Spock。  
  
但是现在他只能算是拥有Spock。链接是完整的，但是Spock在罗慕伦，已经长达数月之久，而Jim仍然不能和他在一起。  
  
他感觉自己像是一团矛盾纠结。他想念时汇，而他又痛恨时汇。他想要回到时汇，而他却再也不想再一次想起时汇。  
  
他觉得如果生活不是这么他妈的艰辛的话，继续前进会容易许多。他在时汇之前的生活也不容易，但是他却从没觉得自己在同 _每一件事_ 作斗争。  
  
甚至睡眠。他翻过身盯着黑漆漆的天花板。他在凌晨时分一直不停的醒来，然后就很难继续入睡。  
  
他现在的生活已经很艰辛了，但如果他没有花费那么多时间一个人沉浸于自己的思绪的话，生活会容易许多。  
  
  
  
  
“我相信我正在取得进展，Jim。一部分议员现在已经愿意接受你前来这里。他们必须赞同Algemon条约来帮助联邦应对自治同盟在伽玛象限的入侵，于是有些人在条约之后声称，让一位人类登上他们的星球毫无大碍。  
  
“McCoy医生毫无疑问会指责我‘破了纪录’，但是Jim，我一直都在担心你在那里的情况。Scott先生和Picard舰长也是如此。你看起来瘦多了，眼睛的周围也有阴影——你必须照顾好自己，吃好睡好。我明白你渴求来自更宽广的星系的消息，但是你自己生活的细节对你来说同样重要——他们对我也同样重要。你天分繁多，Jim，为什么不挑选其一继续学习呢？你并不需要立即开始一份新的工作，但是，请你不要完全沉浸于你失去了的东西上。  
“我与你同在，甚至当我并不真的在那里。别忘了这一点。我的思想与你同在，Jim，还有我的爱。”  
  
Jim已经准备好了对Picard，Scott和Spock在他背后谈论他而感到厌烦，但是这种厌烦在通讯结束时消失了。  
  
“我也与你同在。”他对着Spock在屏幕上凝固的画面缓缓说道。他伸出手去碰触它，虽然他能碰到的只有一台电脑。  
  
他想对Spock所有对他自己需要什么来调整人生的评价感到生气，好像那就像说起来那么容易一样。但是他却不能控制住这种情感。此时此刻厌烦需要太多努力。  
  
他从桌子旁边推开椅子站了起来。他想再去散散步，那也许能让他头脑清醒。  
  
  
  
  
三藩市的冬天十分寒冷。Jim注意到随着他的年纪逐渐增加，他觉得越来越冷了。目前看来居住在瓦肯也许会很不错。他会和Spock谈谈去瓦肯的事情，也不并不是永远居住在那里，因为Spock在罗慕伦仍然有他的工作，但就是在那里多待一些时间。他和Spock在他们结婚后曾拜访过那里几次，但是他们已经多年没有去过那里了——而且Jim在时汇的那些年不算在内。回到瓦肯，看看有什么改变了，那会很不错。他们也会看看有什么没变，因为瓦肯人专注于传统。  
  
不过Sarek和Amanda也都已经去世了。他预料到了Amanda的离世，因为她无论如何都不可能自己活到现在。但是Sarek，就像老骨头一样，他和他正好错过了。  
  
他和Sarek的关系一直都很微妙。他们之间一直都有着相互的尊重，虽然Jim花了很多年才逐渐放下Spock的父亲因为自己儿子的职业选择而长久以来一直排斥他。但那时他只是放下了憎恨。而且Sarek也一直对Spock选择的链接伴侣不是很满意，虽然他毫无保留的欢迎Jim来到他的宗族。  
  
在可汗、创世星和灵魂重熔仪式之后他们的关系开始逐渐深入，更像是一家人了。Sarek看到了Jim对他的儿子是怎样的诚挚忠诚，而Jim也目睹了Spock的父亲真的对Spock有多深的感情。他们都没曾真正发现这些概念会是一种内心揭露，但Spock的死亡和复活还是拉近了他们的距离。  
  
而有趣的是，他和Picard舰长讨论Sarek的次数最多。Picard曾和Sarek进行过一次心灵融合，就在他去世前的几年，来帮助他获得需要的情感上的稳定。而那之后Picard便觉得自己与Sarek特别的亲近。  
  
在这个世纪和他的朋友谈谈他旧日的岳父让他感到安心，几乎就是这样。他觉得这几乎让他感到安心——因为这仍然提醒着他，现在Sarek已经去世了，而Jim再也不能见到他或者和他交谈了。  
  
这对于太多的人来说都是事实。接受一位朋友可能在任务途中死去的或者那真的发生了是一回事。他之前必须面对这个，而且一直都能够让自己准备好面对死亡，虽然那依然疼痛无比。但是只是在某一天醒过来然后自己的整个世界仅仅被……完全抹去？  
  
他不可能准备好面对这个。而且也同样几乎不可能应付得了这个。Scotty是怎样 _做到_ 的？他甚至还失去了Nyota，而Jim至少还有Spock。  
  
他会找个时候和Scotty谈谈这个。但是现在他得试着去睡觉了。Spock说的没错——他这段时间睡得不是很好。也许明天一早事情就会好起来。  
  
那晚他梦见了Spock，所以如果这次眼泪打湿了他的枕头，它们的到来并不是因为关于时汇的梦。  
  
在他的梦里，他在他的床上熟睡着，就像几个月以来的那样孤身一人，但仍然裹在被子里朝一侧躺着，他的后背朝向床的中央。但是紧接着地板因为脚步的重量而吱嘎作响，然后床垫倾斜下来。被子被掀开，他感觉到一阵空气吹拂在他光裸的后背上让他醒了过来。  
  
紧接着有个人在他身后躺下，而他认出了那个人的碰触和气息。他转过身把鼻子埋进Spock的脖子里，同时他的链接伴侣伸出手臂紧紧抱住他，而他就这样再次沉入梦乡，鼻子紧贴着Spock的皮肤，Spock的双手上下的抚摸着他的后背。  
  
但当他早上醒来时他才意识到，他并不是梦见了Spock。他的丈夫就在这里。  
  
Spock就在这里！  
  
而Spock也早就醒了过来，他的双眼落在Jim身上仿佛他害怕自己一眨眼Jim就会不见踪影。突然间Jim能看到他们最近这段时间的漫长分离为Spock带来的沉重负担，一股愧疚击中了他。  
  
他一直都那样专注于自己的事情，专注于他是多么需要Spock，他忘掉了Spock已经在没有他的情况下过了多少年，还有Spock自己又会多么痛恨这新一次分离的必须性。他亲吻着Spock下颌的边缘作为道歉，然后注视着Spock的喉结随着他的上下弹动。  
  
“早上好。”Spock的声音因睡眠而带着醉人的沙哑。Jim颤了一下。  
  
“唔，的确很好。”他一边回答一边扭动着身体贴近他。Spock仍然因为被子和Jim自己的体温而暖融融的。“你没告诉我你要回来。”  
  
“我希望给你一个惊喜。”Spock喃喃低语。他的一只手开始上下的抚摸着Jim的胳膊，另一只手仍然停留在他的背上。  
  
“好吧，你可以认为我很惊喜。”他朝斜上方抬起头，这样他就能吻着Spock一边的脸颊和下颌。“你能待多久？”  
  
“两周。而且我认为我在逐渐接近劝动元老会让你陪伴我。在我离开时我已经获得好几位议员的同意，在这一事态上支持我。”  
  
“这太棒了，Spock。”他紧紧地抱住他表示感谢，然后轻笑起来。“你知道，我从来没想到自己会期待在罗慕伦生活。”  
  
“那么你不介意？”Spock的手从他的后背移到他的头发上，轻轻地抚摸着。Jim试图将他的思维集中在谈话上而不是立即融化在这无限的欢乐之中。“我知道我并没有问过你——”  
  
“嘿，没关系。”Jim在床上向前挪了一点，这样他们就能面对面的躺着，他也能看入Spock那宁静而认真的双眼。“我知道这对你来说有多重要。我不觉得我会喜欢花掉自己所有的时间都待在罗慕伦，但是我猜我甚至能支配绝大部分的时间待在那里。我就是不想和你分开。”  
  
“我感激这一点。”Spock告诉他，仍然在抚摸他的头发。“而且我相信我们能抽出时间离开，我的工作很重要，但是并不比照顾你更重要。”  
  
Jim侧开头，被感动的同时也很尴尬，甚至还稍微有点生气。他不需要 _被人照顾_ ，但是……“你这个花言巧语的人。”他说道。他伸出手捉住Spock的手掌，将它带到自己的嘴唇旁边，在手掌中心落下一个轻柔的吻并享受着Spock的抽气。“这种腔调会给你任何想要的东西。”  
  
“哦？”Spock翻过手腕描画着Jim的唇。“我认为我有一些想法。”  
  
Jim笑了，然后将那放在他唇上的手指吸进嘴里。他用自己的舌头舔着它们然后才放过他。“好吧，Spock先生，就像往常一样，我对听取你的意见很有兴趣。”  
  
“遵命，舰长。”Spock喃喃低语，这是他一段时间内说出的最后一句清晰的话语。  
  
  
Spock进门的时候已经很晚了，所以在他们都喘上气来之后Jim决定让他再多休息一会，而他去做早餐。他不是什么大厨，而且食物复制机负责绝大部分的烹饪，但是他很享受做早餐的过程，至少他很难毁掉这个。  
  
他一直都希望能在Spock还在床上时为他端上早餐——虽然Spock趋向于认为除了在桌子上，在任何地方用餐都是不合逻辑的，但有的时候他愿意纵容Jim。但是他发现Spock已经起身了并坐在电脑前面，正在阅读看起来是来自伯克利大学的信息。这所大学已经几个世纪之久，但仍然是地球上领先的研究机构之一。  
  
“在做研究？”他问道，走过去吻了吻Spock的额头，然后将餐盘放在桌子上。Spock现在也许是一名外交官，但没有任何事情能够阻止他与此同时仍然是一名科学家。  
  
Spock命令电脑关闭他正在阅读的内容，然后转过来面向Jim。“某种程度上是的。”他回答道，然后挑起一根眉毛看向食物。“我认为这个摆放在餐桌上会更平稳。”  
  
Jim撅起嘴。“但是那不好玩。”他这样说着，就像他曾经不知说过多少次那样。但是Spock的双眼散发着笑意，所以他认为自己的目的已经达到了，于是端起餐盘走出卧室，来到餐桌前。  
  
白天的时间他们就待在家里，无所事事的聊天，阅读，观看全系视频。大多数时间Jim都让自己一直舒服的窝在Spock的胳膊下面，心满意足的感受着他们就这么简简单单的在一起时Spock的心脏在他的身边砰砰作响。不过Spock的确一度花了些时间在电脑上，把Jim一个人留在沙发上，而Jim直到他回来都一直撅着嘴，但那算是Jim这一天心情的最低点。  
  
至少在晚餐前是这样。  
  
“Jim，我们必须讨论一下你对未来的计划。”Spock在他们收拾干净后说道。  
  
而Jim这一整天都高高盘旋的心情骤然落了下来。“有什么好讨论的？”他喃喃自语着，在沙发上重重坐下，把头扭向后面，闭上双眼。“我会找些事情来做的，Spock。”  
  
Spock在他身边的沙发上坐下，伸出手握住他的手。“Jim，你从时汇回来后已经过了七个月了，而你在寻找事情充实自我上仍然毫无进展。你甚至一直回避讨论这件事。我不明白是什么在阻止你。”  
  
“没有任何事情在阻止我。”Jim回答道。“我只是在享受休息的时间，就这么多。”  
  
Jim再次睁看眼睛时发现他的链接伴侣正在平静的审视着他，没被他糊弄过去。“你不是在享受。”Spock说道。“我不知道你在欺骗自己上有多成功，但是你没能骗过我。你不快乐，Jim。你也许试图不去想这个，但是你不快乐。”  
  
怒火升腾了起来。“如果我不是在这七个月中只有你在身边 _两个星期_ 的话，我说不定会更快乐的！”  
  
哦，见鬼。虽然这是真的，但是他并不是真的想说这个。  
  
Spock的唇角沉了下来。“我意识到你不喜欢我们的分离，而我也分享同样的感觉。但是我也知道事情不仅如此。你完全没有作出任何努力来适应你现在的环境。”  
  
“我努力了！”Jim抗议道，被狠狠的刺痛了。“你甚至意识到这将近八十年间发生了多少事情吗？有多少新的星球加入了联邦，我们遇见了多少新的物种，有多少科技进步——”  
  
“但是你不需要让自己熟悉每一个。Jim，你一直都在用让自己赶上时代作为借口回避你的新生活。你不能继续这样下去。”  
  
Jim把自己的手从Spock手中拽出来，在胸前交叉双臂。“你不知道你在说什么。”他断然回答。“你没去过那里。”  
  
Jim可以看到Spock眼中燃起的痛苦，而且拒绝对此感到愧疚。Spock才是那个拒绝放手的人。这是他们 _几个月_ 以来第一次在一起，如果不是Spock坚持现在就提起这个的话，他们原本可以有个很棒的晚上。  
  
“我没有去过那里。”Spock缓缓地表示同意。“但是我听过你的每一条讯息，看着你的样貌逐渐变化，看着你越来越瘦而且很显然睡眠严重不足。Jim，自我从Gol回来后你还没这么瘦和疲惫过。我知道当你不快乐时你看起来是什么样子的，还有你的身体会怎样变化。当我可以做些什么停止这个的时候，我不可能让你的不快乐延续下去。”  
  
他想告诉Spock，留在他的身边，别再回罗慕伦了。但就算在愤怒中他仍然不确信自己能这样对待Spock。他的工作对他一直都很重要，而Jim不想玷污它。  
  
但他仍然很愤怒，也很疲惫。“我只是需要习惯在这个时代生活，Spock。”他再次闭上双眼。“已经过去这么久了。面对这一切——只是有点让我无法抵挡。我只是需要自己想明白。”  
  
Spock点点头。“我同意。”他虽然这样回答，但是他接下来的话击碎了Jim刚刚升起的胜利感。“但是你之前一直都没有这么做。Scott先生告诉我说你和他一起度过的时间越来越少了。你之前曾与世隔绝，而进一步让自己孤立并不能帮你。你需要找点事情做，Jim。看到你让自己无所事事让我十分焦虑。”  
  
“我只是在花时间——”他又一次否定Spock，但是他知道自己的抗议越来越虚弱无力了。  
  
他真的在回避这件事吗？他怎么能这样做而且毫无察觉呢？  
  
“我一直都在看伯克利大学的博士学位课程。”Spock在Jim不再说下去后隔了一会又继续说道。“我已经和行政人员谈过了。如果你申请的话他们会非常高兴，因为你的文凭和经历。”  
  
好吧，他能应对Spock抒发自己的焦虑，但是这个——“这是我的生活，Spock！”他几乎喊了起来。“随你高兴还是不高兴，这是我的生活！我不需要其他人替我安排！”  
  
“我不是在安排你的生活。”Spock朝他伸出手。Jim转身躲开了，然后站起身来绕着沙发走来走去。“我仅仅询问了——”  
  
“你 _一直都在这么做_ ！”Jim打断他的话，现在他真的愤怒了。“你在Gorkon和克林贡人那件事上就是这么干的！我不需要你替我自愿报名做任何事情！”  
  
“当你自己不做的时候——”  
  
“那仍然是我自己的决定！”他坚持道，绕道沙发后面。“这仍然是我的生活。”  
  
“但是我与你共享。”Spock说道。他的双眼带着令人饱受折磨的哀伤，但是Jim扯开了自己的视线。“现在我分享你生命中的不愉快，就像我在那时分享你对于克林贡人的伤痛。不要否定我在你生命里的位置，Jim。”  
  
Jim停顿了片刻。“我没有。”他轻声说道，然后清了清嗓子。“但是Spock，无论我有多爱你，那仍然不会给你权利为我做决定。尤其当你没有事先和我商量。”  
  
“我试过了。”Spock声明着。“但是你不愿意开始这种对话。你一直都在回避我。”  
  
Jim摇摇头。“你有没有想过也许我只是还没做好准备，而我会自己慢慢来，最后决定下来？”  
  
“你那时很痛苦。”Spock声音低沉。“你现在依然很痛苦。我无法忽视这一点。”  
  
Jim叹了口气。这句话也许能帮点忙，但是他的愤怒并没有散去。“我不想让你忽视它。”他回答道。“但是那仍然不会给你权利让你拿走我的生活然后试图修好它。”  
  
突然感觉到精疲力竭，他走到卧室门口停下，转过身看着Spock。他的链接伴侣从沙发那里看向他，他可以感觉到Jim的愤怒，所以没有起身走向他。明智之举，Jim这样想着。他现在可不在能被抚慰的心情里。  
  
“我累了。”他最后说道。“我要去睡了。只是……别再 _这么做_ 了。你知道我对此的感受，但你仍然一直这样做。”  
  
他在能听到Spock的回答前在身后关上了门，如果Spock真的回答了他也听不到。他冲了个澡，准备上床，虽然时间尚早但仍然觉得疲惫不堪。  
  
但虽然他很累，他仍然发现自己躺在床上任凭时间一分分流去。就像昨晚一样，他的后背朝着床的中央和门口。他的一部分一直都在等着那扇门被推开，然后Spock钻进来躺在他的身后；而他们的争吵，就算没被忘记，也在这个夜晚被放在一边置而不谈。  
  
但是即使Jim一直到很晚都还醒着，那扇门并没有被推开，而他的链接伴侣也没有进来。虽然被子很暖和，但是只有一个人睡的床仍然冰冷无比。


	9. Chapter 9

2258·重启宇宙  
  
  
他们重返地球之旅的第一个周飞快的过去了。在第三天，McCoy把他叫回医疗湾处理他的肋骨——矫骨激光终于被修好了。Jim终于能在呼吸的时候不用再感觉到那很快变成他绝大部分的痛苦，虽然他已经把那痛苦变成了背景的一部分。  
  
“我想让你明天再过来一趟。”老骨头告诉他，“只是想确认它们过段时间还在自我愈合。不过你已经完全可以进行你的日常活动了。”  
  
McCoy意志坚定的将自己的语调保持在完全职业的层面。他的言谈举止没有一点引出他和他自己的老骨头会有的那些玩笑和调侃的互动，或者他曾见过的这个老骨头和年轻的Kirk之间的互动，他有几次看到他们肩并肩挂在一起出现在餐厅。  
  
他也只见过他自己和Spock的复本几次。Jim从小道消息得知年轻的Kirk已经通过通讯系统和军部进行了第一次报告，而且甚至被允许继续指挥直到他们回到地球。但是在他们回去之后，他会怎样仍然悬而未决。而与此同时，他正全身心的投入于运行这艘船，而且真的在 _学习_ 怎样运行。  
  
而Spock在帮助他。Jim洋洋得意的听到船员们感叹大副是如何愿意帮助舰长，虽然他们都知道就在纳拉达号事件的几个小时前他还在指控他作弊——逻辑会指使Spock想要更加了解年轻的Kirk。而同时现在Kirk已经被认证成为代理舰长，Spock也不会在向他的上级军官履行职责时心怀内疚。  
  
而理所当然，Jim和Scotty一起在引擎上消磨了很多时间。他很少见到Sulu和Chekov，但至今为止让他最惊奇的对话是他和Uhura的。  
  
那天他正在军官餐厅吃早餐，所有船上的来宾都可以在那里用餐，这时她把自己的餐盘往他对面一放然后自己坐了下来。他大部分时间都一个人用餐，虽然这点让他沮丧不已，但是他很明白。他和他那些在这艘船上相遇的老朋友们相处融洽，但是他们一直在向他投来奇怪的眼神，而他也在猜想他们知道了什么。  
  
有那么一段时间Uhura就坐在那里吃饭，但是最终她扔下一块面包干，眼神直直的看向他。就像Spock一样，她也似乎有点心神不定，虽然他并不知道那又是从哪里来的。她的一举一动都带着紧张，这是他从来没在自己的Uhura身上见过的。  
  
“我听说你来自另一个宇宙。”她在他一边回看她一边平静的用餐时脱口而出。“你是来自另一个宇宙的James Kirk。”  
  
他挑起一根眉毛，这是他跟Spock学会的。“那么，这已经全船皆知了？”  
  
“只是在高级军官内部——或者至少是占据了高级军官位置的学员之间。”有那么一瞬间她看起来心烦意乱，但是她很快就控制住了自己。“McCoy医生在表达他对于最近发生的‘非自然’事件的感想时非常畅所欲言。那么，这是真的了？”  
  
他在纠结要不要否认这一点，但是Uhura知道该怎样小心谨慎。“是的，是真的。”他又吞下一口他的鸡肉和米饭，然后回答道。“你有什么事情想问我吗？除了年轻的我和Spock先生之外还没人找到我呢。”  
  
她犹豫了一下。“不完全是想问你。”她说道。“我猜我只是……想看看你是什么样子的。”  
  
他笑了。“那么你目前做出任何判断了吗？我们其实还没说几句话。”  
  
“你不是……我预想过的那样。”她最终开口了，然后继续开始用餐。  
  
“你期待的是什么样子的？”说实话他真的很好奇。Nyota Uhura一直都是他很有见解的一位朋友，而他也一直都信任她的判断。这也是她成为他的通讯官的原因之一——她能够理解并对未知的通讯提出建议，这做起来比听起来要难得多。  
  
“我不知道。”她回答的时候耸了耸肩。“你立刻跟我搭讪？Kirk似乎从来都不会错过和别人搭讪的机会。”  
  
一阵失望重重的击中了Jim。他听说过他年轻的自己也许不那么……像他在同年龄时那样成熟，但是Uhura的评价听起来是那么的不屑一顾。他的复本究竟是 _怎样的_ 白痴啊？  
  
她一定看出了他的忧虑，因为她继续说了下去。“他作为舰长比我原以为的要好得多。我从来没觉得他会严肃的对待，但是他的确这样做了。但是他似乎就是不尊重别人。”  
  
Jim皱起眉头。这不是他所见到的，但是他的承认他和自己的复本没在一起待过太长时间。“怎么呢？”他问道。  
她移开了目光，但是他能看到在她的面庞上遍布的愤怒。“你没听说过他为了获得舰长的位置在舰桥上做了什么吗？无论他在当上舰长后干的有多出色，那都是非常可耻的。”  
  
Jim还是在纠结要不要告诉他，但是他已经决定信任她的口风严谨了。“他是按照 _我的_ Spock的建议这样做的，就是那个来自我的宇宙最后和我一起到了这里的Spock。Nero把他扔在了Delta Vega上面，在那里他遇到了我年轻的复本。”  
  
Uhura皱起眉，但是她又摇了摇头。“就算这样，他说的那些话——”  
  
“是他必须说的。”Jim打断她的话。“Spock会对别的话作出反应吗？应该不会，而且我这样说的根据来自我和我的Spock几十年打交道的经验。他只是做了他必须做的事情。”  
  
她叹了口气。“我想我知道这个。”她勉勉强强的表示同意。“如果不是他激怒了Spock的话，我们永远都不会击败Nero。我只是没法喜欢——”她停住了自己的话，嘴角向上扭曲成一个半心半意的笑容。  
  
她不需要喜欢她上级的方法和决定。她只需要忍受它们。Jim知道那比听起来要难做得多，而现在Uhura看起来自己也发现了这一点。  
  
“如果能帮上忙的话。”Jim主动说道。“我不认为他会对自己必须做的事情感到高兴。他只是没有让这种感觉阻止他。”  
  
她侧过头，笑容温柔。“犹豫不决从来都不是他的过错之一。”她低声自语。“并不是说他永远都在做好的决定，但是……”  
  
Jim点点头。“没人能一直做出好的决定。”他表示同意。“在我的时代我也曾经做出过很多糟糕透了的决定。但有的时候我会做出唯一能做的决定，并承担我能承受的最好结果。不会再有舰长能比我做得更多了。”  
  
她在桌面上交叠起自己的双臂。“对你来说这一定很奇怪。”她评价道。“当你年轻的时候你认识我们所有人吗？”  
“是的。”他最亲密的朋友们……他是这样的想念他们。他看入她的双眼，一瞬间喉咙发紧。那温暖的棕色双眼闪烁着智慧的光芒——她就是Nyota。  
  
他清了清嗓子，但当他再次开口时他的声音带着轻微的嘶哑。“当我和Spock出现在这个宇宙时，他和Scotty是我的朋友中唯一还活着的两个了。”  
  
她飞快的覆上他的手，用这个动作表达出她无言的同情，然后收了回去。“那么，你很熟悉你的Spock？”她看起来很好奇。  
  
他已经开始厌倦解释，没错，他和他的Spock事实上是朋友。他的心脏在他们的的友谊让所有人都感到惊讶时被扯得生痛，因为在他们自己的宇宙里，那算是个小小的传奇。  
  
“他和我相遇的情形没有你知道的这个这样让人难以接受。”他解释道。“他很快就成为了我最亲密的朋友，现在他已经保持这一头衔长达四十四年了。”  
  
“我现在很难想明白这个。”她承认道。“我是认识的那个Spock似乎不知道该如何交朋友，在另一件事上更别说了。”  
  
Spock在友谊上的艰辛对Jim来说已经不是新鲜事了，但是他立刻抓住了她这句话的另一部分。“别的事情？”  
  
她害羞的笑了，转开了目光片刻才又回看他。“好吧，我猜在这个任务之后这真的不是什么秘密了，尤其在Kirk和Scott先生看到我们两个接吻之后。”她说道。如果这还没让他的大脑短路，那么她的下一句话完成的相当好。“Spock和我在一起了。”  
  
有很长的一段时间他只能目瞪口呆地看着她。他甚至不确定自己眨过眼睛。虽然他用最快的速度重新控制住自己的反应，但是——Spock是 _他的_ 。  
  
对于他的第一反应是一股让他心跳加速的嫉妒和占有欲这点，他不自豪，但也不感到吃惊。这很可笑，因为那甚至不是他的Spock。而在一阵威胁着想要呼之欲出来代表Scotty的义愤填膺后他提醒自己，这也不是Scotty的Uhura。  
  
他已经告诉过自己他不会干涉年轻的Kirk和Spock的关系。他知道他们有权利自己决定他们爱的人。  
  
但占有欲仍然是他的第一反应，所以他必须在他说出任何不明智的话之前把它噎下去。  
  
而Uhura混合着羞涩的愉悦与骄傲的脸庞，在静默不断延续的时候暗淡为不那么满含感情的表情。  
  
“在你的宇宙里我们没在一起。”她打量着他的反应，虽然他希望她除了惊讶之外看不到别的。“对吗？”  
  
她无法遏制住自己声音里悲伤与失望的踪迹。她难道告诉他这个是希望得知，在Jim的世界里Spock和Uhura也在一起了吗？  
  
这一点突然让他发现，这个Uhura是多么的年轻。他觉得他终于可以认出之前自己注意到的那种紧张是什么了——不安全感。这个Uhura，在她职业生涯的最开端，如此努力想要成为模范军官。他希望她能从她的上级那里得到她需要的职业上的认可，但是，也许就是因为他太熟悉他的Uhura，他可以看到她同时也需要更多对于个人的认可。她和Spock的关系不太可能已经根深蒂固到让她可以获得安全感。  
  
他吸了一口气，牢牢地控制住自己。该怎样毫无干涉的回答这个问题呢？“我认识的那个Spock在这个年纪并没有真的准备好开始一段认真的恋爱关系。”他小心翼翼的说道。“当他能够承认自己爱着某个人时，他已经四十多岁了。但是别因为这个灰心丧气。”他又加了几句，知道自己必须这么说虽然他痛恨这个。毫无干涉意味着毫无干涉，甚至连细微的一点都不行，而且这也意味着修补他已经造成的损伤。“你的Spock——”他试图不要在这么称呼他时噎住，“——已经和我认识的那个不同了。我没有和他相处过很长时间，但是那已经足够让我看出这一点了。也许他现在就能处理好认真的恋爱关系。”  
  
他真的很严肃的对待最高指导原则，不仅在正常情况也在眼下的情况，无论未来几代人会怎样说。虽然他甚至想想Spock和别人在一起就心烦意乱，他必须面对这一切。  
  
但是Uhura的揭露让他比之前更加急迫的想要他自己的Spock。他想要将自己深埋进Spock的思维和身体里，直到他们再也不用感觉起来像是分离的一对，与彼此确认他们深抵灵魂的连接。  
  
但是Uhura在他的小小演说之后看起来略微有点高兴了，这让他的情绪稍微提升了一点。他虽然对Spock感到占有欲，他却不想伤害她。但他仍然在片刻后就离开了餐厅。他的胃口消失了。  
  
在那之后他在船上逛了一会，她那平稳的轰鸣声安抚着他的心神，像是在他指挥她的那些年里曾无数次安慰过他那样。他并没留神自己在朝哪里走，但仿佛只眨了眨眼他就发现自己来到了医疗湾的外面。  
  
在这种情况下他也许会去找他的老骨头。对于Uhura的真心吐露让他郁闷的这件事上他会表达出他的同情和恼怒。Jim对自己也很生气，因为他现在应该已经明白，不是所有事情都会和自己宇宙里的一模一样。在这个宇宙里所有人都不是他认识的那些人了，包括他自己和Spock的复本。他们的生活是不同的——也许他们的命运亦然。无论Jim对自己和他的Spock之间的关系感觉如何，他都没有权利将它强加于另一个Kirk或者Spock身上。  
  
但是他却不能和这个老骨头谈这些。这个McCoy不会欢迎来自他的私人交谈。  
  
但是他仍然可以和某个在医疗湾的人聊聊天。Chris Pike还躺在病床上，他的腿还没能正常工作，虽然Jim并不知道有关这个的任何细节。他在几天前短暂的来看过他，但是Pike大部分时间都处于睡眠中。他也许能看看他现在是不是醒着。  
  
Pike醒着，而老骨头甚至允许别人来看望他，虽然他的确对着Jim沉下脸威胁着他不要让Pike太疲惫。但是Jim没被这个吓到，他已经受到过老骨头太多的恐吓了，以至于他差不多对他们免疫。  
  
“你好，Pike舰长。”他在他生理床旁边的一把椅子上坐下来。“你现在怎么样？”  
  
“无聊到死。”Pike回答道，朝他投来不满的一瞥，移开了他的电脑。“还有叫我Chris，Kirk舰长。或者说你不记得你之前这么叫过我了？”  
  
Jim笑了。“那么，Chris。”他说道，“还有当然叫我Jim。但是我之前这么称呼你是因为我认识你在我的宇宙的复本。现在我正在试图记住，这艘船上的所有人其实并不是我认识的那些。”  
  
“进展不是很顺利，对吗？”Pike交叉双臂。“我不怪你。我没法想象这对你来说一定有多奇怪。”  
  
“说奇怪可太委婉了。”Jim回答道。他翘起腿靠倚在椅背上。“这已经不是我第一次被绕着时间扔来扔去了，我觉得这是好事。我曾经被扔进一个口袋宇宙里，在那里整整七十八年时间根本不存在，然后当我出来的时候，几乎我认识的所有人都死了。如果我能适应那个，那我就能适应这个。”  
  
Pike哼了一声。“我可不想经历你做过的这些事。”他说道，“你经历过的这些事情真的很神奇。”  
  
“神奇是描述它们的一种方式。”Jim表示同意。“但是你知道，当我从星联退休的时候，我以为我能离开宇宙里所有朝我砸过来的东西。当这个念头被证明是错的时，我既爱着又痛恨它。我是个天生的探险家，但是对于探险来说我已经太老了。”  
  
“我也是。”Pike回答道，朝下看着自己的腿。“但是我不知道如果这两条腿没法工作的话我该怎样探索。”  
  
这也是当人们回到过去时比较痛苦的事情之一。二十三世纪的医疗在应对瘫痪上远比二十四世纪任何一种治疗方法都要难得多。如果那个蠕虫真的让他瘫痪了的话，他也许能重获使用自己双腿的可能，但是他需要花费大量的时间和努力。  
  
而且说真的，星联对残疾人不是很友善，尤其对那些在星舰上任职的。它虽然声称自己是维护和平和科学探索的舰队，但是它也有自己军队的一面，所以为了这个目的，星联需要健康的体格——或者至少能在科学进步下变得健康的人，像是甚至已经不需要他的VISOR就能看见东西的Geordi LaForge。（译注：VISOR- Visual Instrument and Sensory Organ Replacement，替换感觉器官的视觉仪器）  
  
Jim不想给Pike虚假的希望或者听起来很假的陈词滥调，所以他只是点头表示同意直到Pike换了个话题。  
  
“你看起来像是有什么想说的。”Pike微笑着。“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”  
  
Jim飞快的在心里纠结着要不要告诉Pike他和他自己的Spock的关系，但是他还是决定不要。他认识到自己想要倾吐的欲望来自于他和Uhura那让他不安的对话。但是他不应该基于一闪而过的不安全感就这样下决定。  
  
“我在担心我的Spock。”相反他这样说道。“Nero把他扔在了Delta Vega上。很显然我年轻的自己和他在那里相遇了，而且他还不错，但是这几天发生了太多事情，如果我能再次见到他的话我会感觉好得多。”  
  
这真是非常严重的轻描淡写。  
  
“但是你很快就能见到他了。”Pike指出这一点。“我们离地球只有一周的航程了。Spock也会去那里，对吧？”  
  
Jim点点头。“但是我不知道他什么时候能够抵达。他只有一艘被外勤小组留在Delta Vegas上的穿梭机，而且还不具备曲速能力，所以他还必须搭乘一艘带有曲速能力的船。”  
  
“那不会是个问题。会有很多船只在波江座星系和那个星球会合。”  
  
Jim点点头，的确会有很多船，虽然都会是些小型船只。没有任何一艘能将企业号牵引回地球，所以这艘船只能靠自己了。不过这些小船可以牵引一艘穿梭机。  
  
“我的Spock见到你一定很高兴。”Jim说道。“我不知道你认识这个Spock有多久了，但是我的Spock和我们的Chris Pike一起服役了十三年。他非常尊重你。”  
  
Spock对他的尊重足以让他为了Pike劫持了 _Jim_ 的船。Jim不因为这个恨他——他知道一个瓦肯人的忠诚。但在一开始Spock的行为和他为了保护Jim而瞒着他让Jim很是怨念。Jim不知道如果Spock带着自己的问题来找他的话他会怎样决定，但是Spock越过他做了决定。他不喜欢那样。  
  
但是他也从来没因为那个怨恨过Chris，所以当Pike微笑时他也笑了。“他刚从学院毕业我就把他挖到了约克城号上。”Pike轻笑着回答。“其他的舰长们有点恨我，因为我率先下手了。Spock其实对身边的各种殷勤很是困惑。”  
“然后他坚定立场，指出职责为先并且和你待在一起了？”  
  
Pike点点头。“他就是这么做的。他也对你做过相同的事情？”  
  
“是的，但是他和我的友谊是更重要的承诺。”Jim回答的时候带着爱意想起Spock早年的顽固。“其实我在第一个五年任务之后就被提升为将军了，而上层们想给Spock一艘自己的船。他差不多算是告诉他们该把那艘船推到哪边去，然后就开始在学院任教了。”他没提Kolinahr那件事和V”Ger危机——那无关紧要。  
  
Pike吹了声口哨。“第一次五年任务之后就当了将军。这真的让人印象深刻。”  
  
Jim哼了一声。“我从来都不应该接受晋升。”他回答道。“我恨它。我感觉自己在那些时间里几乎一直都被困在地面上毫无用处。唯一让我能够忍受那段时间的就是有Spock和其他的朋友们在我身边。当星联最终让我又一次做了舰长并且把我的船还给我的时候我开心极了。”  
  
“而你从来不介意那实际上是降职？”Pike这样问道，但是他笑了。  
  
Jim挥了挥手。“就好像我在乎荣誉和军衔似的。我打心底是个星舰的舰长，Chris。就算我已经退休很多年并且在做别的事情了，我仍然是名星舰的舰长。”  
  
他的一部分一直都因为自己现在是个没有船的舰长感到不完整。现在待在地面上比他当将军的时候要容易忍受的多了，因为他知道自己已经老了，而且在Picard的时代他也没有被星联被评级过。不过作为将军的时候他知道自己还是 _可以_ 成为一名舰长的。  
  
除此之外他需要Spock胜过他需要自己的指挥权。和Spock在一起是值得的。他甚至理解Jim的一部分仍然在渴望着他的船，也会一直渴望着他的船，而他却永远不会恨这一点。他知道Jim的心，知道自己在那里面的位置。  
  
Pike点点头。“我能在年轻的Kirk身上看到这点。”他说道。“要知道我其实是在他跟我的四名学员在酒吧里打架输了之后遇见他的吗？我甚至在那时就能看出他有那种精神，而且在我查了查之后发现他几乎是让人觉得不可思议的聪明。尤其考虑到他的父亲。我知道他需要比爱荷华能提供给他要多得多的东西，所以我让他去加入星联，但是甚至我也没从他身上期待过这些。”  
  
Jim得意的笑了，虽然他在内心里也对他年轻的自己成就的这些感到惊奇。有很多都是因为幸运，但是年轻的Kirk能够抓住那份幸运接着前进，真的去利用那份幸运。不是每个人都有这种才能。“永远都不要低估James Kirk。”他说，“我已经数不清自己因为别人低估我而顺利过关多少次了。”但是接着他皱起了眉。“你说尤其考虑到他的父亲是什么意思？”  
  
“你知道George和开尔文号，对吧？”Jim点点头，而Pike耸耸肩。“George在全联邦上下都被认为是个英雄，如果他有任何George的精神的话，我知道他能走很远。我只是从来没猜想过会有这么远。”  
  
Jim在他的胸腔深处的某个地方感受到一阵不安。“别告诉他关于我的事情，好吗？”他请求道。“他已经知道我是个舰长了，但是关于升职，还有别的——别告诉他。”  
  
Pike用批判的眼神看着他。“你觉得他会恨那些事？”  
  
Jim抱起双臂，在椅子里换了个姿势。“我觉得他已经生活在一个英雄的阴影之下了。”他回答道。“他不需要生活在另一个英雄之下，尤其当这个人是来自另一个宇宙的他自己。我相信他会在压力下茁壮成长的，但是那也会是负担，而且他无论如何都会成功的。我觉得如果他除了知道我是个星舰的舰长，以及我的Spock尊重并信任我的能力之外还是不要知道别的比较好。”  
  
Pike点点头。“我同意。”他说道。“再说了，他大概得承受足够的压力来活过眼前这场作秀了。”  
  
“真幸运啊。”Jim挖苦的回答，想起V’Ger危机后堆在他身上的荣誉称号，无论他怎样努力的将注意里转移到Decker，Ilia和Spock身上，他们才是真正的英雄。但他是指挥官，所以他得到了公众赞誉。  
  
现在他也不羡慕年轻的自己，他也必须学着去面对那种情况，而且他比Jim那个时候年轻多了。Jim希望公众的认可不会让年轻的Kirk头脑发昏，但是他虽然听过很多关于他怎样自负的故事，Jim仍然觉得他不会。他可以认出他自己的自我意识，而他对公众荣誉有的只是不耐烦。  
  
因为这个原因他和Spock在他们的链接之后没有公开他们的关系。公众的确对他们的私生活很感兴趣，而Jim痛恨这个。他不想煽动火焰，而有关他们任何关系的信息都会导致火焰高涨。有关性与关系的一些方面会将不仅是人类还有相当多的其他种族变成贪得无厌的偷窥狂，而Jim不想和其他任何人分享他与Spock的关系。  
  
Pike打了个哈欠，虽然他打完了就表情抑郁，而Jim笑了。“如果我在你疲惫的时候一直打扰你的话，McCoy会把我的头砍下来。”他一边说一边站起身来。  
  
“等我药劲过了会很乐意和你聊聊。”Pike回答的时候仍然一脸郁闷。“多谢你来看我，Jim。”  
  
“随时乐意。”Jim向他保证，而且真心实意。Pike比他现在年轻了整整三十岁，但是他比他那些年轻版本的朋友们中的任何一个都更理解他。  
  
他离开了Pike的房间，现在的心情比他和Uhura相遇之后要好多了。这个Pike当然比他认识的那个年轻得多，但是他们仍然能心意相通。  
  
而且当他发现有个人在这艘船上之后，他一直都想和那个人谈谈。而且Jim觉得这场对话不会像他和Pike的那样轻松。  
  
“T'nar pak sorat y'rani（向您致意）。”Jim在Sarek的房门滑开时这样说道。他分开自己的手指摆出瓦肯分手礼，一直等待着Sarek也缓缓地分开手指。他使用了一种正式的问候语，考虑到“生生不息繁荣昌盛”在这样大的毁灭之后并不是很合适。  
  
“T'nar jaral（您也如此）。”Sarek正式的回复了Jim的问候。  
  
Jim放下手。“我想和您谈一谈，Sarek大使。”他继续用瓦肯语说道。他使用这个语言的原因很复杂——他想给予Sarek尊重，想要Sarek尊重他，想要展示出自己并不是对瓦肯的悲剧无动于衷。  
  
“请进。”Sarek向旁边跨了一步以便Jim进来。当门在他身后呼的一声合拢时，Sarek开口了：“你没有穿星联的制服，而你也不是这艘飞船从星球上救出的一员。”  
  
Jim摇摇头。“我的故事就是我过来和您谈话的原因。”他这样告诉那个即是又不是他岳父的人。“我相信您应当听听它。”  
  
这几天来他一直都在纠结要不要进行这次对话。他知道他也许算是贸然入侵，但是瓦肯人应当清楚知道他们的星球为什么会被毁灭。  
  
“我能给您提供坐席吗？”Sarek向他示意桌子前方的椅子。当Jim落座时他坐在了桌子后面。“继续。”  
  
“首先，你知道多少关于Nero的事情？”  
  
Sarek将他的面庞和身体保持的纹丝不动。“他是个来自未来的罗慕伦人，因为我们不能阻止另一个时间线上的罗慕伦的毁灭而对我的星球怀恨在心。”  
  
JIm点点头。“这些是基本情况。”他说，“但是我觉得你应该知道故事的全部。”  
  
于是他告诉了他。他告诉他自己是谁，他在时汇的岁月，Spock从星联退休之后在罗慕伦的工作。他讲了Hobus超新星以及他们试图阻止它的故事——但他们的尝试来得太晚，没能挽救罗慕伦。他揭示了Nero是怎样认定他们的失败意味着他们在关于前来的意图上对他撒了谎，以及Nero宣称要复仇。然后他讲述了红物质，他和Spock前去将它注射进超新星，他们穿越黑洞，以及他们被Nero抓住。他甚至提到了年轻的Kirk在舰桥上对Spock的敌对是按照他自己在Delta Vega上Spock的建议。  
  
“您和那个不是我儿子的我儿子经历了许多。”当他结束时Sarek这样说道。他的面容仍然深不可测，就算Jim已经认识他几十年了。  
“您也是。”Jim回答道。他闭上双眼。“大使……我对您的民众和您妻子的离世和您一同哀伤。”  
  
“我感谢您，感谢您的话语和您的故事。”Sarek这样回答道，然后抛开了正式的话语。“在您的宇宙里您认识我的妻子吗，Kirk博士？”  
  
“是的。”Jim想起Amanda满心喜悦的欢迎他进入她的家族。她对Spock能有个人如此爱他是那样高兴。“我们有共同点。她很喜欢和像她一些样理解您们的人聊天。”  
  
“许多人类在和瓦肯人交往时都有困难。”Sarek表示同意。“我的妻子用她的本领在我们之中搭建起桥梁，这很是少有。”  
  
Jim点点头。双方种族的大多数人甚至不屑于尝试。“我用了一些时间才能做到像现在一样理解Spock。”他说道，“但是那很值得。”  
  
“我……对我的儿子能够找到一个可以理解他的人而表示感激。他是一个非常独特的个体。”  
  
“是的，而且他也为此挣扎。”Jim很机智的没有提到Sarek自己在Spock的挣扎中所占的部分。虽然花了很长时间，但是他最终原谅了Sarek那样对待Spock。“但是我认识的那个Spock现在已经能让自己人类的一半以及瓦肯的一半和平共处，接受了自己。”  
  
“我的妻子听到这个会很高兴。”Sarek安静的回答。“她非常担心他。她一直都对瓦肯人将幸福作为人生目标这一点不予理会感到非常的不满意。”  
  
“我的Spock已经知道了幸福。”Jim告诉他，“但他仍然是个瓦肯人。而且我认识的Sarek和Amanda——他们为他而骄傲。”  
  
Sarek并没有提出抗议说骄傲是一种人类的情感。“我希望我也应该一直为我的儿子感到骄傲。”相反他却这样说，“他一直都值得我为他骄傲。”  
  
而Jim皱起了眉头。“他知道吗？”他说道，“请原谅我，大使，但是我的Spock在人生的这一阶段和他的父亲很是疏远。”  
  
Sarek……事实上看起来很悲伤。“我并不赞同Spock拒绝瓦肯科学院并加入星联的这一决定。”他回答道。“我的妻子试图让我们和解，但是她失败了。现在她已经离去了，她唯一留给我的就只有Spock。排斥在我们儿子身上发掘出的关于她的方方面面是对她回忆的不尊重。”  
  
Jim选择不去提出这些在她在世时会同样合适。他明白死亡是怎样让人重新评估自己的生命。“您对她的爱非常深沉。”他这样说就是为了看看Sarek是否能直面这个。Spock从来没能真的知道他的父亲是怎样爱他和他的母亲，直到在Sarek去世之后他通过和Picard的精神融合才得知一切。  
  
但是Sarek没泄露出任何细节。“我曾经深爱过她。”他表示同意。“我现在仍然爱着她。”  
  
是的。“我懂。”Jim低下头看着自己的双手喃喃自语。  
  
当他再次抬起头时Sarek正用那双似乎能看透太多的眼睛注视着他。“您懂，是吗？”他这样说道，“Kirk博士，您和那个不是我儿子的我儿子之间关系的本质是什么？”  
  
Jim笑了。也许他一点都不吃惊，对于Sarek能看出那些给予Jim这般理解的是什么——作为一名外交官，他对一般人也许会错过的细微差别十分警觉。“我和他链接了，没错。”他回答道，也回答了他能听到的掩藏在第一个问题之下的真正审问。“非常深的链接。我甚至知道你的感受——你还记得我提到过我在时汇里待过的那些日子吗，就是那个口袋宇宙，让我一直活到了2387年？宇宙的界限……切断了我和Spock的链接。我一出来就感受到了破损的链接。但是Spock又让我回到了他的身边。”  
  
他紧紧闭上双眼，有那么一瞬间被一阵对Spock的强烈的爱意所折服，以至于他说不出一个字。当他能够开口时，他直视着Sarek并说道：“Spock仍然爱我，每一点每一滴都像我们分别之前一样强烈，甚至当他以为我已经死去了。就像你会继续爱Amanda，甚至当时光流逝，而你再次娶妻。”  
  
“……是的。”Sarek看起来很好奇。  
  
“有时我会想。”Jim继续柔声说道，“当我们人类能有何等幸运得到一位瓦肯人的爱，我们是不是对你们做了件残酷的事。你们的情感是如此强烈而席卷一切，甚至即使我们自然老去，我们的寿命也比你们的要短。我必须要去想，让你们爱上我们是不是太残酷，因为深知当我们已不在身边，你们仍须长久地活下去，却爱着我们一如往昔。”  
  
“我得说。”Sarek沉静的看着他，“那就是我不会撤回我对Amanda的爱，甚至当我已经失去了她。而我相信你的Spock也会这样说。”  
  
Jim苦涩一笑。“他会的。”他证实道，“而且他会告诉我，他选择了这条路，甚至知道那将通往何处，而他并不后悔。”  
  
“我也会这样说。”Sarek表示同意。  
  
Jim深吸一口气，缓缓的呼了出来。“也许我不应该怀疑他在我从时汇出来之后会再次和我在一起，但我仍然觉得自己很幸运。”  
  
“幸运？为什么你会疑惑？”  
  
Jim喷出一声轻笑，然后很快就严肃下来。“当然他又结婚了。我很感激他这一点，要不我从时汇出来之后只会听到Spock的死讯，而我不知道自己会做出什么事来。但是我也很感激他的妻子同意退让。”  
  
Sarek立即抓住了Jim这番陈述的第一部分。“他会经历pon farr？”他问道。“我们一直都无法确定，因为他有人类的血统。”  
  
Jim点点头，对Sarek和Spock都感到抱歉。Sarek也将会再次娶妻。而虽然Jim一直都很享受pon farr的经历，而且Spock也变得和他一起享受，瓦肯人仍然痛恨它，而且他们有很好的理由。“如果假设这个不会随着宇宙变化的话，那就是再过九年——虽然我不明白为什么Spock的第一次比其他纯血的瓦肯人都来的要晚，因为这是个生物学的问题。但是没错，他将会面对这个。”  
  
“他的订婚者没能从瓦肯的毁灭中活下来。”Sarek轻声说道。  
  
Jim的脸庞扭曲了。“T’Pring?”他问道。他原谅了Sarek在早年间是怎样对待Spock的，但是他从来没能原谅T’Pring的所作所为。他理解她想要自己的生活，但是她却让事情变成不是他将会杀了Spock，就是Spock将会杀了他，而活下来的那个人则必须一辈子都活在自己杀了自己的另一半的这一念头里。如果不是McCoy的干涉，这就会成为Spock的现实。Jim知道她有她的理由，而他甚至对此表示同情。但他仍然无法原谅她对Spock麻木无情的漠视。  
  
Sarek点点头，看着Jim。Jim摇了摇头以驱散愤怒，但他的声音在说话时仍然急促：“她要求了kal-i-fee。”  
  
Sarek的双眼瞬间睁大了。“已经有一千多年没人要求过kal-i-fee了！”  
  
当Sarek准备继续说下去时Jim又摇了摇头。他不想谈论这个。“你会允许他自己寻找下一任链接伴侣吗？”他问道。“我知道这是宗族的责任来安排婚姻，但是……”  
  
“但是你希望他最终会找到你年轻的自己作为链接伴侣。”Sarek精明的说。Jim点点头。  
  
“我不准备干涉。”他告诉Sarek，“但是我和Spock的链接对我来说非常重要，而我会很希望他们自己也能找到。”  
“甚至当所有的瓦肯人都需要来重建我们的种族？”  
  
“Spock并不需要和一位瓦肯女性结婚来做出贡献。”Jim指出这一点。“而说到他自身的出席，我确信我的Spock会想要来帮忙，所以无论殖民地建在哪里我们两个都会去的。”  
  
Sarek颔首深思。“这对你来说很重要。”  
  
Jim叹了口气。“用旧时的意味看来我和Spock是t'hy'la。”他说道，“没有他我的生活将非常不幸，而我知道他会告诉你同样的话。”  
  
Jim用力点点头。“我对Spock的感觉……有的时候它们会吓到我。”他承认道。“它们是这样全然的强烈，是我这样这么大的一部分——我甚至不知道自己没了他会怎样。当我考虑的太认真时那仍然会吓到我。但是我认为这是值得的。我和他成为t'hy'la已经有几十年了，我知道这是值得的。但是年轻的Kirk和Spock——他们没有这几十年。他们会觉得害怕，甚至害怕到足以远远跑开——我的Spock曾试图修行Kolinahr，因为他害怕自己对我的感情，之后他才决定它们是值得的。”  
  
Sarek垂下了他的头。“我会持有您的信心。”他说道。“T'hy'la的链接在现代瓦肯仍然受到尊重。如果我的儿子有机会触及那种链接，我不会阻止他。”  
  
Jim闭上双眼。“谢谢您。”他说道，每个字都真心真意。  
  
虽然仍然没有任何保证，年轻的Kirk和Spock能够发展成像他们年长的复本之间的这种关系，尤其当Uhura也出现在里面。但是他们至少有机会。这对于Jim来说就足够了。


	10. Chapter 10

2372-2379·原初宇宙  
  
  
第二天早上Jim醒来时知道自己是个傻瓜。  
  
他还记得自己昨夜的怒火，而且虽然他仍然希望Spock没有这么专横，他还是不该承受Jim的愤怒。而且就算他是那样生气，而且他现在依然觉得那样恼怒……无所谓了。  
  
上帝啊，他能成为一个那样的傻瓜。  
  
昨晚Spock甚至没上床。他们在几个月内的第一个晚上，而且是在 _几十_ 年里他们重在一起的几个星期后，而Jim却决定挑起争执并让Spock觉得Jim不欢迎他上他的床？  
  
他的愤怒并不值得Spock的痛苦，而他的骄傲也不值得。如果他不愿让他的链接伴侣帮他的话，对于他自己来说，作为链接伴侣中的一方，这也会是个很让人难过的借口。婚姻的一部分就是在艰难的时期互相支持。  
  
他甚至没穿好衣服就离开了卧室去找Spock，有些担心Spock会离开公寓留在别处。但是当他把脑袋探进Spock的冥想室时，他发现他正跪在自己的垫子上，双眼紧闭。Spock一定花了一晚上的时间整理好屋子，然后才开始冥想，因为Jim根本没让这间屋子保持任何一种可能的整洁。这间屋子是给Spock的，而Jim觉得不应该自己把它布置好。  
  
他低下身跪在Spock对面，知道等一会自己试着站起来时他的膝盖会抗议并且完全不在乎。他只是看着Spock，看着他脸庞上的纹路，平静是怎样将它们勾画出来，但那却不是安宁。他们的链接很安静，就像往常Spock在冥想时一样，但是Jim仍然能在Spock的眼角和他嘴唇的弧度中找到烦恼些微的痕迹。  
  
但是他不想打扰Spock，所以他决定自己也来冥想。至少这不会伤人。  
  
冥想不是他最喜欢的活动——甚至当他年纪大了，他仍然不喜欢一动不动的坐在那里那么长时间。而且当他已经有了足够的克己守律——或者说当他愿意练习时，他可怜巴巴的想着昨晚——那和瓦肯人所学会的纪律与控制比起来完全不算什么。他可以冥想，但是那对他来说从来没有像是对Spock那样容易。  
  
不过冥想的确有它的作用。Spock能用他的心电能力碰触到Jim的思维，甚至当他们之间距离遥远，并且曾经有一次当他身处瓦肯的时候听到了在地球上的Jim，而且那时Jim没有心电力，无法完成同样的事情。在他们分离的日子里彼此间最亲近的就是在冥想中感受到他的存在。  
  
但是这次他甚至没考虑到这些。他让自己完全沉浸于Spock的无影无踪，并憎恨他的缺席，他甚至没想到冥想。  
而且这也会给予他更多的益处，甚至胜过仅仅在更深的层次感受到Spock。冥想的目的在于回归自我的中心，而Jim得承认自从他离开时汇后还没感觉到回归自我过。冥想也许帮的上忙，也许帮不上，但是他甚至没尝试过。  
  
好吧，他现在想试试了。他将自己的手摆在和Spock差不多的地方，闭上双眼，集中注意力于呼吸。他很快就回到了自己和Spock相匹配的思维能量的节奏上，而这很有帮助。就算他不经常冥想，他一直都享受和Spock一起这样做。  
  
等到Spock的手碰了碰他的，将他带出自己的出神状态时，他已经不知道过去了多长时间。他不是很确信自己有没有回归自我，但是他至少丢掉了怒火，甚至烦恼，而且绝对感觉到平静多了。  
  
他睁开眼睛看到Spock看着他，将自己的面庞和眼神保持的无动于衷。Jim甚至不能通过链接感受到他的任何想法。  
  
“你感觉好点了吗？”Spock安静的问道。  
  
Jim点点头，深深吸进一口气，然后缓缓地呼出来。“我不应该对你生气。”他说道。Spock动了动缩回手，但是Jim抓住了那只手并且握紧。“Spock，我很抱歉。你说的没错。我是处于痛苦之中，而且我在回避它。”  
  
“我也很抱歉。我知道你可能会对我试图帮助你而不高兴，但是——”  
  
Jim摇了摇头，打断了他的话。“我身处痛苦之中，而且我是在发泄。”他坚定地说。“而且我严重的反应过激了。你只是提出了可能性——你没真的替我做出任何决定。我只是……”他低头看着自己那只仍然握着Spock的手。羞愧让他的面颊染上一层绯红色。“我猜，我只是在寻找能找到的任何借口让自己成为受害的一方。我不想让你一直把我的弱点推到我的脸上。”  
  
“那不是我的意图。”Spock说道。他垂下眼帘，然后抬起眼睛看着Jim。“我只是希望能有所帮助。”  
  
“我知道。”Jim向他保证。“而且我很感激，真的。而且我觉得你帮了我，虽然你并没完全打算这样做。那场争吵，当我们可以一起醒来时你却不在——这些向我展示了就算我是受害方，那也根本无所谓。我不愿意让那些阻隔在我们之间。”  
  
“那么你愿意让我帮你？”Spock问道。他的手握紧了Jim的手。  
  
Jim又呼出一口气，点点头。“我需要一些帮助。”他承认道。“虽然我不喜欢，但是我自己在处理事情的时候不成功。你只是知道我不喜欢向别人要这要那。”他试着微笑，但是却很暗淡。  
  
“我的确知道。”Spock温柔的说，举起另一只手拂过Jim的融合点，送去一阵爱意。“而且我也为你的自给自足而钦佩你，虽然那有的时候来的不得其所。”  
  
“而这次就是其中之一，我猜。”Jim把手从Spock手中抽出来，这样他就能扶着Spock的肩膀让自己站起来。  
  
Spock在他这样做时一动不动的稳稳坐着，并在Jim拿开手时将自己的手指拂过Jim的。然后他接受了Jim伸出的手，抓着它自己站了起来。  
  
等他们面对面站起来后，Jim向前进了一步，伸出双臂飞快的抱住了Spock，将自己的头靠在Spock的肩膀上，并在Spock的胳膊回抱他时满足的叹了口气。他们就这样在一起站了一会，直到Jim松开了手，给了他一个更真诚的笑容。  
  
“好吧。”他说道，“你觉得今天去伯克利怎么样？去看看大学校园应该会很不错。”  
  
“伯克利的确是个美丽的地方。”Spock宁静的说，“我相信我们会很好的在那里度过这一天。”  
  
  
  
  
在那之后事情对于Jim来说好转了很多。并不是立即也不是完全好转，但是他决心至少停下逃避一切他不愿去想的东西。  
  
他从伯克利回来做的第一件事就是请Scotty过来做客。Scotty欣然同意，并且在Jim告诉他这些事情时没有试图掩盖他的宽慰。  
  
“我知道你会听Spock先生的。”在晚饭后Scotty和他们两个坐在一起，手里拿着一杯格兰威特。“来自我的建议你永远都可以接受或者不接受，但是我知道你会听Spock先生的。”  
  
“我很抱歉，Scotty。”Jim又说了一遍，把弄着他自己的那杯白兰地。他开始厌倦了道歉，但是又知道这是他的朋友们应得的。“我只是状态不怎么好，我猜。”  
  
“是，我看得出。”Scotty表示同意。“而且我理解。从头开始重建你的整个生活没那么简单。”  
  
Jim点点头。“你是怎么做到的？”他问道。“我之前就应该问你的，但是我就是没想到。”  
  
Scotty酌了一口他的苏格兰威士忌。“好吧，我不能说在一开始我比你应对的有多好。”他回答道。“而且也许更糟糕。年轻的Geordi LaForge，他说的很清楚，我不会像之前那样有用了，所以我当然得做点什么让我自己赶上现在的速度。但是那很难。”他向着Spock举起酒杯，Spock朝他点点头。“Spock先生已经在罗慕伦了，但是他的确来探访过我几次。那有点用，但是，我对你没有冒犯，Spock先生，那就是不够。”  
  
“我向你道歉，Scott先生。”Spock说道。“我相信在那时我没做到朋友本该做到的。”  
  
Scotty摇摇头。“不，你不用担心那个，”他回答道。“你有你的工作，而我理解，并且从来没感到不快过。而且虽然有个朋友在身边会很不错，你不是我真的想要的。”  
  
Spock点点头。“我也想念Uhura。”他表示同意。“但是我也同意。我并不会像我想到Jim已离开我时那样思念Jim一样想念她。”  
  
Jim将他的白兰地放在桌子上，伸出手去握住了Spock的手。“我从来没有这样想过你们两个在我离开以及身处困境的这段时期经历了多少，至少没有我应该想到的那么多。”  
  
“当你身处痛苦时很难去顾及别人。”Scotty满含哲理的说。“我只是很高兴你现在过得更好了，长官。”  
  
“你也是，Scotty。你花了多长时间？”  
  
“好吧，这其实是个仍然在进行的过程。”Scotty承认道。“我时而心情好，时而心情糟糕，虽然好的比糟糕的多一点。有件可以集中注意力的事情会很有帮助。设计引擎可以持续得很长久，所以就算我现在不再照顾企业号了，我仍然有很多可以让我充实又兴趣盎然的事情来做。”  
  
“在这点上我仍然有些问题。”Jim说道，在沙发上换着姿势。“你只需要在你的领域让自己赶上时代节奏。我没法再回去当一艘星舰的舰长了。”  
  
“给自己搞艘船怎么样？”Scotty问道。“你想过这一点吗？”  
  
Jim和Spock交换了个眼色。“稍微想过吧。”他回答道，“那听起来很有吸引力——我一直以来唯一想做的就是探索宇宙。但是Spock有他的工作，而且在我从星联退休的时候我就知道我不想再做任何把我从Spock身边拽走的事情了。继续旅行会很精彩，但是我愿意牺牲它来和Spock在一起。”  
  
Scotty对着他微笑了。“那听起来好极了。”他热情的表示赞同。“虽然不能不说听到你愿意放弃在群星之间航行有点奇怪，但是你生命中的人才是重要的。你一开始会理所当然，但是直到失去他们你才会想起他们将多少东西给了你。”  
  
“一直如此。”Jim又一次捏了捏Spock的手。“那些我能同时拥有企业号和Spock的岁月是完美的。但是如果我必须要选择的话，我会选择Spock。多少次都是这样。”  
  
“为此我很感激。”Spock在回答他时用自己的拇指轻抚着Jim的手，用此举传达着他真诚的爱意。“我也会选择你，Jim。”他捕捉住了Jim的凝视并一直看着他，眼神严肃。“如果你需要我，我就会在这里，不会去管我在罗慕伦的工作。”  
  
Jim对他微笑着，也抚摸着他的手。“谢谢你。”他告诉他，“这对我来说意义深重。但我不认为这是必要的。我会在伯克利找点东西学，让自己忙碌起来，而且我会花些时间和Scotty待在一起，并且和你还有我在企业号上的朋友们保持联系。我会没事的。”  
  
“你当然会了。”Scotty发自肺腑的说。“我会保证他没事的，Spock先生，你可别担心！”  
  
“就算我曾经担心过，我现在肯定会放心了。”Spock回答时声音干巴巴的。Scotty笑了，听出了这句嘲讽。  
  
“所以说你在考虑什么呢，Jim？”Scotty问道。“关于你想做什么，有什么想法吗？”  
  
“没什么特别的。”Jim回答时苦笑着。“我之前就在这块被绊了一下。当我最拿手的已经不可能的时候，我就是想不出我能做的任何事情。”  
  
“好吧。”Scotty接着说道，“你也许曾经对我的引擎们提出过很多无理的要求，但是你自己也是个不错的轮机师啊。你曾考虑过这个吗？如果你特别钻研理论这方面，这会是个灵活多变的职业。现在在我们身边已经有足够多的全息技术了，所以你可以在任何地点模拟你的设计，而且还有相当高的精准度。”  
  
Jim笑了——当然这会是Scotty的建议。但是他不能否认这没给自己带来一番思考。他知道关于星舰轮机方面足够多的知识，就像任何一名称职的星舰舰长必须做到的一样，如果他继续深入学习的话，他不会完全力所不及。  
  
“你可能说中了一些事，Scotty。”他缓缓回答道，而Scotty对着自己的威士忌容光焕发。“这实际上是个非常好的主意。”  
  
“对，而且你也学能学到点什么叫合理而什么叫不合理！”  
  
他向着Scott投去一个他最出色的无辜的眼神。“我已经知道什么是合理啦。”他说道，“舰长需要的一切都是合理的。”  
  
Scotty哼了一声。“我觉得他需要的帮助比他愿意承认的还要多一点。”他这样对Spock说道，而对方挑起了一根眉毛。“他开始妄想了，可怜的家伙。”  
  
“我认为任何帮助都不会是有效的。”Spock若有所思的说。“我相信这是一种永久性缺陷的特征。”  
  
Jim只是对着他们俩摇了摇头。“你们觉得自己很幽默。”他说道，“有多少次我那‘不合理的要求’救了我们？完全没人感激！”  
  
“是的，长官，舰长，长官！”Scotty敬了个礼，“您还需要什么吗，长官？”  
  
“就这些了，Scott先生。”Jim在回答时忍俊不禁。而且这很搞笑，因为Scotty在不久之后就离开了。  
  
但是Jim在那一晚晚些的时候又重新提起了这个话题，就在他和Spock准备睡觉的时候。  
  
“你觉得Scotty的建议怎么样，Spock？”他在滑进被子里并面朝中间的时候问道。“轮机？”  
  
“这是你的天赋之一。”Spock回答道，也像Jim一样侧过身面朝着他。“而且Scott先生说的没错，轮机是一项也许可以在任何地点学习的科目。如果你发现自己被这一提议所吸引了的话，不去从事它是毫无理由的。”  
  
Jim叹了口气，靠的更紧了些，直到他的腿能和Spock的纠缠在一起。“没错，也许吧。”他说道，“我只是真的会想念探索。那是我曾想要一生为之奋斗的事情，而且我不觉得自己已经到年龄了。”  
  
“你没有。”Spock回答道，同时伸出手抚摸着Jim的脸颊。“你也许已经从星联退休了，但是这并不意味着你年龄太大而无法探索。”  
  
Jim用鼻子蹭了蹭这只轻柔的手，过了一会才回答。“没错，但是又能怎样呢？我们不再拥有一艘飞船了，Spock，除了一些私人船只外，唯一进行探索的船只就是星联的，而且他们不会因为哪个平民想看看宇宙就带上他们一起。”  
  
“未知的星球并不是我们唯一可以探索的地方。”Spock这样告诉他，“你曾见识过你自己星球的多少部分呢？我的星球呢？我们虽然会觉得它们很熟悉，但是他们也能提供许多全新的事物。”  
  
Jim对着他笑了，让他的爱意与感激从自己身上散发出来。“要知道，你说的没错。”他说道，“我甚至很少离开过北美洲，而且我在瓦肯也只见过你们家族的领地Shi’Kahr，还有Seleya山。我一直对其他的地方很感兴趣。”  
  
“那我们就这么做。”Spock回答道。“罗慕伦人也对婚姻婚姻链接持有极高的尊敬。我不认为我会为了确保你的幸福而处于不利之境。”  
  
Jim在对Spock变成这么一个政治家上突然爆发一阵迅速的恼怒，但是他丢掉了这个念头。他还是Spock。  
  
“听起来像个计划。”他肯定着，然后打了个哈欠。“电脑，熄灯。”  
  
他在灯熄灭的时候翻了个身，靠进Spock的怀里，Spock伸出一条手臂抱住他。他们依偎在一起，沉入了梦乡。  
  
  
  
  
在那之后事情对于Jim来说好转了很多。并不是立即也不是完全好转，但是他决心至少停下逃避一切他不愿去想的东西。  
  
他从伯克利回来做的第一件事就是请Scotty过来做客。Scotty欣然同意，并且在Jim告诉他这些事情时没有试图掩盖他的宽慰。  
  
“我知道你会听Spock先生的。”在晚饭后Scotty和他们两个坐在一起，手里拿着一杯格兰威特。“来自我的建议你永远都可以接受或者不接受，但是我知道你会听Spock先生的。”  
  
“我很抱歉，Scotty。”Jim又说了一遍，把弄着他自己的那杯白兰地。他开始厌倦了道歉，但是又知道这是他的朋友们应得的。“我只是状态不怎么好，我猜。”  
  
“是，我看得出。”Scotty表示同意。“而且我理解。从头开始重建你的整个生活没那么简单。”  
  
Jim点点头。“你是怎么做到的？”他问道。“我之前就应该问你的，但是我就是没想到。”  
  
Scotty酌了一口他的苏格兰威士忌。“好吧，我不能说在一开始我比你应对的有多好。”他回答道。“而且也许更糟糕。年轻的Geordi LaForge，他说的很清楚，我不会像之前那样有用了，所以我当然得做点什么让我自己赶上现在的速度。但是那很难。”他向着Spock举起酒杯，Spock朝他点点头。“Spock先生已经在罗慕伦了，但是他的确来探访过我几次。那有点用，但是，我对你没有冒犯，Spock先生，那就是不够。”  
  
“我向你道歉，Scott先生。”Spock说道。“我相信在那时我没做到朋友本该做到的。”  
  
Scotty摇摇头。“不，你不用担心那个，”他回答道。“你有你的工作，而我理解，并且从来没感到不快过。而且虽然有个朋友在身边会很不错，你不是我真的想要的。”  
  
Spock点点头。“我也想念Uhura。”他表示同意。“但是我也同意。我并不会像我想到Jim已离开我时那样思念Jim一样想念她。”  
  
Jim将他的白兰地放在桌子上，伸出手去握住了Spock的手。“我从来没有这样想过你们两个在我离开以及身处困境的这段时期经历了多少，至少没有我应该想到的那么多。”  
  
“当你身处痛苦时很难去顾及别人。”Scotty满含哲理的说。“我只是很高兴你现在过得更好了，长官。”  
  
“你也是，Scotty。你花了多长时间？”  
  
“好吧，这其实是个仍然在进行的过程。”Scotty承认道。“我时而心情好，时而心情糟糕，虽然好的比糟糕的多一点。有件可以集中注意力的事情会很有帮助。设计引擎可以持续得很长久，所以就算我现在不再照顾企业号了，我仍然有很多可以让我充实又兴趣盎然的事情来做。”  
  
“在这点上我仍然有些问题。”Jim说道，在沙发上换着姿势。“你只需要在你的领域让自己赶上时代节奏。我没法再回去当一艘星舰的舰长了。”  
  
“给自己搞艘船怎么样？”Scotty问道。“你想过这一点吗？”  
  
Jim和Spock交换了个眼色。“稍微想过吧。”他回答道，“那听起来很有吸引力——我一直以来唯一想做的就是探索宇宙。但是Spock有他的工作，而且在我从星联退休的时候我就知道我不想再做任何把我从Spock身边拽走的事情了。继续旅行会很精彩，但是我愿意牺牲它来和Spock在一起。”  
  
Scotty对着他微笑了。“那听起来好极了。”他热情的表示赞同。“虽然不能不说听到你愿意放弃在群星之间航行有点奇怪，但是你生命中的人才是重要的。你一开始会理所当然，但是直到失去他们你才会想起他们将多少东西给了你。”  
  
“一直如此。”Jim又一次捏了捏Spock的手。“那些我能同时拥有企业号和Spock的岁月是完美的。但是如果我必须要选择的话，我会选择Spock。多少次都是这样。”  
  
“为此我很感激。”Spock在回答他时用自己的拇指轻抚着Jim的手，用此举传达着他真诚的爱意。“我也会选择你，Jim。”他捕捉住了Jim的凝视并一直看着他，眼神严肃。“如果你需要我，我就会在这里，不会去管我在罗慕伦的工作。”  
  
Jim对他微笑着，也抚摸着他的手。“谢谢你。”他告诉他，“这对我来说意义深重。但我不认为这是必要的。我会在伯克利找点东西学，让自己忙碌起来，而且我会花些时间和Scotty待在一起，并且和你还有我在企业号上的朋友们保持联系。我会没事的。”  
  
“你当然会了。”Scotty发自肺腑的说。“我会保证他没事的，Spock先生，你可别担心！”  
  
“就算我曾经担心过，我现在肯定会放心了。”Spock回答时声音干巴巴的。Scotty笑了，听出了这句嘲讽。  
  
“所以说你在考虑什么呢，Jim？”Scotty问道。“关于你想做什么，有什么想法吗？”  
  
“没什么特别的。”Jim回答时苦笑着。“我之前就在这块被绊了一下。当我最拿手的已经不可能的时候，我就是想不出我能做的任何事情。”  
  
“好吧。”Scotty接着说道，“你也许曾经对我的引擎们提出过很多无理的要求，但是你自己也是个不错的轮机师啊。你曾考虑过这个吗？如果你特别钻研理论这方面，这会是个灵活多变的职业。现在在我们身边已经有足够多的全息技术了，所以你可以在任何地点模拟你的设计，而且还有相当高的精准度。”  
  
Jim笑了——当然这会是Scotty的建议。但是他不能否认这没给自己带来一番思考。他知道关于星舰轮机方面足够多的知识，就像任何一名称职的星舰舰长必须做到的一样，如果他继续深入学习的话，他不会完全力所不及。  
  
“你可能说中了一些事，Scotty。”他缓缓回答道，而Scotty对着自己的威士忌容光焕发。“这实际上是个非常好的主意。”  
  
“对，而且你也学能学到点什么叫合理而什么叫不合理！”  
  
他向着Scott投去一个他最出色的无辜的眼神。“我已经知道什么是合理啦。”他说道，“舰长需要的一切都是合理的。”  
  
Scotty哼了一声。“我觉得他需要的帮助比他愿意承认的还要多一点。”他这样对Spock说道，而对方挑起了一根眉毛。“他开始妄想了，可怜的家伙。”  
  
“我认为任何帮助都不会是有效的。”Spock若有所思的说。“我相信这是一种永久性缺陷的特征。”  
  
Jim只是对着他们俩摇了摇头。“你们觉得自己很幽默。”他说道，“有多少次我那‘不合理的要求’救了我们？完全没人感激！”  
  
“是的，长官，舰长，长官！”Scotty敬了个礼，“您还需要什么吗，长官？”  
  
“就这些了，Scott先生。”Jim在回答时忍俊不禁。而且这很搞笑，因为Scotty在不久之后就离开了。  
  
但是Jim在那一晚晚些的时候又重新提起了这个话题，就在他和Spock准备睡觉的时候。  
  
“你觉得Scotty的建议怎么样，Spock？”他在滑进被子里并面朝中间的时候问道。“轮机？”  
  
“这是你的天赋之一。”Spock回答道，也像Jim一样侧过身面朝着他。“而且Scott先生说的没错，轮机是一项也许可以在任何地点学习的科目。如果你发现自己被这一提议所吸引了的话，不去从事它是毫无理由的。”  
  
Jim叹了口气，靠的更紧了些，直到他的腿能和Spock的纠缠在一起。“没错，也许吧。”他说道，“我只是真的会想念探索。那是我曾想要一生为之奋斗的事情，而且我不觉得自己已经到年龄了。”  
  
“你没有。”Spock回答道，同时伸出手抚摸着Jim的脸颊。“你也许已经从星联退休了，但是这并不意味着你年龄太大而无法探索。”  
  
Jim用鼻子蹭了蹭这只轻柔的手，过了一会才回答。“没错，但是又能怎样呢？我们不再拥有一艘飞船了，Spock，除了一些私人船只外，唯一进行探索的船只就是星联的，而且他们不会因为哪个平民想看看宇宙就带上他们一起。”  
  
“未知的星球并不是我们唯一可以探索的地方。”Spock这样告诉他，“你曾见识过你自己星球的多少部分呢？我的星球呢？我们虽然会觉得它们很熟悉，但是他们也能提供许多全新的事物。”  
  
Jim对着他笑了，让他的爱意与感激从自己身上散发出来。“要知道，你说的没错。”他说道，“我甚至很少离开过北美洲，而且我在瓦肯也只见过你们家族的领地Shi’Kahr，还有Seleya山。我一直对其他的地方很感兴趣。”  
  
“那我们就这么做。”Spock回答道。“罗慕伦人也对婚姻婚姻链接持有极高的尊敬。我不认为我会为了确保你的幸福而处于不利之境。”  
  
Jim在对Spock变成这么一个政治家上突然爆发一阵迅速的恼怒，但是他丢掉了这个念头。他还是Spock。  
  
“听起来像个计划。”他肯定着，然后打了个哈欠。“电脑，熄灯。”  
  
他在灯熄灭的时候翻了个身，靠进Spock的怀里，Spock伸出一条手臂抱住他。他们依偎在一起，沉入了梦乡。  
  
  
  
  
关于在罗慕伦上工作和生活里最让Jim惊讶的几件事之一就是他很快就有了一个实验室和科研伙伴。  
  
Turomek是个理论学轮机师，而且完全不像一般罗慕伦人那样排外，所以他觉得和一个非罗慕伦人一起工作很有趣。他对罗慕伦政府的种种怀疑唯一让步的就是保证Jim不会跟隐形科技扯上半点关系。除此之外，他对周围有个和自己的思考方式完全不同的人，并且能向他征求意见感到非常高兴。  
  
当然Jim也很喜欢他，而且他从来没想到自己能这么形容。尊敬也许可能吧，但是真的喜欢？  
  
“Kirk博士，过来一下。告诉我，你觉得如果我们调整一下二锂晶体和三锂晶体的混合核周围的物质/反物质的量，会有什么结果？如果我们能无限的承受潜在爆炸的能量——”  
  
“你觉得这也许真的可能吗？三锂晶体仍然不稳定。”Jim指出这一点。“而且我不觉得有足够的二锂晶体作为稳定因素，尤其当反物质也一同反应时。”  
  
“你太消极了！”Turomek大叫到。“快来，我们来一起创建模拟反应。”  
  
创建模拟反应大约是每次Turomek有了个想法都要干的事情，无论那有多可行——或者多不可行。Jim私下里怀疑他甚至享受那些失败的模拟，因为它们将要爆炸时的样子很独特。  
  
而且Jim觉得这次的模拟估计也会这样。他藏起来一声叹息。他很喜欢Turomek，但是他想念那些实实在在的工作。  
  
不过Turomek对外来者的热情在罗慕伦绝对是独树一帜。在外面人们倾向于无视他或者蔑视他——至少Spock更好的融入这里了，但是还是有不少人知道他长什么样子，所以他也经常收到白眼一对。  
  
而且Jim没法说自己喜欢大多数议员和他讲话的态度，那是一种居高临下和敌意满满的混合。在不间断的挑衅面前保持面子上的礼节真是苦力活，不过Jim意识到，虽然很奇怪，不过他现在是一名外交官的丈夫了，他不想给Spock惹任何麻烦。他也不想做任何会让政府收回他签证的事。  
  
但是也没有那么糟糕。他是头几个能在罗慕伦上自由生活的人类之一，这对他来说极具历史意义，也非常感激。他在大部分时间都和不在乎他种族的Turomek一起待在实验室里，剩下的全部时间都和Spock在一起。  
  
能和Spock在一起，那些轻蔑和诋毁也就都值了。尤其当他也能在Spock带着自己被击败的故事回家而不是凯旋时提供支持。Jim的心里有什么在他能够和Spock为了彼此在这里相互支持时闪耀着欢乐和骄傲。  
  
因为这里没什么人愿意和他聊天，所以Jim很孤独。但是他仍然和Scotty以及其他不在这颗星球上的朋友们保持通讯，而他和Spock也经常拜访地球，瓦肯，以及其他星联里他没有去过的星球。  
  
与他之前指挥星舰的生活相比他现在闲静的生活有时会让他烦躁不安，但是他为了Spock忍受着这一切，并且毫无悔恨。  
  
在罗慕伦的生活其实可以更好，但是Jim不会抱怨的。  
  
  
  
这些年来Jim一直和他在企业号-D上的朋友们保持联系，虽然他很难见到他们。而当Deanna Troi和Will Riker宣布订婚时，他很高兴能参加他们的婚礼——至少是他们在地球上的仪式。他觉得自己最好还是别去贝塔索的那个了。他已经快七十岁了，不是很想一丝不挂的面对公众。  
  
事实上，婚礼是在绕地球轨道的企业号上举行的，只有宴席是在地球上，在Riker的故乡瓦尔迪兹，阿拉斯加，就在楚加奇山的脚下。Jim很乐于有机会看看这座山峰，虽然瓦尔迪兹比圣彼得堡还要冷。  
  
婚礼让他想起了他和Spock的婚礼，通常婚礼都有这种效果，虽然这次是按照人类习俗来的，而自己的那次是在瓦肯，按照瓦肯的习俗。甚至还包括瓦肯男性因为pon farr而结婚这一点。  
  
在V’Ger事件结束后不到一年Spock的狂热就到来了，一同而来的还有他们对彼此间链接的接受，所以Jim没等多久。当Spock感受到时间不多时，他和Jim直接要求并从星联那里得到了假期，带上他们的好友们一起去了瓦肯。Spock一开始不是很愿意，很显然还记着他第一次koon-ut-kal-i-fee时的情景，但是Jim说服了他。他希望Spock能享受他的传统，他也想以婚礼的回忆替代他们第一次去瓦肯的灾难之旅。甚至连Sarek和Amanda也抽出时间来了，虽然Spock在几天后才脱离了焦躁的状态。  
  
在婚礼上Spock自始至终都在注视着他，双眼中温柔的眼神显示出他也正回忆着他们的链接仪式。他的pon farr在五个月后就会到来，虽然随着年龄增长狂热程度不断降低。Jim觉得他们可能会为此回到瓦肯，自从第一次之后他们还没在那里度过pon farr。  
  
他没能劝Spock一起来跳舞，但是他成功从Troi的新任丈夫那里抢到了一支舞。  
  
“祝贺你，Deanna。”他在带着她旋转时开口说道。“我很高兴看到你们两个最后终于走到了今天。”  
  
“多谢你，Jim。”她微笑着回答。“我们到了今天，因为我们准备好了。”  
  
“我知道这种感觉是怎样的。”他苦笑着表示同意。“等待的过程可能会很枯燥无聊。”  
  
她笑了起来。“的确有时如此。”她说道，“但是我们两个都需要时间。而且我觉得，当我们知道自己是谁并需要什么时，我们更强大了。”  
“哦，你们当然如此！”他回答道。“先建立坚实的基础，然后再在上面修建严肃的感情关系是没错的。”他稍稍转过头看向Spock，在看到他正和Picard即将上任的副官Data聊的热火朝天时笑了。  
  
“的确这样。”Troi表示同意。这时一曲终了，她朝着Riker走去，接受了他绕在她腰间的手臂和在她唇上飞快的一吻。  
  
Jim和Spock本来打算在宴席结束后在阿拉斯加这一带再多待一段时间，虽然这里很冷。Jim一直都想看北极光，虽然到了现在他已经在宇宙里见过不知多少震撼的多的光之变幻了。但是当Spock听说了在罗慕伦的事件以及有关Reman的执行官Shinzon之后，他坚持提早回到罗慕伦。  
  
他们在Shinzon死后不久就到了，但是等他从Picard和Donatara指挥官那里听说了事情的经过后，他不知道应该稿子他们错过了这一切，还是该感到抱歉。  
  
他们的确为了Spock下一次的pon farr回到了瓦肯。他们住在家族住宅里，Sarek的第二任妻子在他死后不久就回到地球，之后那里就空了出来。他们也没怎么见过这一住宅。  
  
Pon farr对Jim来说一直是一段特殊的时光，而这种感情的一部分自从他们第一次以来已经传递给了Spock，缓和着他自己对狂热的恐惧。他只是……在这段时间永远都觉得自己是那样的 _贴近_ Spock。他是那样被珍爱着，甚至当Spock有的时候很粗鲁——他永远都知道Jim是谁，不像那第一次他们争斗的时候，Spock在扼死他的舰长和朋友时双眼对手下的人毫无识别。  
  
但是自从他们链接之后pon farr已经演化成了一段绝对分享的时光。Jim将自己交给Spock，直到他觉得自己和Spock不再是两个单独的个体。当他想起这一点时，有时他会觉得恐惧，但是此情此景之下他从未害怕过。在这一刻，这里别无他物，只有Spock，他的需求，以及抚慰他的需求。他和Spock如此的紧密链接，pon farr从他们双方身上都汲取颇多，Spock的狂热对Jim的反应就像Jim对Spock的一样。而虽然等狂热结束后Jim会酸痛好几天，他们的链接会确保Spock永远不会要求Jim多于他所能给予的范围。  
  
Spock在这段时间也比往常更爱意满满。Jim觉得这一部分是因为控制欲，但是Spock会给Jim喂食，洗澡，梳头，抚摸着他的皮肤直到他的骨头融化开来。Spock一半的词汇量似乎都变成了爱称——他一直称Jim为ahayam，k'diwa,，t'hy'la，还有 talukh-veh。他也会叫他James，而Spock几乎从来不用这个全名来称呼他，除非他感到特别的有激情。在听到那个烟尘般低沉性感的声音念出他的全名时Jim总会浑身颤抖，血液中奔涌着冲动。  
  
话语也从他的脑海里倾泻出来，在那里占有着他。瓦肯人当然时时刻刻都有心电感应能力，但是他们似乎在这一时段更依赖于这一能力。Pon farr从根源上来讲一部分是关于两个人完整的结合，而Jim在和Spock在一起时绝对感受到了这一点。交相辉映的情感在每一次亲昵时都以浪潮的力量席卷着他，而Jim唯一能做的只有回应，用他的话语和情感回应着Spock。  
  
这次Spock很温柔。虽然仍然完全处于支配地位，但是他哄骗着Jim让他臣服于自己，而不是蛮横要求，虽然就算那样Jim也会像往常那样心甘情愿的交出一切。  
  
他们在pon farr结束后留在了瓦肯，Jim很高兴能利用这一机会再逛逛这个星球，这里就算他来过这么多次仍然觉得很陌生。他喜欢在仰望夜空时看到不同的星星。就算他能认出的那些也处于不同的形状构造。  
  
他从来都没想到过，从自己第一次来瓦肯的情形来看，自己竟然会非常享受在瓦肯的时光。


	11. Chapter 11

2258-重启宇宙  
  
  
接下来他们很顺利的返回地球。  
  
Jim继续在轮机处帮助Scotty，虽然他已经将脉冲引擎提速到了他理智范围内的最高点。于是他用自己大部分的时间帮忙修理在对战后层出不穷的各种毛病。  
  
他去老骨头那里接受了复查，对方断言他的肋骨已经尽可能的愈合了，虽然他也提醒他，骨骼会随着年龄增长而逐渐脆弱，自己还是应该小心点。Jim不屑一顾——他已经做到有史以来最小心了，他没办法因为自己变老了就停止自己的生活。  
  
他也只在餐厅和Sulu以及Chekov进行过一次短暂而尴尬的交谈。很明显，他们听到了关于他的谣言，而且完全不知道该怎么对待他。他没有责怪那两个人的不确定，虽然他想念自己认识的那些朋友们。  
  
Uhura则会经常在两人擦肩而过时带着猜测的眼光盯着他看，虽然他从来没能猜出她的想法。她比自己认识的那个Uhura更安静，更封闭，而他也希望这只是因为眼下的环境，而且她还年轻。他的Uhura从未在展现她生命之喜悦的面前犹豫不决，而且虽然Jim之前也怀念过这个，他发现自己在面对她的复本时更加怀念了。但愿她能成长为他自己那个欢乐而坚韧的Uhura。  
  
而他和自己以及Spock复本的进一步接触也像和Sulu和Chekov的那样短暂。Jim和自己复本最长的对话也许一次是年轻的Kirk和他讨论关于报告的事，另一次是他向他提议挑战Spock的棋艺。年轻的Spock向他提议进行第二次共同冥想，但是他不想让Spock和这个版本的自己太亲密，所以他建议Spock去找他的父亲。  
  
Sarek接受了，这让Jim特别的高兴，因为他知道自己的Spock怀念和他的父亲一起冥想。他很高兴年轻的这位有机会重塑他们的关系。  
  
所以Jim把自己在船上剩下来的时间都花在帮Scotty修引擎，和Pike或者时不时和Sarek聊天，以及带着一种昨日重现的滋味感受着自开尔文号后这一宇宙的历史上。  
  
当他们终于抵达地球时，他落在后面，和瓦肯人们一起登岸。媒体们疯了一样的追捧着年轻的企业号船员们，但是尽管如此他们仍然尊重瓦肯人的隐私。Jim悄无声息的融进了这颗星球上，没有任何人对他的身份提出质疑。  
  
一抵达星联学院，他就发现自己有两条讯息。一条通知他说，将军委员会要在明天接见他。第二条则是说Spock预计今晚抵达。  
  
Jim决定，这次还是不要在太空港和他碰面好了。那巨大的太空港人潮涌动，人们纷纷和他们乘着返航的飞船回家的爱人们再度重逢，所以大批媒体一直都在那里守候着，而他甚至不想离开学院这片地方。  
  
当Jim担任星联行动部部长，而Spock在教学时，他们两个并不是每天中午都能一起共进午餐，但他们总是试着在一起。在学院有个特别隐秘的花园，差不多就是一个大一点花园的小凉亭。Spock说过，他还是个学员的时候喜欢在那里冥想，所以当他们都在学院时，Jim和Spock就将那里变成了一个碰面的地方。  
  
Jim很轻松就找到了那个花园，虽然他要躲着穿着制服、熙熙攘攘的学生和教师。距离那最初的威胁和悲剧已经过去两周了，可是他们的表情仍然平板而震惊。在人群中有些人的面庞看上去很眼熟，那是和他一起在企业号上服役过的年轻军官们——包括Kevin Reily[注1]，Jim看到他时吃了一惊。他也许应该去查查看有关Tarsus IV的资料，去看看这个宇宙里是不是也发生了那场饥荒。他希望没有。  
  
但如果的确有的话，他也需要知道这附近会不会有个Anton Karidian[注2]在打转。  
  
他早早就来到了花园。那里还没被占据，所以他独自一人悠闲的坐在一片宁静中。他在那艘船上的情况是那样的奇怪，以至于他没有感觉到那种平素时在一艘星舰上应有的宁静。他也没怎么冥想，而是注视着花园中的夕阳让自己放松下来。  
  
但他仍然感觉到了Spock的到来。他怎么能感觉不到。就算他没有感受到他逐渐临近的存在，他也一定会听到那踏在草丛上轻柔的脚步声，嗅到由他带来的那一小股微风。他从长椅上站起身，并且，就像他们十六年前的那次重逢一样，一言不发，直到Spock将他拥入怀中。  
  
Jim闭上双眼，将他的鼻子埋在Spock的颈窝处，而Spock得手指缠绕在他的头发里，同时上上下下的抚摸着他的后背。这一举动一部分是为了安慰他，Jim知道，但主要还是为了抚慰Spock，他通过链接传来的思绪是各种各样的 _在这里在这里安全的Jim在这里我的我的Jim在这里安全的_ 。  
  
最终Spock向后撤了一点，他们的额头抵在一起。Spock的一只手仍然缠在Jim的头发里，而另一只举起来托着他的脸颊，扫过他的融合点。  
  
“看到你毫发未损，我很高兴。”他最终轻声叹息着，那声音低到让Jim几乎无法听清。  
  
“我也是。”Jim柔声回答。Jim的一只手停留在Spock的后颈，玩着那里的短发，另一只放在Spock的后腰下方。  
  
最终Spock才完全离开了Jim。当他退后时，他握住Jim的一只手。“不要在这里。”他说道，“你今晚有住宿的地方吗？“  
  
Jim点点头。“星联给每个在企业号上的平民都安排了房间。我只登记了一个人的，但是那是标准的房间，所以足够两个人住。“  
  
Spock点点头，直起腰身，抽回他的手将两只都背在身后。Jim随着Spock一起走了出去，偶尔领一下路。如果他们走的太近，那他们身边任何在看着他们的人都可能注意到。  
  
当他们屋子房间的门在身后唰的合拢时，Spock重重的坐倒在床上。他似乎在盯着墙看，而且在Jim掀开被子时几乎没有眨眼睛。Jim命令电脑将室温调高五度——他自己都觉得有点冷，那么Spock肯定更糟糕，虽然Jim不确定这位瓦肯人现在能不能真的感觉到室温。或者说至少，正经的意识到这一点并认为这是不舒适的。  
  
当整间屋子变得暖和一点时，Jim开始脱衣服。虽然Spock注意到了Jim的动作，但是他只是开始盯着Jim看，而不是盯着墙看。等到完全赤裸之后，Jim拖着Spock的手，直到他站起身来，让他变得和自己一样浑身再无一件衣物，随着Jim一起躺在床上。  
  
紧贴着他们肌肤的床单冷冰冰的，但是Jim提起被子来包裹住他们，然后伸出手臂抱住了Spock，彼此双腿缠绕在一起。他们的下半身紧密的贴在一起，弛缓的阴茎交互而卧。这一刻与性欲无关，而且Jim知道自己今晚不会勃起。Spock当然没这个心情。而他虽然很高兴又一次见到Spock，他也不觉得自己有这个想法。  
  
Spock的双臂在Jim身侧缓缓合拢，几乎紧到让他不舒服，可是Jim却觉得很好，虽然他的肋骨正在愈合。Spock将Jim的脸庞带到自己的颈窝里，而Jim变换着姿势，直到他能待在那里并且正常呼吸。最终Spock的双臂放松了一点，虽然只是那轻微的一点。  
  
Jim并没有处在自己最舒服的姿势，可他却觉得足够舒适了，而且他根本不想动。Spock的思绪一直都很空荡——他故意将思绪集中在自己怀里Jim的存在，Jim肌肤的触感，他呼吸的声音，还有他的味道上。Jim只是闭上双眼，靠的更近了。Spock的手开始轻轻抚摸着他的头发。最终Jim在Spock紧贴自己的心跳声以及他在自己头发上的抚摸中沉入梦乡。  
  
  
  
当他第二天早上醒来时，一道属于黎明的灰色光线将整个屋子映出一片浅色。Spock已经醒了。Jim不知道他是否有睡过。他希望他睡了一会——他不喜欢想到Spock一直睁着眼睛躺在那里，即使当Jim已经身处自己怀中，证明了他们都还活着并且在一起。  
  
但是Spock仍然躺在床上，这在他醒了之后可不多见。Jim碰了碰他的脸，Spock举起手来扫着Jim的手指，可是除此之外他们没有多余的时间干别的了，因为Jim真的得去洗手间一趟。当他在浴室时他顺便也刷了牙。  
  
当Jim出来时，Spock _仍然_ 躺在床上，于是Jim又一次躺在他的身边。他们直到1400时，也就是将军委员会提出与他们会面的时间之前都没什么事情可做。  
  
但就在Jim躺好前，Spock一把抓住他，将他罩在自己的身上就像是条活生生的毯子。Jim惊讶的眨着眼，但他并非为自己的新位置感到不悦。  
  
然后Spock吻了他，于是Jim很庆幸自己刷过牙了——Spock能忍受晨起的口气，但他不喜欢。他们的舌头彼此交缠，Spock用自己的厮磨着Jim的，直到他对着Spock的嘴呻吟出声。Jim试着用鼻子呼吸，但是最终他还是要停下来喘口气。  
  
“哦，Jim。”Spock喃喃轻语，双手在Jim身上游移，好像要感觉着Jim的每一寸肌肤，而Jim也是如此。“Ashayam，我真的很担心。”  
  
Jim吻在Spock的脖子上，舌头来回舔过他的脉搏点。“我没事。”他对着Spock的肌肤轻声说着，但是知道Spock能听清。“我没事，我们的复本也没事，地球也没事。”  
  
“但瓦肯却不是。”  
  
在这几个字响起后，原本开始逐步累加的情欲瞬间消散了，而Jim也慢慢减缓了他的探索，直到那传达出的安抚多于欲望。  
  
“这不是你的过错，你听到了吗？”Jim凶狠的说道，抬起头直到他直视Spock的双眼。Spock闭上眼睛。  
  
“我知道，我的确知道，ashayam。但是这并不比虽然不是一个人的过错，却要背负种族灭绝的指责要容易多少。而当这些指责导致了更多的种族灭绝时就更困难了，而且他会为了向我复仇而杀掉你。我不知道如果我不仅失去了瓦肯还失去你的时候会怎样，Jim。”  
  
Jim继续缓缓的抚摸着他，探过身吻在Spock紧闭的眼睑上。“你会重建一切。”他说道。“你非常坚强，我的爱人。但是推测可能发生之事不是不符合逻辑的吗？那没有发生，就让它过去吧。”  
  
Spock睁开双眼，给了他一个带着熟悉爱意的愤怒眼神。“你自己也知道，这做起来比听着难多了。”  
  
Jim点点头。的确如此。“现在这是我们的宇宙了。”他说道。红物质已经全部内爆了，而就算没有的话，回到这一时间也是一场事故。他们并不知道该如何有目的的进行时间旅行。“我们得学着在这里生活，甚至当Nero已经做过了这些事情。当你和剩下的幸存者一起重建家园时，你一定会觉得好受一点。“  
  
“那么，已经决定了？”Spock干巴巴的问道。  
  
Jim吻了吻他的鼻子尖，在发现Spock还有点幽默感时感到一阵几乎无法抑制的爱意。“是的。”他用自己最有指挥风范的腔调回答。然后他又放松下来。“我的确非常了解你，能预测到你想做什么。你还能做别的决定吗？你不可能回到罗慕伦——在那里你没有名字，没有外交凭证，而且在Nero事件之后太不稳定。而且瓦肯人仍然需要你——事实上你比绝大多数人都有更多控制自己情感的经验，而不是压抑它们，而且我觉得他们需要这个。”  
  
“我相信你是正确的。”Spock说道，稍微放松了一点。Jim很明白。计划一些有用的事情可以在很大程度上改变一个人对未来的想法。  
  
“但是。”Spock接着说道，突然将他们翻了个儿，这样他就正好压在了Jim身上。“我相信与此同时，我觉得我需要和差点从我身边被夺走的链接伴侣重新连接。”  
  
Jim毫无反对。等他找出他从企业号上复制好的润滑剂之后他心甘情愿的让Spock把他拉进怀里，四唇相接。  
  
有人曾说过，亚历山大大帝被赫费斯提翁的大腿所统治。Jim倒没那么糟糕，虽然他的确很享受Spock让他摆出的这个姿势。自始至终他都觉得自己像是在Spock身上摇摆不定，为了自己的安全紧紧地抱住他。  
  
在那之后他感到心满意足而精疲力尽。清洁了两人后他又重新躺在Spock身边，自然而然的回到他的怀里。Spock甚至从来没评价过在该起身的时刻仍然躺在床上消磨时光的不逻辑性，所以Jim知道，他也像自己一样想念身边的这个人。  
  
他们不能像年轻时那样在床上一躺就是一整天。因为他们今天下午的确要和将军委员会会面。但是就这样简简单单的抱着对方也有着自己的神奇之处，所以Jim全身心的沉浸其中，将这一刻和其他成百上千的瞬间珍藏在自己内心深处的沉静之核中。  
  
他们在约定时间前早早的就起床并准备好了，并且用这多出来的时间熟悉这这个时代的星联总部。在一百年左右的时间里建筑的布局并没有改变多少，但也足够让他们的这次探险真的有所帮助。学院的校园里再也没有一幢以Jim的名字来命名的建筑了，这很奇怪，却也不知为何让人放松——他之前一直为这个而感到不适。  
  
最终到了他们会面的时间。当来到会面室时，他们发现三位星联最声名显著的将军正等待着他们。  
  
“Barnett将军，Komack将军，Nogura将军。”Jim向他们问好，而Spock只是点点头并举起手作出分手礼。Barnett和Nogura都回礼了。Komack试了试，但是在他的手指没能正确分开时就放弃了。  
  
但是三位将军在被一位陌生人叫出名字时那种被吓了一跳的表情给了Jim一阵清晰明锐的得意。Jim不得不觉得这次的会面将会是一场战役，而他想要得到任何可能的优势。  
  
“下午好。”Barnett说着指了指前面的座椅。他低头扫了一眼他的PADD，虽然Jim确信他不需要这个来提醒自己任何事情。“多谢你们同意与我们会面。”虽然这确实不是个邀请。“我们被告知你们同Nero船长来自同一个宇宙和时间段？”  
  
“这是正确的。”Spock宁静的回答，而Jim点了点头。  
  
“而你们事实上是来自另一个宇宙的James Kirk和瓦肯人Spock？”Barnett看起来对这一念头很是疑惑。  
  
“是的，将军。”Jim回答道，又进一步说了下去，“我们是已经退休的Kirk上校和Spock上校。他现在是Spock大使，但是我仍然倾向于被人以上校称呼。”  
  
在他看到那三位彼此交换了个眼神时，Jim在心里偷笑着。他完全不知道他们会怎样安排自己年轻的复本，但是他想确保他们知道，至少有一个James Kirk已经赢得了那个头衔。  
  
“当然了，Kirk上校，Spock大使。”Barnett说道。他似乎是代言人，但是如果Jim记得准确的话，目前Nogura才是头儿。Barnett继续说道：“你们介意我们问几个问题吗？”  
  
“我们猜测你们会这样做。”Spock回答道。“你们愿意首先听一下我们的故事吗？”  
  
“我们很乐意。”Barnett回答道。  
  
Jim让Spock讲述了整个故事——他在过去的几周里已经讲了足够多了，而且他甚至对听到这个故事也感到厌烦。所以他将自己的视线固定在三位将军的脸上。  
  
Komack的面庞清晰的展现着怀疑，但是Jim早就估计到他会这样。他是星联里面比较保守的声音之一，而且Jim从来没跟他关系好过，甚至在他自己被升为将军之后。  
  
Barnett在听时暂时没有抱有任何判断。Jim之前曾见到过那高度集中的眼神，那曾让久经风霜的星联军官立刻变回结结巴巴的小学员——就像当时Barnett主管星舰学院时主持他们在学院的终身受职时一样。不过Spock当然泰然自若。  
  
他完全看不出Nogura的心思，但是这并不让他感到惊奇。星际舰队的总指挥官是一个高度政治化的位置，没有人可以在无法控制自己思绪的同时还能保住这个军衔。  
  
Spock以他们在星际舰队职业生涯的简短描述为开场，包括Jim被提升为将军，以及他之后被打回上校军衔——不过Jim有点好笑的发现，Spock并没有提到他上军事法庭的原因，也没有提到他在被降职时星联主席赞扬了他在上校这一军衔上表现出的能力。他简短的提到了时汇，解释了为什么Jim能活到Nero的时代，然后他开始讲述Hobus星，红物质，以及他们怎样出现在这个宇宙。  
  
在Spock结束后屋内一片寂静，而Nogura站起身走到屋内的复制机旁边给Spock复制了一杯水，他接受后点头表示感谢。  
  
“出色的故事。”Komack说道，虽然他的语气暗示着这也许 _太_ 出色了。  
  
“正是如此。”Spock温和的表示同意。  
  
Barnett摇了摇头。“你确信红物质，那拉达号和你自己的船都消失不见了？”他问道，“完全摧毁了？”  
  
“彻头彻尾。”Jim坚定地回答道。“水母号与那拉达号发生了碰撞，而然后那拉达号被红物质完全吞噬了，之后发生了爆炸。这里除了我们两个之外没有任何来自我们那个宇宙的东西了。”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
“请问我能问一下吗？”Jim彬彬有礼的说道，“你们已经决定好该怎样对待我的复本了吗？”  
  
Barnett将自己的凝视固定在他的身上，但是Jim只是看着他的双眼。“你是什么意思，上校？”  
  
Jim在他耸肩之前控制住了自己。他试图在这里保持正当。“我明白他正身处一场有关学院纪律的听证会中，而现在他指挥了一艘拯救地球的星舰。而且他是我年轻的版本。我相信你们理解为什么我会好奇。”  
  
Barnett注视着他。“Spock指挥官撤销了对他的指控。”他缓缓说道，“至于其他的，我们还没下决定。”  
  
“事实上，”Nogura发话了，“我们也许能和你们两位讨论一下这件事。你们得承认你们有常人没有的见识。”  
  
“但是这当然会是我们的决定。”Komack警告他们。“我们同意听听你们有什么想说的，但是决定仍由我们做。”  
  
Jim和Spock交换了个眼神。“当然了，将军们。”Jim表示同意，“你们想问我们什么？”  
  
“你们必须明白，”Nogura从他的座位里向前倾斜着身子，“星际舰队现在一片混乱。我们失去了几乎一整个年级的学院，还包括七艘最新最先进的星舰。更不用说失去瓦肯的影响。”  
  
“再加上，”Barnett补充道，“Pike舰长的身体状况无法继续指挥企业号。他在那拉达号上残酷经历让他腰部以下暂时瘫痪。这也许能够随着时间被治愈，也许不能。我们不能让企业号没有舰长。”  
  
Nogura点点头。“全星联上下，甚至在逾越我们疆域的地方人们都知道企业号的成就，还有她是由谁指挥的。虽然我们希望Pike舰长能继续他在企业号上的职务，而且这是他应得的，我们无法忽视现在那艘停留在船坞等待着Pike舰长复原的星舰不仅仅是旗舰，也成为了星际联邦的象征。”  
  
Jim能读出他字里行间的意思，于是不敢置信的摇摇头。“你是在让年轻的我作为舰长吗？这就是你在暗示的，对吗？”  
  
“你觉得自己没能力胜任？”Komack挑起一根眉毛。  
  
不过他的眉毛完全不能和Spock的相比。“这一情况是史无前例的。”Spock回答道，朝对方回挑起眉毛。“尽管我们两人都对年轻Kirk的能力自信，Kirk上校仍为你们甚至会考虑这个主意而感到吃惊。”  
  
Jim点点头。“战地晋升是一回事，但是我从没听说过有人的军衔能这样升到天上去。当我被任命为企业号的舰长是我也很年轻，但我是三十一岁，不是二十五岁，而且我也是花了十年一点点升了上来。”  
  
“无论这是否是史无前例，”Nogura对他们说道，“年轻，毫无经验，还是别的，James Kirk的名字已经响遍全星联。我们不能忽视这一点。”  
  
“但这并不是保证。”Komack谨慎的接了下去。“在这场战役结束后不久他就像我们做了报告，而McCoy医生也告知了我们Pike舰长的病情，而当有人提起那个可能的时候，我们中的大部分人并不想把这样的重任压在一个缺少经验的学员肩上，他会被压垮的。“  
  
上帝啊，Komack。“当他面对那拉达号时他没被压垮。“Jim指出这一点。”他甚至在我们返回地球时也很好的完成了那些不那么惊险刺激的任务。“  
  
“再加上，”Spock说道，“James Kirk是那种会在压力下超常发挥的人。他一直持续面对并克服的那些挑战会令大部分的军官退缩不前。”  
  
Jim看到三位将军在听到Spock的赞扬后互相交换了个眼色。他们可能有点困惑，就像其他人一样。他们本打算Spock会是“理智之声”——Komack肯定是这么想的，而他现在注视着Spock就好像某种可能会爆炸的未知元素。  
  
哈，Jim被逗乐了。想让Spock说他的坏话，尤其在公共场合？祝你们好运吧。他可是曾经在军事法庭上表明Jim在危急情况下的荣誉与冷静宛若 _重力_ 。  
  
“那么，你们建议让年轻的Kirk保留他的战地晋升？”Barnett问道。  
  
Jim抱起双臂翘起腿，靠在椅子上。“我觉得他能行吗？”Jim说道，“是的，事实上我觉得他能行。虽然经验很重要，但每个人都会积累经验，而且他积累的足够让你们和他自己都明白，他能在紧要关头保持冷静自持。而剩下的——将军们，我猜你们将要派企业号进行深空探索？要知道在那里他会遇到未曾有人见过的事情，也从未有人知道该怎样应对它们。经验能帮得上忙，但是创造力也可以，而且他有足够多的后者，能让他顺利的积累前者。”  
  
“那你呢，大使？”Nogura问道。他毫无表情，但目光密切。  
  
“如果我并不全心全意的相信他的能力的话，我是不会送他到企业号上从我的复本手里夺走指挥权的。”这就是Spock的回答。  
  
“甚至职位在年轻的你之上？”Komack问道。  
  
Spock朝他挑起一根眉毛。“指挥一艘星舰从未是我的愿望。我有能力胜任，并在Kirk舰长的指导下愈发如此，但我缺少他先天的才能。”  
  
Jim摇了摇头，朝Spock投去一个满是爱意的眼神。“Spock有着足以成为一个优秀的指挥官的潜能，”Jim向将军们说道，“而我也一直都知道，不然我就不会任命他为我的大副了。但是他的确需要经验——理解人类的经验，因为大部分在星联参军的人都是人类。而年轻的我，比起Spock来说，能更好的理解他的船员们，这在一艘船上比经验更能带来不同。”  
  
Spock点头表示同意。“按照他们现在的能力来说，我认为James Kirk，而不是年轻的我，能够更好地指挥一艘星舰并在此位置上成长。”  
  
片刻后Barnett颔首说道，“我们感谢你们的建议。”他示意他们可以离开了，“而且我们会在做决定的时候加以考虑。”  
  
Jim和Spock一起点点头，站起身离开。  
  
  
  
  
在这天剩下的时间里他们在三藩市闲逛，也算是再一次熟悉这座城市。他们顺着经历了几个世界仍然存在的渔人码头缓缓而行，最后在一家贝塔索素食餐厅吃了晚饭，就在唐人街旁一处远离尘嚣的餐饮购物区。  
  
那晚，Jim在上床前洗了个澡。当他回到卧室时，Spock只是轻轻抚摸着他的手，但Jim直到他仍然需要肢体上的安慰。他们已经很久没有一天做爱超过两次了——他们仍然喜爱与对方身体相依，但却觉得不再需要如此频繁地将这种感觉转化成性生活——但是Jim很理解。做爱是在告诉他们对方还在。他自己也需要点这种保证。  
  
这次Spock很快就掌握了主动权，而Jim一直都觉得这让他难以理解的性感迷人。他很轻柔，但目的性十足，将衣物从Jim和他自己身上缓缓地脱下来，小心的带着对方后退，直到他将Jim压在床上。  
  
他的手几乎在毫无目的的游移着，但他手指经过的地方会留下一丛缓缓燃烧的热流，沉在Jim的皮肤里久久不去。没过多久Jim就扭动了起来，试着让Spock去碰触他更敏感的地方，但Spock只摇了摇头，继续着他的动作。  
  
他用两根手指从Jim的太阳穴滑到下颌，但并不是在进行心灵融合。他的手滑过Jim的胸口和腰侧，但却不碰触他的乳头。他抚摸着Jim双腿与骨盆连接处的皱褶，但却不碰他的阴茎。他让Jim翻过身去，双手一直抚摸到他的后腰和臀部，但却不探进去。然后他又加上了自己的双唇，开始亲吻Jim浑身上下的肌肤。  
  
Jim感觉到一种将他缓慢吞没，如同迷幻剂般的愉悦，他觉得这陌生，放松，却也让他迷醉。甚至他想要乞求更多的冲动都退去了。他的阴茎还没有完全抬头，而且他可以等着Spock，直到他准备好。  
  
Spock正在由内而外完全彻底的将他归为己有，似乎将他的每个部分都归为自己的私有物。Jim的肌肤在这一片浪潮中刺痛着，像是在叫他回来，而每当Spock回到他之前珍爱的一处时，Jim的内心深处就会有什么东西心满意足的安顿下来，虽然他还想要更多。他的下半身开始在床单上前前后后的移动，为他逐渐变硬的阴茎寻找着更多的摩擦，但是Spock的双手停在他身后，迫使他保持不动。  
  
Jim呜咽了一声，一部分快感无力的消散着。“Spock。”他的声音变得低沉而粗糙。“求你了，Spock。”  
  
“耐心，talukh-veh。”Spock的声音也是那样的低沉粗糙，将一片颤栗送上Jim的身体。“我会照顾好你的。”  
  
Jim试着翻过身来这样他就能看着Spock，并能碰到他，但Spock不允许他这样做。“耐心。”他又重复了一遍。他亲吻着Jim臀部的最上端，伸出舌头品尝着那一小块肌肤，然后稍微撤开一点，对着那湿润的一片轻轻吹起。Jim整个人抽搐了一下。  
  
“是的，就是这样。”Spock喃喃自语着，俯下身用自己的脸颊蹭着Jim的。“你将会把你的全部都交付于我。全部。”  
  
“你的。”Jim呻吟着，甚至在Spock将他从之前的姿势拽起身来，让他跪在床上的时候。“一直都属于你。永远都属于你。”  
  
“是的，你属于我。我的James。”Spock表示同意，然后分开他的臀瓣，探过身去舔着他。Spock的舌头比一般的人类要略微粗糙，先顺着他的会阴来回，然后又回到他的穴口处。  
  
Jim发现自己正在喘息着狂热的恳求，而每次Spock全神贯注的这般对待他时，他总会如此。他的身体瘫软下来，脑海中一片空白，完全沉浸在快感中。他完全不知道自己说了什么，但是那让Spock在Jim的入口打转时贴着他的皮肤微笑起来。  
  
最终他又回去顺着Jim的脊椎一路亲吻下来，同时一根沾满润滑剂的手指代替他的舌头进入了Jim的身体。当Spock的快感通过他们的链接更加强烈的传送过来时Jim紧紧地闭上双眼——Spock喜欢用手指开拓他。他喜欢舔Jim，因为那让他们亲密无间而且Jim真的很享受，但他真的很喜欢用手指开扩他。  
  
等到Spock进入了四根手指并吮吻着Jim的肩膀时，Jim已经完全勃起了，而且他感觉自己除了纯粹的欲望之外再无他物。随着每一次Spock在他的体内缓慢地抽插，几乎完美的填满他，但那不够，还不够，Jim能感觉到自己绷得越来越紧。  
  
终于在Spock抽出手指时那种紧绷的快感几乎登上了痛苦的边缘。Jim还没来得及感到空虚，Spock的阴茎就抵在了他的入口处并向里面滑去。当Spock向前填满他时，Jim感觉内心的某处完全的放松了下来，尽管身体上的肌肉仍然因紧张而紧绷着。  
  
他甚至不需要考虑自己要迎着Spock的冲刺推回去，而且他也没有。他感觉到一方面他们的身体在一起运动，而Spock同时也在他的思维里消耗着自己的注意力，同样在那里也宠爱着他。然后Spock的手落在他的面庞上，然后他们一起被席卷其中，直到他们合为一体，彼此完整。  
  
虽然前戏漫长，但当高潮来临时却没有漫天烟火。那更像是在自由坠落，却知道他们最终会安然无恙，因为他们坠落的终点是完全的融合。而当到达后他们共同在此处久久徘徊，已然忘了时间。  
  
最终当Jim挣扎着睁开眼睛时他发现自己脸朝下倒在床上，Spock重重的压在他身上。Jim还没怎么感受到他的重量Spock就从他身上滚了下来，而Jim花了片刻为这分离而哀悼。但当他转过头看向Spock的双眼时，他疲倦的笑了。分离只是幻觉。Spock也许现在从身体上来说并不在他的体内，但他永远都在。  
  
Jim换了个更舒适的姿势，仰面躺在床上，而Spock的体重完全离开了床垫，片刻后才回来。Jim在Spock让他转过身去的时候小声的抗议着，但在他腹部和双腿间轻柔的擦拭很舒爽。  
  
Spock在结束擦拭后又回到了床上，从背后用一根胳膊抱住他，他的手覆在Jim的小腹上。他仍然感觉自己被Spock完全的占有着，他也知道这正是Spock所需要的，也是从他丈夫那边散发过来的满足感的源泉之一。Jim带着这种感觉沉入梦乡，而他的梦里也满满的全都是Spock。  
  
  
  
  
几周后Jim找来他年轻的复本，和他一起散了次被推迟很久的步。  
  
年轻的Kirk的确被给予了企业号的指挥权，虽然星际舰队还没举办受职仪式。他们决定将仪式和另外一个表彰大会放在一起，并且在等着Pike出院。Pike的下半身仍然瘫痪，所以将军会决定将他提拔为将军。Jim祝他好运——他也许需要的，因为Jim觉得他大约和Jim自己一样喜欢在办公桌后面坐着。  
  
他发现年轻的自己正在他的宿舍里，那是间小小的屋子，他和老骨头一起共用。Kirk正凝神阅读船员档案和文件，他的双眼因为被揉过而红通通的，发型也乱得要命，好像他心不在焉的用手呼啦了太多次。“来吧，小鬼。”Jim不顾对方的抗议把他从椅子上拖下来。“咱们去散散步。”  
  
他和年轻的Kirk从来没有机会一起在企业号上转一转。Jim觉得现在开口时机不错。  
  
他们需要Kirk的批准才能让Jim也登舰，而Jim觉得这个很搞笑。眼下舰上基本都是技师和轮机师，全神贯注的想要尽快的修理好她，这样联邦的旗舰和标志就能从这里出去做点好事。Jim轻而易举的从他们身旁绕过，而Kirk跟随着他的脚步。  
  
“你在刚接到任命的时候紧张的要死吗？”Kirk在他们沉默无声的走了几分钟后终于开口了。  
  
Jim瞥了他一眼。他看起来没有紧张的要死，虽然眼睛有点红，头发有点乱，但是他一直都能在认真的时候很好地控制住自己。“简直被吓得目瞪口呆。”他回答道，“我没你这么年轻，但也挺年轻的。我有点经验，但却感觉完全不够。但是我试着去面对，就像你也会那样去做的。”  
  
他们顺着走廊漫步，Kirk的注意力基本全集中在Jim身上。Jim朝着墙壁点点头。“照顾好她。”他说道，“照顾好企业号。你需要熟悉这艘船，孩子。你需要比知道自己长什么样子还要了解她。”他本来想说你母亲长什么样子，但再想起关于Kirk和他母亲那些事情时改口了。  
  
“所以说我们来这里干什么？”Kirk问道，“你是来给我建议的吗？”但他看起来对他们正走在哪里更注意了。  
  
Jim耸耸肩。“如果你想要这个的话，那就是了。”他回答道，“我只是想再见到她，而且我觉得这对你也有帮助。”  
  
“我……需要点建议。”Kirk说道，“我觉得我还没准备好。”  
  
Jim点点头，“你会的。”他向他保证。“就算别的不行，你会假装你做得到。我碰巧知道你特别会虚张声势。”  
  
Kirk笑了，“这是我的本领之一。”  
  
“不过我没有有太多想告诉你的事情，”Jim警告他，“你自己要让这一切成行。我们是两个不同的人，而且你需要用你自己的方法找到最适合你的工作方式。”  
  
“但是还是有些能适用于我的东西，对吧？”  
  
“是的。而最重要的事情之一就是舰长在自己的船上设定基调。船员们会模仿你的，无论你是不是真的愿意他们这样做。”他给了Kirk一个严厉的眼神。“你并不需要随时随地都严肃的要死，但你必须树立一个好的榜样。”  
  
Kirk看上去有点尴尬，但同时决心满满。很好。  
  
“你同时也要记住，没了你的船员你什么都不是。”Jim接着说下去，“舰长无法独自一人开一艘星舰。你需要他们就像他们需要你一样——而在一开始在你建立舰长这一身份时，你更需要他们。关注他们，尊重他们，尽可能的知道他们是什么样的人。有人总会为了一个关照自己的领袖更卖力，而不是一个甚至不知道自己存在的领袖。而他们也会让你的职责更容易——正如如果他们不尊重你，那他们也会让你的工作更困难。按你的情况来说，你需要非常努力才能获取他们的尊重。”  
  
“我能做得到。”Kirk回答。  
  
这些原本是该Kirk在指挥课上学到的，但Jim从经验得知，从课堂上学来的建议只有在投入运用的时候才更重要。Kirk应该会觉得这些特别的有用，因为他晋升的原因——他和船员相处的模式要么造就一位舰长，要么会毁了他。  
  
Jim对着他笑了。“是的，你做得到。”  
  
他在犹豫要不要警告Kirk不要和船员乱搞，因为他在学院时期有一大串的情人——比Jim自己还多，而且自己更喜欢长期关系。但他还是决定不要说。如果这个宇宙的Kirk和Spock真的能相爱的话，他说的话只会适得其反。再说了但愿Kirk能从Jim给他的前两条建议中明白自己不能和船员乱搞。  
  
“其他的都靠你自己了。”Jim最终说道。“你要自己塑造舰长形象，就像你会把这艘船变成你自己的。你可以随时找我寻求建议，但是我觉得你会做的很好。”  
  
Kirk努力给了他一个笑容，但是Jim能看出里面的紧张。“我也许会找你的。”他回答道，“你接下来要留在地球吗？”  
  
Jim摇了摇头。“我要和Spock一起去新瓦肯殖民地，无论那设在哪里。”他解释道，“留在地球太奇怪了，而且我也会是孤零零一个人。我现在只有Spock了，而我也能为殖民地有所帮助。”  
  
当然Jim也没提到他绝对不会因为来到了一个新的宇宙就和他的丈夫分开。但是Kirk似乎对他的解释心满意足，而且完全没有怀疑，于是也无所谓了。  
  
他们最终在船上待了几个小时，各处都走了一遍，讨论着他们的童年，他们的童年生活完全不一样，Jim的童年让他更严肃，而年轻的Kirk的童年则让他更叛逆。但是他们没那么不同，真的。Jim觉得他明白很多Kirk没说出口的话，而Kirk也许同样如此。  
  
当Jim和Kirk来到舰桥时Spock已经在那里了，他正坐在科学站旁看着他的电脑操作台。Jim想起早些年他的Spock也一直这样，在星舰维修时统筹监管，而他在看到年轻的自己走过去和Spock交谈时藏起了一个笑容。当Spock从他的座椅上转过身，抬起头看向Kirk时，那姿势太过熟悉，Jim不由得屏住呼吸。  
  
他花了些时间才从这昨日重现中恢复过来，而这时Kirk已经离开了，正在站台间缓步巡视着，学习着它们的构造。Jim站在舰桥中心，将一只手放在舰长椅上。这是他的椅子，但又不是他的椅子——但是，这依然是James Kirk的椅子。  
  
本应如此。  
  
最终Kirk停在了显示屏前，一个弧形的窗户从天花板一直落到地板上，展示着窗外灿烂夺目的群星。他们正在太空港，所以群星是静止的，但Jim注视着Kirk靠在透明铝上凝视着它们。他几乎没意识到他脸上的神情是渴望。  
  
Jim转过身，短暂的看入Spock的双眼。Spock点点头，然后站起身走到窗户旁Kirk的身边。Jim能听到他们彼此交谈的声音，但听不清他们在说什么。  
  
他被眼前这幅由那两人交织的画面击中了。他们正彼此略微倾向对方，身后群星浩瀚。  
  
Kirk和Spock，又一次相会于企业号的舰桥上。  
  
这也许是个全新的宇宙，但并没有那么不同。眼前已经有些什么恰到好处。


	12. Chapter 12

**2387•原初宇宙**  
  
  
“Jim，醒一醒。”  
  
Jim睁开眼睛时看到Spock正站在那里，不仅早就穿戴好了而且感觉像是已经清醒了好几个钟头——而且不是为了什么好的原因。  
  
“出什么事了？”Jim坐起身来。  
  
“Hobus星即将成为超新星。一个剧烈的恒星耀斑于昨天摧毁了这个星系内的一颗行星。”  
  
Jim摇了摇头揉着眼睛，下床站起身来。“在我喝咖啡的时候你再告诉我具体的。”他穿上裤子和衬衫，然后慢慢移动到厨房。“什么时候都有恒星变成超新星然后摧毁他们的行星们。这一颗不是星系内的，是吧？”  
  
“是的，但是却充满了十锂晶体的沉淀物。”  
  
Jim浑身冰凉的停住了动作。“你确定吗？”他质问道。  
  
十锂晶体是罗慕伦人发现的一种同位素，它的性质之一便是能将物质转化为能量。Jim没得到允许研究十锂晶体，但他可以研究其在轮机方面可能性的模拟实验。至今为止他还没能找到任何一种安全的使用方法。  
  
如果一颗将要成为超新星的恒星内部充满了十锂晶体，那其爆炸的结果对这个星系内不止一颗行星都是灾难性的。  
  
“一艘矿船在探测到耀斑之前就确实了。他们很确定。”Spock已经按照他的喜好准备好了咖啡，并把冒着白气的咖啡杯递给他。  
  
“Hobus星……在哪里？离这里近吗？”Jim一边喝着咖啡一边问道。他的大脑开始正常的苏醒，但他甚至不是特别需要咖啡就意识到这能有多糟糕。  
  
“近到足够可以对罗慕伦帝国造成威胁。”Spock严肃地说道。“我现在要去元老会和他们争论理应采取的措施，但我想先确定你获知这一消息。”  
“谢了。”Jim已经开始做计划了。“我需要问问Turomek，看看他对十锂晶体有什么了解，还有我们能做哪些模拟实验。而且我是不是应该开始收拾我们的行李了？”  
  
Spock短促的颔首证实了这一猜测。“我不知道议员们是否会相信这一危险，但我相信。我希望我们能准备好避难，并带走任何我们能劝动的人。”  
  
“立即开始。”Jim在Spock的嘴上快速的吻了一下。他快速的喝完了咖啡然后回到卧室换上正式的衣服。在按照罗慕伦的标准穿戴好后他问道：“对于这颗超新星本身你有计划吗？”  
  
Spock的嘴唇挖苦的抽搐了一下。“元老会是不会喜欢我的计划的。”他回答道，“瓦肯人最近在研究一种被他们称为红物质的东西，这是来自十锂晶体的一种产物。我相信在将红物质注射进超新星后可以中和爆炸，但这种技术只存在于瓦肯。你我以及其他非罗慕伦人也许能在这里自由的生活，但我猜测今天罗慕伦孤立主义者们的声音会最为喧闹。”  
  
“但你仍会尝试。”Jim坚定地说道。“你永远都不知道。他们说不定会通情达理。”  
  
Spock点点头。“矿船纳拉达号的船长Nero也会于今天在元老会发言。也许一个本族人和一位专业人士的声音会让议会有所动摇。”  
  
“你必须试一试。”Jim有重复了一遍。“而我也会看看自己能做什么。如果我们的模拟实验能支持你的理论的话，他们说不定会听Turomek和我的意见。”  
  
Spock又吻了吻他，而Jim朝他微笑着。“祝你好运。”他说完后转身离去。如果他想要帮助Spock劝服元老会面对危险的话，今天他还有很多要做的事。  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Jim给Spock的PADD上发送了一个含有模拟实验结果的文件——描述了罗慕伦和雷姆斯是怎样被由十锂晶体供能的超新星所吞噬。他和Turomek进行了好几遍模拟实验，不仅做了包含十锂晶体的模拟，也做了没有的。如果没有这一物质，那Hobus超新星则不构成威胁——但有了十锂晶体掺含在其中Hobus超新星有可能会是比Spock所知的更重大的威胁。  
  
但是当晚Spock回家时他带回了令人沮丧的消息。元老会不仅拒绝了Spock提议，并且决定不作任何干预。他们决定在面对这个可能将他们彻底摧毁的威胁时袖手旁观。  
  
“元老会和执政官有着至高无上的权力。”Spock说道。“我甚至没有力量请求避难。如果我自己贸然行事的话，我们可能会被驱逐出境。”  
  
“好吧，我们的确还有些时间。”Jim提醒他道。“你继续劝说元老会，我和Turomek看看我们能再了解多少。”  
  
他们这样努力了几个星期，虽然Spock在元老会那里鲜有成果。Spock开始在夜晚时在屋顶上过夜，那里有一架天文望远镜。只要夜幕一降临，Spock就会出现在屋顶上，用望远镜观察着超新星。接着他会急匆匆的吃完晚饭然后研究起Jim的模拟和计算，然后自己再接着计算。  
  
一天晚上他告诉Jim说Nero船长，也就是指挥着那艘第一个发现Hobus星的矿船的罗慕伦船长想要见见他们。当Nero到来时Spock满是敬意的接待了他，Jim亦然。  
  
“Spock大使，”Nero往里迈了一步好让Spock把门关上。他看向Jim。“Kirk博士。”  
  
在相互问候结束以后他坐立不安的站在门厅里，直到Spock最终建议道：“我们去屋顶上吧？夜晚的天空很清晰。”  
  
屋顶是Jim最喜欢的渡夜场所之一，直到Spock和他显而易见的焦虑占领了这里。他们在这里放置了舒服的沙发和一张桌子，以便他和Spock有时能在这里享用晚餐，而Jim特别喜欢那架望远镜，尤其在他思念旧日的时候。虽然他很想念置身于群星之间，但能近距离看看也比一无所有要好。  
  
Spock端来一瓶类似咖啡的罗慕伦饮品和几个杯子。等他们离开屋子坐在室外后Nero似乎平静下来了。他顺着Spock的手势找了个位子坐下来，然后接过Spock为他斟好的饮品。  
  
“感谢你抽出时间来见我，大使。”Nero说道。“我知道您一定有多忙。”他看向Jim。“还有您，Kirk博士。我知道您最近在生成模拟实验来决定超新星能够成多大的危险？”  
  
“你在议会声援了我，我至少能做到这点。”  
  
Jim点点头。“这对任何人都没有好处。”  
  
Nero喝了一小口，Jim也是。片刻后Spock接着说了下去。“只要我一有时间就花在研究超新星上，而时间正在飞速流逝。”  
  
Nero把他的杯子放在桌子上。“这就是我来见你的目的。”他说道，“议会无动于衷。您这么多年为和平而努力，可他们仍然不信任您。”  
  
Jim观察着Spock的面容，可Spock完全没表现出那些人的不信任对他造成的痛苦。好吧，他没有，但他这端的链接也很安静。有那么一瞬间Jim在想如果Spock仍然和Saavik保持婚姻关系，或者他从未为了和Jim一起多看看联邦的领域而离开罗慕伦，那么罗慕伦人会不会更信任他。  
  
但这些他无从得知，所以Jim抛下了这一念头。  
  
“但是我信任您。”Nero接着说道，“我向您提供我的服务。我的船，我的船员。我们可以为您采来十锂晶体。在Kimben星系有一小处矿藏，就在帝国的最边缘。”  
  
“这样的行为是直接违背议会的命令。如果你被抓住了，你会被判处无期徒刑，永远待在一个用于监禁的星球上。”Spock指出这一点。“你永远都不会再见到你的家人了。”  
  
Nero拿起杯子捧在手里。他身体前倾并说道：“但如果我不做点什么的话，我还是会失去她们。这不是我轻而易举就作出的决定。除了我的妻子之外，我爱这个帝国胜过一切，而我也愿意用尽一切来拯救它。”  
  
Jim和Spock交换了一个眼神，然后Jim朝他们身后的天文望远镜侧了侧头。Spock也同样轻微的点点头  
  
“我开始相信你了。”Spock这样告诉他，放下了他的杯子。“我想让你看点东西。”  
  
他站起身，等Nero也站起来后他指了指望远镜。“这几周来我一直在观测超新星的生长。”他站到一旁让Nero凑到目镜前面。“请看。”  
  
Nero弯下腰。“我的天啊。”这句话从他口中滑出，而Jim知道他看到了什么。当Spock让他过来看时他自己也看到了这一切。透过望远镜那颗恒星朦胧可见却体积巨大，喷吐悸动着一片愤怒的赤红。  
  
“它想要吞噬一切，Nero。”Spock说道。“而随着分分秒秒它的饥饿会逐渐攀增。”他停顿了片刻。“如果我们要这样做的话，我们必须现在动身。”  
  
Nero站直身体看向Spock。“我的船已经修整一新并整装待发。”他说道，“我只需要集合一下我的船员们。多谢您，大使。”他看向Jim。“还有您，Kirk博士。”  
  
“要谢的是你，Nero。”Jim回答道，同时Spock点点头。  
  
Nero只是朝他点了点头，当他们送他到前门时他一言未发就离开了。  
  
就这样了。他们在罗慕伦的生活划上了句号。  
  
就算他们拯救了这颗星球，他们也不会被允许再回到这里了。Jim不知道自己是该觉得抱歉还是别的。他不喜爱这里，即使他已经在这里待了十四年左右，他却从未把这里当成家，但是他的确在这里住了这么久。  
  
“来吧。”当Spock透过窗户看向群星时他这样说道。“我们也许再也不会回来了。我们得开始打包任何不愿丢掉的东西。”  
  
Spock合上双眼，点点头。Jim在想这对他得有多难受。二十年来Spock一直在为能和罗慕伦人建立持久的和平而工作。Jim能感受到他心里的矛盾，但他同时也感受到了决心。  
  
最终Spock终于走向了卧室，Jim跟在他的身后。他们能把很多东西留在这里，但他还是有足够多的东西想要打包带走，却没有那么多的时间。  
  
他们必须尽快行动。根据他的模拟实验，他们没有多少时间了。  
  
  
  
纳拉达号毫无波折的载着Jim和Spock离开了罗慕伦。Nero通过屏幕注视着这颗星球，直到他们进入曲速后也没停下，即使眼前只剩下流淌的星轨。  
  
他请Jim和Spock去他的待命室，然后从他桌子上的水罐里给他们一人倒了一杯水。“请原谅我的无知。”他靠在椅子上对Spock说道，“但是你究竟是星联还是瓦肯的驻罗慕伦大使？”  
  
“我是联邦大使。”Spock回答道，然后喝了一小口水。“Sular代表瓦肯。”  
  
“Sular……我从未听说过他。”Nero说道。  
  
Jim哼了一声，于是Nero看向他。“Sular可不怎么为自己做广告。”他解释道。那个人甚至很少和Spock，也就是在这整个星球上除他自己外唯一一位瓦肯人打交道。“也许瓦肯最高议会觉得这样比较好。”  
  
Spock点点头。“这是瓦肯人和罗慕伦人间的又一个共同点，都倾向于偏狭。”  
  
“很有趣。”Nero若有所思的回答道。“一般的罗慕伦人可能会觉得你是瓦肯大使。你的确是最著名的瓦肯人。”  
  
“半瓦肯人。”Spock纠正道。  
  
“记住了。但既然你是联邦大使，那你的另一半代表这什么呢？只是人类吗？”Nero从他还剩的半杯水后面注视着他。  
  
“有时我也会这样问自己。”Spock带着点笑意回复道。“这其中的界限不那么清晰。而我知道正因为这一点，瓦肯人永远不会选择我。”  
  
“如此多善变的忠诚。”Nero又给自己倒了些水。“这不禁让我怀疑……帮助你是不是个草率的决定。但我怎样才能知道，我可以信任你呢？”  
  
“你愿意和我心灵融合吗？”Spock提议道。“我可以向你展示我究竟相信什么。”  
  
Jim靠在椅子上，注视着Nero将他杯子里的水一饮而尽后摆好姿势做好准备。Spock把自己的手放在Nero的脸上并告诉他：“试着放松。保持呼吸……并向我敞开你的思绪。”  
  
Jim注视着他们，但不到一分钟后Nero就向后撤开了——心灵融合可以通过一种奇怪的方式让人时间感混乱，在一个人的思绪里会像是过了很久，但在现实中几乎没过多少时间。Jim甚至看到了一个怀孕的罗慕伦女性——他感觉那也许是Nero的妻子——当Spock和其他人心灵融合时，他们之间的链接总会受到抑制。Nero对她的想念一定很强烈，甚至能让Jim也看到那一画面。  
  
Nero扯开自己后趴在地板上，粗重的喘着气。“很抱歉，大使。”他上气不接下气的说道，“我们能找个别的时间再继续吗？”  
  
“当然，船长。”Spock表示同意，但他并没试图帮助Nero站起身来。Nero是那种宁愿自己站起来的人。“当然。”  
  
等Nero回舰桥后Spock又站回Jim的身边。 _他相信我_ ，Spock的声音顺着他们的链接传过来， _但他仍然满心忧虑，这让我觉得很不安心。这次的任务至关重要，如若失败其后果会是灾难性的，但是Nero的脑海里有什么……我不知道该怎样辨别。如果我们真的失败了，我不知道他能做出什么。_  
  
 _那就确保我们不会失败_ ，Jim回答道，朝他送去一个心灵上的抚慰与信心。 _而我们也会好好盯着Nero。_  
  
 _是的_ ，Spock说道。目前他们两人仍然还在Nero的待命室。在采矿的过程中他们两人毫无用处，而且也该想想怎样才能说服瓦肯最高议会。虽然允许Spock和他自己去罗慕伦，他们却一直对Spock在那里的工作表示怀疑。  
  
在纳拉达号抵达Kimben星系后他们回到了舰桥上。船员们开采十锂晶体的过程刚进行了一半，警报声就响遍了舰桥，而三艘瑞姆船只曲速进入视线。  
  
Nero立即命令手下升起护盾，但瑞姆人已经来到了舰桥上，并开始制服船员，而Jim试图够到一把自己没带在身边的相位枪。Nero走到Jim、Spock和瑞姆人之间并质问他们在做什么。  
  
瑞姆人拒绝回答，而正当矿工们反抗回击的时候船身开始摇晃了起来。在显示屏上他们能看到一艘船在攻击瑞姆船只——是艘很熟悉的船。  
  
“那是艘星联的船！”Nero喘息道。  
  
“不只是随便哪艘船。”Spock这样回答的时候Jim咧嘴笑了起来。“也不是随便哪一位舰长。那是一位老朋友。”  
  
星联船只在呼叫他们，于是Nero命令打开屏幕。企业号的舰桥出现在屏幕上，正中间赫然是Data。“瑞姆船只请注意。”他说道，“我是联邦星舰企业号的舰长Data。请立刻停止这敌意的举动。”  
  
Data先把瑞姆人的武器全都传送走了，然后自己传送到了纳拉达号上，还带着另外两个Jim并不认识的军官。  
  
“我可没意识到你启动了信号发射器。”当Data出现时Jim朝Spock耳语道，而Spock只是露出了一副狡猾的神色，然后走上前去问候着Data。  
  
“Data舰长！这可真是个惊喜。”等瑞姆人全部被制服后他握住Data的手。  
  
“大使，Kirk博士，见到你们也很高兴。”Data回答道。“一接收到你们的身份确认信号我们就立即赶来了。我们已经瘫痪了瑞姆船只并将它们拖入牵引光束。”  
  
Spock点点头，然后朝向Nero说道：“Nero船长，这位是联邦星舰企业号的舰长Data。他是我一位亲切的老朋友。”  
  
Nero看起来难以置信。“舰长？但是……他是机器啊。”  
  
“准确的说是安卓。”Data回答道，“很高兴认识你，船长。请原谅我不告登船，但此情此景下需要我快速反应。”  
  
“我们仍然需要抓紧时间。”Jim插话道，“我们需要剩下的十锂晶体。”  
  
Ayel发现瑞姆人的进攻破坏了钻头，他们没法再开采十锂晶体了，但是Data指出瑞姆船只上还装载了一些，企业号完全有权查抄这些晶体。Nero很快就同意了。  
  
企业号进一步提出帮助那拉达号维修并护送他们去瓦肯，而片刻后Nero也同意了。他甚至接受了去企业号上一游的邀请，留Ayel监管他的船只穿越星联领空。  
  
而Jim和Spock也接受了去企业号的邀请，而在义不容辞的游览，晚餐和娱乐后Nero要求回自己的房间休息。Jim和Spock一开始也回了他们的房间，但当晚晚些时候Data又要求在待命室会见他们。Jim刚刚睡下，所以他抱怨了几句，但他觉得自己明天能再打个盹。  
上帝啊，打盹。他真恨自己变老。  
  
“多谢你们这么晚还能过来。”Data在他们抵达后说道。  
  
“不客气。”Spock回复道。“我们很乐意和一位老朋友会面。”  
  
他们最后一次见到Data是四年前，那时正好是Picard从星际舰队退休，而Data被任命为企业号的舰长。在那之前他们也只见过他一次，是他在Shinzon事件中“死亡”，随后通过把他的神经网移植到另一个由Noonian Soong博士创造出的安卓B-4身上并成功“复活”的时候。  
  
事实上他和Spock喜欢彼此开关于他们死而复生这一独特历经的玩笑，虽然是用一种很微妙的瓦肯人和安卓一起开玩笑的方式。Jim经常随他俩去了。  
  
“有什么告诉我，你打扰我们的安眠是有原因的。”Spock说道。  
  
“的确。”Data回答道。“我收到了一条来自星际舰队指挥部有关Hobus现象的官方公报。”这么说算是说得好听一点，Jim挖苦的想着。“星联授权了一次在Hobus星系的秘密行动，他们准备直接钻入这颗恒星以避免其成为超新星。”  
  
“在罗慕伦领空的秘密行动？”Spock看起来很是困惑，而Jim亦然。如果罗慕伦人在他们自己的领空里逮到了星联的话，他们可不会有多高兴，无论对方的意图是什么。  
  
这也会进一步加深事态的复杂性。  
  
Data只愿意告诉他们这么多，但这也足够了。Jim和Spock重新躺回了床上，但Jim知道自己会有段时间睡不着，而他确信Spock也是如此。  
  
  
  
  
在他们抵达瓦肯后出了点小障碍。尽管他们的任务紧急，意态良好，瓦肯安保队却不允许罗慕伦人踏足他们的星球。瓦肯人甚至在Spock带他们来这点上表现出很不高兴。最终瓦肯人允许他们进入了。  
  
待他们到达后瓦肯参议员的执政官前来与他们会面，但他只向Data和Jim提供了传统的问候语和分手礼，完全没理会Nero，对Spock也是一笔带过。  
  
事实上他们对Spock想和罗慕伦人和平相处很是不高兴。上次Spock和自己降落在瓦肯是他们还没表现出这样呢——不过也可能是因为上次Spock没在身后带着艘罗慕伦船。  
  
不过Jim现在可没耐心在意这些。“你们难道忘记了Surak的原则吗？”他口气温和的问道，但他知道这对于瓦肯人来说是一份巨大的羞辱。这的确引起了执政官的注意。  
  
“请您解释清楚，Kirk博士。”  
  
“给人以和平，和平回吾身。”Jim引诵道，这是每个瓦肯人在孩童时期必会学习的语句之一。Surak关于和平以及非暴力的教导是他们文化的奠基之一。“他认为和平是唯一的生存之道。‘与人交往，心存礼节’；‘恕人即恕己’。”最终他以这句话结尾：“‘人人生而不同，合作则远胜于零散数目之和’。Spock的言行都依照着Surak的原则，你们做到了吗？”  
  
有时候Jim真觉得比起逻辑来说，瓦肯人更在乎顽固与传统。这次也不例外，因为执政官和他的护卫们只是在瞪着他。  
  
然后另外一个声音开口了，“的确如此。Spock大使符合一名大使和一名瓦肯人应有的行为。这就是为何我请求罗慕伦人被允许在这里降落。”Picard，现在是联邦驻瓦肯大使，慢慢走进视线，先握了握Spock的手再转向Jim。“我的老朋友们，见到你们真高兴。”  
  
“同感，我的朋友。”Spock热情的回复道。“自从你的受职仪式后我们还没见过你呢，已经过去太久了。多谢你的支持。我们这次的任务至关重要。”  
  
“你的通讯已经解释的很清楚了。”Picard回复道。他转向Data并拍了拍他的肩膀。“Data舰长！我希望你把我们的船照顾得很好？”  
  
“ _我的_ 船，大使。”Data回答道。“当然了。”  
  
“而你一定是Nero先生了。”Picard终于转向了Nero。“Kirk和Spock都对你评价颇高。”  
  
“认识你很荣幸，大使。”Nero回答并握住Picard的手。“我在企业号的资料库里读到了你卓越不凡的履历。”  
  
Picard为他们和瓦肯科学委员会安排了一次会面，Jim也一同参加了。他身边还带着自己进行过的所有模拟实验，虽然他对瓦肯人真的能听进去并意识到存在的危险没抱多大的希望。他们初到这个星球上受到的欢迎就是个不详的预兆。  
  
Jim的希望和他对现任当权的瓦肯人的评价随着他们和科学委员会的会议直线下降。  
  
“你们带来了一个引人瞩目的提案，Spock大使，Kirk博士，Nero船长。”最高议长说道，“我们同样也在安全的距离研究迫在眉睫的超新星。”  
  
“请恕我直言，最高议长。”Spock回答道，“我认为用不了多久，安全距离就会不复存在。它威胁到整个银河系。”  
  
“我一直在研究十锂晶体对超新星的影响。”Jim补充道，“它将会在物质与能量间转换。一旦这颗恒心成为超新星，它所吞噬的物质越多，获得的能量就越多。它不会仅仅待在Hobus星系，甚至整个罗慕伦帝国。”  
  
“也许吧。”最高议长这样回复到。“但它也许会在那之前自身燃烧殆尽。如果我们帮助你们，我们就等于说将操作红物质的最机密的实验拱手让给罗慕伦人。这一知识被一个军事化文明所滥用的可能性并非无关紧要。”  
  
“那么这将是摆在委员会面前的选择。是牢牢握着旧日的偏见与恐惧不放——”Spock说道，“还是尊重我们本质中好的一面，试图拯救我们所有人的那一面。”  
  
最高议长的面容依旧空白而毫无波澜。“很好，大使。现在委员会即将休会，并作出最终决定。”  
  
但最终瓦肯人还是重视他们的顽固而不是逻辑。他们拒绝帮忙。  
  
“我 _就知道_ ！”Nero大喊着，脸庞因愤怒而扭曲。“我们这是在浪费时间，Spock！我们根本不应该等着委员会帮忙——我们应该直接拿走需要的东西！”  
  
“这没那么简单，Nero——”Spock刚开口就被Nero打断了。  
  
“就这么简单。你现在听起来像是那些想方设法阻止我们的政客了。谈判的时间已经结束了！”  
  
“不仅如此，Nero。”将委员会的决定带给他们的Picard补充道，“这颗恒星愈发不稳定。罗慕伦参议员已经签署了一项撤离星球的法案。星联船只正赶去救援，但时间愈发紧迫了。”  
  
“够了。”Nero一挥手打断了剩下的话语。“我 _现在_ 就走。我要在一切都太迟之前回到我的妻子和孩子身边！”  
  
“Nero，等等！”Spock伸出手去，但在Nero转过身来面对他时又放下了。“我们还有机会。把十锂晶体留给我们，我们会尽一切可能保证这计划行得通。”  
  
Nero给了他一个漫长而带着思虑的审视。“很好。”他最终同意了。“留着这些十锂晶体吧，尽你们的所能。”他的眼神变得冷硬起来。“但是我警告你，Spock……如果罗慕伦毁灭了， _你的_ 人民要为此负责。”  
  
他转身离去，而当Jim注视着他离开时心里一阵不快。他自己也对委员会的决定很是愤怒，但他能权衡利弊。正如Spock所说，这并没有直接拿走红物质那么简单——但尽管他关于政客的那句评价是朝着Spock来的，Jim却强烈的感同身受。  
  
他曾经也是靠行动说话的人。当Sarek警告他不要把Spock的尸体留在创世星时，他也请求回去——但当他的请求没有被批准时，他就直接把企业号开走了。Spock的灵魂对他来说太重要了，容不得半点闪失。像Nero一样，Jim宁愿在监狱里过下半辈子也要保证Spock的安全。  
  
Jim看向Picard，Data还有Spock。“他说的没错。”他语调平平的说道，“我们不能坐视不管，无论委员会如何裁决。”  
  
Spock上前一步握住了他的手。这是人类用来表示支持的举动，而不是瓦肯人的双指交叠，但Spock愿意在公共场合握住他的手仍然表现出他现在有多情绪化。  
  
“我们不会的。”Spock坚决的回答道。他看向Picard。“我们会暂时留在瓦肯。我不认为委员会会让我们拿到他们关于红物质的实验，但我们会尽我们所能。”  
  
Picard点点头，而Data则说：“而我会返回企业号。我们将继续监测Hobus星。”  
  
“现在让我们祈祷这一切还不算太迟。”Picard将双眼投向天空，看向罗慕伦领空的位置。  
  
  
  
  
几天后Picard邀请Jim和Spock去他的住处。那是一处传统瓦肯住宅，甚至在中间一般人类被当成起居室的地方有个火坑。  
  
“你准备好进行这一切了吗，Spock？”Picard问道，“如果就算我们用红物质转换了十锂晶体，将它送过去依然是个自杀式任务。”  
  
Jim瞪着Spock——他们昨天一半的时间都花在争论这件事上。但是Spock对着Picard把他昨天说的原话重复了一遍。  
  
“我们有别的选择吗？”Spock低头看着没有被点燃的火坑。“在我听说到来自Hobus星的威胁的那一刻，我的道路已经确定了。我知道无论我有多努力的去尝试……正如我这么多年一直在尝试……甚至两方都会被毁的威胁都不足以确保他们能合作。我会去做我必须完成的事情。”  
  
附近的电脑终端在收到新消息时“嘀”了一声。Picard命令它播放信息后Data的全息影像出现在他们面前。  
  
“Spock大使，Picard大使，Kirk博士。”影像这样说道，“企业号收到一条来自星际舰队指挥部的优先讯息。Hobus星已爆发为超新星。”  
  
在这条通讯不久后他们就收到了证实，证明超新星已经摧毁了罗慕路斯和瑞姆斯。Jim希望Nero带他的妻子安全离开了，但他控制不了握紧双拳。  
  
他们本可以阻止这一切的。Jim知道这些“本可以”毫无意义，而且只会让人更痛苦，但他很难不去想本可以发生的那些事。  
  
他们本可以挽救罗慕路斯，那几乎是他和Spock二十年以来的家乡——那也是一个种族的家乡，而Spock长久以来一直在努力的调解他们与自己的种族的关系。  
  
Jim看着Spock的面容，那如此僵硬仿佛由石料雕成，并想着这一切对Spock会有怎样的影响。  
  
  
  
  
当超新星摧毁了罗慕路斯并势不可挡时，瓦肯科学委员会终于看到了他们的逻辑所在。由十锂晶体供能的超新星正如Jim所预料般的运动着，并将抵达更多的星系。  
  
一旦委员会看到了其对瓦肯自身的危险，他们就愿意行动了。Jim能真心实意的同情Nero对政客的毫无耐心。  
  
没过多久他们便同意了将他们的十锂晶体加工成红物质后去阻止超新星，而一艘名为水母号的船会装载着红物质飞往超新星所在的位置，而驾驶它的飞行员也已就位。当Jim看到这艘船时他觉得这是个很合适的名字——它的船身是个巨型圆核，而围绕在引擎外的部分看起来很像触手。  
  
Jim，Spock，Picard和Data在水母号停泊时一起过来见它。而当飞行员走下舷梯时Picard叫了起来：“你好啊，LaForge先生！”  
  
“我尽可能快的赶过来了！”Geordi LaForge同样叫到，“虽然我希望眼下的情况不这么糟糕，但见到你们真好！”  
  
Picard一手握住Geordi的手，另一只手搭上他的肩膀，而Data则回答道：“我们也高兴见到你，Geordi。”Jim和Spock没凑这个前任船员之间小小聚会的热闹——他们清楚那几个人之间的纽带。  
  
“当我退休后去设计自己的船时，我还以为我把所有的历险都留在星际舰队了。”Geordi说道，“我现在想到有新的挑战就心里痒痒。我们开工吧！”  
  
Spock带着他来到科学委员会的主实验室，然后来到装有红物质的秘密实验室。有那么一会他们五个人注视着漂浮在真空管道里的红物质。  
  
“红物质，对于一项如此危险的科技来说真是个简单的名字。”Spock凝视着眼前的物质，沉思道。“分离自十锂晶体，所以它极不稳定。”  
  
“听起来水母号恰好是能装载它的船。”Geordi满是自信的回答道。  
  
“一滴红物质将会从水母号直接发射进Hobus星的内核。”Data解释着，并举起一个装有这样一滴红物质的试管。“而其导致的爆炸将会创造出一个独特的奇点以吸收所有从超新星释放出的能量。与瓦肯人一起我们可以运行所有可能中和这一威胁的情景。这是目前唯一有可能成功的计划。”  
  
Jim点头表示同意——他自己也已经运行了太多次模拟实验。这也让他再次感谢Turomek对十锂晶体的热爱。  
  
他不由得想，Turomek是否逃离了罗慕路斯。  
  
但他并没有就这样顺着想下去。现在他需要集中注意力，因为他清楚Spock的那个眼神。Spock不会满意于在这次行动中袖手旁观的。  
  
“一个独特的奇点，嗯？”Geordi从Data手里接过试管，自己研究着。Jim不知道他用他那高科技强化的双眼能看到什么。“你是说一个人造黑洞。”  
  
他挺起来半是敬佩半是疑虑。Jim知道那是什么感觉。  
  
“没错。”Data证实道。他从Geordi手里拿回红物质，并紧紧握住，用他平稳有力的双手保护着试管。  
  
如果Data的手打了个滑，只要这一小滴红物质就能吞噬整个瓦肯。  
  
  
  
  
当晚，等他们一同返回Spock的家宅后，Jim才开始那个他们都认识到并且不可避免的谈话。  
  
“你想独自一人行动，对吗？”等他们都躺在床上后他开口了。Jim用一边的胳膊撑起自己，看向Spock。“Geordi主动请命驾驶水母号，但是你想自己去。”  
  
Spock紧闭双眼，并没有回望Jim。“LaForge先生是个年轻人，他还有很多年的时光等待着他。”  
  
“而我们就没那么多了。”在微光下他的双手找寻着Spock的手。“但是Spock，我们的一生还未结束。”  
  
现在Spock朝他转过身来，睁开双眼看入Jim的眼睛。“所以你愿意把这个毫无疑问的自杀性任务交付给 _年轻的_ LaForge先生吗？”他厉声问道，“Jim，我理解你试图保护我，但在这件事上你无法使我改变主意。我必须做这件事。”  
  
“但是你无论怎样都不能抛下我一个人去。”  
  
Spock没有和他争论。他知道自己需要怎样做才能让Jim放他一个人去完成这项任务，尤其当他们对任务的结果彼此心知肚明。  
  
“但是我理解。”Jim用他的拇指拂过Spock的手背。“你为了罗慕路斯如此辛勤的工作，而现在你感觉到一切都付之东流。”  
  
“的确。”Spock生硬的回答道。“罗慕路斯已经不复存在了，而Nero肯定怪罪瓦肯人，就像他之前说的一样。我一无所成。”  
  
“这样看来你的工作算是结束了。”Jim带着爱意指责他说，“但这不代表你的人生也结束了啊。这不是你之前告诉过我的话吗？我觉得你能完成的不仅剩这最后一次英勇事迹……”  
  
Spock摇了摇头。“Jim，我 _不能_ ……”  
  
Jim将手指压在他的唇上。“嘿，我理解的。有谁能比我更理解你呢？但我们会一起去，Spock，这是最重要的。你知道，这可是我的生命线。”  
  
“我的确知道。”Spock的声音和他的双眼一样温柔。“Jim……我的James……我一直都为你的存在和诺言心怀感激。对我而言你的爱与陪伴远胜于一份职业。我只是——”  
  
“没什么只是。”Jim打断他的话，又贴近了些，将他缠绕在自己的臂弯里。“专注于还能做的事情，好吗？”  
  
“明智的建议。”Spock喃喃低语。Jim微笑了起来，并在他的额头上轻轻印下一吻。  
  
“我们会阻止一颗超新星的，你我一起。就像旧日时光，对吧？我可从来没打算在睡梦中撒手人世。”  
  
Spock又闭上了眼睛，而当他再次睁开时，Jim能看到盘旋其中的感激与痛苦。“Jim——”他贸然开口，却又落入静默。  
  
“没事的。”Jim凑上前去飞快的吻在他的唇上。“没事的。”  
  
他们命令灯光熄灭并准备入睡，但Spock的手臂绕在Jim身体两侧后缓缓收紧，将Jim贴的越来越近，直到Jim开始疑惑Spock是不是希望仅靠这身体上的亲密无间就能让他们合为一体。  
  
但Jim并不在意。他只是回抱住Spock，闭上双眼，然后尽可能坠入梦乡。  
  
无论世事如何变化，他们都会并肩而行。这是唯一重要的。  
  
  
  
  
“你有什么我们非看不可的东西吗，大使？”在Picard欢迎他们到访他的房间时Jim这样问道。  
  
Picard只是在他们落座时点点头，然后启动了一个手持全息记录仪。上面显示了……悬浮在宇宙中的尸体。“这些是罗慕伦最高元老会的成员。”Picard解释道，“他们被发现悬浮在宇宙中的位置恰好在我们送去罗慕路斯的星联疏散小组的最后位置附近。同时还有执政官的尸体，一刀横穿心脏。没有发现他们的船只也没有星联船只的踪迹，就好像他们就这么消失了。”  
  
Spock的表情毫无变化。“Nero。”  
  
“很可能。”Picard关闭了全息记录仪。他把它放下裹住另一只手，胳膊肘撑在腿上。“在过去的几天内有好几起船只在罗慕伦领空附近失踪的报告。星联的，卡达西的，甚至克林昂的。”  
  
“但是那拉达号只是艘采矿船。”Jim抗议着，但他眯起了眼睛。Picard也在思考着同样的念头。  
  
“的确。”Picard表示同意。“除非他找到了新的盟友。”Picard站起身从一个走过来的机器人那里端来了几杯茶。“当他离开的时候，他的确威胁到，如果罗慕路斯被毁灭了，他会回来找瓦肯报仇。你比我更了解Nero，但他身上有些什么让我倾向于相信他所说的。”  
  
Spock只是点头同意。他也同样注意到了Nero的决心——并同时在他和Nero的心灵融合中注意到了那更黑暗的一面。“这意味着——”他沉重的说道，“我们必须比计划的时间提前乘坐水母号离开。”  
  
“你们驾驶水母号？”Picard的眼神在他俩之间来回。“我以为Geordi自动请命。”  
  
“我已经说服了他。”Spock回复道，“按照你们的说法，这有很大的可能是次‘单程旅行’，而他还很年轻。”Spock站起身来，而Jim也随着他的动作一同站起来，握住他的手。这是Spock的决定。虽然这是个艰难的决定，却也是Spock做出的，而Jim会支持他。  
  
Spock捏了捏Jim的手继续说了下去：“是我第一个警告大家关于Hobus星的危险。也是我劝说Nero来帮助我阻止它。同样也是我没能预测到它进化为超新星的时间。我必须自始至终。我只能祈祷Nero不会让他的威胁成真。”  
  
“我明白。”Picard说道，“而且我也清楚，无论怎样都不可能劝他放弃这个念头了。你同意吗，Jim？”  
  
Jim点点头。“我们必须这样做。“他坚定地说，”我们和其他人一样有能力，甚至比很多人更优秀。而且我觉得——我觉得我度过了十六年额外的生活。这些年很美好，但也要到期了。而我和Spock……危险对我们来说并不陌生。“  
  
Picard看起来表情凝重，但却颔首表示同意。“如果Nero打算实施他的计划，我也要做些安排让他得不到机会。克林昂帝国的Worf将军很期待和他见面。”  
  
  
  
  
“Spock，Jim，水母号的改装已经完成了。她现在交给你们了。”当他们站在船外瓦肯白日的炎热中时Geordi这样说道。事实上Jim很感激，虽然他一直在出汗，还要规律注射三恶英。他感觉如果这炎热不是如此有压迫性的话，他会不停的颤抖直到自己变成碎片。  
  
就像他对Picard所说的那样，危险对他和Spock来讲并不陌生。他们甚至习惯于带着点小小存活率的危险。但通常来说危险总是打的他们猝手不及。而这次却是缓缓降临，给了他时间来真正思考将会发生的事情。  
  
但他深吸一口气让自己再一次沉静下来。他不想死，也不想让Spock死，但如果他们必须如此，这也许是最好的方式。他们所做的意义重大，并能携手赴死。  
  
“操作系统已经加密了。”Geordi继续说道，“而声控启动锁只会对你们两个的声音作出回应。就算有人想偷这艘船，他们也做不到。”  
“非常感谢，LaForge中校。”Spock在回答时凝视着水母号。“你的成果甚至逾越了你作为一名轮机师的传奇声名。”  
  
“有报告传来说克林昂舰队在帝国边缘处与Nero的船相遇。”Data报告到。  
  
“我们的老Worf是好样的。”Geordi说道。  
  
Picard转向Jim和Spock。“如果Nero正朝着瓦肯而来的话，现在是你们启航去完成任务的最好时机。”  
  
“Picard大使和我都认为企业号最好去协助Worf将军与Nero作战。”Data告知他们，“待你们中和了Hobus星的威胁后我们再会。”  
  
“我欣赏你的乐观。”Spock干巴巴地回答到。他没期待着另一场重逢。“但我担心就算我们成功了，Nero也不会放弃复仇。”  
  
“把Nero交给我们吧。”Picard果断决定。  
  
“记住，在内心深处Nero是个好人。”Spock的话语从他深不见底的同情之井中冒了出来。而Jim也很同情Nero的痛苦，却不包括他后续的举动。“现在驱使着他的只有无法计数的痛苦。也许我们仍然能拯救他于自己的内心。”他看向远方耸立在瓦肯荒原上的岩石。“我们今晚启程去Hobus星。如果我们再无相会之日，我的朋友们，我相信这个星系落到了最有能力的几个人手中。”  
  
Picard，Data和Geordi搭乘企业号飞往克林昂与罗慕伦之间的中立区，他们希望在那里与Worf汇合。而Jim和Spock当然要飞往超新星。  
  
“敬我们遨游太空的船。”Jim在注视着企业号调转方向并进入曲速时喃喃低语。他祝她好运。  
  
  
  
  
他们抵达了超新星。Jim集中注意力于驾驶飞船，同时Spock正准备好红物质并口述他最后一次行船日志，并希望能在超新星被中和后留下一个日志航标。  
  
“这是水母号的最终航。”Spock低声吟诵着。“在我与Picard大使的讨论中，我高估了我们生还的几率。从我们希望能够创造出的奇点引力中逃离出来几乎是不可能的。这一播报也许将永远不会被接收到，但如有其它可能，请将其送至瓦肯科学院并被收录至档案里。”  
  
Jim将飞船开到了尽可能靠近的地方，然后Spock发射了红物质。他们一起注视着红物质旋转着朝超新星飞去——并产生了剧烈的冲撞。  
  
“红物质的封存和运输系统运行良好。”Spock继续说道。他来到舵手区Jim的身旁并握住他的手。“我们现在唯一能做的只有观察，和等待。”  
  
超新星的中心区变暗了，并在他们眼前形成了一个漏斗形的黑洞。不断增长的奇点有种迷惑的美，但Jim转过脸去看向Spock。  
  
“奇点的增长符合我们的预算。”Spock的声音越来越轻。  
  
但就在这时迫近警报响了，而且并非来自于黑洞。  
  
一艘巨大的船只出现在他们面前，阴暗幽魅，带着长而残忍的触手。只需要其中一根突起就能让小小的水母号相形见绌。  
  
呼叫信号响了起来，然后Nero的脸出现在屏幕上。“Spock！”Nero嘶声叫到。“你做到了，是不是？！你拯救了你的民众，只需要以我的民众的死亡为代价！”  
  
纳拉达号原本光滑的线条与弧度已经转化成了现在这巨大怪异的东西？Jim再也不用质疑那些失踪船只的报告与Nero有关。罗慕伦人一定在秘密研究这一武器，并把原型机给了Nero来助他复仇。  
  
“你利用了我，Spock！“Nero狠狠叫到。”你利用了我的船，我的船员，我对你的信任！但我和你没完！“  
  
但他的确要完了。Nero自己的舰桥上骤然响起警报声，奇点也同样拖住了纳拉达号，将他同样拖入黑洞，而他更靠近核心。  
“Spock！“Nero怒吼道。”我会报仇的！我会——“  
  
奇点吞噬了那拉达号。  
  
Spock飞快的弹射出日志航标，但Jim不知道在这样一片危险的宇宙中它能在那里维持多久。水母号也被奇点的引力拖了进去，他们无处可逃。  
  
但那没关系。Jim感觉到一阵宁静潮水般涌过他。“Spock。“他低声叫到，然后伸出空余的那只手托住Spock的脸颊。  
  
“Jim。”Spock柔声回复道，他自己空闲的那只手也来到了Jim的脸上。他的手指固定在融合点上，然后将他们的思维带入最后一次相融。  
  
他们永远不会从这次融合中分离。他们再也不会分离了。  
  
Jim毫无悔恨。


	13. Chapter 13

尾声  
  
2258•重启宇宙  
  
  
为了在一条平行时间线的过去生存所需的工作简直令人叹为观止。  
  
他们需要完成的事项之一就是在时空调查管理局登记，在那里他们设法取得了身份证明。他们决定保留自己原有的名字——James Kirk和Spock对于他们的种族而言都是个挺常见的名字，而这也让这个宇宙感觉起来不那么陌生。  
  
再加上他们特别打算低调行事。Jim并没有特别严守秘密，而Spock只是说，他们已经身处一个平行时间线了，所以他们所造成的任何可能的变化都对这个时间线的未来没有影响——在任何程度上都不会超过其他个体造成的影响。  
  
但即便如此他们仍然没能决定能揭露多少关于他们自己宇宙的事情。  
  
瓦肯的毁灭极大程度的改变了时间线。只有大约一万五千名瓦肯人得以离开他们的母星，再加上其他几百万殖民者，这意味着他们自己宇宙绝大多数未来几代的瓦肯人很有可能不会出生。  
  
瓦肯人属于这个星系里最伟大的科学家之列。他们创造出了无数科技创新——这些创新很可能再也不会被发现，或者会比Jim宇宙里的晚很多。  
  
Jim和Spock在讨论未来发生的事件时仍然没能决定好他们要负多少责。Spock倾向于不干涉，但他在Jim提到博格人和自治联盟的未来入侵时不得不同意Jim的观点，同时也同意Jim关于星联是否能在缺少瓦肯人先前的贡献也能自行处理好这一问题。现在就让联邦警觉起来肯定能在长远意义上有所帮助。  
  
但Spock同时也指出，他们并没有预言未来的能力，也并不确定博格或者自治联盟会是个问题，而且他们也没法确切知道警告了联邦之后的结果。  
  
他们仍然在为此争论，但他们还有时间。他们最终会作出决定的。  
  
而与此同时，Spock在寻找适合建立瓦肯最大殖民地的星球。  
  
瓦肯人并不像人类一样热衷于殖民。他们有少数殖民者，但根本上瓦肯人与他们的母星紧密相连，不仅大多数是在精神意义上，更有一部分是在生理意义上。虽然pon farr并不由瓦肯人所决定，但这却总是一种促使瓦肯人在那段时间里回到故乡之沙的冲动。甚至连Spock都会感觉到那股冲动，虽然他们并不是总能沉溺其中。  
  
瓦肯人需要一处如同人类称之为“家”的地方。新的星球不会是瓦肯，但新的一代代会在此出生，也许这些孩子们会带着和他们出生之地的纽带成长起来。但他们需要一个适宜他们生存的地方，而不是被分配到哪个现存的殖民地上。  
  
Spock甚至找到了一个类似的星球，并组织了一次瓦肯人与星际舰队的联合考察以确定其是否合适。Alpha Sigma II的大小和距离其太阳的远近都类似，而且主要地貌是沙地，虽然也包括几片海洋。但就像瓦肯一样那里的陆地面积远大于海洋面积。  
  
他们也花了很多时间在他们星舰学院的老地方简简单单的散散步，那里一度是他们两人的家。他们有几次遇到了Sulu，Chekov还有Scotty，甚至还有一次撞见了McCoy，而他看起来在与老Spock会面时很有意思的异常困扰。  
  
但他们还没见到他们的复本，也没见到过Uhura。事实上Jim对这点很是松了口气，因为他不知道该对她说什么。他同时也确信，只要她看到了他与Spock之间的任何互动都会立即暴露他们的关系。  
  
在地球上的几天后他就告诉了他的Spock，她揭露了她自己与年轻的Spock之间的关系，并一直忧心忡忡。  
  
“Jim。”Spock在回答时注视着他。“你为这个所担忧，更是远超于你早已认识到的不理智的占有欲。我属于你，永远都属于你。你甚至承认了我的复本有自己选择的权利。”  
  
Jim做了个鬼脸。“是啊，我知道。”他屈服的说道。“并不是说在我满怀都抱着这个Spock的时候，我还需要另外一个。”他的神情在Spock朝他挑起一根眉毛的时候放松了下来。“但我不知道该怎样解释。”  
  
“无论你的语言表达有多不清晰，我都会倾听的。”Spock向他保证，而Jim朝他做了个鬼脸。  
  
“真有趣。”然后他停顿了片刻理清思路。“只是……我不知道自己对命运有什么感想。我并不知道它是否存在，或者我是否想要。我是说，我一直都很自我主张。”Spock点点头。“但我也觉得它……很抚慰人。我的意思是，我一直在为我的指挥权以及和你的关系而努力。它们不只是直接从天上掉下来，像是什么含糊不清的命运的产品。但它们同时也……感觉起来如此彻头彻尾完完全全的正确。就好像为了我的人生像应有的那样精彩，我就应该这样做。”  
  
“你是其中非常大的一部分，Spock。说实话，你甚至是绝大部分。甚至在我们的五年任务期间我都愿意牺牲自己舰长的位置来换你的周全。我对你的感觉——长久以来一直是自我基石的一部分。你对我的情感也是一样。而这只是……让我有点动摇，在想到一个没有爱上James Kirk的Spock。”  
  
“T'hy'la.”Jim知道Spock是故意用了这个字眼。“请记住我们的复本才刚刚相遇。谁知道未来会怎样呈现在他们面前呢？”  
  
Jim点点头。“这个我也知道。”他表示同意。“但是的意思是……见鬼。只是当我想到你花了多久时间才接受自己对我的爱，而在我想到这位年轻的Spock这么快就身处一份感情之中……”他耸了耸肩。“这让我心神不安。我并不是在怀疑你对我感情的强度，只不过……”  
  
“虽说我也希望事情并非如此。”Spock缓缓开口了。“就算是为了Uhura，你是否考虑过，也许是感情的强度造成了不同？你还记得在我遇到你之前，我曾试图和Leila Kalomi建立一段关系，虽然在她对我无法更有表现力感到不满后就很快结束了。但是Jim，我并不爱她，无论她有多希望我这样做。我只是觉得作为一名伴侣她是一位符合逻辑的选择，直到我发现自己不能满足她的需要。我享受她的陪伴，因为她是一名聪慧的科学家。而虽然Nyota Uhura不是科学家，她却符合其他的标准。而且我的确记得在我们任务的一开始，我们彼此间存在某种吸引力，虽然我决定不去追求它。”他给了Jim一个带着爱意的眼神。“我的舰长占用了我大部分时间。”  
  
Jim在同时感到既轻松了许多又很沉重。如果这是真的，天啊，可怜的Uhura。但是虽然Jim很讨厌承认这一点，Spock的理由比年轻的Spock能在这个年龄段接受恋爱听起来更言之有理。  
  
但他是不同的。Jim不会忘了这一点。Nero对凯尔文号的毁灭也波及到了年轻的Spock，而且他也知道那带来的不同。  
  
虽然从Jim的角度看来年轻的Spock并不比他自己的Spock在早年间觉得接受感情是件很容易的事情。年轻的Spock只不过不怎么擅长控制感情。  
  
Jim摇了摇头驱散开这些想法。“我觉得我还是不要去担忧这些事情了。”他斩钉截铁的说道，“我只会让自己抑郁，头痛，而这两者在这个时间点还没有被根除。”  
  
Spock嘴唇上的抽搐如同于他的微笑。“一个明智的决定。”他说道，“你必须为自己的健康着想。”  
  
“老骨头替我想着这个呐。”Jim挥了挥手然后笑了起来。“你知道他给我发了封讯息，提醒我不要过度劳累吗？”那封讯息给了Jim希望，也许老骨头不会一直觉得自己这么令他不安。他自己的老骨头也经常需要点时间习惯奇怪的新事情。  
  
“McCoy医生一直都跟关注你的健康。”Spock表示同意。“这一点无论在哪个宇宙都不变。”  
  
Jim点点头，然后他们将关于他们的情感与命运的话题抛在身后。但Jim不由自主的觉得振奋。如果他们的核心船员能提前了七年在企业号上相遇，如果年轻的Kirk在一整个Delta Vega星球上都能找到Spock，如果年轻的Kirk在时间线变化的影响下仍能当上企业号的舰长……  
  
那么年轻的Kirk和Spock不可能不为对方感到着迷，而且这已经开始了。而从这看来他们之间的关系也不可能不继续发展下去，直到他们对于彼此间的意义正如Jim所知他自己和Spock之间的一样多。  
  
不过他现在唯一能做的只有等待。  
  
  
  
  
在年轻的Kirk正式晋升为舰长后的几天，Jim花了一个下午安抚对方的神经，然后出门去找Spock。他发现他正在他们的花园里冥想，而一阵爱意涌过他——Spock本可以在他们恒温的屋子里冥想，但他却坐在花园里。而这里的风对Jim来说都很冷。  
  
有时候Spock喜欢考验自己——自己在冥想时忍受的不同条件。他也喜欢在生机勃勃的自然之间冥想，并说他因为在富含植物的地球上待着那么久才习惯于这样做。  
  
但Jim觉得他会坐在这里是因为他知道，这是Jim在找他时会来的第一个地方。Jim不怎么喜欢在他们位于学院的房间里待太久。那间屋子对于睡觉或者从事亲密行为很好，但除此之外就太小了。  
  
Jim小心翼翼的跪在他面前，决定和他一同冥想。他在自己的脑海中找到了Spock的意识，在深吸几口气后让自己与那意识相配。  
  
在一段时间后Jim感到自己归于本心，并睁开了双眼。他的时间掌握的正好，Spock也正从冥想中脱离出来。当他看到Jim在等着他的时候，笑意从他的双眼里流露出来。  
  
“Jim，你的下午过得如何？”  
  
Jim发出了个不置可否的声音。“那个小鬼过来找我问关于在准备一个任务时需要的所有文书工作的意见。他走的时候已经挺妥当的了，我觉得他会没问题的，Spock。”  
  
“我对他的能力很有信心，毕竟他是James Kirk。”  
  
Jim柔声笑了。“结果人们还嘲笑我的自负！我准备把所有为此抱怨的人都转送给你。”  
  
“我当然会告诉向我提问的所有人，我对此监控的很是谨慎。”  
  
“监控什么？”Jim咧嘴笑了。趁着Spock还没回嘴的时候他问道：“你今天做了什么有趣的事情吗？”  
  
Spock给了他个“你可没糊弄过去”的眼神，但他还是回答了：“我年轻的复本在不久前找到了我。”他停在了这里，而Jim甩给他一个不耐烦的眼神，于是他微笑着继续说了下去。“他想在关于他未来职业道路的问题上寻求意见。我猜他与你短暂的互动激起了他的兴趣。”  
  
“哦？”当然了，那正是他的目的所在，但他在听到Spock觉得他目的达成时很是高兴。  
  
“的确如此。他说你帮他开始处理他的哀恸与愤怒。”  
  
Jim缓缓点头。“就这样，就这么多。”他说道，“不过，说实话，他需要什么建议啊？”  
  
“是留在星际舰队，还是辞职后与其他的幸存者一起建设殖民地。”Spock平静的回答。  
  
Jim皱起眉头。年轻的Spock离开星际舰队，不在企业号上服役——这简直错得太离谱。但是，不——Spock对他们讨论的结果显现的也太宁静了，而且他的眼睛闪烁着笑意。  
  
“我可以推测你建议他留在星际舰队咯。”Jim说道。  
  
Spock侧了侧头。“我只是向他保证你我决定加入殖民地。”他回答道，“他也同意不需要两个Spock试图做同样的工作。”  
  
Jim哼了一声。“反正他都倾向于星际舰队，对吧？”  
  
“的确。我的确感觉到他发现年轻的James Kirk……是个很有趣的谜题，尤其有你当另外一个例子。他似乎对解密Kirk不合逻辑的行为踌躇满志。”  
  
Jim笑了起来。“我祝他好运。那个小鬼需要一个有能力的大副。总得有人稳住他的冲动。”  
  
“而我年轻的复本也需要有人向他展示直觉与本能的价值，以及他们在指挥时的地位，同时也包括情感之路的奖励。”  
  
“那的确有很多奖励。”Jim表示同意。他伸出两根手指，而当Spock的手指与他相遇时，一阵爱与喜悦的轰鸣潮水般涌过他，他闭上双眼。  
  
他的手指在Spock的手指旁弯曲着，将他们紧紧的锁在一起。地球仍在旋转，日夜更替不停，空气愈发寒冷，但Jim却几乎感觉不到。  
  
这是个全新的宇宙，而他们会过得很好。  
  
  
  
-全文完-


End file.
